Ash et Dust
by Nahel
Summary: OOC, UA. Développé suite à un défi de Sheltan dont je ne sais pas encore si je respecterais tous les paramètres. Harry meure lors de l'attaque des Détraqueurs à Privet Drive, mais quelque chose prend sa place. L'horcruxe de Voldemort en lui n'est pas décidé à retourner à l'état de poussière. Des cendres du sorcier, il naitra et ce qui aurait dû être, ne sera pas.
1. Chapter 1

_Alors bien évidemment le monde et les différents personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter à J.K. Rowling, mais vous le savez tous^^**  
**_

_De plus cette fiction est née d'un défi que j'ai lu et qui a commencer a faire carburer mes petits neurones, menaçant ma concentration donc je dois reconnaitre que l'idée de base vient de Sheltan, par contre a l'heure actuelle je ne sais pas si je vais remplir toutes les conditions du défi.  
_

_Dernier avertissement et pas des moindres si vous voulez mon avis^^ La parution de cette histoire sera régulière mais très espacé pour le moment. Tant que je n'aurai pas mis un terme à JBM qui reste ma priorité. (Mais si vous êtes sage sait on jamais je pourrais faire un effort pour Noël^^)  
_

_Pour ma politique concernant les commentaires anonymes, comme aux autres j'y répond mais sur mon forum qui reste facile a trouver en consultant mon profil^^  
_

_Voila je pense avoir fait le tour de ce qui était important à souligner avant de vous laisser entrer dans le vif du sujet! Je croise les doigts pour que vous passiez un agréable moment de lecture!  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 01 :** Abandon.

A l'impossible, nul n'est tenu. Dicton moldu tout à fait approprié à la situation, mais qui apparemment comme beaucoup de cliché, de métaphore et autres adages de sagesse populaire ne correspondait nullement à Harry Potter. Un garçon de seize ans ayant vécu toute son enfance dans un placard avant de découvrir qu'il était un sorcier et que l'avenir du monde magique semblait reposer sur ses épaules . Et qui depuis tentait avec succès, jusqu'à ce jour du moins, de survire à chaque nouvelle année scolaire dans l'unique but de revenir dans sa « si chaleureuse famille » bien trop heureuse de retrouver pour les mois d'été, le larbin qu'elle avait appris à exploiter toutes ces années.

Au grand dam de Harry rien dans sa vie ne pouvait être qualifié de normal. Il avait fait de son mieux pour l'accepter et si adapter mais là...Là franchement, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en endurer, qu'un autre prenne sa place, lui jetait l'éponge!

Il avait tout supporter jusque là, sans rechigner et sans se plaindre. Sa famille qui ne l'aimait pas et le traitait comme une nuisance. La magie qui lui était tombée dessus à ses onze ans avec la douceur d'une météorite et les conséquences que cela lui avait apportées, entre autre chose un fou psychopathe à face de serpent, revenu d'entre les morts, désirant le tuer depuis qu'il était né. Naif qu'il avait été de penser que sa situation s'en trouverait arranger quand il avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier!

Le monde magique n'était pas un paradis calme et paisible et les intrigues du monde sorciers le plaçaient, lui alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, dans une situation centrale, qui le terrorisait et que tout le monde avait d'emblée trouver logique et normale et que personne n'avait pris le temps et la peine de lui expliquer ! Enfin si on pouvait considérer le retour de Voldemort à la vie comme un détail négligeable. Il ne voulait pas revenir sur tout ce qu'il avait traverser dans sa courte vie, mais la croyance qui voulait que l'on voit défiler sa vie juste avant de rendre l'âme semblait elle vouloir se vérifier.

Ou alors était ce dû au Détraqueur qui lui suçait l'âme à la recherche de sa pitance. Harry au milieu de ses cris eut un sursaut d'ironie. Le pauvre Détraqueur allait sûrement être déçus. Des moments heureux dont il pouvait se délecter, il n'en trouverait pas beaucoup! Peut être même pas du tout, car il lui avait déjà pris les plus précieux et même si cela ne représentait pas beaucoup, c'était tout ce que Harry avait jamais possédé de plus précieux. Et maintenant qu'il n'avait même plus cela à quoi se raccrocher, il ne voyait plus la nécessité de résister et de s'opposer à son effroyable destin.

L'arrivée de Hagrid lui expliquant ce qu'il était. Un sorcier ! Sa découverte du Chemin de Traverse. Hedwige. Le Poudlard express et sa rencontre avec Ron et Hermione et les autres. Le quiditch. Voler. Sa encontre avec Rémus Lupin puis avec son parrain Sirius Black. L'espoir qu'il avait eut de pouvoir vivre avec l'animagus. Tout était partie, envolé et ne lui restait que ses plus noir souvenirs et là...Il y aurait eut de quoi nourrir toute une famille de Détraqueur pour au moins une année! Sans effort! Sans restriction!

Mais voila les ombres sombres ne se nourrissaient pas du malheur des vivants, ils ne se délectait que de leur moment de bonheur jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'emparent de l'âme même de leur proie pour la digérer et la dissoudre à l'intérieur d'eux même. L'idée de finir dans l'estomac d'un Détraqueur n'avait rien de sublime ni de héroïque mais Harry le savait, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour échapper à cette issue fatale.

Oh Harry aurait pu se défendre, s'il avait eut sa baguette magique. Il aurait violé un certain nombre de lois et de règles du monde sorcier et se serait très certainement fait réprimander pour avoir usé de magie sans prendre de précaution, surtout qu'il n'était qu'un élève de Poudlard bien trop jeune pour faire de la magie en dehors de l'école, mais il s'en serait sortit vivant. La punition qu'il aurait récolté s'il avait eut sa baguette aurait tenu compte du fait qu'il se faisait agresser par une des bestioles immondes sensées garder la prison sorcière au doux nom d'Azkaban ?

Tout du moins, il l'espérait mais avec ce qu'il savait du système politique sorcier, il avait des doutes ! Et les moldus qui imaginait leur gouvernement corrompu ! Comme tout adolescent respectable, Harry ne s'y connaissait pas énormément en politique mais il savait tout de même que ce milieu était une fosse sceptique et que le monde politique sorcier était la pire fange qu'il soit possible d'imaginer. Alors il estimait légitime de douter qu'il fut juger pour s'être défendu avec impartialité contre les gardes de la prison. Preuve en était la manière dont le ministre avait réagit après la résurrection de Voldemort et la mort de Cédric. Ils avaient nié. Nié en bloque et l'avait accusé lui d'être instable et fou et tout le tremblement.

Enfin peu importait tout cela, il ne le saurait jamais car il ne l'avait pas, sa baguette. Malheureusement il n'était pas en possession de celle ci. Elle reposait sous clé quelque part dans la maison de son oncle. Sceller et hors d'atteinte pour le temps que durerait les vacances, histoire qu'il ne cause aucun désagrément qui s'avérait difficile à expliquer aux voisins. Éliminer la tentation était un des principes éducatifs que Vernon Dursley appliquait à Harry, seulement à Harry, pas à Dudley. Son cousin, pourri couvé, gâté ,comme il n'était absolument pas permit de l'être et qui avait contribué jusque là à faire de l'enfance de Harry et de ses été depuis ses onze ans un enfer!

Dommage avec sa baguette Harry aurait pu s'en sortir et par la même, il aurait été capable de libérer son cousin de l'emprise démoniaque du Détraqueur qui se repaissait des souvenirs de son cousin, à deux pas de lui. Bien sûr, Dudley était bien incapable de voir la créature immonde qui le maintenait sur le sol et lui aspirait goulûment les moments les plus agréable de son existence. D'ailleurs Harry trouvait que la manière de manger des détraqueurs ressemblait étrangement à celle de son cousin. Cette idée le fit sourire intérieurement et puis il réalisa que cette pensée devait être un signe. Un élément qui tendait à démontrer qu'il basculait dans la folie, ou qu'il se détachait de son existence et que bientôt son âme finirait dans l'estomac du Détraqueur. Bah tant pis il avait fait de son mieux, non ?

Ironiquement et si sa propre douleur ne le rendait pas complètement fou, Harry aurait pu être satisfait d'entendre les cris d'agonie de son cousin. Peut être pas heureux mais satisfait du juste retour de bâton du destin. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait se venger de la manière dont Dudley l'humiliait et contre laquelle il n'avait jamais pu se révolter. Pas qu'il n'ait jamais essayer mais son cousin trouvait toujours une excuses pour se faire passer pour la victime aux yeux de ses parents et Harry payait les frais deux fois. Et parfois plus quand il osait dire que Dudley mentait !

Alors oui, c'était peut être cruel, mais il appréciait d'entendre son cousin crier d'agonie en même temps que lui. Il savourait la peur, l'angoisse de mort qui suintait par tous les pores de la peau de son cousin. Il partageait sa souffrance, pour une fois ils était sur un pied d'égalité et quelque part au fond de lui il était rassuré de ne pas avoir à mourir seul. Satisfait, Harry se laissa aller et abandonna toute résistance.

Le Détraqueur qui s'occupait du brun sembla le comprendre et étrangement cela le perturbait légèrement. L'ombre de mort ne devait pas tomber souvent sur une proie de son genre. Combien avait il de chance pour tomber sur quelqu'un qui trouverait du bonheur et de la joie, en entendant les cris d'agonie d'un membre de sa famille et en réalisant que finalement qu'il ne mourrait pas seul, redonnant ainsi une saveur exquise et envoûtante aux derniers sursauts de son âme ? Les probabilités devait être faible. Quasi inexistante.

Mais cela finalement n'avait que peu d'importance car on arrivait au terme du repas. Le dessert avait été tout particulièrement bien apprécié, mais il était temps de porter le coup de grâce. Et ce fut encore avec une certaine jubilation devant l'acceptation de sa proie que le Détraqueur aspira l'âme de Harry ne laissant qu'un corps vide et froid.

Enfin cela s'était ce qui se passait généralement, avec les proies habituelles. Mais apparemment pas avec des êtres comme celui qu'on surnommait dans le monde sorcier le survivant ! Avant qu'il n'est pu faire quoi que ce soit ou bien même comprendre ce qui lui arrivait le Détraqueur ayant mangé l'âme de Harry fit un violent vol plané qui l'expulsa au loin de sa victime.

Victime qui se releva lentement en époussetant ses vêtements et qui lança un regard acéré au détraqueur qui se nourrissait encore de l'âme de Dudley.

« Lâche le! J'ai besoin de lui vivant! » Claqua une voix sèche et légèrement rauque d'avoir trop crier.

Le Détraqueur étendu sur Dudley marqua une hésitation. Il releva ce qui lui servait de tête vers l'origine de la voix d'où émanait une puissante aura de commandement et se figea de perplexité et d'horreur quand il croisa le regard rouge vif du jeune sorcier ou de ce qu'il en restait maintenant et qui ne ressemblait à rien qu'il puisse identifier.

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 02 :** Naissance.

« Lâche le! J'ai besoin de lui vivant! » Répéta le corps sans âme sur un ton de commandement encore plus prononcé que la première fois.

Les deux mangeurs d'âme fixèrent l'adolescent brun et chétif avec un mélange appréhension et de stupéfaction. Rien dans leur vie ne les avaient préparé à une telle rencontre. Jamais ils n'avaient vu un humain, qu'il soit sorcier ou simple moldu se relever après avoir reçu le dernier baiser l'un des leurs. Cela n'était encore jamais arrivé et cela n'aurait jamais dû être possible ! Aucun d'eux n'avait commis d'erreur . Ils avaient procédé comme leur nature le leur dictait et l'humain aurait dû être incapable de se tenir debout devant eux avec dans son regard rouge braise une arrogance si prononcée qu'elle les força à hésiter sur ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Les deux détraqueurs se souvenaient avec délectation et plaisir qu'ils avaient accepté de remplir la mission qui leur avait été confié par le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand celui ci était venu faire une petite visite de courtoisie à certain de ses fidèles enfermés à Azkaban. Le marché que le puissant mage noir, leur avait proposé était si tentant qu'il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour décider de se ranger de son côté et ainsi gagner la liberté de se nourrir et de répandre le chaos sans ne plus jamais subir le règles et les restrictions du Ministère.

Ils ne leur avaient pas fallu longtemps pour retrouver le garçon que tous surnommaient le survivant. Ils avaient chercher une signature magique en plein territoire moldu et avaient fini par repérer le quartier de Privet Drive ainsi que d'autre lieux, raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient réparti en plusieurs équipes. Coup de chance, c'était la leur qui avait tiré le gros lot. Pour avoir déjà été goûté par un des leurs,quelque années plutôt, l'énergie vital et magique du survivant ne leur était pas complètement inconnue et ils avaient décidé d'attaquer sans attendre. Sans laisser la moindre chance à l'enfant de se défendre.

Harry Potter était, en quelque sorte, accompagné par un moldu gras et suffoquant. En quelque sorte car il était indéniable que les deux garçons ne s'entendaient pas vu les échanges verbaux qu'ils avaient eut avant qu'ils ne percent les nuages noir qui couvraient le ciel du Surrey en ce soir d'été. Visiblement le moldu bien en chair ne savait rien de la réputation du survivant car il prenait un malin plaisir à l'humilier et contrairement à ce qu'ils attendaient d'un garçon aussi vif et combatif que Harry, le petit brun se laissait faire sans riposter autrement que verbalement, cherchant même à éviter l'affrontement physique avec le gros moldu.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps aux deux mangeurs d'âme pour réaliser que le jeune sorcier ne possédait pas sa baguette ! Baguette avec laquelle ils le savaient, malgré son jeune âge, le survivant était capable de lancer le seul sort capable de les repousser. Mais sans elle !

Oh sans elle, il n'était qu'une proie facile et délicieuse qui ne devait en aucun cas leur échapper. Le plus dur dans la mise au point de leur plan d'attaque fut de déterminer qui s'occuperait du sorcier et qui devrait se contenter du gros moldu. Et comme ils l'avaient prévu, avaler l'âme de celui qui avait été surnommé le survivant ne fut pas si compliqué que cela et la résistance qu'il opposa fut juste assez excitante pour leur ouvrir l'appétit. Enfin tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se relève...Sans âme.

Le jeune sorcier aussi puissant fut il n'aurait pas dû posséder la capacité de parler, ou même celle de se tenir debout en essayant de les tuer de ses yeux de braise. L'un d'eux avait avaler son âme. Il la sentait se débattre et s'agiter dans son estomac. Le garçon devrait être mort! Froid ! Raide ! Mais il se tenait là devant eux affichant un regard de profond mépris. Un regard rouge flamboyant illuminant le teint blafard de l'adolescent. Il passa négligemment une main au niveau de sa nuque, et ses cheveux qui lui tombaient dans le cou semblèrent subir d'un coup un puissant sortilège de pousse car ils s'allongèrent jusqu'à retomber sur ses reins et a bien y regarder de près, en dehors de l'expression froide de son visage, il y avait autre chose de changé dans l'apparence du brun. Quelque chose qui aurait pu passer inaperçu si l'adolescent n'avait pas été reconnu pour posséder une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Généralement cachée par des mèches de cheveux qui retombaient en une frange souple sur son front, la célèbre cicatrise avait disparut du front de celui qui avait été le survivant. Plus aucune marque ne marquait sa peau !

L'une des créatures sombres, celle qui possédait l'âme de Harry dans son ventre, s'approcha rapidement pour attaquer de nouveau mais le jeune homme fut plus rapide et l'immobilisa d'une seule main attrapant la gorge de la créature et serrant sans effort apparent. Tout avait été si rapide et si fluide que le sorcier avait donner l'impression de ne pas avoir bougé. Comme s'il avait toujours tenu la gorge du détraqueur dans la paume de sa main et que celui-ci fut le seul à l'ignorer

L'adolescent fit claquer plusieurs fois sa langue sur son palais comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant récalcitrant en agitant l'index de sa main libre devant ce qui aurait dû être le visage du détraqueur, il reprit la parole avec sévérité. Sa voix ne ressemblait pas à celle de l'adolescent. Ils avaient entendu suffisamment la conversation entre les deux humains pour faire la différence. Celle-ci malgré la rudesse de ses mots, donnait l'impression d'être suave comme du miel, de siffler doucement comme pour les envoûter. Elle n'était pas grave mais l'intonation suffisait à donner la chair de poule aux deux mangeur d'âmes, enfin s'ils avaient été fait de chair. Elle suffisait cependant à leur faire éprouver un sentiment qui ne leur était pas familier, la peur.

« Non, pas de ça. Pas avec moi. » Déclara le brun avec un rictus haineux. Si sa voix restait calme et posé, l'expression de son visage exprimait parfaitement ce qu'il éprouvait à devoir toucher des créatures comme eux. « Je ne suis pas bon pour ta santé mon petit, crois moi. Je suis issue d'une magie bien plus noire que toi ! »

Le mangeur d'âme fut bien obligé d'admettre que quoique ce soit, ce qui se trouvait devant lui, c' était très puissant et pas seulement magiquement. Le brun le tenait et ne semblait pas ressentir les effets de son pouvoirs et cela plus que n'importe quoi d'autre pétrifiait le détraqueur. Les êtres de son espèce personnifiaient la peur et pour certain une mort horrible. Rien que leur nom suffisait parfois à réduire le courage et la détermination des plus aguerris au néant !

Et ce sorcier ou ce qu'il était devenu, le tenait et le réprimandait comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant désobéissant ! Les sorciers ne pouvaient pas les toucher de la sorte. Même Voldemort n'oserait pas!

Et puis il y avait ce froid qui émanait de la main de l'adolescent qui lui serrait la gorge avec une puissance toute maîtrisé. Bien que peu habitué au contact, le détraqueur connaissait la sensation qui glaçait le corps de ses victimes alors qu'il aspirait lentement les meilleurs moment de vie de ses proies. Il était capable de part son expérience d'identifier cette sensation, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il ne pouvait s'en délecter, s'en nourrir car cette fois c'était lui la victime de ce touché glacial et paralysant. Pas parce que l'adolescent lui volait quelque chose. Non, uniquement parce qu'il le tenait et qu'une simple pression supplémentaire de ses doigts aurait suffit à mettre un terme à son existence.

« Je vais avoir besoin de lui ! Maintenant que je suis là, je ne compte pas en rester là. En fait vous m'avez rendu un fier service en me débarrassant de Harry. Sans cela je n'aurais jamais vu le jour ! Vous laissez en vie pour le moment est un remerciement que je peux vous accorder si vous vous montrez sage.»

Comme s'il avait compris la capitulation du détraqueur, qui pourtant n'avait fait aucun geste pouvant être interprété de la sorte, le sorcier brun lâcha la créature qu'il tenait et eut un sourire satisfait en le voyant plier le buste devant lui en signe de soumission.

« Bien c'est mieux. »

Puis il se tourna vers le moldu qui suffoquait toujours dans sa bave et son vomis, à genoux depuis que le deuxième détraqueur l'avait relâché, tremblant à même le sol, le visage ravagé par les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler. Piteuse image du dur à cuire que voulait habituellement se donner le cousin de Harry. Dudley gémissait et se tordait de douleur, se recroquevillant de plus en plus sur lui même en position fœtale comme pour échapper à une menace invisible.

« Toi aussi tu va m'obéir, n'est ce pas? » questionna ce lui qui avait été Harry en s'accroupissant à hauteur du visage de Dudley avec un rictus ironique et méprisant devant l'état quasi larvaire auquel avait été réduit le moldu.

Dudley se contenta de hocher la tête évitant de croiser le regard rouge qui luisait d'un feu étrange sur le visage de celui qui avait été son cousin. Dudley ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Il était incapable de voir ce qui les avaient attaqué lui et Harry. Mais l'expérience avait été si douloureuse, si effrayante et il avait encore le cerveau engourdi et incapable de la moindre réflexion qu'il aurait accepter n'importe quoi pour ne pas prendre le risque que cela recommence. Son instinct de survie lui commandait d'obéir. Inconsciemment il sentait que le danger n'était pas encore écarté.

Le brun qui avait tout comme lui hurler de douleur au contact des choses qui les avaient agressé, semblait complètement différent. Il ne les craignait plus et s'en faisait obéir comme s'il s'agissait de simple larbin. Dudley savait que quelque chose lui échappait sur la situation, mais il n'avait pas la force de s'en préoccuper. Tout ce qui comptait c'était de rester vivant. De survivre. Donc de ne rien faire qui pourrait contrarier celui qui avait été son cousin. Car Dudley en était convaincu et il aurait parié tout ce qu'il possédait que l'individu qui se tenait devant lui n'était pas Harry.

« Bien parfait. Ne t'inquiète pas cousin, je vais te laisser faire ce que tu fais le mieux et si tu te comportes bien tu sera récompenser. »

« Tu n'es pas Harry. » Balbutia Dudley en tentant de maîtriser sa peur et ses tremblements tout en s'essuyant la bouche dans le revers de sa manche.

« Harry Potter est mort ce soir. Tu l'as vu toi même, les détraqueurs ont sucé son âme. A partir de maintenant je suis Ash. »

**A suivre...**

****_Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires! Un chapitre qui arrive plutôt que je ne l'avais prévu et qui j'espère vous plaira!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 03 :** Asservissement

Dudley se tenait l'avant bras grimaçant de douleur et retenant difficilement les cris de terreur qui menaçaient de s'échapper de sa gorge. Il ne voulait pas donner satisfaction à la créature qui lui faisait face et il devinait que tout comme les détraqueurs qui les avaient agressé plutôt, le jeune homme qui le torturait apprécierait l'entendre crier et supplier. Et bien que ce que lui faisait le brun était douloureux, cela n'avait rien de comparable avec la souffrance qu'il avait éprouver au contact des détraqueurs, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire ce plaisir. Retenir ses cris était la seule chose qu'il était capable de maitrisé et il n'abandonnerait pas.

Dudley fixait celui qui avait été Harry avec de grand yeux agrandis par l'effroi et la souffrance que lui infligeait le brun. Il ne pouvait arrêter de scruter l'effrayante créature qu'il était devenu. L'apparence physique du corps de Harry avait changé. Il n'était pas méconnaissable, mais ce n'était plus la même personne. Harry et celui qui avait pris sa place se ressemblaient comme deux frères et auraient pu partager un certain air de famille. La même carrure, la même forme de visage, mais celui qui prenait un malin plaisir à torturer Dudley avait les cheveux plus long et plus sombre, presque aussi noir que la nuit et il n'avait plus les yeux vert mais d'un rouge incandescent qui brûlait Dudley à chaque fois qu'il plongeait les siens dans le regard d'Ash. Le plus surprenant cependant était l'absence de cicatrice sur le front de son ancien cousin. Elle semblait avoir disparut, comme si le détraqueur l'avait avalé en même temps qu'il l'avait fait avec l'âme de Harry. Pourtant Dudley doutait que cette explication soit la bonne. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi et il ignorait ce qu'il était advenu de la marque de son cousin, mais il avait l'intuition qu'elle se trouvait encore là. Plus proche et plus importante que jamais auparavant

Il sentait le doigt fin et agile de celui qui avait été son cousin extirper le sang dont il avait besoin de la plaie qui lézardait tout le long de son bras. Il avait tracé dans sa chair et du bout de son ongle un dessin sinueux ressemblant à un tatouage tribal, avec un sourire de jubilation qui avait fait frissonner le jeune moldu. Jamais il n'avait vu son cousin affiché une telle expression de joie vicieuse et jamais Dudley n'aurait cru possible de voir une expression si sadique et satisfaite sur le visage de quiconque. Encore moins sur celui de Harry. Dudley aurait parié sa vie que plus il opposait de résistance et plus l'autre semblait satisfait. Pas que le moldu qu'il était ait pu posséder le moindre courage face au rituel qui transformait sa chair tout aussi bien que sa vie, mais il sentait qu'il devait ce montrer fort, solide et puissant physiquement s'il ne voulait pas souffrir davantage. Dudley n'avait aucune intention de mourir. Il devinait, allez savoir comment et sur le moment il n'en avait rien à faire, que l'autre l'évaluait et que s'il voulait survivre il lui fallait relever le défi. Il devinait l'attrait et l'intérêt qu'il suscitait chez l'autre au fond de son regard rouge et ne fut pas vraiment surpris quand d'une pression bien sentit sur son bras, son bourreau augmenta la douleur qui irradiait déjà jusqu'à son cœur.

Il sentait les arabesques artistiques de sang que traçaient avec assurance et maîtrise celui qui avait dit s'appeler Ash, déchirer sa chair de son poignet à son épaule mais il ne pouvait détourner son regard de celui rougeoyant de l'autre. Et si la souffrance infligé par les créatures mangeuse d'âme était plus terrible que celle qu'il éprouvait dans les mains de l'adolescent, l'aura qui se dégageait de son regard et de l'expression de son visage suffisait à lui retourner l'estomac. Savoir que l'autre prenait du plaisir à le torturer, lui renvoyait sa propre jubilation quand il se comportait en petit tyran avec son cousin où avec les plus faibles. Sauf que là, maintenant, il était celui qui pliait. Il était celui qui subissait et il réalisait la différence de pouvoir entre lui et l'autre. Il avait vraiment le sentiment de n'être qu'un insecte pris dans une toile d'araignée. Il était la proie avec laquelle jouait le prédateur avant de l'achever. Et au milieu de sa panique et de sa souffrance, une seule question revenait en boucle et à laquelle il ne trouvait pas de réponse satisfaisante. Pourquoi si Harry était si fort, pourquoi avait il supporter tout ce qui avait fait son enfance, sans montrer cette puissance qui aurait fait plier n'importe qui ? Y compris son père !

La douleur n'avait aucune importance, face à cette question qui restait sans réponse. Après ce que lui avait fait les deux monstres mangeur d'âme qui se trouvaient derrière Ash, tout aussi subjugué et paralysé que lui par l'aura hypnotique de celui qui avait vu le jour après la mort de Harry, Dudley pouvait supporter sans broncher la souffrance lancinante que lui causait les blessures qu'occasionnaient les doigts agiles de son bourreau dans sa chair.

La honte de se voir réduit à cet état de dépendance, si facilement, vis à vis de l'autre lui importait peu fasse au lien qui se créait devant lui, à travers lui, avec celui qui avait été son souffre douleur personnel toutes ces années passées. Cette inversion des rôles lui montrait pour la première fois ce que cela faisait d'être écrasé par une force qui vous ait bien supérieur et à son grand désarroi, Dudley sentait que ce lien de servitude était loin de lui déplaire. Car une voix lui murmurait que si il acceptait cette domination, s'il se laissait mener par Ash, celui ci lui offrirait de réaliser ses désirs les plus fou. Il devait seulement se soumettre à Ash et celui ci ferait de lui un puissant parmi les puissants et plus uniquement un petit tyran de quartier. Dudley avait vraiment l'impression que sa soumission lui apporterait le monde sur un plateau. Il devait juste accepter le lien qui l'unirait à Ash.

Et c'est en prenant conscience de la nature de ce lien qu'il trouva la réponse à l'interrogation qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur autre chose. Celui qui se trouvait devant lui, n'était pas Harry. Il le savait. Dudley connaissait suffisamment son cousin pour savoir que ce type de comportement n'appartenait pas à la nature même de son cousin. Harry était quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil, ce que n'était absolument pas la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Il pouvait le dire rien qu'en le regardant. Ses yeux rouges ne reflétaient aucune bonté. Force, puissance, détermination, domination, mais pas une once de bonté ou d'amour.

Non, il ne s'agissait pas de Harry. Celui là, Ash, n'avait rien en commun avec son cousin mais la fascination qu'éprouvait Dudley à son égard n'était pas seulement dû au fait qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Car Dudley pouvait le lire au fond des yeux rouges ce n'était pas par gentillesse ou compassion ou parce qu'ils étaient cousins que Ash était venu à son secours. Non, si Ash l'avait sauvé, c'était uniquement car il avait besoin de lui. Parce que peu importe ce que celui qui avait été ton cousin comptait faire dans l'avenir, il avait besoin de Dudley, de sa résistance physique et tant qu'il en serait ainsi Dudley pouvait espérer continuer à vivre. Et c'était ce qui comptait vraiment à ce moment et c'était le sentiment que Ash était en train de lui imprimer dans la chair. C'était plus que de la fascination, de la révérence. C'était quelque chose de plus profond, de plus viscéral. Au premier signe de faiblesse de sa part Ash n'hésiterait pas à se débarrasser de lui

La peur qu'il éprouvait devant celui qui en ce moment même jouait avec sa vie comme un chat aurait joué avec une pelote de laine, où le cadavre à peine refroidis d'une souris, n'était pas tant ce qui le faisait rester immobile, que le besoin de se sentir dominer. Cela pouvait paraître étonnant venant de quelqu'un comme Dudley, mais c'était pourtant l'exact vérité, savoir que malgré toute la cruauté qu'il pourrait montrer, il y avait quelqu'un au dessus de lui de plus cruel encore.

Vu l'éducation qu'on lui avait donné, Dudley n'était pas loin de se croire le maître de l'univers. Tout du moins du sien, de son univers que ses parents lui avaient construit et offert. Il était le roi de tout ce qui composait son quotidien et il n'avait pas spécialement pour ambition d'agrandir son territoire ou son champ d'action. Il se satisfaisait de la petite vie de tyran de quartier et de sa réputation de petit caïd qui lui valait un certain respect de la part des autres adolescents, enfin tout du moins de la part de ceux qu'il ne brimait pas. Avant tout cela du moins.

Maintenant, tout lui semblait différent et l'air même semblait posséder un parfum inconnu et enivrant. comme si à l'approche imminente de sa mort, un voile s'était déchiré devant ses yeux. Voir tous ses meilleurs souvenirs s'échapper pour disparaître, avait creusé un grand vide en lui, un manque qu'il devinait ne jamais pouvoir combler sans aide. Il avait crut sa dernière heure arrivée. Ses dernières pensées n'avaient pas été pour ses parents, mais bien pour Harry.

Son cousin qui avait peuplé beaucoup des souvenirs que lui avait arraché les mangeurs d'âme. Brimer son cousin, le faire punir pour ses bêtises par ses parents, le narguer avec la nourriture dont il pouvait s'empiffrer sous son regard affamé, tout cela représentait les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Ce constat était même selon les critères de Dudley assez pathétique. Il n'avait rien accompli de remarquable et cela lui laissait un goût amer de frustration alors qu'il croyait son dernier souffle aspiré par la créature monstrueuse qui le plaquait au sol.

Il savait que tout comme lui Harry subissait le même traitement que lui un peu plus loin et il avait tourné presque malgré lui la tête vers son cousin quand ses cris avaient cessés. En voyant la créature relâcher le corps inerte de son cousin, il avait compris que Harry ne bougerait plus. Harry n'était plus. Harry ne serait plus jamais là et il prit alors conscience que sans la présence de son cousin, sa vie allait perdre de son intérêt. Il n'aurait plus jamais quelqu'un à martyriser comme il s'en était donné à cœur joie pendant près de seize année avec Harry.

Personne ne pourrait remplacer son cousin parce que Dudley adorait la couleur que prenait les yeux de son cousin quand il cherchait à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Personne n'aurait la même rage contenu quand il tenterait de le pousser à bout. Personne ne pouvait remplacer Harry et cette absence, courte car il allait certainement aller le rejoindre d'ici quelques instants, lui donnait une impression de vide encore plus grande que le manque de ses souvenirs. Enfin jusqu'à cette rencontre avec ce qui avait pris la place de Harry, l'incarnation même de la puissance et du pouvoir. Ash.

Il ignorait ce qu'était le brun mais il avait su combler le manque laissé par les détraqueurs et l'absence de Harry. Pire Dudley s'était laisser faire et griser par les sensations que lui avaient communiquer celui qui avait été son cousin mais qui ne l'était plus. Et Dudley avait suffisamment d'expérience de la vie pour savoir qu'il ne pourrait plus briser l'emprise qu'avait l'autre sur lui. Dudley sentait le côté irréversible de cet étrange cérémonie, mais il s'en moquait et finalement acceptait de se lier à son bourreau.

Ash avait finit de dessiner son étrange tatouage sur son bras et il avait commencer à psalmodier des paroles incohérentes dans une langue inconnu de Dudley. Mais la voix, qui ne ressemblait pas non plus à celle de son cousin, avait un timbre doux et sifflant qui hypnotisait tout autant le jeune moldu que les détraqueurs qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé de la position dans laquelle Ash les avait laissé. Le moldu ne s'étonna même pas quand il fut capable de les voir pour la première fois. Il ne parut pas surpris de leur aspect repoussant et spectral. A sa décharge, il est nécessaire de signaler que Dudley etait bien trop concentré sur les geste et la voix d'Ash pour prêter la moindre attention aux Détraqueurs.

Après quelques secondes où il ne se passa rien, Dudley sentit en vent froid se lever puis l'envelopper. Il y eut un grondement sourd au lointain. Au dessus d'eux les nuages amoncelèrent et un éclair zébra le ciel. Il descendit comme guidé par un fils invisible vers la main gauche que tendait Ash vers le haut. L'éclair s'enroula autour du bras d'Ash avant que celui ci n'attrape son poignet gauche sans cesser de murmurer ses incantations incompréhensible pour Dudley.

Un lien d'azur enserré de noir rampa sur son bras retraçant les lignes sanglantes, lui causant des picotements désagréable remontant de plus en plus haut. Il croyait que cela s'arrêterait au niveau de son épaule où semblait se stopper le tatouage sanglant. Aussi fut il assez surpris, quand le ruban d'azur sombre descendit en continuant ces arabesques sinueuses jusqu'à son cœur pour y laisser une brûlure tout aussi douloureuse que la blessure sur son bras.

Tout cela était affreusement douloureux. Il hurla, ne pouvant plus retenir ses cris de souffrance quand l'éclair s'enfonça dans son cœur. Dudley doutait de pouvoir résister encore plus longtemps à ce genre de traitement. Il avait tellement mal dans tout son corps qu'il se demandait comment il arrivait à tenir debout. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose battre au fond de lui. Quelque chose de fort et qui pulsait au même rythme que son cœur. Et cette sensation était enivrante grisante, dopante et il se demandait comment il avait pu vivre jusqu'ici sans cela.

Il était accroc.

Accroc à la puissance de l'autre qui circulait en lui par l'étrange tatouage tribal qui rampait du bout de ses doigts à son cœur ou il se terminait en une sorte de griffe stylisé et sombre qui enserrait son cœur. Accroc à quelque chose qui ferait de lui un montre aux yeux de ses parents.

Accroc à la magie

« Bien cousin. Le lien du rituel est parfait. Tu es une part de moi dès à présent. » annonça Ash avec un sourire satisfait et dans ses yeux billaient un éclat vicieux qui fit déglutir difficilement Dudley

Et Dudley ne put qu'acquiescer un étrange sourire satisfait déformant les traits de son visage, car malgré toute sa souffrance, il pouvait sentir l'énergie brut qui circulait en lui et en Ash. C'était un peu comme mettre les pieds dans la mer et sentir le mouvement des vagues sur ses mollets. En beaucoup plus fort !

Et en croisant le regard de braise de son cousin,Dudley su que celui ci n'en avait pas encore fini et qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

**A suivre...**

_Ce chapitre sera le dernier de l'année^^ En espérant qu'il vous aura plu, je vous souhaite d'avance de passer à 2013 dans la joie! Tous mes meilleurs vœux!**  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 04:** Âme pure

Ash, cependant n'en avait pas finit. Il se tourna vers le détraqueur qui avait mangé l'âme de Harry. Il aurait bien laissé l'immonde créature digérer son repas sans le moindre état d'âme mais il avait besoin de celle ci. Pour un certain temps tout du moins, car tout comme le lien de sang qu'il avait établis avec Dudley, un lien le reliant à l'âme de Harry suffirait à stabiliser sa propre présence dans le corps de celui qui avait été le survivant. Disons que récupérer l'âme du jeune garçon était une mesure de sécurité supplémentaire qui lui conférerait une certaine stabilité et immunité.

Une croyance erroné liait la magie à l'essence même de l'être vivant en qui elle s'éveillait mais Ash de part sa véritable nature, savait qu'il n'en était rien. Les interactions entre corps, âme et magie étaient plus complexe et plus fragile que ne le pensait le commun des mortels qu'ils soient sorcier ou autres créatures. Il s'agissait d'un entrelacs de lien et de nœud de connexion subtile et fragile dont l'équilibre affectait la puissance et le contrôle du sujet. Et il fallait jongler en permanence entres les différents rapport de force qui s'établissait inconsciemment entre ses trois instances. Corps, Âme et Magie

On pouvait vivre sans magie, mais il était impossible de se considérer comme faisait partie des êtres vivant si on n'était qu'un corps sans âme et inversement. Les zombie, les goules, les fantômes et autres apparitions astrale en étaient la preuve flagrante, car ses créatures bien qu'existante n'appartenaient plus au règne animale vivant mais plutôt à celui des non morts et la magie ne frayait jamais avec eux. Sauf cas exceptionnel et même si certains des non morts possédaient des capacité particulière qui pouvait s'apparenter à de la magie, ce n'en était pas. Cependant Ash ne comptait pas perdre le puissant lien de magie qui avait appartenu à Harry. Tant pis si pour cela il devait obliger l'énergie magique à transiter par le corps vivant de Dudley et transformé celui ci en sorcier.

Ash appartenait à la race des non morts, mais sa nature d'origine était bien différente de celle de ceux cités plus haut. Il n'était pas une âme errante en quête de rédemption ou de vengeance ni un corps pourrissant désireux de se repaître de chair fraîche sans aucune capacité de penser qui lui soit propre. Il était né de la magie. Il était un morceau d'un tout qu'on avait déchiré pour créer un sortilège plus puissant. Il était la part sacrifiée d'une âme pour obtenir l'immortalité. Il avait été une marque jugée indélébile sur le front d'un enfant. Il était un horcruxe, une abomination selon les sorciers défendant la magie blanche.

Logiquement il n'aurait pas dû avoir conscience de ce qu'il était. Il aurait dû rester une part caché et souillé de l'inconscient de Harry mais allez savoir pourquoi quelqu'un semblait en avoir décider autrement. Peu importait qui et le but qu'il avait poursuivit. En donnant la possibilité à Ash d'évoluer et de se souvenir de ce qu'il était, il lui avait fournit suffisamment d'élément pour donner envie au parasite qu'il était alors dans l'esprit de Harry, de mener sa propre existence et de vivre selon ses envies.

Et point crucial selon son point du vue, en récupérant l'âme de Harry, il pourrait jouer avec. Et cette idée n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Loin de là ! Surtout s'il devait tenir compte pour prendre cette décision, du temps qu'il avait passé dans la tête de l'adolescent. Toutes ses années où il avait été le témoin privilégié des doutes et des interrogations qui avait torturé l'esprit de Harry, tout au long de sa vie jusqu'à ce jour. Confronter Harry à certaines vérités qu'on lui avait caché serait si plaisant. Teinter sa lumière d'âme de ténèbres si gratifiant qu'Ash ne voulait à aucun prix reculer devant ce défi.

Enfermé et relégué à l'abysse le plus profond de l'esprit du garçon, il avait perçu tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou il avait hurlé d'impuissance et de rage contre le comportement de Harry et de ceux qui soit disant agissaient pour le bien du garçon. Harry par bien des côtés était, à son opinion, bien trop naïf et accaparer par sa recherche d'affection pour avoir un regard sain et objectif sur la situation ou il s'enfonçait à pied joint et avec la bénédiction de ceux qui se disaient ses amis ou qui lui assuraient se soucier de lui.

Lui avait traité le garçon d'idiot à se laisser embringuer dans cette histoire sans y voir plus loin que le bout de son nez ou la carotte, d'ailleurs bien maigre, qu'on agitait dessous. Mais à l'époque Harry ne l'entendait pas. Il n'avait même pas conscience qu' Ash se trouvait en lui et observait tout.

Il avait fallut un certain temps pour que le gamin réalise que quelque chose clochait parfois avec sa manière de penser. En deuxième année à Poudlard, l'histoire avec le basilic et le fait de découvrir qu'il parlait fourchelang avait mis Harry sur la piste de la présence d'Ash dans son esprit, mais à cette époque Dumbledore avait tout fait pour détourner le garçon de cette idée.

Et l'autre balourd naïf avait gobé les mensonges du directeur sans le moindre doute. Même si à partir de ce moment, Ash avait pu commencer d'apercevoir les brèches que les blessure psychiques supportées jusque là sans séquelles par le garçon, commençaient à s'agrandir et à morceler la barrière invisible qui le tenait à l'écart de l'esprit de Harry, l'empêchant de l'influencer. Harry lui ne s'était inquiété de rien, comme a chaque fois que cela l'arrangeait et de son côté, Ash n'avait rien fait pour attirer l'attention sur sa personne de crainte qu'on ne tente de le détruire s'il se faisait repérer.

Il s'était délecter des fissures qui sous la pression exercé sur l'âme et l'esprit de Harry lui avaient permit de petit à petit remonter à la surface et de commencer doucement à faire entendre ses arguments à l'adolescent. Le moment le plus délicieux fut lors de leur retour du cimetière avec le corps sans vie de Cédric. Les regard suspicieux, parfois apeuré ou haineux qui s'étaient posé sur Harry après la fin du tournoi, lui avait fait comprendre qu'on le croyait coupable du sort de son camarade.

Ash avait goutté avec délectation le désespoir et la rancœur du brun comme un nectar divin. Ash avait savouré les émotions négative et destructrices qui avaient submergées le cœur du survivant quand il s'était crut abandonné de tout et sans nouvelles de ses amis, dans cette famille qui le méprisait et lui faisait vivre un véritable calvaire. Mais le plus appréciable de ses souvenirs était celui du moment ou abandonnant tout espoir, il avait sentit Harry disparaître dans la bouche béante du détraqueur pour lui laisser la place.

Respirer pour la première fois l'avait grisé. Entendre le son du cœur qui s'était un court instant arrêté, pour repartir sur un rythme nouveau et rapide sous son influence. Sentir le sang circuler dans tout le corps qui était devenu le sien. Bouger et parler pour la première fois. Tout cela s'était avérer enivrant. Mais il n'avait pas fallut longtemps pour que les première réactions de rejet se fassent sentir. Et pour que Ash sentent le corps et la magie de l'adolescent le combattre et lutter pour retourner à l'état qui aurait dû être le leur, la mort.

D'abord il y eut une sensation de douleur écrasante qui lui donna le sentiment que son cœur était oppressé. Puis une sensation vertigineuse et un profond haut le cœur le firent légèrement tangué sur ses pieds. Il avait l'impression que la magie tentait de s'échapper par tout les pores de sa peau et qu'elle le lacerait de l'intérieure. Raison pour laquelle il avait pratiquer le rituel sur Dudley sans perdre de temps mais sans négliger pour autant de savourer les expressions de peur, de dégoût et de soumission qui passèrent sur le visage de son nouveau cousin.

Dudley représentait sa chance et il savait qu'il n'y aurait personne de mieux placé que le gros moldu pour tenir le rôle qu'il lui imposerait. Le même sang coulait dans leur veine. Harry et Dudley partageait plus en commun que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé dans leurs pire cauchemars. Même issus de mère différente, leur compatibilité sanguine et génétique était suffisamment proche pour faire d'eux des frères du moins si Ash arrivait à pratiquer le rituel jusqu'à son terme.

Même de père diffèrent, Ash, par la magie qu'il avait utilisé sur le jeune moldu, les liait tous les deux plus étroitement que des jumeaux ayant connu les mêmes parents et la même éducation .Tout cela était amplement suffisant pour permettre de faire vivre la magie de Harry et de la garder sous son contrôle dans leur corps unifié par le rituel. Il y avait quelques inconvénients dont il faudrait qu'il discute plus tard avec le moldu, comme le fait que si l'un était blessé l'autre le serait également. Détail insignifiant pour le moment dont il reparlerait plus tard.

L'oublie de la mort ne serait pas pour le survivant. Il aurait été trop simple, trop facile d'accorder à Harry le repos éternel alors qu'il pouvait le tourmenter en lui montrant le monde comme il était et plus seulement au travers du prisme déformant qu'on avait imposé à la vue déjà défaillante du garçon. Il commencerait par lui parler de sa mère et de son père. Son véritable père et pas le spectre fantoche d'un homme qui avait été assez crédule pour se faire cocufier sous son propre toit ! Pas qu'il y avait de quoi être fier de l'identité de son véritable géniteur, mais celui-ci avait au moins l'avantage d'être vivant et de pouvoir lui apporter un certain nom qui avait eut du poids dans la société sorcière et à qui Ash comptait bien rendre son honneur et sa renommée pour parvenir à ses fins. Car il comptait bien se faire reconnaître en temps qu'héritier.

Il monterait aussi à Harry que le côté de la lumière comme on le lui avait présenté n'existait pas. Que si des êtres vivants pouvaient être foncièrement mauvais, il n' en existait aucun qui ne soit totalement pur. Le monde n'était pas noir ou blanc c'était évident. Il n'était pas gris non plus. Ash connaissait la véritable couleur du monde de part sa propre nature. Peu importe le camp dans lequel on se rangeait, le monde était rouge. Du rouge de l'envie et du sang. Et il comptait bien ouvrir les yeux de Harry à la cruauté du rouge carmin qui recouvrait le monde. Il voulait voir la réaction de désespoir que cela causerait chez celui dont on avait fait le flambeau officiel de la lumière. Ash voulait lui montrer combien son sacrifice aurait été vain, s'il avait réussi à se sauver de l'emprise du détraqueur.

Ash, toujours plongé dans ses pensées se concentrant sur ce qu'il comptait bien faire expérimenter à Harry, tendit un bras maigre vers l'estomac du détraqueur, tout en marmonnant d'anciennes paroles de rituel à peine compréhensible pour le commun des mortels. Sa main s'enfonça dans la chair putride, comme s'il s'était s'agit de beurre et fouilla l'intérieur avec une certaine délectation alors que la créature gémissait tentant d'échapper à l'emprise de cette magie qui le déchirait de l'intérieur. La créature se débâtit un moment puis finit par abandonner toute résistance.

Ash ferma les yeux un court instant pour augmenter sa concentration et son pouvoir, perdant patience de ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait, ce qui visiblement s'avérait douloureux pour le mangeur d'âme dont les cris d'agonie obligèrent Dudley à se boucher les oreilles en se pliant en deux pour se protéger du son désagréable et douloureux. Sans grand succès, car l'ancien moldu avait l'impression que les cris de souffrance de la créature ne lui parvenaient plus seulement grâce à ses oreilles mais aussi par tout les pores de sa peau. Comme si leurs vibrations avaient un effet sur chaque muscle de son être. Il rendit tripes et boyaux sur le sol avant de se balancer d'avant en arrière toujours les mains sur les oreilles en priant silencieusement pour que tout s'arrête.

L'autre créature semblait indifférente au sort de son compagnon mais l'absence de visage ne facilitait pas un examen consciencieux des expressions et des sentiments que pouvait éprouver le détraqueur à découvrir qu'il existait une créature vivante capable de leur infliger une telle torture sans en être affecté et même pire qui semblait y prendre une grande satisfaction.

« Ah je te tien! » finit par s'exclamer Ash en sortant vivement sa main du ventre de la créature.

Celle ci disparut dans un tourbillon de matière grise en décomposition faisant naître un nouveau haut le cœur chez Dudley qui n'ayant plus rien à rendre ne laissa s'écouler sur le sol qu'un jet de bile acide qui fini de lui brûler les paroi de son œsophage.

Dans la paume du corps de celui qui avait été Harry Potter se trouvait une boule lumineuse à la clarté vive et oscillante entre vert et blanc de la taille d'une belle orange. Sa lumière éclairait le visage d'Ash lui donnant une expression hideuse de profonde satisfaction. De ses yeux rouge, il fixait la sphère lumineuse comme s'il avait tenu le plus beau et le plus grand des trésors que la terre ait jamais porté.

« Approche Dudley » commanda Ash sans détourner le regard de la boule d'énergie qui pulsait de plus en plus faiblement, comme si son éclat commençait à s'éteindre. « Une âme est une chose si fragile, surtout quand elle est mise à nue de la sorte, mais n'est pas la plus belle chose que tu n'ai vu ? »

Dudley chancelant obéit. Il se releva et regarda à son tour la boule que tenait Ash plus attentivement. Il dû reconnaître que celui qui occupait maintenant le corps de son cousin avait raison : il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et d'aussi fragile. Dudley doutait qu'il exista quelque chose sur Terre qui puisse rivaliser avec la petite merveille qu'était l'âme de son cousin.

« Tends ta main gauche sur l'âme de ton cousin et touche là. »

Dudley réticent et craintif obéis, peu désireux de s'attirer la colère de Ash. Mais l'idée même de poser sa main sur l'âme de Harry avait quelque chose de sacrilège. Même pour lui. Même vis à vis des liens qu'il avait entretenu avec son cousin jusque là, l'idée de mettre sa main sur quelque chose d'aussi incroyable que l'âme de Harry lui donnait l'impression d'être abjecte. Il posa sa main et fut surpris de sentir la douce chaleur apaisante qui s'échappait de la sphère lumineuse.

« Et bien regarde cette beauté n'est elle pas magnifique? »

Dudley hocha la tête devant bien reconnaître que ce qui se trouvait dans la paume réunie de leurs mains était quelque chose de précieux et d'inestimable. Il se demandait si sa propre âme dégagerait autant de lumière et de chaleur. Si la sienne serait aussi belle...

« Tu peux faire une croix la dessus » Se moqua avec une ironie mordante Ash avec une moue de mépris comme s'il avait lu les pensées de Dudley, ce qui, pour ce qu'en savait l'ancien moldu, pouvait être tout à fait possible. « Malheureusement, on ne peut pas la laisser comme cela! Elle finirait pas s'éteindre. »

Un regret, une inquiétude traversa l'esprit de Dudley. Il craignait vraiment qu'Ash ne se débarrasse de l'âme de son cousin comme il l'avait fait du mangeur d'âme. Pas qu'il s'était mis d'un seul coup à aimer son cousin. Dudley après avoir en quelque sorte goûté à la lumière d'âme de Harry refusait de l'avoir disparaître si vite. Il avait déjà accepter le fait d'être accroc à la magie. Il pouvait encore plus facilement admettre être dépendant de cette chaleur qui émanait de l'âme de son cousin. Pas pour sa beauté mais bien parce qu'après toutes les épreuves qu'avait traversé son cousin, il avait su garder une lumière pure et attirante, enivrante qu'il voulait pouvoir encore goûter. Il voulu retirer sa main mais un claquement sec de la langue de Ash le rappela à l'ordre .

« Ne t'avise pas de bouger Dudley. Si ce que je m'apprête à faire échoue, tu regretteras de ne pas être mort ce soir. »

« Que compte tu faire? » Balbutia le gros garçon en se dandinant mal à l'aise

« Je veux le faire plier, capituler devant moi afin qu'il me suive et m'obéisse. Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile » déclara Ash en haussant les épaules. « Il a déjà abandonné une fois et il a toujours eut un comportement de chien fidèle. Il ferait un animal de compagnie acceptable. »

« Harry ne se laissera pas faire" déclara Dudley avec plus de courage et de fermeté qu'il ne croyait en posséder, surtout quand son interlocuteur était beaucoup plus fort que lui. Mais il connaissait suffisamment son cousin pour savoir que celui-ci ne se laisserait pas entraîner aussi facilement dans les projets d'Ash.

« Je sais, cousin. Et c'est pour cela que ma victoire n'en sera que plus savoureuse. » Marmonna Ash avec un ton gourmand et une grimace d'anticipation qui fit déglutir difficilement l'ancien moldu.

Effectivement dût reconnaître Dudley dans ses conditions la victoire n'en serait que meilleure et il avait hâte lui aussi, malgré une légère pointe d'appréhension, de découvrir ce qu'il en sortirait.

**A suivre...**

_Tous mes meilleurs vœux à vous en ce début d'année! Je sens que je risque de vous décevoir mais étant hospitalisée la semaine prochaine, je ne pourrais pas mettre à jour et comme j'ignore quand je vais ressortir et dans quel état, je préfère voir large et vous prévenir qu'il n'y aura certainement pas de mise à jour dans les 15 jour (ce qui repousse au 24 Janvier) Merci de votre compréhension! A bientôt!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour votre soutien et votre patience! Tout étant rentré dans l'ordre, les mises à jours vont reprendre leur rythme en espérant que cette histoire continue à vous plaire!^^**  
**

Merci encore et bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 05: **Dust

Harry savait. Tout était fini. Il était mort et il n'en ressentait qu'un profond soulagement et un sentiment d'intense délivrance. Pour être honnête avec lui même, il devait reconnaître aussi qu'il se sentait quelque peu honteux. Mourir bouffé par un détraqueur au coin d'un square moldu, n'avait rien de très glorieux. Mais il était trop tard pour s'en inquiéter et de son point de vue tout était bien. Peu importait ce qui se passerait dans le monde, peu importait qu'on se moque des circonstances dans lesquelles il était décédé. Tout était fini et c'était ce qui importait. Ça et le soulagement qu'il ressentait depuis que la souffrance causé par le contact du détraqueur avait disparut. Peu importait tout cela depuis que lentement mais inexorablement sa conscience du monde s'effilochait et qu'il se sentait disparaître.

Tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on le tire hors du néant ou il sombrait avec plénitude pour le ramener vers la vie. Merlin seul savait qui et pourquoi? Harry ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas revenir. Il ne voulait pas être sauvé. Il ne voulait pas subir encore et encore des épreuves plus terrible les unes que les autres, seul. Il était mort qu'on lui foute la paix!L'idée qu'on puisse le ramener à la vie lui était insupportable ! Un profond sentiment de révolte l'anima et lui donna l'énergie nécessaire pour repousser celui qui voulait le récupérer.

Il résista et s'opposa de toutes ses forces à cette puissance qui l'attirait pour le ramener à la vie. Il tenta de se cacher, louvoyant comme il pouvait pour ne pas se laisser saisir par l'énergie puissante et déterminée qui le traquait sans relâche. Il essaya d'échapper à la poigne de fer qui se resserrait dangereusement et puissamment autour de lui, mais il n'y parvint pas. Malgré tous ses efforts et sa détermination à rester dans le néant, il ne put lutter contre la poigne ferme qui finit par l'agripper pour ne plus le lâcher. Il sentit exactement le moment ou celui qui le poursuivait tendit ses filets pour l'attraper et l'emprisonner. Il sentit clairement ce moment et su qu'il était trop tard pour espérer pouvoir s'échapper. Il en aurait pleurer, hurler de rage, mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Harry avait perdu tous ses repères et plus aucune informations de l'extérieur ne lui parvenaient par ses sens, logique vu qu'il était mort, et il ignorait comment échapper à ce pouvoir écrasant et pourtant familier qui le contraignait à rester. Non, pas seulement à rester, cette présence l'obligeait à plier et à obéir. Il avait conscience de ne plus se trouver dans l'antre froid et glauque du ventre du détraqueur. Mais il ne pouvait déterminer où il se trouvait et qui était l'individu qui semblait si attaché à sa personne qu'il était prêt à venir le chercher dans la mort et dans l'estomac d'un détraqueur pour qu'il reste avec lui. Il ne connaissait personne de sa connaissance qui prendrait autant de risque pour lui. Mêmes parmi ses amis, il le savait, pas un ne serait assez fou ou déterminé pour accomplir un tel exploit. Alors qui ? Qui pouvait bien être celui qui voulait de lui assez côté, ou qui pouvait avoir besoin de lui à ce prix là ?

Le nom de Dumbledore lui traversa furtivement la tête mais fut rapidement repousser par la présence qui le retenait si fermement. A premières vue, celui qui l'avait ramené ne tenait pas à être associé au directeur de l'école de sorcellerie. Dumbledore, Harry en avait pris conscience cette année avec le tournois, cachait beaucoup de chose et semblait compté sur lui pour accomplir quelque chose. Cela n'avait été qu'une intuition mais plus le temps passait et plus elle s'était faite insistante dans son esprit et il avait eut dans l'idée de se renseigner à ce propos des la prochaine rentrée scolaire. Bien évidemment vu sa situation, cela n'avait plus d'importance.

«_Si tu acceptes de me servir, je te montrerais ce que cache ce vieux fou. » _Lui susurra une voix aux accent sifflant qui lui sembla familière. Comme s'il l'avait déjà entendu.

La seule autre perception qu'il avait du dehors de lui même, était la magie et le contact de deux paumes sur lui par lesquelles le pouvoir irradiait vers lui. Étonnamment les deux mains lui étaient familière, presque intime mais différente. Il comprit alors que la magie qui l'enserrait et l'étreignait avait été à lui. A un moment donné, une part de ce qui le touchait maintenant lui avait appartenu et ce qu'il était devenu s'en souvenait. Cependant il n'était pas pressé d'accepter l'incitation à vivre que lui murmurait la voix au travers de la magie.

Harry bien qu'intrigué et inquiet par la tournure des événements, se sentait animé par un profond sentiment de curiosité. Il savait qu'il était tenu par quelque chose qui avait fait partie de lui. Une part de lui même qu'il avait ignorée. Peut être même rejetée mais qui ne voulait pas abandonner, qui ne voulait pas mourir et qui ne se résignait pas à le voir disparaître. Cela surprit le jeune sorcier. De son vivant, il n'avait pas le souvenir que quelqu'un ait attaché autant d'importance que cet être à son existence. Oh tous avaient semblé très concerné à le voir survivre et lutter contre le mage noir, mais personne ne lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas à le faire seul, ni comment il pourrait s'y prendre pour y arriver et y survivre mais il avait le sentiment profond que ce qui le tenait dans le creux de sa main savait et l'aiderait à venir à bout de cette tache.

Non, il avait tord de penser cela. Le but de cette créature n'était pas de l'aider à remplir les objectifs que lui avaient imposé les autres. Non, celui qui le tenait au creux de sa main, main qui avait été la sienne, n'était animé que par ces propres buts et objectifs et voulait prendre le contrôle total sur son existence. Chose que lui n'avait jamais réussit et une note d'admiration s'illumina dans l'âme du garçon devant la détermination de celui qu'il était devenu. L'autre voulait vivre pour lui même, pour vivre sa vie comme il le voulait. Assouvir son ambition et ne rien faire qui ne soit contraire à ses principes.

Mais surtout, celui qui avait pris sa place ne voulait pas vivre comme lui. Il possédait une ambition et un désir de vengeance dévastateur mais grisant. Ainsi qu'une détermination et une soif de pouvoir enivrante pour une âme en perdition comme Harry. La lumière d'âme de Harry avait beau être pure et lumineuse, il n'en restait pas moins fragile face à la force brute qui se dégageait de l'esprit et de la magie qui avait envahi son corps. L'autre lumière d'âme était sombre, presque noir comme du charbon, mais elle n'était pas fragile. Elle avait la dureté de l'acier et la solidité d'un roc là ou la sienne brillait d'un éclat aveuglant mais semblait friable et fragile.

Et puis aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, malgré la surprise que cela était de découvrir que l'autre main qui le couvait avec autant de respect et d'admiration, n'était autre que celle de Dudley, son cousin moldu qui avait fait avec ses parents de son enfance un enfer, cete découverte avait galvanisé Harry. Surtout quand il avait réaliser que l'autre avait, allez savoir comment, transformé son cousin en sorcier et que Dudley tremblait face à celui qu'il était devenu. Rien que pour cela et pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance, Harry était bien décidé à accepter d'écouter ce que lui murmurait la voix de son alter égo.

Savoir Dudley _contaminé_par la magie et l'imaginer devant survivre à Poudlard était en soit une victoire et une tentation pour Harry. Il aurait accepter de rester pour observer les mésaventures de Dudley au sein de l'école de sorcellerie. Il avait même hâte de voir la tête de son oncle et sa tante devant ce qu'était devenu leur fils chéri. Ils n'y survivraient certainement pas et Harry ne trouvait pas l'idée si déplaisante. Il avait envie de voir cela. Il jubilait presque à l'idée de la crise que cela engendrerait.

«_ Accepte ta place à mes côtés_ » lui susurrait la voix qui avait été la sienne. « _ Et tu pourras voir tout cela par tes yeux et te délecter de leur malheur. » _

La voix tentante séductrice avait des accents sifflants qui loin de l'apeurer lui suggérait d'écouter et de se laisser convaincre. Peut être l'autre essayait il de le charmer, comme on l'aurait fait d'un serpent ou bien étais ce autre chose?

_« Je te montrerais un autre chemin, une autre destinée »_ Psalmodiait la voix « _Je lèverais le voile qui jusque là obscurcissait ta vue. J'écraserais tout ceux qui nous méprise et j'instillerai la peur dans leur cœur. Je changerais les choses et régnerais sans partage ! »_

Harry voulait y croire. Il voulait croire que tout pouvait être différent. Qu'il n'avait pas à être un agneau qu'on mène à l'abattoir. Pas qu'il voulait se laisser envoûter par le charisme quasi palpable de la voix. Mais il avait tellement été déçu par de vaines promesses. On lui avait tellement mentit. Il n'en avait pas eut conscience ou peut être n'avait il pas voulu voir, pas voulu comprendre quel naïf il avait été et combien il s'était laissé berner par ceux qui soit disant ne voulaient que son bien.

Maintenant qu'il était mort, maintenant que cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance, ni n'aurait plus de conséquences sur son existence, il voyait ce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu voir. Soutenu par la voix sifflante et envoûtante de celui qui l'avait remplacé, il faisait face à certains secrets de son existence qui s' il avait été encore en vie, auraient déclenché de sa part la plus mémorable perte de contrôle magique de l'histoire de la magie ! Comment avait-on pu lui cacher ça ! Comment avait ton pu faire de son enfance un enfer, alors qu'il lui restait un parent en vie !

« _Viens avec moi ! Viens et nous obtiendrons des réponses. Nous leur ferons regretter leurs mensonges et leur négligence. Nous leur ferons payer. »_

Il voulait faire confiance à cette voix, mais il ignorait comment faire. Il voulait croire en sa parole mais ne savait comment y parvenir. Il voulait voir le monde d'un autre regard, non plus comme un outil, une victime mais en vainqueur. Il savait que l'autre pouvait lui permettre d'y arriver mais il ne savait pas comment faire Il désirait que cette voix l'apprivoise et le guide, comme dans cette histoire moldu ou un renard demandait à un petit garçon de faire de lui un ami. Comme un maître éduque son animal familier. Il voulait s'en remettre à l'autre pour les décisions. Lui avait essayer et échoué, si l'autre voulait reprendre le flambeau, il lui passait le relais sans regret.

Comme il avait su qu'on lui avait mentit sur l'identité de son père, Harry pris conscience de qui se tenait devant lui et il compris pourquoi cela lui semblait familier. La voix était vraiment une part de lui qu'il avait côtoyé sans vraiment reconnaître son existence. Une part d'un être sombre et démoniaque qui avait été abandonnée en lui des années auparavant. Tout comme lui, celui qui voulait le ramener parmi les vivants, savait le prix de se sentir seul et abandonné par les autres.

Mais contrairement à lui, cela ne l'avait apparemment pas affecté, en tout cas pas affaiblis. Si Harry s'était sentit trahis et faible par ses désillusions, elles n'avaient fait que remplir d'encore plus de rage et d'énergie son alter ego. Raison pour laquelle celui ci ne voulait pas mourir. Harry comprenait la motivation de celui qui occupait des à présent son corps et il avait envie de l'aider.

« _Si c'est ce que tu veux, c'est chose possible »_ Murmura la voix avec dans le ton une pointe d'amusement et d'intérêt que l'âme vagabonde de Harry ne pouvait définir. « _Mais garde cependant à l'esprit que j'ai une idée de ton rôle auprès de moi et que je n'accepterais aucune trahison, aucun mensonge aucun échec, aucune excuse. Aucune rébellion quelque soit mes attentes »_

Cette énumération de son vivant aurait certainement révolté Harry. Il aurait été horrifié de se voir priver ainsi de sa liberté de penser et d'agir et il n'aurait certainement pas accepter ce marché pour le moins ignoble. Mais il réalisait que finalement de son vivant, sa liberté avait été toute relative et les options qu'il avait crut choisir, n'avaient été que guidé par des gens soit disant bien intentionnés mais qu'elles lui avaient coûté bien chère. Rien que des mensonges.

Mais il était mort. Il avait accepter de mourir et d'abandonner tout ce qui avait fait son existence. Il avait déposé les armes parce qu'il était trop fatigué de lutter pour survivre. Trop fatigué du fardeau qu'on avait posé sur ses épaules ! Alors comment pouvait il nier, refuser la suprématie de cette part de lui même qui ne craignait pas ses bourreaux et qui voulait vivre à sa manière.

L'offre qu'il lui proposait, c'était déjà bien plus que lui n'en avait offert à cet autre quand il avait eut les rennes de son existence en main. Bien entendu, il n'avait eut aucune connaissance ou conscience de l'existence de cet autre lui avant et dans le cas contraire cela aurait il changé quelque chose?

S'il avait su...

S'il avait su qu'au fond de lui se cachait un morceau de l'âme de l'assassin de ses parents ? Enfin de sa mère cela aurait il changé quelque chose ?

« _Il es trop tard pour ce genre d'interrogation, mais nous savons tous les deux que tout aurait été différents, n'est ce pas? »_

Oui. Oui. C'était évident. Tout aurait été différent. Pas mieux juste différent et cela aurait suffit.

« _Oui cela aurait suffit »_Répéta doucement et lentement la voix comme si elle goûtait chaque mot avec délectation et cela suffit à faire taire les dernière réticences du jeune sorcier. Si l'autre avait besoin de lui, alors il resterait. Il resterait pour le servir, le soutenir et le protéger.

Harry se laissa aller dans l'étreinte des deux mains qui l'enserraient, s'enroulant autour d'elles les liant définitivement entre elles et scellant la magie qui circulait entre eux trois.

« Bon retour parmi nous, Harry. » Le salua d'une voix sifflante, remplie de satisfaction, celui qui occupait ce qui avait été son corps. « Je suis Ash »

« _Non, pas Harry _» siffla une voix que Harry ne connaissait pas et qui cependant s'avérait être la sienne maintenant. «_ Si tu es Ash, laisse moi être Dust. _»

_S'il est les cendres de ce que j'étais que je sois la poussière emporté par le vent. Qu'il soit l'outil de notre vengeance et la base sur laquelle nous nous reconstruirons et que je ne sois que ce qui disparaîtra. _Voilà les pensées de Harry qui scellèrent le pacte entre celui qu'il était et celui qu'il allait devenir.

Dans les mains jointes d'Ash et Dudley se trouvait maintenant, non plus une boule de lumière blanche, mais un serpent long et fin d'un blanc lumineux qui se faufila le long du bras du brun avant de se loger dans son cou avec un sifflement visiblement satisfait.

**A suivre...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 06 :**Où va-t-on ?

« Que fait on maintenant? » Demanda Dudley sur un ton ou perçait plus d'hystérie que de peur tout en relâchant la main de son "cousin"pour essuyer la sienne dans son pantalon avec une expression de dégoût espérant se débarrasser du dépôt visqueux qui était apparut dans sa paume quand Dust avait ramper de leurs mains jointes vers le cou d'Ash

Ash eut un sourire moqueur. Le moldu devait arrivé à saturation niveau émotionnel ce qui n'était pas franchement une surprise et il devait le reconnaître Dudley avait jusque là fait preuve d'obéissance et de docilité. Plus en tout cas que ce qu'il avait estimé pouvoir en attendre d'après les souvenirs qu'il avait du cousin du survivant. L'expérience qu'avait du vivre l'ancien moldu au contact des détraqueurs avait dû lui ouvrir les yeux sur son comportement ou alors il avait bien enregistré qu'il n'avait pas grand chose en commun avec Harry et que lui n'hésiterait pas à se servir de sort bien plus désagréable que celui qui lui avait fait pousser une queue de cochon quelques années auparavant. Tant mieux, Ash préférait que le gros garçon reste docile et au cas ou il oublierait sa place, il se ferait un plaisir, énorme, de le rappeler à l'ordre.

Mais en ce moment Ash était bien trop fasciné par le serpent blanc et froid qui glissait le long de son bras pour se lover contre son cou pour prêter une oreille attentive aux interrogations du moldu. S'il avait dû parier pour la forme que prendrait l'âme de Harry, le serpent n'aurait pas été son premier choix, mais à tout bien réfléchir, cela lui convenait et lui allait parfaitement. Autant à lui qu'à Harry. Le soit disant « prince » de Griffondor n'avait il pas faillit être envoyé à Serpentard ? Est ce que cette forme n'était pas un aveu de la part de Harry. Une manière de reconnaître qu'il s'était fourvoyé de son vivant et qu'il acceptait enfin cette part de lui-même qu'il avait caché et rejeté jusque là ? Ash voulait le croire, car il avait de grand projet et le soutien de l'âme du survivant lui serait plus qu'utile.

Il frissonna en sentant le reptile s'enrouler autours de sa peau nu quand la tête de celui ci se nicha dans son cou. L'animal n'était pas lourd et sa présence ne le gênait pas. Même le froid étrange qui émanait du serpent blanc avait quelque chose de rafraîchissant et de rassurant qui le fit se sentir mieux. L'aura magique de l'animal n'avait rien de comparable avec celle du survivant, mais elle était cependant puissante et aiguisée comme le tranchant d'une épée. Cet aspect des choses rassura Ash. Il avait craint que l'esprit combatif de l'adolescent ait fini par se rompre et qu'il est disparut lors de la mort de Harry. Mais il n'en était rien et même l'esprit acéré qu'il avait entrevue à de rares occasions alors que le brun était encore en vie, semblait plus incisif et déterminé. L'arme qu'on avait essayé de forgé en lui faisant vivre une enfance infernale et des épreuves plus terribles les unes que les autres avaient fini par émerger, pour lui. Pour lui seul.

Il pouvait le sentir et en retirait une immense satisfaction. Dust était à son service et il le protégerait de toutes les menaces. Peu importe de qui cela viendrait. Dust avait fait de lui le centre précieux de son univers et toute hostilité serait réduite à néant.

« Alors?! »insista Dudley en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. « Pas qu'on ne soit pas bien à faire le pied de grue ici alors que la nuit tombe mais on fait plutôt un étrange tableau et je ne crois pas qu'il soit bon qu'une des commères du voisinage nous surprenne et ne prenne l'initiative fâcheuse d'appeler la police! »

Ash devait admettre que le moldu, ah non au fait il devait l'appeler autrement. Dudley n'était plus moldu même s'il n'était pas un sorcier. Bah, son prénom ferait l'affaire, enfin tant qu'il se montrerait obéissant et sage. Bref Dudley avait raison. Deux adolescents dépenaillés ayant l'air de s'être battu et accompagné d'un serpent blanc, si blanc qu'on aurait pu le croire lumineux, cela allait forcement faire jaser et attirer l'attention de plus d'un curieux. De plus il n'y avait plus rien qui les retenait à cet endroit.

« Rentrons à la maison. » finit par répondre Ash en souriant de toutes ses dents alors que le serpent dans son cou sifflait son assentiment avec une pointe d'amusement qui n'échappa à aucun des garçons.

_« Oui, allons jouer avec les parents de Dudley. Je suis certains qu'ils apprécieront. »_

Ash savoura le plaisir qu'il perçu dans le lien qui existait entre lui et le serpent. Vu la réaction de Dudley, qui eut un long frisson et qui lança un regard noir au reptile, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa joie, Ash devina que l'ancien moldu avait ressenti lui aussi les sentiments de Dust. Apparemment Dudley n'appréciait pas à sa juste valeur le lien qui l'unissait au serpent et Ash se promit d'y remédier assez rapidement

« A la maison? » Répéta Dudley incrédule avec les yeux ouvert aussi grand que des soucoupes.

Celui qui avait pris la place de son cousin devait plaisanter ! Il ne pouvait pas ordonner, parce que vu le ton employé par le brun ce n'était en aucun cas une simple suggestion mais bien un ordre, qu'ils rentrent tous les deux comme cela chez ses parents !Comme si de rien n'était ! Comme si Harry n'était pas mort ! Comme si lui ne se retrouvait pas maintenant avec un tatouage sur tout le bras gauche et qu'un serpent phosphorescent ne luisait pas tranquillement installé dans le cou de Ash ?!

Son père allait très certainement les tuer ! Enfin tuer celui qu'il prendrait pour Harry dans un premier temps et puis quand il découvrirait qu'il était lui aussi devenu l'un de ceux qu'il appelait « Monstre », lui se ferait jeter à la rue, déshérité...Pas que l'idée le dérange. Dudley n'avait pas vraiment envie de reprendre l'entreprise familiale, mais s'il y avait toujours eut des éléments constants dans sa vie, c'était bien le confort et l'opulence dans laquelle il avait grandit. Et se retrouver privé de tout cela, du jour au lendemain, cela l'effrayait un peu. Mais certainement pas ou point de se rebeller contre Ash.

« Tu as une autre option peut être ? » questionna Ash avec dédain et moquerie.

« Heu...Non »admit le gros châtain en s'essuyant le front dans le revers de la manche de son t-shirt à moitié déchiré. « Mais cela va poser quelques problèmes, tu le sais... »

« Pas pour moi. » Répliqua Ash avec assurance et un rictus qui fit frissonner Dudley alors que le serpent sortait sa langue comme pour goûter l'air et la peau de celui qui le portait. L'animal parut satisfait de ce qu'il découvrit et reposa tranquillement sa tête dans le creux de la clavicule d'Ash. « Il y a un dicton moldu qui dit ce sont les plus gêné qui s'en vont. »

« Ok vu comme ça cela a l'air simple, mais... » Marmonna Dudley se doutant que son nouveau cousin n'hésiterait pas à éliminer tous obstacles et ne désirant pas spécialement finir à l'orphelinat ou pire en prison pour le meurtre de ses parents. Même si il le reconnaissait volontiers maintenant, le traitement offert à Harry durant son enfance mériterait une forme de vengeance.

« Ne t'en fait pas, tes parents avec un peu d'aide se montreront comment dire compréhensif. » Reprit Ash en haussant les épaules. « Je peux faire bien plus de chose que Harry et j'aurais nettement moins de scrupule à... »

« Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas utiliser ta magie en dehors de ton école. Et sans bout de bois, comment... » Le coupa Dudley s'attirant un regard noir de la part du sorcier. L'ancien moldu déglutit difficilement et baissa le regard, maudissant sa peur pour l'avoir rendu si bavard et ainsi provoqué le sorcier qui finit par rire et se détendre une fois qu'il se fut assuré que Dudley avait bien compris où se trouvait sa place.

« Harry, Dudley. Harry ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie en dehors de Poudlard. Mais je ne suis pas lui, j'espère que tu t'en souviens ? » Rétorqua avec espièglerie Ash en riant devant la mine déconfite du châtain. « Et puis peut être saura tu convaincre tes parents qu'il faut nous laisser tranquille. D'ailleurs c'est une excellente idée et cela risque d'être drôle. Tu va les convaincre de changer d'attitude envers nous, tu as carte blanche et si cela ne marche pas... Sache que je n'ai pas besoin de baguette pour lancer mes sorts. Bien évidemment celui ci est plus précis avec une baguette mais ce n'est pas nécessaire pour donner un juste retour de bâton à tes géniteurs. »

Dudley se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il avait très bien saisit le sous entendu que laissait supposer le soudain silence d'Ash. Cependant malgré la crainte que lui inspirait son nouveau cousin, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre. Et il connaissait suffisamment bien ses parents pour savoir que ceux ci ne se laisseraient pas facilement convaincre. Dés qu'ils soupçonnaient l'intervention de la magie dans leur quotidien, ses parents perdaient toutes capacités de raisonnement et Dudley avait l'intuition que Ash ne serait pas du genre à se montrer patient.

« Et en leur disant quoi ? Une histoire abracadabrante et farfelu qu'ils ne comprendront pas , comme quoi des créature immonde, nous ont attaqué Harry et moi et qu'il est mort et que tu m'a sauvé grâce à tes pouvoirs magiques! D'ailleurs sous quelle identité vas tu te présenter à eux ? »

«_ Tu pourrais utiliser le nom qui aurais dû être le mien, si mes parents avaient été honnêtes._ » siffla le serpent ce qui finit de stupéfier le gros garçon car il avait parfaitement compris ce que venait de dire l'animal. Sentir les émotions de la bête qui renfermait l'âme de son cousin était une chose, se découvrir un don pour le fourchelangue en était une autre. Même pour un sorcier, mais cela Dudley l'ignorait et Ash ne jugea pas opportun de le lui révéler. Son père allait faire une attaque s'il découvrait que son fils parlait et comprenait les serpents ! Ash avait presque hâte de voir ce que cela donnerait.

Ash eut un petit rire en voyant l'air consterné de Dudley. Visiblement l'ancien moldu supportait mal son lien avec le serpent et cela l'amusait énormément. Il ne savait pas si cela venait de l'animal qu'était devenu Harry ou si cela était dû au fait qu'il s'agissait de l'âme de son cousin mais il faudrait y remédier et rapidement.

« Excellente idée, Dust ! De toute façon je comptais bien me servir de ce nom de famille pour retrouver les autres fragments d'âme de Tu sais qui. Mais je ne sais pas quel prénom ils t'auraient donné ...» Marmonna Ash en se tapotant la lèvre inférieur de son index.

_« Pas compliqué, il paraît que tous leur prénom sont inscrit dans le ciel. »_

« Nous ferons donc ainsi. Dudley j'espère que tu as un livre d'astronomie, histoire que je puisse me trouver un nom digne de moi... »

« Non, mais j'ai internet. » Répondit du tac au tac Dudley avant de pour la première fois sourire devant le regard incrédule et curieux que lui lança Ash.

L'ancien moldu s'apprêtait à lui expliquer à quoi servait Internet quand un vent frais le fit frissonner. Il fit donc signe au sorcier qu'il aurait tout le temps d'en parler une fois rendu à la maison. Il ignorait encore comment il allait s'y prendre pour garder ses parents en vie et leur expliquer la situation actuelle mais n'étant pas vraiment du genre à établir un plan à l'avance, il soupira et se résigna à gérer le tout sur le tas, en croisant les doigts pour que rien ne dérape. Ou en tout cas pas de façon irrémédiable.

« En route alors! » Décida Ash avant de se frapper le front et de se se tourner vers le détraqueur restant « Toi fais ce que tu veux. Va annoncer à Tu sais qui que vous avez rempli votre mission mais pas un mot de notre existence sinon tu paiera cher pour avoir trahis ma clémence. »

Le détraqueur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et décampa aussi vite qu'il était venu laissant les deux adolescents regagner le 4 Privet drive.

**A suivre...**

_Merci a vous pour votre soutien et vos commentaires!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 07:**Les Dursley

Ash fixait la scène avec dans le regard un éclat amusé et hautain qui dérangeait Dudley. Il n'était pas rentré depuis plus de cinq minutes et ses parents ne cessaient de piailler et d'insulter celui qu'ils prenaient pour Harry, le rendant responsable de l'état déplorable dans lequel venait de rentrer leur fils chéri. Et Dudley n'aimait pas la lueur qui brillait dans le regard de son nouveau cousin. Elle ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Il maudissait intérieurement ses parents pour ne pas avoir vu les différence notable entre Harry et Ash.

Évidemment ses vêtements déchirés et sales, les égratignures sur son visage et ses bras, le teint pale de sa peau et immanquablement le tatouage sur son bras gauche avaient plus que créé la panique chez son père et sa mère. Et comme toujours ils en avaient accusé Harry. Par le passé, Dudley était plutôt satisfait que son cousin lui serve de bouc émissaire, maintenant il s'inquiétait des conséquences possible. Ils avaient exigé d'Ash qu'il enlève l'affreuse marque qui défigurait la magnifique beauté de leur rejeton.

Pour Vernon et Pétunia, tout ce qui pouvait aller de travers dans leur vie, tout ce qui pouvait échapper à leur contrôle, tout ce que la création avait fait de dérangeant, d'insultant, ne pouvaient provenir dans leur cerveau étriqué que de leur neveu. Petunia ne pouvait s'empêcher aussi de jeter des coups d'œil furtif par la fenêtre pour savoir si quelqu'un avait vu l'état dans lequel les deux garçons étaient rentré et elle demanda plusieurs fois s'ils avaient croisé quelqu'un. Visiblement elle craignait le quand dira-t-on et s'inquiétait sûrement de trouver une explication logique à tout cela, à fournir demain aux commères qui ne manqueraient pas de venir chercher des informations croustillantes à propos de la tenue débraillée des deux garçons et des traces de coup qui marquaient leurs visages.

_"Un bon fils à sa maman chéri"_ siffla la voix de Dust dans son esprit._"Il en a de la chance le Dudley d'avoir une mère aussi aimante, collante, étouffante. »_

Sa mère se lamentait en maudissant Harry. Serrant Dudley dans ses grands bras maigre et lui tâtant régulièrement le front, s'inquiétant du manque de réaction de son fiston. Nettoyant les plaies de son visage. Alors que son père menaçait celui qui avait été Harry d'un index vengeur en postillonnant des insultes plus colorées les une que les autres et en promettant mille tortures et vengeance si l'état de Dudley était irréversible.

Dudley lui les aurait bien repousser. L'étreinte étouffante de sa mère avait quelque chose de répugnant et le discours de son père de son point de vue, les mettait tous en danger. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais su décerner auparavant mais qui là lui donnait presque autant envie de vomir que le souvenir de la manière dont Ash avait fourrager dans les entrailles du Détraqueur qui avait mangé l'âme de Harry.

« _C'est parce qu'elle te voit comme elle veut que tu sois et pas comme tu es. Elle ne t'aime pas pour toi, mais pour le statut sociale que tu lui apporte. »_continua Dust dans sa tête. « _Tout ira bien tant que tu tiendras dans une des petites cases de son cerveau étriqué, mais si tu tente d'en il découvre qui se cache derrière l'image qu'ils ont construit autours de toi... »_

Étonnamment aucun d'entre eux ne semblait, ou ne voulait admettre, reconnaître que celui qui se tenait si stoïque devant eux avec un sourire sarcastique n'était pas Harry. C'était comme si ni Vernon, ni Pétunia ne voyait les longs cheveux brun ondulant dans son dos et le regard rouge carmin.

Ce qui dans une certaine mesure n'était pas étonnant quand on les connaissait suffisamment. Comment des moldus aussi rigide et obtus qu'eux auraient pu accepter l'inimaginable? Malgré les différences physiques, légères mais bien visible, entre Harry et Ash, les parents de Dudley invectivaient l'adolescent sans réaliser que celui ci ne faisait que s'amuser avec eux. Pour eux, seul Harry et son anormalité pouvaient expliquer les blessures de leurs fils et ils devaient le punir pour cela ! Et ils devaient surtout, tout rétablir dans le bon ordre.

Ash n'avait encore rien dit ou fait. Il se moquait bien des vociférations du père de Dudley ce qui avait tendance à exaspérer encore plus Vernon qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son neveu lui tenir tête aussi froidement. Pas que Harry ne se soit jamais rebellé contre son autorité. Non, il était arrivé que Harry éclate de rage et Vernon avait du refréner ces rébellions d'adolescent instable de manière radicale et n'avait jamais hésiter ni éprouver le moindre remord à corriger, physiquement, durement la mauvaise engeance qu'était Harry. Cependant celui ci l'avait habitué à des éclats de colère inutiles . Le comportement d'Ash le déroutait et le faisait hésiter. Peu importait ce qu'il criait, l'adolescent restait de marbre, comme pour le narguer. M^me les insultes envers ses parents, qui le mettaient dans une rage folle normalement, ne fonctionnaient pas ce soir là.

« _C'est à ça que tu veux ressembler! C'est cela l'exemple que tu suis! Paraître avant d'être ? Posséder un pouvoir sur les faibles au lieu d'arracher à coup de croc sa place parmi les forts ? » _susurra la voix sifflante du serpent blanc contre son oreille. Allez savoir comment celui ci venait de quitter le cou d'Ash pour s'enrouler autours du sien dans une étreinte froide et visqueuse qui le fit grimacer. Et tout cela sans que personne dans le salon ne le remarque.

Non. Non! hurlait au fond de son esprit Dudley en luttant contre tout ce qu'il était ou avait été avant qu'Ash ne le sauve des Détraqueurs. Il ne voulait pas ressembler à _ça_! Il ne voulait plus être _ça_! Il voulait bien plus et tant pis s'il échouait. Il avait accepter la magie. Il avait accepter d'être aux ordres d'Ash pour survivre et pour avoir une chance de vivre une autre vie. Une existence enivrante et une quête de puissance qui les mènerait dans les plus hautes sphères du pouvoir.

Quand Vernon leva le poing pour frapper Ash celui ci ne broncha pas gardant toujours la même expression narquoise sur le visage. Attendant presque avec un certain plaisir l'instant ou le poing le frapperait. Mais cela fut comme un déclic dans le cerveau de Dudley, il repoussa sans ménagement sa mère et saisit le bras de son père avant qu'il ne s'abatte sur le brun.

« Je t'interdis de lever la main sur lui! » Gronda Dudley en plantant son regard dans celui de son père qui ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer abasourdi.

« Mais Dudlynouchet chéri » tenta d'intervenir sa mère un peu blême vu la force avec laquelle Dudley sans aucun ménagement l'avait écarté. Elle avait manqué de s'écrouler dans le meuble de la télévision mais s'était retenue au mur.

« Non » reprit il d'un ton tranchant. « Aucun de vous ne lèvera la main sur Ash et ne lui fera le moindre mal. Il m'a sauvé la vie cette nuit et vous allez vous en montrez reconnaissant. »

« Dudley, enfin tu dois être malade! Toi qu'as tu fais à Dudley pour! »Accusa Vernon en tentant de se défaire de la poigne de son fils pour corriger le garçon qui lui faisait face avec toujours ce sourire sarcastique qui lui tapait sur les nerfs!

Un vase sur la table du salon vola en éclat. Les magazines sur la table basse se mirent à voler dans tout les sens. On aurait pu imaginer qu'une mini tornade s'était levé dans le salon des Dursley. Et Dudley sentait bien que Ash n'y était pour rien. Il était le seul responsable de cette manifestation de magie.

« Il m'a sauvé la vie! » asséna en détachant chaque syllabe Dudley en resserrant sa prise sur le poignet de son père qui poussa un couinement de douleur, quand Dudley lui retourna le bras dans le dos. « Et vous allez devoir vivre avec, à partir de maintenant! »

Le serpent blanc siffla son approbation dans son cou et son père recula en prenant enfin conscience du reptile qui le fixait. Dudley relâcha son père qui sous l'élan alla tituber un peu plus loin contre le canapé.

« Ouvrez les yeux bordel! Je vais vous le dire une fois pour toute. Harry est mort ce soir et Ash n'a rien en commun avec lui. Il a été tué par un monstre venant du monde magique et sans Ash, j'aurais dû y passer moi aussi! Alors vous deviez vous montrer reconnaissant! »

« Mais Dudley » Tenta d'intervenir sa mère mais il l'a fit taire d'un geste de la main alors que la tempête dans la pièce se calmait.

« Nous allons aller dans ma chambre. Appelez nous pour le dîner! »

Il se retourna sans plus accorder d'attention à ses parents et fit un petit signe de tête à Ash pour qu'il le suive ce qu'il fit sans se départir du sourire de profond mépris qui ornait ses lèvres depuis que Vernon avait commencé à lui hurler dessus.

« Belle preuve d'autorité, cousin. » Le nargua Ash tout en montant les escaliers derrière lui. « Il va falloir apprendre à maîtriser tout ce pouvoir rapidement car tu as passé l'âge des manifestations de magie accidentelle »

Le ton était moqueur mais Dudley n'en avait cure. Intérieurement même s'il était contrarié par l'attitude plus que prévisible de ses parents, il estimait que cela c'était plus que bien passé. Même si ses géniteurs ne réaliseraient jamais combien ils avaient été proche de mourir.

Dudley le savait. Ash n'aurait jamais accepté que son père le touche et la punition aurait été cuisante et définitive. Il espérait que ses parents comprendraient qu'il leur avait sauvé la vie et que l'époque ou ils pouvaient torturer Harry était révolue. Ash n'hésiterais pas à utiliser ses pouvoirs magique pour les punir à leur tour et il savait instinctivement, que ce qu'il leur infligerait serait bien pire que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Il ignorait si ses parents avaient compris que l'origine de la mini tornade dans le salon, c'était lui et pas Ash. Il haussa les épaules. Cela n'avait pas d'importance finalement vu qu'il avait décidé de suivre son nouveau cousin où qu'il irait, pour goûter au pouvoir que celui ci pourrait lui montrer.

« Que fait on maintenant? » Demanda-t-il en entrant dans sa chambre et en refermant la porte derrière Ash qui se laissa tomber sur son lit pour s'allonger les deux bras écartés.

« On me trouve un nom et je t'apprends ce que tu dois savoir à propos de tes dons magique et on attend. »

« Ah et quoi exactement? » Demanda Dudley en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant et ne sachant pas si étudier la magie lui serait profitable ou n'a vait jamais fait le moindre effort pour apprendre quoi que ce soit dans toute sa scolarité et commençait à le regretter. Il redoutait aussi la manière dont Ash entendait lui enseigner.

« Le déploiement de magie tout à l'heure n'est certainement pas passé inaperçue. Dumbledore va certainement envoyer quelqu'un pour s'assurer que tout va bien... »

« Et? »

« Nous leur dirons la vérité. » Répondit Ash en se lovant confortablement dans la couette de Dudley après avoir enlevé ses chaussures. « Harry est mort et sous le choc, ta magie s'est éveillé pour te protéger. »

« C'est un gros mensonge. » Marmonna Dudley en soupirant.

« Vraiment? » S'étonna Ash. « La seule chose de gros ici c'est ton tour de ventre! Harry est bien mort, non ? Ta magie s'est bien éveillée, non ? Ou est le mensonge ?»

Dudley rougit et détourna le regard de celui carmin de Ash alors que Dust sifflait dans son cou le chatouillant avec le bout de sa langue fourchus, comme pour le rassurer.

« Tu as raison bien entendu... » Admit Dudley légèrement vexé

_« Et le fait que tu sois gros, n'est pas un mensonge non plus. Mais ne t__'inquiète pas Dudley on va arranger cela aussi. »_ Déclara le serpent sur un ton mi moqueur mi sérieux.

**A suivre...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 08 :** Visite nocturne

C'était le milieu de la nuit. Dudley sur le vieux matelas de son cousin avait beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. En dehors des événements de la soirée qui avaient été assez traumatisant, suffisamment en tout cas pour lui donner des cauchemars pour les dix prochaines années, Dudley n'en doutait pas, il y avait le fait non négligeable que pour quelqu'un d'habitué à obtenir le meilleur et le plus confortable, dormir sur un vieux martela usé et défoncé avec son embonpoint n'avait rien de bon ni d'agréable. Mais il n'allait pas en faire la remarque à Ash ! Tout sauf ça ! Dudley se sentait déjà bien suffisamment humilié comme cela à dormir sur le sol pour s'abaisser à supplier Ash de le laisser dormir ailleurs.

Le souvenir, pour le moins cuisant sur une partie de son anatomie pourtant bien charnu, de ce que lui avait fait subir son cousin quand il avait osé rechigner devant les ordres que lui avait donnés Ash, suffisait à lui faire passer toute envie de révolte. Quand celui ci s'était mis en tête d' entraîner Dudley au maniement de sa magie et que l'ancien moldu s'était révéler obtus à toutes explications théoriques, il avait bien fallut que son cousin trouve une parade pour permettre à Dudley de progresser et rapidement car Ash manquait cruellement de patience. De plus d''après l'expérience, son nouveau cousin n'aimait pas être contre dit non plus.

Et Dudley pensait sérieusement que sans la présence de Dust, il n'aurait pas survécu à cet entraînement douloureux. N'importe qui aurait pu trouver étrange de trouver du soutien auprès d'un serpent, qui avait été son souffre douleurs personnel quand il avait été un garçon, mais Dudley après cette journée de galère, n'était plus à ça près et il tirait le réconfort et le soutien d'où il venait. Et sans les morsures de Dust qui lui avaient transmis le savoir qui avait été celui de Harry avant son décès, il savait qu'il serait encore en train de se tordre de douleur sur le sol de sa chambre en suppliant Ash d'arrêter de le torturer.

Mais découvrir ce que pouvait provoquer les morsures de Dust n'avait été que le point de départ de l'apprentissage de Dudley. Ash avait été fasciné par les capacités insoupçonnées du venin du serpent blanc et il avait entreprit d'expérimenter sur l'ancien moldu tout ce que son esprit tordu avait pu imaginer pour en tirer le meilleur profit. Dust bien trop enthousiaste à l'idée de satisfaire son maître n'avait pas rechigné à la tâche et avait participé de bon cœur aux expérimentations. Ce fut ainsi qu' après tout ce que la mémoire de Harry pouvait lui apprendre, Dudley avait dû apprendre tout ce que Ash savait. Tout ce que l'être sombre qui avait pris la place de son cousin avait emmagasiné de connaissance magique au cour de son existence et cela ne représentait pas rien !

Malgre toute l'aide que lui apporta Dust et les facilitées d'apprentissage que lui fournirent les sortilèges que Ash avait pris soin de lui lancer pour améliorer ces compétences de mémorisation et d'intégrations afin qu'il apprenne plus vite. Malgré tout cela, pendant les deux heures qu'ils occupèrent ainsi avant le dîner, Dudley ne pu éviter les sorts cuisant sur son postérieur. Dudley n'avait jamais rien appris dans son existence et commençait à le regretter. Il se demandait aussi, si Ash d'une certaine manière, ne se chargeait pas de venger Harry pour tout les mauvais traitements qu'il avait subit sous leur toit. Même s'il n'oserait jamais poser la question à Ash, le petit sifflement joyeux de Dust cependant, quand il avait émis cette pensée, n'était pas loin de lui faire admettre qu'il avait vu juste.

En contre partie des connaissances que donnait le venin, parce qu'il y avait un prix à payer pour toutes choses comme le lui avait clairement fait comprendre Ash, Dudley avait dû accepter que le serpent se nourrissent de lui. Pas seulement de son sang, pas de sa magie, mais plutôt de son énergie vitale. Ce qui permit à Dudley de comprendre comment il allait maigrir. En deux heure qu'avait duré son entraînement, il avait commencer à perdre du poids. Pas énormément mais suffisamment pour se sentir à l'aise dans son pyjama qui était pourtant trop juste an niveau du tour de taille la veille. Une contre partie qu'acceptait bien le garçon une fois qu'il s'était familiariser avec l'idée de servir de garde manger à l'âme de son cousin, car celui-ci lui avait expliqué qu'il pourrait continuer à s'empiffrer, en fait qu'il avait surtout intérêt à continuer à engloutir la nourriture plus qu'à la déguster, s'il voulait fournir assez d'aliments pour les nourrir tous les deux. L'embonpoint de Dudley leur donnait une marge de manœuvre mais, il finirait pas fondre alors l'ancien moldu devait continuer à manger comme un ogre. En fait Dudley était aussi satisfait de Dust de cet arrangement.

Alors que Dudley étudiait la magie, Ash s'était penché sur ce que le moldu avait appelé, internet et il avait été fasciné par ce qu'il avait découvert et par les usages que l'ont pouvait faire de cette technologie. Dudley de son point de vue remerciait l'inventeur du net, pour lui offrir des minutes de répit à chaque fois que Ash tombait sur quelque chose qui le captivait et Dudley apprécia même le moment ou son nouveau cousin lui demanda de l'aide pour naviguer sur la toile. Ils consultèrent un site d'astronomie et trouvèrent un nom qui convenait à Ash. Celui-ci était fasciné par le web et il regrettait qu'une telle base de connaissance n'existe pas dans le monde magique. Mais il se promit de réfléchir à un moyen pour rendre cela possible.

Après le dîner, qui s'était déroulé dans un silence quasi religieux, et pendant lequel ses parents avaient fixé Ash avec crainte et angoisse comme s' il était un animal dangereux, ils avaient reprit l'entraînement. Au moins Dudley fut soulager de voir que ses deux géniteurs avaient retrouvé leur instincts de survie et que celui ci avait pris le pas sur leur attitude méprisante vis à vis de tout ce qui pouvait provenir du monde magique. Ce qui leur avait certainement sauvé la vie au cour de cette soirée. Les rares échanges de regards qu'il avait eut avec eux au cours du repas, étaient assez éloquent. Ils avaient bien compris que la tornade dans le salon n'était pas dû à Ash, mais bien à lui et le dégoût qu'il vit dans leur yeux ni ne le surprit ni ne le blessa. Il avait fait son choix et quitterait cette endroit sans regret. Il croisait juste les doigts pour que ses parents se tiennent tranquille jusqu'à leur départ.

Dudley avait été un peu surpris quand Ash lui avait confirmé qu'il l'accompagnerait dans le monde magique. Il n'avait pas demandé pourquoi l'autre voulait s'encombrer d'un ancien moldu comme lui et surtout il ne voulait pas donner l'impression de discuter les décisions de son cousin, mais Dust lui avait affirmé que pour le moment la stabilité de la magie et du corps d'Ash nécessitait que l'ancien moldu se trouve assez proche d'eux. Plus tard, ils pourraient augmenter la distance les séparant sans que l'un d'entre eux en ressentant des effets négatifs. Dudley n'avait pas demandé plus d'explication ne voulant pas connaître les risques désagréable qu'il prendrait en s'éloignant de trop de son nouveau cousin. Et de plus comme il était le garde manger de Dust, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de suivre le serpent qui ne comptait pas abandonner Ash.

Après encore près de trois heure d'intense exercices pour Duddley, Ash, qui lui avait passé son temps à naviguer sur le web, avait enfin décrété qu'il était l'heure de se coucher. Dudley ne s'était jamais sentit aussi fatigué tant physiquement que mentalement. La magie visiblement cela ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait imaginé jusque là. C'était bien plus compliqué et demandait bien plus de concentration qu'il ne croyait en posséder jusque là. Et physiquement Dudley était sûr d'avoir perdu une dizaine de kilo tant il se sentait las. Il n'y avait pas un muscle de son corps qui ne le fit pas souffrir. Au moins quand Ash avait d'un léger claquement de doigt éteint la lumière, il avait parut satisfait des progrès qu'avait fait Dudley en matière de maîtrise des sorts simple de première année.

Ce qu'avait oublié de raconté, Ash à Dudley et qu'il ne lui avouerait pas avant longtemps, c'est qu'il aurait certainement progressé plus vite s'il avait eut une baguette. Ash avait récupérer celle de Harry. Elle semblait bien répondre à ses sollicitations, même s'il avait du mal à gérer la puissance des sorts qu'il jetait avec. Comme si le lien qu'il avait établis lors du rituel avait en quelques sorte débridé la puissance de la magie de Harry. Question interressante sur la quelle il se pencherait plus tard.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, il jeta un coup d'œil plein de regret vers son lit ou Ash semblait dormir du sommeil du juste. Absolument pas préoccupé par le fait de lui avoir volé son lit. Dudley pour être honnête devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas opposé de résistance quand le brun avait pris possession de son lit. Il avait été surpris mais n'avait fait aucune remarque. Il n'appréciait pas de dormir au pied de son nouveau cousin, mais il préférait se trouver là auprès de lui plutôt que dans l'ancienne chambre lugubre de Harry.

Dudley se tournait et retournait cherchant une position confortable sans y parvenir quand un bruit peu familier et des voix étouffé lui parvinrent du couloir. Lui et Ash n'étaient pas couché depuis plus de trente minutes. Il se redressa d'un bond dans son lit de fortune, se mordant la lèvre inférieure ayant oublié que son séant était quelque peu douloureux, juste au moment ou ce qui semblait être la lumière d'une lampe de poche l'éclaira.

« Il n'y a personne dans la chambre de Harry » fit une voix de femme à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Les intrus s'avancèrent dans sa direction en balayant de leur lumière sa chambre sans donner le sentiments qu'ils le savaient réveillé. Dudley assis avait bien trop peur pour bouger. Il savait que ce qu'il avait pris pour une lampe n'était autre qu'une baguette et il avait quelques mauvais souvenirs de ce que ces bouts de bois pouvait faire dans les mains des sorciers.

Ash a son tour du sentir la présence des intrus car il se redressa dans le lit et accorda un regard embrumé de sommeil aux inconnu qui avait envahis la chambre.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas une heure pour débarquer chez les gens! » soupira le brun en dardant ses yeux rouge sur chaque individu et d'un geste de la main il éteignit la source de lumière ce qui provoqua un mouvement de panique chez les sorciers qui hoquetèrent sidérés. « Rendors toi Dudley. Fais comme s'ils n'étaient pas là! »

« Je vais avoir un peu de mal... » Marmonna l'ancien moldu en fixant les ombres qui semblaient s'être figé sur place devant leur couchage.

« Je t'avais dit que tu serais mieux avec moi! » Lui répondit le brun en se réinstallant confortablement.

Et c'était vrai Ash lui avait expliqué que la magie qu'il avait pratiqué la veille sur lui, les lierait et les obligerait à rester proche l'un de l'autre pendant un certains temps. Mais malgré ce lien qui le tiraillait, Dudley ne se voyait pas dormir avec celui qui avait été son cousin. Même si physiquement celui ci avait changé, il aurait eut trop l' impression de dormir avec l'un des zombie de ses films d'horreur ou de ses jeux vidéo.

Et puis il avait eut peur de la réaction de sa mère si elle était entrée dans sa chambre pour les trouver ainsi. Pas par honte cette fois, plus pour éviter sa réaction hystérique, ses cris, ses larmes, ses supplications et tout le reste car cela aurait certainement fini par exaspérer Ash et que celui ci aurait pu prendre des mesures drastique et définitive qui l'aurait rendu orphelin et donc s'il pouvait éviter ce genre de complication, il n'allait pas hésiter.

Ash s'était rangé à son argument avec regret après lui avoir certifié qu'il n'était pas son genre ce qui avait fait rougir l'ancien moldu jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, jusqu'à ce que piqué au vif par le regard moqueur de son étrange nouveau cousin il sorte une remarque du genre "Parce que je suis un mec?" Et que l'autre secoue négativement la tête et réponde en haussant les épaules: "Non parce que tu es trop gros"

Bref Dudley en voyant Ash se réinstaller pour dormir s'apprêtât à en faire autant tout du moins à essayer, même s'il se doutait que les étrangers ne les laisseraient pas faire.

"Qui es tu!" Questionna une voix ferme alors que la lumière d'une baguette se rallumait "Ou est Harry!?"

La menace dans la voix était clair et nette.

**A suivre...**

_A mon avis, y en a plus d'un qui va être surpris si Ash répond à cette question_^^_ Merci encore a tous pour votre soutien et l'intérêt que vous portez à cette fiction!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 09 : **Identité

« Ah là la » soupira Ash en se redressant dans le lit. « Vous ne nous laisserez pas finir de dormir, n'est ce pas? »

Il s'étira comme un chat alors que Dust rampait au milieu des couvertures pour se faufiler le long de son bras et gagner son cou. Le serpent blanc luisait dans le noir et s'enroula autours de la nuque du brun avec un sifflement moqueur qui fit sourire Ash et légèrement glousser Dudley. Les sorciers qui se trouvaient devant eux se figèrent devant le spectacle du petit serpent phosphorescent qui s'installait confortablement autours du cou de son maître.

La jeune femme du groupe déglutit difficilement pointant une baguette tremblante dirigé vers Ash le menaçant ouvertement un sort sur le bout de la langue. La présence du serpent ne rassurait en rien les sorciers et Dudley trouvait assez comique de les voir craindre le reptile comme s'il était l'incarnation du mal alors qu'il n'était que celle de l'âme de Harry qu'ils étaient sensé protéger.

« _Ils__ doivent croire que tu es un mangemort qui a pris la place de leur héros » _siffla Dust satisfait de l'émoi qu'il avait causé chez leurs visiteurs nocturnes. Dudley était sûr que si un serpent pouvait se pavaner, et bien s'était exactement ce que Dust était en train de faire avec une certaine jubilation.

« Ou est Harry? »Répéta d'une voix encore plus ferme et tranchante le plus âgé des individus qui se trouvait là tout en braquant sa baguette en direction du brun qui loin de s'en offusquer continua à s'étirer comme si la situation était des plus normal. Dudley de on côté ne se sentait pas aussi détendu et à l'aise.

« Mort .» fut la réponse laconique et froide que leur accorda Ash en les fixant droit dans les yeux. Son regard rouge incandescent comme la braise luisant dans la semi obscurité de la chambre « Il est un peu tard pour vous inquiétez de lui! L'agression à eu lieu il y a plusieurs heures. Vous avez pris votre temps pour venir! »

« Comment ça mort? » Demanda une jeune femme alors que le tremblement de sa baguette gagnait en intensité et que la couleur de sa chevelure semblait être devenu folle, changeant et passant d'une teinte à l'autre rapidement.

« Et bien je ne sais pas pour vous, mais personnellement je ne connais pas trente six manières d'être mort, j'en connaît qu'une et elle est assez efficace. Peu importe comment on s'y prend quand le cœur ne bat plus, et bien c'est la mort assurée, voyez vous. »

« Ne nous prenez pas pour des imbéciles! Jeune homme! Et qui êtes vous et que faites vous là ? » reprit le plus âge d'un ton colérique qui invitait à une confession en bon et dû forme, enfin cela aurait certainement été le cas avec tout autre qu'Ash mais le brun ne semblait pas décidé à céder devant les exigences du sorcier.

« Moi, je suis Ash. Un cousin de Dudley et Harry »Répondit le brun « Dudley puisque ces gens tiennent absolument à discuter allume la lumière. »

Dudley soupira et se concentra. Depuis après le dîner Ash lui avait fait pratiquer un certains nombre d'exercices magique qui en plus de l'épuiser lui avait donner le sentiment d'être un incapable quand il voyait la faciliter avec laquelle son cousin parvenait à faire les mêmes choses sans faire le moindre effort, ni même utiliser de baguette.

Il était clair pour l'ancien moldu que son cousin avait une idée derrière la tête pour lui demander de se livrer à cette démonstration maintenant. Du diable si Dudley savait de quoi il s'agissait et peu lui importait. Le ton qu'avait utilisé Ash était tout aussi impératif que celui utilisé par le plus vieux des intrus et il ne voulait pas se mettre Ash à dos. Il savait ce qu'il risquait à essayer et n'avait pas le moindre désir de réitérer l'expérience.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute pour allumer les lumières de sa chambre sans bouger de sa place ce qui provoqua un nouveau mouvement de stupeur chez les sorciers présents après qu'ils se furent remis de l'éblouissement passager dû au passage de la pénombre à la pleine lumière. Dudley lui pensa qu'il aurait été plus simple qu'il se lève et aille appuyer sur l'interrupteur. Cela ne lui aurait pas pris plus de temps et surtout cela lui aurait épargné la migraine qu'il sentait poindre sous son crâne.

« Comme as tu fait cela, mon garçon? » demanda un homme avec curiosité mais avant que Dudley ne puisse répondre la femme assez jeune qui avait déjà parlé un peu plus tôt reprit à voix haute à l'intention du plus vieux de leur visiteur.

« Je croyais que le cousin de Harry était un moldu? Et comment il a pu faire cela à son âge et sans baguette ?! » s'écria la jeune femme dont les cheveux sous l'excitation changèrent de couleur pour terminer par une teinte carmine flashy qui laissa Dudley perplexe.

Dudley n'apprécia pas vraiment d'être le centre d'intérêt des regards curieux et inquisiteurs des trois sorciers. Il se souvenait de ces films fantastiques et d'horreurs qu'il affectionnait tant ou un pauvre cobaye humain était exposé aux expériences les plus désagréable par des scientifiques sans scrupule. Là sous leur regard il avait l'impression d'être le cobaye et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à subir les expériences douloureuses que les sorciers prépareraient pour lui.

« _N'ait pas peur Dudley, Nous ne les laisserons pas te disséquer vivant. » _siffla Dust qui avait du sentir la peur panique qui grandissait en lui. « _Ignore les et continue d'obéir à Ash en tout. J'insiste Dudley, en toutes chose. »_

Dudley détourna la tête des sorciers et hocha la tête affirmativement en fixant le serpent et Ash qui sourit satisfait avant d'accorder de nouveau son attention aux sorciers qui étaient resté bouche bée. Dudley se demanda s' ils avaient compris qu'il comprenait le sifflements du serpent. A premières vues aucun d'eux ne semblaient y avoir prêter attention pour le moment.

« Maintenant que voulez vous savoir? J'aimerais bien pouvoir finir ma nuit. » soupira Ash en caressant la tête plate de Dust.

« Si Harry était vraiment mort, nous l'aurions su ! Les protections magiques qui le protègent ici nous auraient avertis» Tenta le sorcier entre deux âge comme pour se convaincre lui même.

« Comme vous avez su pour le traitement dont il était la victime sous ce toit? Dudley pourra vous confirmer la vie rêvée de Harry toutes ces années ou vous l'avez abandonné ici. » répondit avec ce qu'il faut de sarcasme et d'ironie Ash pour faire grincer les dents de tous les sorciers.

Dudley lui se contenta d'affirmer d'un hochement de tête qu'il était prêt à témoigner de la manière dont Harry avait été élevé par ses parents et de comment il l'avait traité jusqu'à ce jour. Mais cela ne semblait pas intéresser le plus vieux des sorciers. Alors que la femme et l'autre homme fronçaient les sourcils en fixant l'ancien moldu, des questions sur le bout de la langue, mais le vieux sorcier à l'œil fou fixa Ash bien décidé à garder le contrôle sur la conversation.

« Comment cela se serait il produit selon toi? » Demanda-t-il. « Comment le survivant serait il mort ? »

« Des détraqueurs lui ont mangé son âme. » Annonça Ash aussi simplement qu'il avait annoncé que le soleil se lèverait demain.

« Quoi! c'est impossible! » s'exclamèrent dans un ensemble cacophonique les trois sorciers.

« Si c'est pour mettre ma parole en doute vous pouvez repartir! Je ne vous retiens pas! Je sais encore ce que j'ai vu et ce que j'ai dû affronter ! » Déclara Ash en croisant les bras sur son torse et en prenant une mine renfrognée.

« Que viendrais faire des détraqueurs ici? » S'étonna le plus vieux des sorciers sur un ton hésitant entre incrédulité et moquerie.

Ton qui Dudley en mettrait sa main à couper, ne plairait pas à Ash. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'une bataille rangé se déclare dans sa chambre et il regarda les sorciers espérant qu'ils se montrent moins obtus que ses parents mais vu les grimaces qui déformaient leur visages, entre étonnement et incrédulité ce qui n'allait pas manqué d'exaspérer Ash, il en doutait.

« Vous êtes bouché ou vous le faites exprès? » S'emporta Ash en serrant les poings et avec dans le regard une lueur mauvaise qui n'annonçait rien de bon. « Ils sont venu tuer Harry et ont réussi leur mission ! Votre sauveur est mort alors que le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps vient de ressusciter, autant dire que vous n'êtes pas dans la... »

« Comment sais tu tout cela et pourquoi vous deux vous vous en êtes sortie? » demanda le vieux sorcier toujours suspicieux.

« Je suis arrivé trop tard pour sauver Potter mais toujours bien plutôt que vous. Les détraqueurs avaient déjà dévoré son âme. Il était trop tard. Je pourrais vous dire qu'il n'a pas souffert mais nous savons tous que ce n'est évidement pas le cas ! » Expliqua Ash sur un ton professoral. « Seul celui là se débattait encore avec l'un d'eux et j'ai envoyé un patronus pour les faire fuir. Les détraqueurs ont fuit et nous sommes revenu ici »

« Le corps de Harry ou est il? » demanda le sorcier entre deux âge qui semblait avoir pâlit pour prendre une teinte maladive.

« Réduit en poussière » répondit Ash du tac au tac avec une petit caresse pour la tête du serpent dans son cou ce qui fit sourire Dudley qui comprenait le sous entendu.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? » Balbutia la jeune sorcière horrifiée.

« C'était ce qui était le plus pratique et ferait que les moldus ne nous causeraient pas de problème. Vous avez déjà du mal à me croire quand je vous raconte ce qu'il s'est passé alors imaginez le mensonge que j'aurais dû trouver et rendre crédible cette histoire pour les autorités moldus ! Il était plus simple de le faire disparaître.» Répliqua Ash en soupirant comme si son explication tenait de la logique même.

Dudley n'en revenait pas de l'aplomb et de la confiance en lui qui émanait de Ash. Même lui qui savait pourtant la vérité, en arrivait à douter pour croire la version que venait de servir Ash aux sorciers

« Cela ne nous dit pas qui tu es? » Reprit le plus vieux des sorciers après un temps de silence pesant.

« Mon histoire est un peu compliqué et je ne la raconte pas aux premiers venus, sans qu'ils aient au moins pris la peine de se présenter auparavant » répondit encore une fois du tac au tac le brun.

Ash savait pertinemment qui se tenait devant lui. Les souvenirs de Harry qu'il possédait suffisait à identifier l'homme qui dirigeait le petit groupe. il ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour les deux autres qui l'accompagnaient et même s'il se moquait de faire connaissance avec l'homme entre deux âge, il se sentait intrigué par l'aura magique de la plus jeune du groupe. Tout comme Dust d'ailleurs qui d'un léger sifflement avait sorti sa langue pour goûter l'air et qui avait reconnut quelque chose de familier dans le parfum que dégageait la jeune femme.

« Je suis Alastor Maugrey, auror à la retraite et membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix! » annonça pompeusement le plus vieux des sorciers alors que son œil faisait un tour complet dans son orbite.

Les deux autres se présentèrent de même. L'homme entre deux âge n'était pas un inconnu lui non plus. D'après les souvenirs de Harry, il s'agissait du père du meilleur ami du survivant et il vouait une passion dévorante pou tout les inventions moldu.

« Je suis Arthur Weasley » se présent a l'homme en lui tendant la main avec un sourire affable.

Ash était satisfait de sa présence. Il se demandait ce que le sorcier savait à propos d'internet et del'utilité que cela pourrait avoir dans le monde magique. Cependant l'important pour l'instant ce n'était pas Arthur mais bien la jeune femme qui accompagnait les deux sorciers. Ash ne cessait de fixer la plus jeune avec un étrange sourire qui la fit rougir, déclenchant de nouveau l'étrange réaction magique au niveau de sa chevelure qui comme ses joues se teinta de carmin ce qui fit rire doucement le brun alors que Dudley la regardait sidéré.

« Je m'appelle Tonks. » déclara la jeune femme sans donner plus de détail.

« A toi maintenant de nous dire qui tu es? Et ce que tu fais là? »Insista Maugrey.

Dudley croisa les doigts. Ash allait leur sortir sa petite fable monté de toute pièce et il priait pour que les sorciers soient assez crédule pour gober ce mensonges gigantesque. Quand Ash lui avait exposé son plan, l'ancien moldu avait soulevé plein de point sombre et contradictoire que le brun avait écouté et pris soin de combler. Maintenant il ne restait à espérer qu'il n'ait rien oublié et que malgré l'air suspicieux de ce Maugrey, ils avalent cette histoire fabriquée de bout en bout .

« Je m'appelle Cebalrai Ash Black, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Ash »

« Impossible! » S'exclamèrent à nouveau les sorciers alors que le regard du vieil auror se faisait plus suspicieux. Comme s'ils cherchaient à deviner la vérité en détaillant tous les traits du visage de l'adolescent qui leur faisait face.

« Libre à vous de me croire ou pas » Continua Ash en haussant les épaules. « Mais je pense qu'il va falloir que vous enrichissiez votre vocabulaire car personnellement je trouve que vous vous répétez ! »

**A suivre...**

_Merci à tous pour le soutien que vous apporté à cette histoire, en croisant les doigts pour que le nom complet d'Ash ne vous déçoivent pas. il s'agit d'une étoile d'une contellation qui aura son importance par la suite^^  
_

_Merci encore et a bientôt!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :** Prophétie.

La lune, cette nuit là, éclairait d'argent pur les ténèbres, agrandissant les ombres et leur côté menaçant au lieu de les fondre les unes dans les autres dans l'obscurité. L'astre lunaire dans sa clarté opalescente les séparait et leur imposait d'écouter la voix de sa prophétesse qu'elle avait sortit de son sommeil des que ses premiers rayons de lumière lunaire avaient percé les rideaux de sa chambre. La jeune fille s'était levée pour se placer devant l'ouverture afin de se baigner de la lumière de l'astre stérile et de recevoir son message.

Témoins silencieux, les ombres formèrent un cercle autours de la jeune fille, écoutant avec avidité les mots de puissance qui seraient scellée par leur pouvoir dans le cœur de la jeune fille qui fixait la dame d'argent d'un regard gris métallique qui luisait non sans rappeler l'éclat de l'astre lui même. Les ombres s'attachèrent au corps de le jeune fille, presque de bon cœur, pour que cela fut exact il aurait fallut qu'elles en possèdent un de cœur, mais ce n'était qu'un détail insignifiant par rapport au sentiment de faim qui les animait et les guidaient. Elles s'enroulèrent donc autours des bras et des jambes de la prophétesse glissant le long de sa chair comme une seconde peau . Si la jeune fille en ressentit le moindre désagrément, le moindre dégoût à ce contact froid, elle n'en montra rien restant concentré sur la lumière de l'astre lunaire.

Ce n'était plus une enfant mais pas encore tout à fait une femme. Une toute jeune fille qui commençait à voir son corps et son esprit changé de part les effets de ce passage décisif pour toute jeune fille, mais qui parce qu'elle était l'élu de la dame d'Argent prenait une tout autre valeur pour elle et aussi pour les ombres. L'élue de l'astre de la nuit n'avait rien à craindre d'elles, elles lui enseigneraient ce qu'il faut savoir, la guideraient sur le chemin du savoir que seuls ceux née des ténèbres possédaient et gardaient jalousement. Elles la protégeraient de l'éclat violent et décadent de la lumière de ceux qui vivent le jour et qui préféraient oublier qu'ils étaient frère et que nuit et jour même s'ils ne se mélangeaient que rarement était frère et sœur.

Ces long cheveux blonds si fin et ondulé sous la lumière de celle qui influençait le cycle des marée se parèrent de reflet blanc et argent alors que des perles de rosée faisaient briller le haut de sa tête et son front, comme une couronne de diamant pur qu'un bras invisible aurait dépose sur sa chevelure. Les ombres firent disparaître la simple robe de nuit de coton pour la parer d'une robe sombre aux couleur de la nuit ou s'incrustait autant de diamant pur que d'étoile dans le ciel, donnant vraiment l'impression que la jeune fille s'était vêtu du manteau de la nuit. Un châle de gaze pailleté d'argent finissait sa tenue entourant ses épaules et protégeant son décolleté de la fraîcheur de cette nuit d'été.

Paré comme elle l'était la jeune fille n'avait pas besoin de bijoux, sa beauté naturelle et sauvage rehaussé par la robe qui épousait ses courbes suffisait à la rendre méconnaissable et plus belle encore qu'il n'eut été possible à une simple mortel de l'être. Ses yeux gris brillaient du même éclat que les pierres de sa robe et en était presque aveuglant. Un fin sourire attentif et satisfait effleurait ses lèvres qui paraissait être les seuls touches de couleur vive. Le contraste entre le teint de porcelaine et la couleur sombre de sa robe suffisait à leur donné un éclat carmin vif et tranchant rappelant aux Ombres le sang.

Sa voix douce et mélodieuse sonna dans le silence comme un grondement de tonnerre. Pour les ombres qui savaient lire sans avoir à interpréter, les prophéties, les mots de la jeune élu de la Lune furent autant un espoir qu'une crainte sans nom. Les paroles prononcées annonçaient un roi. Un roi qu'elles devraient servir et apprendre à craindre ou bien se préparer à disparaître. Un roi comme il n'en était pas né depuis des siècles

« Quand l'enfant en serpent aura mué, il se mettra à avancer sur un chemin que jamais personne avant lui n'avait emprunté. Ce chemin commence ainsi : D'un qui n'aurait pas du être, viendra trois êtres qui bien que séparé ne feront qu'un. Le premier Celui que l'on croit perdu, sur les sorciers et les moldus, aura plus que sa revanche. Le deuxième, Celui que l'on attendait pas, saura pour le service du roi trouver sa voie. Et enfin le troisième, Celui qui sera roi, jour et nuit unira ou sans regret périra . Par eux trois le monde changera ou ne sera pas !»

Un fois la prophétie délivré les ombres se retirèrent doucement du corps de la jeune fille qui retrouva son habituelle tenue de nuit. La couronne de rosée disparut de sur sa tête et l'éclat métallique de ses yeux s'effaça, rendant à la beauté encore enfantine de la jeune fille son écrin permettant de cacher à tous la beauté de la femme qui bientôt se ferait connaître. Tout comme les ombres la fille savait l'importance des mots de sa prophétie. C'était la première fois qu'elle exerçait ce pouvoir et elle n'était pas déçu du résultat. Le pouvoir qu'elle avait sentit courir dans ses veines lui était familier et elle n'avait pas eut peur. Elle n'avait eut aucune crainte à répondre à l'appel de l'astre lunaire. Elle savait qu'elle devrait attendre avant de se dévoiler et de révéler les mots de pouvoirs qui en cette nuit unique c'était gravé dans son cœur et le faisait battre un peu plus fort et plus vite. Jamais elle ne s'était sentit plus vivante quand cet instant, mais elle saurait se montrer patiente. Elle saurait attendre que le roi vienne à elle. Car il viendrait. Il aurait besoin d'elle et elle ferait l'impossible pour l'aider dans sa quête.

* * *

Bien loin de l'endroit ou se trouvait la jeune fille, dans les entrailles même du Ministère de la magie. Au plus profond des méandre des salles du départements des mystères, lieux remplis de secret et d'objets plus puissant et intriguant les uns que les autres, il y avait un endroit particulier gardé bien à l'abri des regards profanes du commun des mortels. Une salle ou personne d'extérieur au service ne mettait les pieds, car les objets qui y étaient déposé étaient d'une grande puissance mais d'une grande fragilité et en aucun cas ils ne devaient tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Raison pour laquelle un seul langue de Plomb passait matin et soir dans la pièce sans jamais toucher à rien pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre.

Cette pièce renfermait des prophéties, comme celle que venait de faire la jeune fille. Contrairement à ce qui venait de se passer pour elle, celles ci avaient été faites depuis longtemps et enfermé dans de petites sphères de cristal pour être conservé jusqu'à ce que celui qu'elles concernaient ne se montre et ne décide à consulter la révélation.

Il y avait des milliers de sphères qui s'empilaient les une sur les autres dans cette pièce sombre et poussiéreuse. Elles étaient classé selon la dâte à laquelle elles avaient été prononcées. Normalement personne ne venait troubler le sommeil des mots de pouvoirs mais en cette nuit particulière un événement incongrue troubla l'ordre et l'équilibre des choses au cœur même d'une des sphères et en conséquences celle ci explosa en une dizaine de millier de petit morceaux de cristal lumineux. Le réceptacle détruit, il n'y avait plus rien qui retenaient les mots de pouvoirs, et la magie de la sphère s'évapora rapidement dans l'air sans que personne ne les entende et ils se perdirent dans le néant.

Cependant le cycle infernale qui semblait s'être enclenché à ce moment ne s'arrêta pas à cette seule prophétie, d'autres sphères se mirent à exploser ici ou là sans que rien n'explique l'origine du phénomène. Pourtant plus d'une centaine de sphère répartit sur toutes la salle explosèrent et retournèrent à l'état de poussière alors que les paroles de pouvoirs qu'elles avaient contenu se dissipaient dans le néant sans que le moindre mot ne soit audible par un sorcier.

Le phénomène s'expliquait pourtant facilement. La première prophétie s'était rompu car le message qu'elle contenait ne se réaliserait pas. Elle n'avait plus de raison d'être car quelque chose venait d'annuler les mots et la révélation qu'elle contenait. Sans enquêter et sans informations sur le contenu de la prophétie il était quasiment impossible de savoir ce qui avait pu causer une telle catastrophe, mais il était tout a fait possible de comprendre pourquoi les autres sphères s'étaient rompu. Tout comme la première, elles étaient devenue désuète, caducs, inutiles ce qui voulait dire qu' il existait un lien entre toute ses prophéties et que celui ci venait d'être rompu. Tout ce qu'elle avaient pu annoncer ne serait plus.

Il fraudait attendre le matin pour que l'alerte soit donné et pour prendre conscience de l'ampleur du désastre. Le ministère fera tout ce qu'il pourra pour ne pas ébruiter l'affaire de peur de bouleverser la population et de la pousser à la panique. Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie et Fudge, le premier ministre de la magie seront pour une fois d'accord pour garder l'information secrète.

Sachant pertinemment tous les deux quels événements avaient pu conduire à une telle débâcle. Car quand on réaliserait que cet événement avait eut lieu quasi en même temps que la mort du survivant, on serait pas loin de penser, même en étant le plus obtus des fonctionnaires du ministère qu'il existait un lien et plus d'un en le comprenant perdrait espoir. Mais pour le moment personne ne savait encore.

**A suivre...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :** En milieu hostile

Leur arrivée, là où les sorciers les avaient conduit, Ash et Lui, n'était pas passé inaperçu. Non seulement la jeune femme maladroite dont les cheveux changeaient régulièrement de couleur, avait par inadvertance trébuché sur un range parapluie. Puis celui-ci était tombé dans un bruit métallique, ce qui avait réveillé un portrait de femme qui se tenait sur le palier intermédiaire de l'escalier qui leur faisait face. Et ce la avait été lé début de l'enfer.

Dudley en voyant la vieille femme de la peinture bouger pour se mettre à vociférer à leur encontre un tas d'insulte qui aurait fait rougir un marin, se demanda s'il n'allait pas regretter d'avoir lié sa vie avec celle d'Ash. Il réalisait que toutes ses bizarreries allaient faire partie de son quotidien maintenant. Il allait devoir s'y habituer et vite car connaissant Ash comme il commençait à le faire, celui-ci ne serait guerre patient si Duldley sursautait à la moindre chose potentiellement magique de son nouvel environnement.

Un coup d'œil rapide sur Ash lui apprit que son cousin était juste amusé par la situation. Il soupira donc et décida pour le bien de sa santé mentale de considérer comme normal tout ce qui allait se passer. Il aurait bien le temps de se renseigner plus tard si Ash voulait bien se montrer assez gentil pour lui répondre ou si Dust voulait bien lui fournir les explications nécessaire. Quitte à choisir autant demander au serpent plutôt qu'au jeune sorcier qui l'enverrait certainement, et douloureusement, paître.

Pas que la douleur, voir la mort, l'attirait plus que cela pour tenter le diable. Alors même si un dicton disait qu'il valait mieux s'adresser à Dieu qu'à ses saints, dans ce cas précis, Dudley préférait largement s'adresser à Dust. La relation qu'il entretenait avec le serpent c'était grandement améliorer grâce à l'aide précieuse que lui avait fournit le reptile pour progresser en magie. Et même le fait de devoir se faire mordre par Dust ne dérangeait plus totalement l'ancien moldu.

Le plus vieux de sorciers qui était venu les chercher, les guida jusqu'à une pièce qui devait être une cuisine et qui semblait particulièrement bondé d'adultes vociférant même si le contenu de leur conversation était un peu moins cru et imagé que celui du tableau, il était clair pour Dudley que les différents interlocuteurs étaient loin d'être du même avis et que vu le raffut, il était étonnant que les sorciers se comprennent.

« On a un sacré problème » annonça le vieux sorcier d'une voix forte qui couvrit celles des autres qui se turent et se tournèrent vers eux comme un seul homme. Le vieux sorcier se laissa tomber sur une des rares chaises libre « Ou est Albus? »

« Il ne devrait pas tarder. Il avait quelques petites choses à régler au Ministère, plus ou moins lié à un accident de magie sauvage qui aurait eut ... » déclara un homme aux cheveux graisseux et au visage revêche qui fixait les deux adolescents d'un air peu amène qui fit frissonner Dudley mais n'eut aucun effet sur Ash qui crut même bon de rendre un regard tout aussi caustique à l'homme avant de le dédaigner avec un sourire ironique qui sembla faire tiquer l'homme sombre.

«Tu parle d'un accident! Foutu bordel... » jura le vieux sorcier en continuant un ton plus bas quand une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année aux allures de matrone lui lança un regard noir presque tout aussi assassin que celui de l'homme vêtu d'une étrange robe sombre et qui apparemment n'abandonnait pas l'idée d'un duel de regard avec Ash.

Enfin d'après ce qu'en saisit Dudley le vieux sorcier à l'œil fou avait autant de vocabulaire que la femme du tableau. Et mis à part la femme qui s'activait devant les fourneaux, cela ne dérangeait pas les autres sorciers présents

« Harry est mort! » Lâcha la jeune femme maladroite mettant comme c'était prévisible les pieds dans le plat avant d'éclater en sanglot, s'écroulant théâtralement et maladroitement dans les bras d'un hommes châtain à l'allure pitoyable, vue l'état d'usure de ses vêtements, qui la rattrapa comme il put.

A cette annonce il y eut un léger et très court temps de silence avant que l'enfer ne se déchaîne de nouveau autour d'eux.

A la plus grande satisfaction d'Ash qui regardait la scène sous ses yeux comme s' il avait la meilleure place dans une salle de théâtre et que la pièce qui se jouait était la meilleure qu'on est jamais vu. L'idée de considérer tout ceci comme une pièce de théâtre, ou un film, soyons moderne et Dudley n'avait pas fréquenté beaucoup de théâtre dans sa vie, paraissait excellente à Dudley pour lui donner le détachement nécessaire vis à vis des bizarreries magique dont il serait certainement le témoin, à commencer par la chevelure de la jeune femme qui continuait à varier de couleur.

« Comment ça! Mort? » furent les mots qui revinrent plusieurs fois dans les voix choquées des sorciers. Il y eut quelques raclements de chaise alors que certains sorciers bondissaient sur leur pied, alors que d'autres tapaient du poing sur la table laissant libre cours à leur étonnement.

« C'est impossible! Comment? » S'inquiéta un homme à l'allure aristocratique malgré sa maigreur et les traits tirés de son visage. Dudley fronça les sourcils en y regardant de plus près c'était fou ce que l'homme lui rappelait Ash. Son cousin d'ailleurs en le voyant fixer l'homme lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le tirer de sa contemplation et lui promettre mille torture s'il ne tenait pas sa langue pour le moment. Un seul regard suffit pour transmettre ce message et Dudley répondit d'un léger hochement de tête. Connaissant les grande lignes du plan de son cousin, l'ancien moldu n'eut aucun mal à découvrir l'identité de cet homme.

La confusion qui régnait dans la cuisine aurait mérité d'être dans un film catastrophe à petit budget, mais les acteurs n'étaient pas mauvais ce qui devait démontré leur sincérité et relevait un peu le niveau de leur pitoyable assemblée. Dans toute cette cohue, seul l'homme brun vêtu d'une robe sombre restait de marbre, gardant ses yeux froncés sur les deux adolescents et Dudley se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et évitait à tout prix de croiser ce regard noir. Car c'était ce que lui soufflait son instinct de survie et depuis le début de son association avec Ash, il avait décidé de faire confiance à cette petite voix qui avait de plus en plus souvent les accents du fourchelangue.

« _Excellente déduction Dudley. Si tu le laisses croiser ton regard, il ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi. Et il est trop tôt pour le laisser entrevoir la vérité. Ash n'a pas confiance en lui"_ siffla Dust à son oreille ce qui le fit sursauter. Ash avait insisté pour que se soit lui qui porte le serpent et il doutait que cela soit une marque de confiance de la part de son nouveau cousin.

Il voyait plutôt cela comme une mesure de sécurité à son encontre. De là ou il était il serait tout à fait facile au serpent de le tuer bien avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Mais apparemment il se comportait bien et les encouragements de Dust le confortèrent dans son attitude, croisant les doigts pour se montrer à la hauteur de la situation et éviter toute forme de punition de la part de son cousin.

Ash quand à lui avait repris son duel de regard avec le brun se moquant bien de ce qui se passait autours d'eux. Dudley ne savait pas pourquoi l'homme intéressait autant Ash et il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment pour le moment. Surtout que la conversation semblait reprendre un cour sensé maintenant que le vieux sorcier avait fini de jurer et qu'il avait vider d'une traite le contenu d'une fiole qu'il avait sortit de sa veste.

« Comme Albus nous l'a demandé, nous sommes allé voir ce qui se passait dans le Surrey suite au déploiement intempestif d'une magie puissante et c'est là que nous avons retrouvé ces deux gosses et qu'ils nous ont raconté que Harry et son cousin ont été attaqué alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux par des Détraqueurs envoyés par Vous savez qui. Malheureusement Harry n'avait pas sa baguette. Il se sont défendu et ont résister autant qu'ils ont pu jusqu'à l'arrivé de ce gamin qui a réussi à repousser les détraqueurs. Mais il était trop tard pour Potter. Son âme avait déjà été aspiré par le Détraqueur. Dans la panique, il semblerait que cette expérience traumatisante ait éveillé la magie dormante du cousin de Harry. » Raconta Maugrey en passant une main lasse sur sa jambe qui le faisait souffrir tout en grimaçant.

Les questions se mirent à fuser de part et d'autre de la table dans une cacophonie qui ne permettait pas de pouvoir les comprendre et encore moins de pouvoir y répondre avec l'espoir d'être entendu.

« Du calme ! » S'éleva la voix du châtain qui avait fini par installer la jeune fille sur une chaise et qui jusque là avait écouter et observer attentivement les deux adolescents. En croisant son regard doré ou luisait un éclat de colère, Dudley se demanda si quelqu'un finalement n'avait pas percé à jour leur petit mensonge ou si finalement quelqu'un n'avait pas découvert la réalité sur l'identité d'Ash. « Si nous parlons tous en même temps nous n'arriverons à rien. Tout d'abord pourquoi Harry n'avait pas sa baguette ? »

« Il semblerait que son oncle ne lui autorisait pas de posséder sa baguette quand il était sous son toit. Apparemment celui ci la rangeait avec toutes ses affaires d'école dans un placard cadenassé et ne l'ouvrait que lorsque Harry devait les quitter.» Répondit la jeune femme en regardant Dudley pour que celui ci confirme.

« C'est exact. » Déclara laconiquement Dudley. « Mes parents n'apprécie pas la magie et ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque que Harry se livre à ses bizarreries chez nous. »

« Tu es le cousin de Harry et tu as résisté au Détraqueur ? » reprit le châtain qui semblait être la voix de la sagesse dans l'assemblé de sorciers et celui qui avait gardé ces capacités de réflexion.

Enfin Dudley n'était pas certain qu'il n'en allait pas de même pour l'homme brun vêtu de sombre, mais celui ci ne se focalisait que sur Ash et l'expression de son visage était de plus en plus contrarié alors que son cousin affichait quand à lui toujours le même sourire satisfait et hautain.

« Oui. » Répondit Dudley en haussant les épaules. « Je suis Dudley Dursley »

« Comment as tu fait pour résister au détraqueurs plus longtemps que Harry ? » Demanda l'homme en le fixant de ses yeux dorés.

Dudley se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant sur la meilleur réponse à donner. Ash dans son petit scénario ne lui avait pas fournit la réponse à cette question et il était bien embêter pour y répondre sans s'attirer les foudres de son cousin. Il soupira, légèrement soulagé quand le doux sifflement de Ash lui siffla très bas une réponse adapté. Enfin il l'espérait en croisant les doigts mentalement.

« J'avais plus à leur offrir pour les nourrir. » Répondit Dudley en rougissant.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Il avait effectivement plus de bon souvenirs que Harry et il aurait eut de quoi tenir encore un moment s'il avait pu supporter la douleur aussi bien que son cousin. Harry lui n'avait que peu de bon souvenir et Dudley savait que Harry avait abandonné, qu'il en avait eut marre de souffrir et qu'il avait accueillit la mort avec bonheur. Tout comme il était satisfait d'être revenu sous la forme d'un serpent pour aider Ash à réaliser son ambition.

« Et tu es capable maintenant de faire de la magie ? » continua l'homme aux vêtements rapiécés. La colère était toujours présente dans son regard mais elle cédait la place à une forme de curiosité.

« Oui. »

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un cas pareil. » Marmonna l'homme avant de se faire engueuler par son voisin, l'homme à l'allure fier et aristocratique qui rappelait Ash à Dudley.

« On s'en moque Rémus ! L'important c'est que Harry est mort ! »

« Je sais bien Sirius mais comprendre comment tout cela est possible ….. »

« En quoi êtes vous si concerné par la mort de Harry ? » Se décida à enfin intervenir Ash en détournant pour la première fois le regard de l'homme sombre pour fixer l'aristocrate brun . « Est ce parce qu'il était soit disant le seul capable de détruire le Lord ?Parce qu'il est le survivant. Enfin était. »

« Harry est mon filleul ! Il est le fils de mon meilleur ami... Il compte énormément pour moi !»

« Alors pourquoi l'avoir laissé chez cette famille qui le déteste ? Pourquoi l'avoir abandonné alors que vous auriez pu vous opposer à ce qu'il y retourne ! L'avez vous au moins écouté quand il refusait de retourner chez ces foutu moldu ! Ne me faite pas croire qu'il comptait pour vous ! Vous l'avez laisser tombé ! Tout comme vous avez abandonné votre fils ?! »

« Je n'ai pas de fils ! J'ai passé les dernières années à Azkaban ! Comment aurais je pu avoir un fils ! » répondit Sirius avec sarcasme

« Et avant ? Avant votre emprisonnement ? Votre réputation de coureur de jupon lors de vos études n'ait pas dû seulement à un bruit de couloir ! » annonça Ash sur un ton de plus en plus tranchant. « Malgré vos origines aristocratique, engrosser une fille et abandonner la mère reste dans l'ordre du possible, non ? »

L'espace d'un court instant un doute transparut sur le visage de Sirius. Il faisait apparemment un effort pour chercher dans sa mémoire qui il avait bien pu mettre enceinte et un seul nom lui revint en mémoire.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Je crois bien que si, père. Je m'appelle Cebalrai Ash Black et je crois que nous avons à discuter de beaucoup de chose en privé. » Répndit Ash en insistant bien sur les deux derniers mots.

Sirius fixa l'adolescent et frissonna quand son regard plongea dans les yeux rouges d'Ash. Il hocha lentement la tête encore sonné par les révélations qui s'imposaient dans son esprit d'après les paroles de ce garçon qui disait être son fils et celui de Lily. Parce que Lily était la seule, possibilité que son cerveaux lui évoquait. Pas qu'il n'y avait pas eut d'autres filles. Il y avait toujours eut plus d'une fille dans le lit de Sirius black, mais une seule qui put avoir eut un enfant de lui, et surtout un adolescent de cet âge. Une discussion à huis clos s'imposait effectivement, car rien dans ce gamin devant lui ne lui rappelait Harry.

« Je vous accompagne. » Gronda la voix de Rémus sur un ton ferme et intransigeant.

Sirius aurait bien aimé trouvé une excuse pour éviter d'avoir cette conversation en présence du châtain , quand à Ash il se contenta de hausser les épaules avec une moue dédaigneuse qui clamait clairement que peu lui importait. Il crut bon cependant de préciser que Dudley était aussi convié à la conversation et personne d'autre.

**A suivre...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :** Plier ou rompre

« Suivez moi. » finit par dire Sirius en invitant les deux adolescents et Rémus à le suivre en dehors de la cuisine.

Il y eut quelques objections et quelques récriminations, la plus part des sorciers présents arguant qu'ils devaient eux aussi entendre ce que les jeunes gens avaient à dire. Mais ni Sirius, ni Ash ne se laissèrent convaincre et ils quittèrent la pièce sans écouter les cris qui avaient recommencé à envahir le fond sonore de la cuisine. Le motif principal de cette coalition instinctive était que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait l'intention d'étaler leur vie privé devant tout l'Ordre et connaissant le goût immodéré des sorciers pour les ragots, ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils devaient limiter les oreilles indiscrètes pour régler cette situation.

En passant le seuil de la porte, Sirius marcha sur un truc non identifié qui s'avéra être une oreille faite dans une matière qui rappela le plastique à Dudley et qui grimaça en voyant le réalisme avec lequel cette chose avait été faite. Elle était relié à une sorte de ficelle qui remontait le long des escaliers et dont il ne pouvait déterminer la longueur. Le système n'était pas sans lui rappeler un vieux stratagème qu'utilisait les enfants, surtout dans les films, pour communiquer à distance avant les téléphones portables et les chats sur internet. Au moyen âge quoi.

Les deux adultes avaient regardé avec curiosité la chose puis en entendant des chuchotements et des sanglots étouffées à l'étage du dessus, ils soupirèrent de concert avant de conseiller d'une voix ferme aux adolescents, qui se trouvaient deux étages plus hauts et dont on pouvait apercevoir les chevelures rousses, de cesser d'espionner les conversations des adultes et de se mêler de leurs affaires.

Dudley par curiosité leva les yeux vers les autres adolescents qui s'empressèrent d'obéir sans demander leur reste, remontant l'étrange l'oreille et jetant au milieu de leur larme un regard peu amène aux nouveaux venus. Un coup de coude d' Ash le ramena à la réalité et il monta à l'étage supérieur en suivant les deux adultes sans prêter plus d'attention aux enfants qui disparurent dans un claquement de porte.

Sirius les fit entrer dans une pièce qui s'avéra être un petit salon poussiéreux. Dudley fit la grimace devant le manque d'entretien rigoureux de la pièce. Tous les meubles étaient recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière et si les draps qui protégeaient les fauteuils et le canapé, avaient été blancs, cela devait remonter à des siècles auparavant. Pas que Dudley soit très férue du ménage. Non, il aurait eut beaucoup de mal à trouver comment fonctionnait un balai, mais il avait grandit avec sa mère qui elle ne se satisfaisait jamais de l'éclat de propreté de sa maison et passait son temps à épousseté une poussière imaginaire.

L'ancien moldu éternua donc fort bruyamment quand Ash et lui soulevèrent un drap pour s'asseoir sur le canapé défraîchi alors que Rémus prenait place sur un fauteuil aux couleurs tout aussi terne et délabré et que Sirius lançait des sortilèges pour leur assurer une intimité totale avant d'attaquer le vif du sujet. Un nuage de poussière retombait mollement autours d'eux pendant que Ash souriant narquoisement à son « père », faisait de même avec des sorts de son crus, dont un pour empêcher quiconque d'entrée ou sortir.

Rémus, de son côté, était abasourdi par l'annonce que venait de leur faire l'adolescent au long cheveux brun prétendant être les fils de Sirius. En y regardant de très près la ressemble physique entre son ami et le garçon était bien présente. Et non seulement physiquement, mais aussi dans leur charisme et leurs attitudes. Il y avait de nombreux infimes détails de postures et de mimique inconsciente qui lui rappelait Sirius à l'âge d 'Ash. Même la couleur carmin peu courante mais envoûtante et éclatante du regard de l'adolescent, avait quelque chose de familier qui lui faisait penser à son ami d'enfance.

Le châtain ne cherchait pas particulièrement à découvrir l'identité de la mère du garçon. Sirius avait été un grand libertin jusqu'à son incarcération et il n'avait certainement pas tenu un rapport précis et circonstancié des rapports qu'avait entretenu l'animagus avec la gente féminine de Poudlard ou autre. De plus rien dans les traits ou les expressions du garçon ne lui permettait de trouver un indice infaillible qui pourrait lui donner une indication.

Cependant il était vraiment étonné qu' Ash et Dudley aient exactement la même odeur que Harry. Ce n'était pas seulement dû à un contact qu'aurait pu avoir les deux garçons avec le survivant. Non, c'était bien plus fort que cela car l'odeur ne s'estompait pas avec le temps. Elle continuait à émaner d'eux comme s'ils s'en étaient emparé et que la puissance de cette odeur masquait celle qui avait été la leur avant. Comme si ce qui c'était passé à Priver Drive avait fondamentalement changé les deux adolescents et que Harry avait imprimé une marque indélébile sur eux.

« Harry ? » Balbutia Sirius avec hésitation et timidité

Rémus ne put empêcher un hoquet choqué de franchir ses lèvres. Maintenant que Sirius le faisait remarquer, il y avait bien quelque chose chez Ash qui lui rappelait le jeune brun de griffondor. L'identité de la mère n'était donc plus un secret. Le loup-garou soupira légèrement désabusé devant le comportement de son ami mais pas vraiment surpris.

« Non, comme on vous l'a dit tout à l'heure, Harry est mort. Les détraqueurs ont mangé son âme. » Répéta Ash avec dédain.

« Pourtant tous les deux vous portez son odeur. C'est comme si Harry était partout sur vous ! » s'exclama Rémus en fixant les deux adolescents droits dans les yeux ce qui soutira un sourire satisfait au brun.

Quand à Dudley, il déglutis difficilement devant les yeux dorés du châtain qui semblait voir jusqu'au fond de son âme mais pas de la même manière que l'homme sombre dans la cuisine. Ce regard vous transperçait et ne vous permettait pas de vous cacher dans un mensonge.

« Je suis peut être arrivé trop tard pour le sauver, mais je n'allais certainement pas laisser ce déchet digérer son âme. » répondit Ash et Dudley réprima un haut le cœur au souvenir de la manière dont le brun avait fourrager dans le ventre du Détraqueur pour récupérer Dust.

« Ou est il alors ? » Demanda Rémus sans tenir compte de Sirius qui faisait les cents pas dans la pièce cherchant à comprendre qui pouvait bien être Ash s'il n'était pas le fils qu'il aurait eut avec Lily, s'il n'était pas Harry.

Parce que Sirius se souvenait assez bien de ce qu'il avait fait à l'époque. Il avait un trou de mémoire quand à se rappeler de ce qui l'avait conduit à commettre l'irréparable avec la femme de son meilleur ami. Il ne se souvenait pas du comment il s'était retrouvé à partager son lit. Pas qu'il en soit particulièrement fier, bien que sur le moment il avait été loin d'en éprouver le moindre remord. Non ceux ci étaient arrivé après, au réveil. Quand le corps détendu et satisfait, il avait ouvert les yeux sur une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne, mais qui lui était familière, à côté d'une femme qui n'était pas la sienne mais qu'il connaissait très bien puisqu'il s'agissait de celle de son frère de cœur.

Sa réaction avait été instinctive: il avait fuit, attrapant ses vêtements et transplanant pour aller noyer son chagrin dans un bar quelconque en espérant oublier. Il n'avait sur le moment pas penser, à douter qu'a l'époque il en était capable, aux sentiments de Lily quand elle se réveillerait seule avec le souvenir de leur nuit. Refusant de faire face à cette réalité, il s'était donné à fond dans son travail et dans sa lutte contre Voldemort, évitant tout contact avec le couple. Jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne la grossesse de Lily.

Sirius avait peut être dû mal à se regarder dans un miroir, mais il savait compter et additionner deux plus deux. Et d'après le résultat de ses opérations, il y avait un risque, ou une chance, pour que cet enfant à venir soit le sien. Il n'avait pas pu résister et il avait fallut qu'il aille poser la question à Lily. La réponse de la jeune femme avait été on ne peut plus clair et il avait dû l'accepter car il aurait bien trop perdu s'il avait insister.

Lily avait clairement dit que le père de son enfant était James et que lui devrait se contenter d'être son parrain, ou bien de disparaître de leur vie comme il savait si bien le faire. Avec dans son regard vert, un éclat de colère de rage et de désillusion qui lui avait porté un sacré coup à l'époque. Et pour ne pas se retrouver complètement à l'écart, pour ne pas briser son amitié avec James, pour ne pas les rendre tous malheureux et pour soyons franc ne pas avoir à assumer ses actes, il avait accepté ce marché incongrue que lui avait mis en main Lily, ce qui il avait eut le temps d'y réfléchir tout le temps qu'il avait passé à Azkaban, n'avait été qu'un moyen de fuir. Même si à l'époque il avait été convaincu d'agir pour le mieux.

Quand Harry était né, il s'était réjouie avec le couple et avait accepté d'être le parrain de l'enfant. Depuis sa mise au point avec Lily, Sirius avait recommencer à fréquenter le jeune couple pour la plus grande joie de James qui ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi son ami se tenait à distance. Sirius se souvenait qu'ils avaient eut des conversations à ce sujet mais qu'il n'avait jamais pu avouer la vérité, ni expliquer pourquoi il avait été si distant, se cachant derrière l'excuse que tout jeune couple avait besoin d'intimité et pas d'un célibataire pour tenir la chandelle. Excuse qu'avait accepté James avec un sourire en lui assurant qu'il pouvait venir les voir quand il le souhaitait.

Mais comme une part de culpabilité restait en lui en regardant le tableau idyllique que formait la petite famille, il avait refuser d'être le gardien des secrets, ne s'estimant pas digne d'être celui qui protégerait la famille de James. Il ne se sentait pas assez fort. Après tout n'avait-il pas déjà trahis James une fois ? Il avait eut peur de recommencer et une fois encore il avait fuit ! Et jamais, oh non jamais il ne pourrait expier pour cette lâcheté. Et Peter payerait pour sa trahison !

En tant que Griffondor, logiquement et selon toutes vraisemblances, personne n'aurait pu accuser Sirius de lâcheté. En tout cas pas dans l'action, pas quand il suffisait de réagir. Pas quand il s'agissait de s'élancer sans réfléchir à la poursuite de criminel ou de quelques chimères. Mais quand il devait faire preuve de réflexion et d'introspection, de remise en question, là l'animagus ne brillait pas par son génie.

Son côté immature ne l'aidait pas à réaliser la porté de ses actes et tant qu'il l'avait pu rester un adolescent attardé ne l'avait pas particulièrement dérangé. Bien évidemment son petit séjour à Azkaban avait changé la donne et plus d'une fois il s'était surpris à imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie si ce jour là il n'avait pas fuit. « Le fameux jour en question » pouvait varié selon son humeur, soit celui ou il avait fuit après avoir profiter de Lily, soit celui ou elle lui mettait ce marché entre les mains, et encore bien d'autre mais toujours, il refaisait sa vie en changeant sa fuite en un acte héroïque.

Sirius soupira. C'était la belle époque. Et malgré une certaine amertume vis à vis de ses erreurs, il regrettait que ce temps soit révolue. Mais pour en revenir au présent, il ne voyait pas de qui pouvait être ce garçon qui se prétendait son fils, s'il n'était pas Harry. Car bien évidemment après cet incident de parcours avec Lily, il avait été plus sérieux dans ses relations, enfin pendant un certain temps. Mais même quand il avait reprit sa vie dissolue de célibataire, il avait pris garde à ne pas prendre à la légère le risque de semer au vent des héritiers Black. Donc il ne voyait pas qui pouvait être la mère de ce garçon si ce n'était pas Lily.

« Harry n'est plus celui que vous avez connu. Il a abandonné son existence et ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec le monde sorcier ou moldu. Mais si lui était prêt à abandonner, je ne l'étais pas. Si lui ne voulais plus lutter, j'avais encore cette rage au ventre. Si lui se désespérait et se résignait, moi je criais vengeance ! Sa vengeance. » finit par répondre Ash en croisant les jambes dans une attitude aristocratique qui sembla familière à Sirius.

Le souvenir des leçons de maintien que sa mère les obligeait à prendre lui et son frère lui revint en mémoire. Mais il chassa le souvenir d'un mouvement rapide de la tête pour en revenir à ce que disait l'adolescent.

« Vengeance ? » Répétèrent les deux anciens maraudeurs, n'osant posé l'autre question qui leur vrillait les entrailles, mais qui revenait sans cesse dans leur esprit: Qui pouvait bien être Ash ? Ou peut être quoi ?

« Oui. Vengeance pour ce qu'on lui a prit, ce qu'on lui a voler, enlever sans aucun remord, mais aussi pour ce que l'on attendait de lui pour le destin dont on avait fait son fardeau. Pour tout ce qui aurait dû être fait au lieu de vous laisser dormir sur vos lauriers pendant plus de quinze ans ! » Répondit Ash d'un voix véhémente. « Si je vous en parle aussi franchement, c'est parce que je compte changer les choses et que je vais me servir de vous pour y parvenir. Vous pouvez bien entendu refuser mais dans ce cas je me verrais contraint d'utiliser des procédés qui s'avéreront plus douloureux pour vous ! »

Les deux adultes froncèrent les yeux avec une moue dubitative, pas convaincu visiblement que l'adolescent puisse leur imposer quoi que ce soit par la force. Mais Ash ne leur laissa pas le temps d'exprimer leurs objections, il les fixa tour à tour en forçant les barrières de leurs esprits, les écrasant de sa puissance et ne prenant aucun gant dans la manière dont il fouina dans leur souvenirs et leurs émotions. Plus il cherchait plus un sourire narquois s'affichait sur les traits de son visage.

Rémus sentait l'animal en lui gronder sourdement face à cette intrusion. Ash venait sans aucune peur de pénétrer son espace vital, son territoire et le loup n'était pas décidé à se laisser dominer par l'adolescent qui lui avait parut frêle. Cependant Ash ne recula pas. Il déploya même plus de puissance pour en écraser l'animal et lui faire comprendre qui était le maître. Tout comme il l'avait fait pour Harry, Ash discuta directement avec la part bestiale de son être et lui montrait la liberté qu'il lui offrirait. Rémus se sentait simple spectateur, jusqu'à ce que la voix moqueuse du garçon résonne dans sa tête.

« V_otre cas n'est pas complètement désespéré et vos compétences nous seront très utile. Si vous acceptez de suivre mes ordres !»_

Rémus gronda plus fortement accentuant le sourire du garçon. Il avait beau lutter contre l'influence du gamin, il sentait qu'il perdait du terrain et que petit à petit Ash l'acculait et le domptait tout en lui faisant comprendre que la manière qu'il utilisait était douce et que si Rémus ne faisait pas un effort, il pouvait se montrer beaucoup plus incisif.

Comme cela devait être le cas pour Sirius qui, le châtain ne s'en était pas rendu compte tant il avait été plonger dans son esprit, se débattait sur le sol tout en poussant un cris inarticulé, les traits de son visage déformés par une profonde douleur qui semblait aussi bien physique que moral.

Ash avait procédé de la même manière avec celui qui était son père. Il avait fourrager dans l'esprit de Sirius avec autant de plaisir qu'il en avait eut à chercher Harry dans le ventre du détraqueur. Il avait mis à jour toutes les actions et pensées de son père avaient honte et puis il y avait ajouté une partie des souvenirs de ce que Harry avait vécu dans sa famille. Souvenirs autant emprunté à Harry qu'à Dudley.

« _Un chien. C'est vraiment ce que vous êtes. Aussi douloureux que cela soit pour vous, je vais trancher les liens qui vous attache à votre maître et les remplacer par ce qui aurait dû être. Je suis sûr que vous m'en remercierez un jour. »_

**A suivre...**

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira même si la manière dont est dépeint Sirius ne respecte pas ce que l'on a l'habitude de trouver dans une fic. De toutes manières, cette histoire a un ton particulier que je ne m'explique pas mais qui doit faire en partie son charme! donc Merci a tous pour votre soutien!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :** Cousue de fils blanc

« Bien je pense que cela suffira pour le moment. » Déclara Ash en sortant de leur esprit. « Nous allons pouvoir entrer dans le vif du sujet et déterminer en quoi vous pouvez vous montrer utile ».

Rémus tout comme Sirius se sentit soulagé quand la pression sur leur esprit s'arrêta. L'adolescent les prenait vraiment de haut et avec la puissance qu'il venait de leur imposer, aucun d'eux ne se sentait capable de le sermonner sur le respect qu'il devait à ses aînés. En tout cas pas quand ils étaient certains l'un et l'autre que le garçon n'attendait qu'un seul faux pas de leur part pour les torturer et les confronter à nouveau à leur erreurs et leur lâcheté vis à vis de Harry. Ash n'avait aucune pitié et aucune hésitation sur la conduite qui devait être la sienne et il entendait bien à ce que les autres s'y plient ou bien...

Mais étrangement Rémus pouvait sentir que la bête sauvage qui lui gâchait la vie, était comme apaisé. Comme si avoir sagement accepté de plier devant l'adolescent, était une victoire et un point positif qui satisfaisait le loup-garou. C'était étonnant, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vécu au contact d'une autre personne. Même avec les maraudeurs, le loup en lui n'avait jamais été aussi serein. Comme si pour la première fois quelqu'un l'avait vraiment accepté. Entièrement.

Et c'était bizarre mais grisant. Comme si l'animal avait reconnu un congénère en Ash, un semblable dominant et digne de respect mais l'adolescent n'était pourtant pas un loup-garou et son jeune âge et son manque d'expérience aurait dû le faire passer pour un inférieur aux yeux du loup en lui. Cependant, Ash possédait une puissance magique brut et sauvage, écrasante, indompté tout comme la bête et c'était peut être à cause de cette puissance que le loup acceptait l'autorité du garçon.

Le loup-garou avait de plus en plus de mal à vivre en supportant le regard de dégoût et parfois de haine que lui vouait les autres sorciers. Ne voyant en lui qu'un meurtrier en devenir. Un assassin en puissance. Un danger. Un animal nuisible à abattre. L'homme avait des difficultés avec la supériorité des sorciers qui prenaient un malin plaisir à le rabaisser. Rémus devenait de plus en plus amer devant le manque de considération des autres sorciers et de la peur qu'il pouvait lire dans leur regard dés qu'ils découvraient le mal qui le rongeait et son côté sauvage.

Rémus avait toujours travaillé dur. Il avait tout fait pour contrôler l'animal sauvage qui grognait constamment en lui, pour vivre en société selon les règles que lui imposaient le ministère, même si celle-ci étaient complètement injustes et ségrégationnistes. Il avait aimé enseigné. Il avait enfin cru, espéré, avoir trouver sa place. Mais comme tous ses rêves cela c'était écroulé et il avait du retourner à sa petite vie pathétique qui ne lui permettait que de vivre chichement et dans le mépris des autres sorciers.

Cependant honnêtement, il n'avait jamais réellement cherché à en apprendre plus sur cette part de lui qui le rendait si dangereux. Il n'avait jamais songer à en faire une force et un atout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait pas chercher à développer les dons liés à son état de créature magique et s'était contenté de croire ce que colportait la rumeur publique. Il n'avait pas chercher plus loin que le bout de son nez et avait fait tout ce qui avait été en son pouvoir pour occulter cette part de lui.

Il avait écouter, plier devant l'opinion et les conseils des autres sans chercher de réponses par lui même. Et maintenant que le garçon en fouillant ses souvenirs, le lui avait rappeler, il se sentait honteux. Il n'avait fait que subir tout du long de son existence. Subir la malédiction qui était la sienne, mais aussi le regard des autres. Il avait courbé l'échine et maintenant qu'il y songeait, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi le loup, un animal fier et fort, ne cessait de grogner en lui.

Rémus savait que le seul sentiment qui l'avait pousser à agir de la sorte, était la peur. Parce qu'adolescent il n'avait pas voulu perdre l'amitié de James, Sirius et Peter qui étaient les premiers à l'avoir accepté et à l'avoir aidé à gérer son côté sauvage. Pourtant cela ne les avait pas empêcher de douter de lui. De ne pas croire suffisamment en lui pour le choisir pour devenir le gardien des secrets de la maison de James. De croire que si un parmi eux pouvait devenir sombre et quitter la voix du bien, son nom venait en tête de liste !

Il avait été idiot et avait laissé les choses se déliter d'elle même, plongeant dans une profonde dépression dont il n'était sortit qu'un court instant lors de l'année qu'il avait enseigné à Poudlard et qu'il avait fait la connaissance du jeune Harry. L'enfant avait été un rayon de soleil et un baume apaisant pour son cœur et sur celui du loup en lui. Malheureusement comme après un doux rêve, il avait fini par se réveiller et la réalité n'avait été encore que plus cruelle à affronter. Et maintenant l'enfant était mort !

Dans le regard carmin du garçon, il voyait une promesse que tout changerait. La détermination qui brillait dans ses yeux, suffisait à démontrer que Ash ne mentait pas et que lui ne plierais pas. Et si son regard n'avait pas suffit, son odeur et le ton de sa voix auraient été la preuve que l'adolescent comptait bien aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il allait entreprendre que rien ne l'empêcherait de remplir sa quête. Restait à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Rémus était impressionné et charmé par le garçon, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait le sentiment d'être à sa place et en paix avec la part sauvage qui bouillonnait habituellement en lui.

Sirius de son côté se remettait tant bien que mal de cette intrusion douloureuse mais qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Et il n'appréciait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait vu de lui dans le regard de son fils quand celui ci l'avait regardé. Condescendance, mépris, peut être même du dégoût, mais aussi une certaine forme d'intérêt et de curiosité. Ash ne lui avait rien épargné. Ni ses propres souvenirs douloureux, comme ceux de son séjour à Azkaban, ni ceux de Harry chez les Dursley.

Mais quand regrettant et pleurant sur le gâchis qu'avait été leurs existences à tous les deux, par sa faute dans son cas, et par celle de tous ceux sensé protéger son filleul dans celui de Harry, il avait commencer à imaginer avec des « Si » ce qu'aurait pu être leurs vies s'il avait été aussi courageux et droit que l'était véritablement les griffondors. La voix de son fils l'avait tancé vertement et punit d'une douleur indescriptible pour le ramener à la raison lui assurant que ce genre d'attitude était à bannir à partir de maintenant.

_« On ne vit pas dans le passé ! A votre âge ce comportement immature ne peut plus être toléré. Vous allez m'aider à bâtir un avenir en évitant de refaire les mêmes erreurs et non en ruminant des « ah si j'avais su, ou fait autrement... »_ Avait déclarer Ash d'une voix ferme et maîtrise qui avait rappeler à Sirius celle des sermons paternels. « S_inon nous nous passerons de vous ! »_

Il avait hocher la tête se relevant péniblement du sol où il avait glisser sans s'en rendre compte pendant qu'Ash avait exploré son esprit. Il n'avait aucun doute sur ce que sous entendait les dernières paroles du garçon. Il en avait vu bien assez pour comprendre qu'Ash ne s'embarrasserait pas d'un fardeau inutile. L'adolescent ne ferait pas de sentiment.

« Maugrey doit être en train de raconter aux autres la petite histoire que nous lui avons préparé et qu'il va falloir que vous corroboriez. » Reprit l'adolescent en gardant une expression narquoise sur les traits de son visage. « Je suis le fruit d'une erreur de jeunesse dont vous ignoriez tout. L'identité de ma mère importe peu vu qu'elle est morte en me mettant au monde. Elle était issu d'une famille sorcière sans aucune influence et avait été une de tes camarades d'école. Elle connaissait aussi Lily Potter. J'ai été élevé en France par de la famille maternelle des cracmols qui avaient fuit le pays quand ils ont su que tu avais été arrêté et accuser d'être un partisan du Lord. Ils connaissaient l'identité de mon géniteur et ne voulait pas qu'on s'en prenne à moi parce que j'étais ton fils. Ma mère ne leur ayant rien caché et ont jugé plus sécuritaire pour moi de s'expatrier.»

« Pourquoi ta mère n'a pas chercher à entrer en contact avec Sirius pour l'informer de son état et de ta naissance ? » Demanda Rémus qui savait bien que rien dans ce récit n'était vrai, que tout était cousue de fils blanc comme disait les moldus, mais acceptant de la cautionner et bien décider à soulever tous les points obscures. Quitte à mentir autant le faire parfaitement

« Elle a essayé mais le comportement immature et la réputation de coureur de Sirius ne l'on pas convaincu que celui ci accepterait de se ranger pour fonder une famille avec une pauvre fille, tout juste assez belle pour tromper son ennui une nuit d'hiver ! » Répliqua Ash du tac au tac sans hésitation.

Sirius fit une grimace et reçu un regard sombre de la part de son ami qui finit par soupirer en hochant positivement la tête reconnaissant que cette explication peu flatteuse convenait. Cela n' enchantait pas Sirius de l'admettre mais l'adolescent avait raison. Le scénario tenait la route et il aurait très bien pu se réaliser. En y réfléchissant, il y avait peut être un ou deux bâtards Black qui traînaient dans la nature ? Secouant la tête il chassa cette image perturbatrice de son cerveau.

« Mes parents ne m'ont révélé la vérité que lorsque la nouvelle de l'évasion de Sirius et le retour de Voldemort nous sont parvenu. Sachant que mon père était encore en vie et rechercher par le ministère, j'ai fait le voyage pour le rencontrer. Comme mes parents adoptifs m 'ont dit qu'il était le parrain du survivant, Harry Potter il me semblât plus facile à contacter qu'un fugitif. J'ai tenté ma chance en me rendant à Privet Drive et je suis arrivé pile au moment ou il se faisait manger l'âme par un détraqueur. Est ce que cela vous convient ? » Demanda Ash en regardant tour à tour les deux adultes .

« Comment connaissais tu l'adresse de Harry ? » Lança Rémus qui voulait s'assurer qu'ils avaient pensé à tous les détails et que l'histoire mensongère tiendrait la route plus de cinq minutes devant Dumbledore et même Snape.

« Hum...Disons que mes parents adoptifs savaient que Lily qui était ami avec ma mère avait une sœur et qu'elle était marié à un moldu du nom de Dursley. Ma mére a très bien pu entretenir une amitié épistolaire avec Lily avant ma naissance et les renseignements concernant sa sœur aurait pu se trouver à l'intérieur. Malheureusement cette correspondance a disparut ,Merlin seul sait ou, lors de notre déménagement. » Répondit Ash après un court temps d'hésitation en se tapotant de l'index le menton avec un air songeur avant de sourire à Rémus. Ce point avait apparemment été oublié et ou négligé par les deux adolescents et Ash était satisfait de la manière dont s'impliquait le loup-garou.

« Un peu tiré par les cheveux et parle tu le français au moins ? Existe -t-il seulement quelqu'un en France qui pourrait corroborer cette histoire ?» Insista Rémus en arquant les sourcils.

« Bien évidemment » Répondit Ash en utilisant la langue de Molière et en osant un clin d'oeil vers son interlocuteur. « Mais je préfère garder cet atout dans ma manche pour le moment. »

« Je crois qu'on a fait le tour de la question alors. Cette histoire tiendra la route si personne ne se penche sur l'identité de ta mère. » soupira Rémus.

« Oh mais j'ai une parade pour cela. » Minauda Ash alors que Dudley déglutissait difficilement.

Ash quand ils avaient mis cette histoire au point, ne s'était pas étendu sur cette partie du plan. Et l'ancien moldu avait l'intuition que cela cachait quelque chose de risquer.

« La position de Bâtard d'une grande famille sorcière ne me convient pas et je compte bien me faire reconnaître comme héritier des Black ! » Annonça ferment le brun.

« Pardon ? » S'exclamèrent en chœur les deux adultes en fixant le garçon avec un profond ahurissement.

« Oui, je vais m'emparer de cet héritage parce qu'il me revient de droit et que j'en ai besoin pour m'emparer de celui de Harry. La corruption fait marcher notre monde et j'ai besoin de fond pour mes projets. »

« Sans vouloir paraître défaitiste, je ne crois pas que le conseil de famille puisse être du même avis. » Rétorqua Sirius en se passant une main sur le front pour lutter contre la migraine qui pulsait sous son crâne. « De toute manière il ne reste pas assez de Black pour en constituer un...Qui présenterait un caractère indiscutable devant les autorités du ministère et de Gringotts ! » argumenta Sirius.

« Si on ne peut pas compter sur les vivants, autant s'adresser à ceux qui nous ont précédé. » Fit remarquer Ash en haussant les épaules, l'attitude défaitiste de son père ne l'étonnant pas.

« C'est un vieux procédé oublié que plus personne ne suit et qui n'a plus de légitimité. » opposa Sirius en fronçant les sourcils

« Non, il est encore valable. Personne n'a abrogé cette coutume chez les Black. Cela n'a rien à voir avec une loi, c'est un us familial et tant que le chef de famille ne l'a pas annulé, il est encore possible de s'en servir ! Méfiez vous, père, je pourrais finir par croire que vous ne souhaitez toujours pas ma présence à vos côtés ! »

Sirius pâlit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le regard rouge le fixait intensément lui rappelant qu'il était encore en période d'essai.

« Comment sais tu cela ? » S'étonna Rémus qui trouvait étrange qu'un adolescent en sache autant sur les us et coutumes des vieilles familles sang pur.

« Peu importe comment il sait. » Retentit une voix masculine légèrement chevrotante qui fit sursauter Dudley car elle donnait l'impression de sortir des murs et plus précisément d'un portrait qui se trouvait sur le mur en face de lui et dans lequel un homme d'un siècle passé les fixait avec un regard bleu glacial qui n'était pas s'en rappeler celui de Sirius. « Conduit le dans le bureau de ton père, c'est la que nous répondrons à sa requête et sans attendre !»

**A suivre...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 :**Dépasser les espérances. **  
**

« Dudley, tu restes là jusqu'à mon retour. » Ordonna Ash en se levant du canapé ou il était assis avec toujours cette grâce aristocratique naturelle qui émanait de lui à chaque pas.

L'ancien moldu se contenta de hocher la tête. La voix du portrait ne lui avait pas particulièrement parut agréable et s'il pouvait éviter d'affronter un tableau parlant de très mauvais poil, il n'avait pas l'intention de se priver. Ce qui lui valut un rire mentale de la part de Dust et un regard moqueur de la part d'Ash.

« Rémus si cela ne vous ennuie pas de lui tenir compagnie le temps que nous nous absentions ? » Demanda l'adolescent brun au loup-garou sans se départir de son sourire.

« Bien entendu. » Accepta Rémus en marquant son assentiment lui aussi d'un mouvement de la tête.

Il comprenait bien que la place de Dudley et la sienne n'était pas dans le bureau patriarcal des Black. A moins de vouloir irriter et se mettre à dos les ancêtres de cette famille aux idées surannées et bien arrêtées concernant la place des créatures comme eux. Il n'y avait pas de quoi se sentir offensé d'être mis à l'écart, tout du moins temps que Ash n'aurait pas obtenu le statut qu'il convoitait. Si par contre, il ne changeait pas certaines choses après avoir convaincu les black de lui confier son héritage, Rémus craignait qu'alors il se soit trompé sur le jeune homme et cela le décevrait énormément. Curieusement pour une fois, son instinct sauvage se faisait insistant et voulait le convaincre que le garçon était digne de confiance.

« Je ne doute pas que les curieux et les malappris qui se trouvent derrière cette porte, tentent de profiter de mon absence pour faire commettre une erreur à Dudley qui n'est pas encore aux faits de toute la fourberie qui traîne dans le monde magique. Il est encore naïf et impressionnable. Je compte sur vous pour le tenir à l'écart des plus dangereux. »

« C'est entendu. » confirma Rémus en accordant à Dudley un sourire encourageant auquel l'adolescent répondit par un sourire crispé et intimidé. Le loup-garou l'intriguait. Sa culture cinématographique lui présentait un tableau très agressif, voir bestial, de l'homme qui pourtant semblait être celui qui avait le plus la tête sur les épaules.

Dudley avait eut un petit aperçu des gens pouvant être dangereux pour lui dans la cuisine. A commencer par l'homme habillé tout en noir et qui avait un regard si terrifiant. Il était donc grandement satisfait que quelqu'un reste près de lui pour l'aider à affronter ceux qui oseraient les déranger dans ce salon.

Rémus lui comprenait que l'ancien moldu pouvait avoir quelques problèmes s' il devait se retrouver devant Dumbledore ou Rogue qui ne l'épargnerait pas et utiliserait tous les moyens dont ils disposaient pour découvrir les secrets d'Ash, ce qui perturberait les plans du brun, chose que ni le loup ni Dudley ne voulaient provoquer sciemment.

« Bien. Allons y, père. Il serait dommage de faire attendre nos ancêtres plus que nécessaire. » fit Ash en se dirigeant vers la porte avec Sirius sur les talons, qui donnait l'impression d'être un petit garçon pris en faute et qui allait devoir recevoir le sermon et la punition qui allait avec.

« Si tu y tient vraiment. Moi, cela ne m'enchante pas vraiment d'aller dans cette pièce qui est loin de me rappeler de joyeux souvenirs »

« Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. » rigola moqueur, Ash en ouvrant la porte du salon pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un homme à la barbe blanche et à la robe fleuris, très colorée, qui semblait avoir été surpris en pleine tentative d'écoute. Tout comme Maugrey qui se tenait derrière lui et dont l'Œil magique était braqué sur la porte. Tous les deux semblaient être assez dépité mais il était impossible de savoir si c'était parce qu'ils avaient été surpris dans leur tentative ou si cela venait du fait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était parvenu à ses fins. Ils n'avaient rien pu entendre de la conversation à l'intérieur et cela semblait les avoir quelque peu agacé.

« Excusez nous, vous désiriez peut être quelque chose ? » Demanda Ash avec un sourire charmeur qui n'atteignait cependant pas ses yeux.

L'homme âgé recula sous l'intensité carmin du regard de l'adolescent. On lui avait fait un rapport circonstancié des derniers événements. De plus la réunion qui avait eut lieu au Ministère suite à la détection d'un puissant sortilège sur Priver Drive, zone moldu de résidence du survivant avait quelque peu agité la sphère politique. Fudge voulait prendre des mesures contre Harry, ne voulant pas croire qu'il y avait une bonne raison pour que l'adolescent ait usé de magie alors qu'il n'en avait aucun droit.

Le garçon étant mort cela lui ôtait une épine du talon enfin peut être deux car quand le ministre réaliserait que le gamin avait été assassiné par des Détraqueurs, il croirait peut être au retour de Vous savez qui. Le décès de Potter n'arrangeait pas le vieux sorcier et cela lui posait même un problème quand à la prophétie. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de s'en occuper au Ministère mais des la première heure demain matin, il irait voir si tout allait bien au département des mystères.

Mais pour le moment, il devait se présenter et tenter de découvrir qui était ce garçon qui disait être le fils de Sirius. Affichant son sourire le plus affable, il salua l'adolescent qui lui faisait face d'un hochement de tête.

« Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de magie, Poudlard et je pense mon garçon que nous devons avoir une conversation sur les événements de la nuit. »

« Peut être, monsieur. Il se peut que nous devions aborder certains sujets ensemble assez rapidement mais pas maintenant, vous m'en voyez désolé, mais nous devons régler quelques problèmes de famille, mon père et moi et cela nous semble plus urgent. » Répondit posément Ash sans ôter son sourire des traits de son visage et avec une légère inclinaison en guise de salut pour le directeur.

Il avança esquivant la main de Dumbledore qui tentait de l'attraper pour le retenir.

« Je regrette mais si ce que l'on m'a dit, est vrai et que vous avez été témoin de la mort du jeune Harry, nous avons d'importantes choses à discuter et à vérifier dés maintenant. Si vous êtes d'origine sorcière vous devez savoir qui était Harry et »

« Bien entendu, mais cela devra attendre, monsieur. » Rétorqua Ash plus sèchement. « Maintenant si vous vouliez bien m'excuser. »

Ash tenta d'avancer dans l'escalier mais Dumbledore tendit une main pour le saisir par le poignet et le retenir. Il ne réussit pourtant passa manœuvre car Sirius s'immisça entre eux posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son fils et le poussant vers l'avant.

« Attendez nous, si vous voulez, Albus, nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps. » fit il en souriant au vieil homme qui dû se résoudre à les laisser filer, n'ayant trouver aucune excuse pour les retenir plus longtemps. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur sans les quitter des yeux alors qu'ils montaient l'escalier pour disparaître sur le palier supérieur.

Maugrey s'approcha de Dumbledore. En haussant les épaules et lui marmonna quelques mots que Rémus et Dudley par la porte ouverte perçurent sans difficulté.

« Un pur Black, ce gamin ! Il croit que le monde tourne autours de lui ! »

« Vous n'auriez pas dû le laisser s'isoler avec Sirius . J'avais déjà eut du mal à le garder loin de Harry mais là si ce garçon est bien son fils …. »

« Vous croyez vraiment que cette histoire de bâtard à une chance d'être vrai ? » S'inquiéta le vieil auror. Il connaissait bien le directeur. Il savait quand celui ci était contrarié ou lui cachait quelque chose et là il avait clairement le sentiment qu'il y avait un peu des deux dans son regard ce qui était loin de le rassurer.

« Tant que je ne l'avais pas vu, j'avais un doute. Mais maintenant, c'est comme vous dites mon cher, un pur Black. De plus si ma mémoire ne me joue pas des tours, Sirius était plutôt du genre volage avant son emprisonnement. Il faudrait que je fasse quelques recherches...»

Dudley aurait aimé que la porte se referme. Il aurait voulu que les deux adultes dans le couloir ne réalisent pas qu'ils se trouvaient là et que Rémus et lui pouvaient les entendre. Il aurait souhaité rester tranquille dans ce salon sans que rien ne vienne déranger leur tranquillité. C'était ce qu'il aurait voulu, mais Dudley avait conscience que la magie n'exhaussait que rarement les souhaits. Sinon Harry n'aurait pas eut la vie qu'il avait vécu, alors il soupira se résignant à affronter les deux sorciers qui venaient de se tourner vers eux.

« Ah ! » S'exclama Dumbledore en retrouvant un sourire affable mais rapidement associé à une expression triste alors qu'il s'avançait dans le salon. « Jeune homme, je vous présente mes condoléances pour la perte qui est la votre et celle de votre famille. »

Devant un tel discours, Dudley ouvrit plusieurs fois et referma tout autant de fois sa bouche sans trouver quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas l'éloquence d'Ash et franchement il se demandait quel jeu jouait le vieux monsieur devant lui. La seule pensée qui traversait son cerveau en regardant le directeur d'école était que cela devait être carnaval. Il ne voyait aucune explication quand à la robe fleurie et barioler de couleur vivre que portait le vieux sorcier. Il estima que n'ayant vu aucun sorcier porté le même genre de robe, celui-ci vu son âge devait être un peu sénile.

Il y avait un vieux retraité original qui habitait au bout du quartier et qui était aussi dérangé de la cafetière. Dudley et ses amis s'amusaient souvent à ses dépends. Pourtant malgré sa répugnance pour les vieux, Dudley doutait que cela s'applique à celui qui s'avançait vers lui avec un regard vif et pétillant.

« _Détourne les yeux ! Ne le laisse pas voir ton esprit, Dudy ! Ash sera particulièrement en colère si tu le grille ! » _ lui siffla dans la tête la voix de Dust.

« _Ok, mais ne m'appelle pas Dudy, cela fait mauviette. Il est flippant ce vieux. Un peu comme ces clown dans certain film d'horreur... »_

_« Désolé, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Dudy. »_ Insista Dust sur un ton narquois. « _Ma culture cinématographique n'égale pas la tienne. Et sache que je t'appellerais comme je veux, c'est fini l'époque ou tu pouvais me martyriser et me donner des ordres.»_

_« Je sais. » _Reconnut Dudley en soupirant et en gardant son regard loin de celui du directeur. «_ Je __suis pas complètement idiot._ »

Il entendit le sourire moqueur du serpent dans son esprit. Pas besoin que celui-ci lui donne une explication sur ce qui le faisait rire, Dudley se doutait que son ancien cousin doutait de son degré de développement intellectuel et il devait reconnaître qu'il ne lui avait que rarement fait profiter du bon coté de son caractère pour que Dust en doute encore un long moment.

« Harry était un de nos meilleurs élèves et nous avions placé beaucoup d'espoir en lui. » Continua le vieil homme en entrant dans le salon tout en tendant une main à Dudley qui machinalement leva la sienne pour le saluer. « Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. On m'a informé que votre statut suite à cet accident avait évolué, faisant de vous l'un des nôtres. Vous êtes un cas particulier, tout comme l'était votre cousin.»

L'intérêt que lu l'ancien moldu dans le regard bleu vif du vieux sorcier lui donna la chair de poule et il détourna rapidement la tête de nouveau. Ce vieillard lui donnait vraiment l'impression de n'être qu'un cobaye de laboratoire. Un sujet d'étude sur lequel on pouvait tout expérimenter. Sensation désagréable qui le fit frissonner et qui ne s'arrangea pas quand la voix sifflante de Dust perça l'air, prête à l'attaque.

« _Harry n'était que de la chair à canon pour vous ! »_

Le serpent après cette tirade, sortit la tête du cou de Dudley et siffla de manière menaçante en direction du directeur qui lâcha la main de l'ancien moldu et recula d'un pas alors que Maugrey sortait sa baguette et la pointait vers l'adolescent. Réagissant rapidement Rémus fit de même s'interposant entre les deux adultes et le garçon tout en jetant un regard curieux vers le serpent. Ash avait comme qui dirait oublier de leur parler du serpent et bizarrement tout comme les deux garçons, le serpent sentait lui aussi tout comme Harry.

Dudley posa une main rassurante sur la tête de l'animal et Dust sembla se calmer. L'ancien moldu avait été le seul à comprendre ce qu'avait dit le reptile et il comprenait la colère de son ancien cousin. Pour le peu qu'il en savait, ce vieux sorcier était loin d'avoir eut un comportement correcte envers son cousin.

Le peu que lui avait raconté Ash et confié Dust, lui donnait l'impression que Harry avait servit de bouclier et de première ligne offensive pendant que le reste de la troupe était encore bien au chaud dans les casernes. Bref Dudley n'aimait pas les vieux et celui-là peut être encore un peu moins qu'en générale.

« Un bien étrange animal de compagnie que vous avez là, mon garçon. » dit Dumbledore en souriant aimablement en faisant signe aux deux autres de se calmer.

« C'est Dust, le serpent d'Ash et il a très mauvais caractère comme son maître, alors si vous voulez bien vous tenir à distance, je crois que votre odeur l'insupporte. » Répliqua Dudley assez sèchement.

Dust satisfait de cette explication darda sa langue à l'extérieur en direction du vieux sorcier avant de se détourner avec une grimace qui pouvait facilement passer pour du dégoût. Rémus lui pouffa de rire dans sa paume alors que le directeur rougissait un peu de honte tout en s'éloignant.

« Il est étrange tout de même que ce garçon soit arrivé alors que vous étiez en danger. Rien ne nous indique qu'il soit digne de confiance. Notre monde est rempli de danger qui te sont inconnu mais... »

« C'est votre opinion ! Moi ce que j'en dis c'est que sans lui, je ne serais pas là. » L'interrompit Dudley en se réinstallant dans la canapé. « Et puis pour moi, vous êtes tous des étrangers au même titre qu' Ash, mais il n'y a qu'à lui que je doive quelque chose. »

« Q_uel discours, Dudy ! Effectivement tu n'es peut être pas aussi bête que je le croyais. »_

Dudley avait sciemment mais sournoisement sous entendu que Ash contrairement à eux était intervenu, qu'il avait fait quelque chose. Et que pour lui, ils étaient tous des inconnus et que s'ils voulaient le convaincre de quoi que se soit ils allaient devoir se montrer convaincant. Dudley était assez doué pour soutirer des avantages ou pour marchander. Il pratiquait avec ses parents ce genre de manipulation depuis sa plus tendre enfance et en grandissant il n'en était pas resté au cercle familial et avait amélioré ses techniques.

_« Merci de le reconnaître. »_ souffla mentalement Dudley au serpent.

« Je comprend bien mon garçon que tu sois encore sous le choc. Le traumatisme que tu as subit ce soir t'a ébranlé et la mort de ton cousin ainsi que l'activation de ta magie ne te permette pas de penser clairement à ta situation. Mais tu peux compter sur nous pour t'aider à t'intégrer dans notre société » continua Dumbledore sans tenir compte de l'interruption dû à l'adolescent et tout ce qu'il avait bien pu sous entendre.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous me parlez comme à un demeuré ? » fit Dudley les yeux écarquillé sentant l'esprit du directeur se tendre de nouveau vers lui avec plus de force. Mais l'ancien moldu n'était pas décidé à le laisser agir à sa guise.

« Ce n'est pas mon intention, mon garçon... » assura Dumbledore avec un sourire qui se voulait confiant et rassurant mais qui ne fit qu'augmenter la méfiance de Dudley qui savait que les vieilles personnes pouvaient se montrer mielleuse mais que souvent leurs intentions n'étaient pas net. Il n'avait qu'à lire les journaux ou regarder les informations à la télévision pour s'en rendre compte. Pas un soir ou il n'y avait pas une histoire sordide sur les exactions d'un vieux pervers.

« Arrêtez vos chichis de vieux ! Et cessez de vouloir entrer dans ma tête, vieux gâteux ! Tout ce que vous allez arriver à faire c'est me coller la migraine ! » s'écria Dudley en tapant du pied comme il savait si bien le faire pour faire craquer ses parents et les amener à se plier à ses caprices. Il savait qu'il pouvait être impressionnant dans ces moments là. Rien qui n'impressionnerait Ash, bien entendu mais cela marcherait certainement avec le vieux sénile qui devait être habitué à ce que tout le monde voit en lui un papy gâteau. Dudley rien qu'à l'idée sentait son estomac se révulser.

_« Je partage ton opinion, cousin. J'en viens même à regretter que ta magie ne se soit pas éveiller avant. A nous deux, on aurait pu faire un malheur ! »_ Le congratula Dust avec satisfaction ce qui rassura Dudley sur ce que Ash pourrait bien penser de la manière dont il traitait avec le vieux directeur.

« Comment oses tu parler au directeur, sale gamin ?! » s'emporta Maugrey du pas de la porte mais Rémus s'interposa à nouveau menaçant l'auror de sa baguette.

« Utiliser de la légimencie sur un mineur est un acte criminel. » Assura avec virulence le Loup-garou. « A votre place, j'abandonnerai. Vous n'arriverez à rien. Le cousin de Harry ne vous fait pas confiance et d'après ce qu'il nous a appris sur la vie de Harry, je pense qu'il n'a pas tord.»

« Rémus. Les derniers événements nous ont tous bouleversé et nous sommes tous sur les nerfs mais vous devez comprendre que le retour de Vous savez qui ne nous permet pas de perdre du temps... » Insista Dumbledore en reculant cependant d'un pas devant l'ancien moldu.

« Placer Harry chez mes parents était un perte de temps ! » Répliqua Dudley bondissant du canapé comme un diable hors de sa boite.

« Les protections induites par le sacrifice de sa mère lui assurait une protection... »insista Dumbledore.

Dudley oubliant certainement ou il se trouvait, un salon aristocratique d'une grande famille sang pur, cracha sur le tapis aux pieds de Dumbledore avant de reprendre la parole sur un ton si méprisant que même le directeur de l'école eut beaucoup de mal à rester impassible et à garder son visage avenant pour ne pas céder à la colère.

« Peut être que cette excuse à deux balles tient la route dans votre monde de fou mais je me demande de quoi il fallait le protéger ? N'avait-il pas soit disant abattu votre mage noir ? Vous qui disiez vous battre pour la lumière, ne pouviez vous pas protéger un bébé des possible sbires de ce mage noir ? Avez vous si peu confiance en vos propres capacités pour confier votre héros à des, comment vous dites déjà...Des moldus que le simple fait de traverser hors des clous rend complètement parano ! Et qui ont fait de son enfance un enfer ! Est ce toute la gratitude que vous avez envers l'enfant qui vous a sauvé !? L'offrir en pâture à des gens qui le déteste ! » s'époumona Dudley en serrant les poings.

Dumbledore le regardait tout comme Maugrey avec surprise et un rien de crainte. Rémus lui s'était retourné vers l'adolescent avec dans le regard une pointe de curiosité ainsi que de fierté. Il pensait comme le cousin de Harry. Quand il avait enseigné, il avait compris que le garçon n'était pas heureux dans sa famille et il avait espérer que Sirius puisse prendre le garçon avec lui, mais le directeur s'y était opposé et Sirius n'en avait pas vraiment fait grand cas à l'époque.

Rémus savait que son ami devait s'en mordre les doigts maintenant et qu'il faudrait qu'il se montre très docile pour convaincre Ash qu'il ne le trahirait pas et œuvrerait à ses côtés pour atteindre ses objectifs. Le jeune Black ne leur avait pas encore dit grand chose de ses ambitions mais Rémus avait dans l 'idée que l'adolescent ne réclamait pas son héritage juste pour faire tapisserie dans des soirées mondaines, ni pour satisfaire le besoin de la population sorcière à aduler un héros qui se sacrifierait pour eux.

_« Dudley, mon héros ! » _siffla Dust en laissant sa langue affectueusement venir à la rencontre de la joue du gros garçon.

Dire que l'âme de Harry était surprise était un sacré euphémisme, mais ayant accès aux pensées de Dudley, il lui était facile de comprendre pourquoi son cousin prenait avec autant de courage et d'assurance le partie de Ash et le sien par la même occasion. Dudley n'agissait pas par pur bonté d'âme et c'était en soi assez rassurant que son cousin ne soit pas devenu un saint quasi du jour au lendemain.

Mais tout comme Ash le lui avait dit quand il avait été récupérer son âme : tout aurait pu être différent. Non seulement si Harry avait su pour l'existence de l'horcruxe, mais aussi si le vieux sénile n'avait pas confié Harry aux Dursley et c'était le grief le plus terrible qu'avait l'ancien moldu vis à vis du directeur. Il était le seul responsable de leur malheur. Et Dust ne pouvait que partager ce point de vue. Tout aurait pu être diffèrent et tout le serait parce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'écouterait le vieux fou.

Dumbledore voulu répliquer devant les accusations véhémentes de l'ancien moldu, qui lui donnait l'impression d'être responsable de toute la misère du monde, mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps et faisant fi de toute prudence il planta son regard dans celui du directeur.

« Vous n'avez peut être aucune notion de ce qu'est la véritable reconnaissance, le prix d'une dette que l'on contracte envers celui qui vous sauve la vie, mais moi je sais ce que je dois et à qui je le dois. Peut importe ce que vous direz, Ash est le seul en qui je place ma confiance et mon avenir et je ne ferais rien qu'il n'approuvera ! » s'écria Dudley sans quitter le directeur des yeux.

Malgré les paroles durs et la détermination qui se lisait dans le regard du gamin, Dumbledore poussa une dernière fois sur les défenses de l'esprit de Dudley et réussit cette fois à s'introduire pour découvrir les souvenirs qu'avaient le garçon de la soirée. Malheureusement pour lui, Dudley avait prévu le coup. Il avait même plus ou moins délibérément laissé entrer le directeur. Il avait manqué de prudence et désobéis à Ash mais sur le moment, même s'il craignait la punition du brun, il n'avait aucun regret mais surtout aucun remord à entraîner le vieux sorcier dans un souvenirs bien précis qui n'avait qu'un très loin lien avec ce que le directeur était venu chercher dans sa tête.

Dust, qui compris ce que voulait faire son ancien cousin, siffla d'approbation et apporta son soutien pour fermer tous les autres accès à l'esprit de Dudley pendant que celui ci projetait un souvenir d'une des dernières nuits que Harry avait passé à Privet Drive. Une nuit ou le jeune sorcier avait eut un cauchemar à propos d'un certain Cédric.

Dudley se souvenait parfaitement qu'à l'époque, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry troublait son sommeil avec des cris à vous faire dresser tous les poils sur le corps. Il se souvenait aussi, avec une pointe légère de honte, qu'il avait maudit son cousin pour le dérangement qu'il provoquait et regrettait que son père n'ait pas encore trouvé de solution plus radicale pour empêcher Harry de les réveiller. Mais maintenant qu'il savait. Maintenant qu'il avait pu partager grâce à Dust, les souvenirs de la vie de son cousin, qu'il avait pris la peine de prendre conscience des actes de ses parents et des siens. Il ne laisserait personne dire que Harry était faible ou dans le cas de Dumbledore que son cousin était protéger et en sécurité à Privet Drive.

A la manière d'un réalisateur de cinéma, il découpa scène par scène son souvenir, ajoutant ici ou là des images tiré de l'esprit de Harry, jouant sur l'éclairage et les angles de prise de vue pour augmenter les émotions oppressantes et douloureuses des images qu'il permettait au Directeur de visionner aux premières loges. Dudley l'ignorait mais ce n'était pas un don très répandu chez les sorciers de pouvoir ainsi manipuler les souvenirs. Pour le moment, il s'en moquait bien d'ailleurs. Tout ce qui comptait c'était que sa mise en scène soit excellente pour que le vieux sorciers les laisse en paix.

Premier plan, un pallier sombre et un silence oppressant, la manière dont l'image bougeait, donnait l'impression de monter lentement un escalier. Puis la caméra s'approcha d'une porte et dans le silence de la nuit un gémissement et une respiration haletante donnèrent aux spectateurs l'impression de suffoquer. Sur le plan suivant la porte se rapprochait encore et on pouvait voir des verrous tirés, fermé à double tour. Les gémissements devinrent supplications et pleurs. Dans la scène d'après, on était si prés de la porte qu'on ne la distinguait plus et ce fût un cris inhumain de souffrance déchirant les tympans, qui figea les spectateurs dans une attente terrorisé

Puis la caméra fit un mouvement rapide arrière alors qu'un homme, énorme, visiblement en colère et armé d'une ceinture, venant d'une autre porte sur la gauche se précipita vers la porte. Il se débattit un instant avec les verrous alors qu'à l'intérieur les pleurs et les cris continuaient.

Le plan suivant montrait un adolescent aux grands yeux verts terrorisés, allongé sur un vieux matelas mité. Son regard était hagard et confus, encore en proie à une grande terreur. Mais l'homme n'en avait apparemment rien à faire et vociférant il se mit à frapper l'adolescent qui tentait tant bien que mal de se protéger en se repliant sur lui même. La punition ne durera pas. L'homme s'essouffla rapidement et quand son bras manqua de force pour porter ses coups, il donna quelques coups de pieds à la forme recroquevillée devant lui puis s'en retourna se coucher maudissant la mauvaise graine qui parasitait son toit.

La caméra recula toujours braqué sur l'adolescent inconscient et prostré. La porte se referma dans un claquement sec.

Dudley chancela quand il sentit que le directeur se retirait de son esprit. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé derrière lui et ferma les yeux, vraiment pas décidé à prolonger l'expérience plus longtemps. Le vieux sorcier quand à lui fronça les sourcils et sortit de la pièce sans mot dire très pâle et chancelant.

_« Je n'en demandais pas tant, mes amis. » _fit la voix d'Ash dans leur tête. «_Dudley, tu dépasses toutes nos espérances et même si les risques pouvaient paraître inconsidérés, tu as maîtrisé avec dextérité cette intrusion. Je regrette de moins en moins de t'avoir choisi comme allié. Tu as là un don rare qui nous sera précieux.»_

**A suivre...**

_Merci a tous pour votre soutien! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Je tenais aussi à vous informer que la semaine prochaine, il n'y aura pas de mise à jour car je m'absente pour cause de vacances! ^^ Mais tout rentrera dans l'ordre la deuxième semaine d'avril!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 :** Pères de nos pères

« Non » Interrompit sèchement et fermement Ash.

Sirius et lui étaient depuis quelques minutes maintenant enfermé dans la pièce qui avait été le bureau du père de l'animagus. Tous les deux faisaient face aux anciens maîtres de la très noble et ancienne famille Black. Et comme Sirius s'y était un peu attendu en ayant testé par lui même la détermination sans faille de celui qui était son fils, Ash n'avait pas mis plus de trois minutes à s'opposer à la volonté de ses ancêtres.

Le bureau n'avait pas changé par rapport aux souvenirs qu'en avait l'animagus. Bien évidemment la poussière et la crasse s'étaient amoncelées un peu partout. Personne n'était venu y faire le ménage depuis des lustres. Molly Weasley qui avait investit la maison en même temps que le reste de l'Ordre, n'avait pas encore investit toutes les pièces pour les remettre en état avec l'aide des enfants désœuvrés qui occupaient les lieux. Peu importait pour le bureau de tout manière vu qu'un sortilège en protégeait l'accès n'autorisant la porte à s'ouvrir qu'en présence du sang des Black. Ce qui au cas ou il aurait eut un doute, avait finit de confirmer à Sirius que Ash était bien son fils.

Les meubles recouvert de drap blanc, dans le temps, avaient tous pris une teinte grise, sale qui n'encourageait pas s'asseoir dans les fauteuils qu'ils recouvraient. Sur le bureau en lui même, ou divers sort de protection et de préservation avaient dû être posé, se trouvait un sous main, une plume défraîchie, un encrier et un coupe papier dont le manche était finement ciselés et agrémenté des armoiries de la famille. Étrangement les portraits accroché aux murs étaient entièrement vide. Enfin à moins que l'explication ne vienne de la présence dans la pièce, des anciens chef de famille de la noble lignée des Black.

Sirius, silencieux, se tenait bien droit un pas derrière son fils et malgré l'aversion qu'il avait pour cette pièce et les hommes qui s'y trouvait, il ne pu empêcher un sourire narquois et satisfait d'étirer ses lèvres. Il avait vraiment craint que son fils après les trahisons dont il avait été victime, n'ait décidé de rejoindre un camp dans lequel il ne pourrait pas le suivre. Mais visiblement ces peurs étaient infondées vu l'insolence avec laquelle le garçon répondait au premier patriarche des Black sous le regard outre des autres dont Orion Black, son propre père.

Dire que l'animagus avait été surpris de trouver quatre générations de chef de famille dans le bureau de son père était un euphémisme. Il ne savait pas comment les spectres de son père, de son grand père, du père de celui ci et enfin du premier de la lignée recensé par l'arbre généalogique, s'étaient retrouvé invoqué dans le bureau, mais ils étaient là et s'ils avaient crut pouvoir inculquer et imposer leur point de vue à son fils, ils devaient tous être tombé de bien haut en l'entendant clairement apposé son refus à leurs ordres.

Cependant Sirius savait que l'affrontement ne faisait que commencer. Ash était déterminé à obtenir son héritage et il ne laisserait pas les âmes invoquées de ses ancêtres se mettre en travers de sa route. D'ailleurs l'adolescent n'était en rien impressionné par les aura de colère que dégageait les quatre fantômes devant son insolence.

Orion Black, le père de Sirius fulminait sur place de l'arrogance de l'adolescent à leur répondre sur ce ton un rien condescendant qui lui aurait fait grincer des dents, s'il avait eut son enveloppe charnel. De même pour Arcturus, le grand père de Sirius qui donnait l'impression de s'étouffer tant ses joues étaient gonflé d'exaspération. Sirius s'attendait presque à voir de la fumée lui sortir par les oreilles. Mais rien n'égalait la colère froide et les regards meurtrier que lançaient les deux derniers fantômes à l'adolescent.

Sirius, non pas le père d'Ash mais le père de son arrière grand père, se tenait doit comme un i et sa nervosité était plus que palpable grâce aux mouvements nerveux et répétitif qui agitaient sa canne. Si ses yeux avaient pu lancé un avada, Ash serait à présent un tas de cendre fumante. Sans vilain jeu de mot, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'animagus.

Mais la colère la plus mémorable. Celle qui pouvait se ressentir dans l'atmosphère de la pièce, c'était celle du père de la lignée des Black. Celle de Phineas Nigellus Black. A ce demander si le plus vieux des ancêtres des black ne commençait pas à regretter d'avoir accordé au garçon le droit de présenter sa requête devant eux.

Dés que le garçon était entrée dans la maison, il avait sentit son portrait être touché par une puissante magie qui semblait très ancienne. En tout cas plus âgé que celle d'un adolescent de seize ans et cela avait aiguisé sa curiosité. Il avait été en son temps directeur de Poudlard et avait appliqué certaines des protections utilisées pour le château qu'était l'école, pour sa propre demeure familiale.

Si bien et malgré les siècles qui étaient passé, il avait put sentir la complexité du problème qu'était le gamin. En bon serpentard, il avait d'abord observé et regardé ce qui se passait pour analyser au mieux la situation avant de décider d'intervenir. Apprendre que Ash était le bâtard de Sirius était l'information qui l'avait convaincu d'offrir une chance au garçon de s'expliquer et de les convaincre.

Mais qu'attendre d'un enfant élevé sans père et privé de l'éducation dû à un enfant de sa lignée. Même en tant que sang mêlé, les fantômes sachant pertinemment qui se trouvait être la mère de Ash ainsi que son ancienne identité, il aurait pu être désigné comme héritier s'il avait accepté de se plier à leurs exigences et de leur obéir afin de rendre à la noble lignée des Black la place qui aurait dû toujours être la leur dans le monde sorcier. Même si tous les quatre s'inquiétaient de savoir qui, ou quoi avait pris la place de Harry et ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à vouloir réclamer l'héritage des Black, il ne pouvait pas donner l'impression de brader leur honneur.

Malheureusement pour eux, ce sal gamin arrogant et insolent ne voulait pas plier devant leur autorité et il refusait de se soumettre à leur attente.

« Jeune homme, vous n'êtes pas en position de discuter. C'est vous qui avez besoin de nous et qui demandé notre aide. Un peu plus d'humilité et d'esprit de conciliation ne pourrait vous que vous être profitable. » Lança d'un ton glaciale Phineas.

« Je veux bien vous montrer tout le respect que vous méritez pour avoir guider la noble famille Black à votre époque et vous parlez en utilisant toute la déférence et les politesses d'usage envers les pères de mon père, mais il est hors de question que je m'abaisse à suivre vos exigences si j'estime qu'elles entravent mon ambition. »

Ash les fixait tous, visiblement pas impressionner par leur colère et la magie qui crépitait dans le bureau. Il s'avança vers le bureau et se saisit du coupe papier avec lequel il donna l'impression de jouer discrètement tout en reprenant la conversation.

« Il y a certains point sur lesquels je suis prêt à négocier et je n'ai rien contre le fait d'avoir une personne de votre choix à mes cotés pour servir d'intermédiaire entre nous et faire une partie de mon éducation qui a été négliger et que mon père de part ses choix sera bien incapable de m'enseigner. »

Sirius grimaça devant cette remarque acide qui faisait l'effet d'un désinfectant puissant sur une plaie à vif. C'était douloureux mais Sirius savait que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'il aurait droit à ce genre de reproche. Tout a fait justifié, même selon son point de vue. Ash ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer à s'apitoyer et a ressasser ses erreurs qu'il reprenait la parole une fois de plus.

« Je suis aussi d'accord concernant les conditions de mariage que vous m'imposez. Je n'avais aucune intention d'épouser une femme qui ne soit pas à la hauteur de mes attentes et je ne crois pas trouver quelqu'un qui satisfasse mes exigences dans la population des nées de moldu ou des sang mêlés. Le seul bémol que je vous imposerais, serait que mon choix restera entièrement de mon fait et que peu importe la famille de celle qui deviendra mon épouse, vous devrez en être satisfait. »

Les quatre fantômes grommelèrent un peu dans leur barbe devant cette close qu'ils n'appréciaient pas vraiment mais qui n'était pas non plus insurmontable tant que le garçon choisirait une sang pure. Ash fit un signe de sa main libre pour empêcher toutes objections et continua son discours. »

« Mais je ne peux en aucun cas adhérer à vos principes et vos théories d'un siècle dépassé ! Les dirigeants du monde magique, depuis des générations nous tirent vers le bas. A comparer au moldu, notre civilisation n'avance pas. Je dirais même quelle régresse et qu'à ce rythme nous allons finir par disparaître ! Si les guerres intestines qui paralysent notre monde et notre économie ne le font pas, la manière dont nous vivons replié sur nous même ne nous permettra pas d'évoluer et de lutter contre la menace que représente le monde moldu. »

Les spectres étaient à deux doigts de l'apoplexie et Sirius n'en était pas loin lui non plus. Si dans un premier temps, il avait apprécié la manière dont Ash rabattait leur caquet aux vieux barbons qui leur servaient d'ancêtre, il commençait à craindre le pire en entendant son fils claironner au et fort que les moldus représentaient une menace. Il était déçu, mais pas vraiment surpris. Ash avait bien dit qu'il était là pour venger Harry et d'après ce que son fils lui avait montré de l'enfance de Harry, il pouvait comprendre le ressentiment qu'éprouvait le garçon vis à vis des moldus.

« Les moldus évoluent et leur technologie leur apportent des avantages qui en font par certains côté des être plus évolué que les sorciers. Ce qui est dommageable vous en conviendrez ! Si vous voulez toujours être considérer comme la race supérieure de la sélection naturelle, il va falloir accepter de changer et de progresser. Pire pour vos esprits réactionnaires, il va falloir accepter que votre politique isolationniste affaiblis votre magie. Croyez vous que cela soit le fruit du hasard si les sorciers les plus puissants des jeunes générations soit des sang mélés ? »

«Ton arrogance te perdra mon garçon. » Ironisa Arcturus Black.

« Qui vous a dit que je parlais de moi ? » Le coupa tout aussi narquoisement Ash. « Bien évidemment mon statut de sang mêlé me rend plus puissant, mais ce n'est pas de moi que je parlais mais bien d'homme de sang mêlé dont la puissance magique n'est plus à remettre en question ! Que ce soit Severus Rogue ou Tom Elvis Jedusor. »

« Qui ? » demanda Sirius en écarquillant les yeux.

Pas qu'il ne connaissait pas Rogue. Il le connaissait bien assez à son goût et depuis bien assez longtemps pour confirmer que malheureusement Ash avait raison concernant la puissance du maître de potion. Pour avoir plusieurs fois eut l'occasion de tâter des sorts du brun taciturne, il pouvait sans conteste attester de la puissance de Rogue. C'était plutôt l'autre nom qui le faisait tiquer. Parce que le seul individu qui eut pu se faire appeler de la sorte etait...

« Lord Voldemort » Répondit Ash en hochant affirmativement la tête comme pour répondre à la question muette qui traversait l'esprit de son père.

« Pardon ? » hoquetèrent dans un bel ensemble les ancêtres Black.

« Ne me dites pas que vous ignoriez que le plus grand mage noir de ce siècle était de sang mêlé ? C'est d'un risible et complètement pathétique si vous voulez mon opinion sur la question. »

« Mais il prône la destruction, l'extermination des moldus ! » S'écria Sirius.

Ash haussa les épaules.

« Personne n'est parfait. » reprit l'adolescent en se tapotant le menton avec le coupe papier. « Et puis quand on voit de quoi ils sont capable, ce n'est peut être pas une si mauvaise idée... »

Sirius manqua de s'étrangler en avalant de travers devant les dernières paroles de son fils. Même s'il comprenait que celui ci faisait référence à l'enfance de Harry et à la manière dont sa soit disant famille l'avait traitée, il ne pouvait cautionner un tel courant de pensé.

« Pas d'inquiétude, père. Je ne compte pas me ranger dans les rangs du Lord. Je partage certains points de vue avec lui mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'éliminer les moldus. Cela reviendrait à nous condamner nous même. Non, je ne partirais pas en croisade contre les moldus en tout cas pas la baguette à la main. Si il y a quelque chose que l'on peut retenir de leur société et de leur progrès, c'est qu'il existe bien d'autre manière d'asservir un peuple qui se complaît dans son comportement de mouton. Et c'est ce que je compte utiliser. »

Paroles qui ne rassurèrent en rien Sirius et qui lui firent pousser un soupir résigné. Cependant il était près à voir ce que voulait faire son fils et comment il comptait s'y prendre pour arriver à ses fins sans utiliser les moyens conventionnels, c'est à dire la violence et la répression ou l'attitude paternaliste et condescendante de Dumbledore.

Phineas plissa des yeux tout en regardant Ash comme s'il voulait percer les secrets de son esprit. Le garçon avait des idées bien arrêté sur ce qu'il comptait faire et sur les concessions qu'il était prêt a accorder. Et tout cela en leur donnant l'impression que c'était eux qui cédaient le plus de terrain et qui étaient écrasé par sa puissance et sa détermination. Il pouvait envisager qu'avec un tel héritier la noble maison des Black se relèverait et entrerait dans l'histoire comme une des grandes familles ayant marqué son temps, laissant ainsi une marque indélébile dans les esprit des générations à venir.

Bien évidemment son attitude rebelle laissait à désirer et il n'était pas éduqué comme il seyait à un héritier sang pur, mais il était encore jeune et maniable dans certains aspect de son éducation. Refuser le statut d'héritier à Ash c'était se priver de faire entrer les Black dans l'histoire et cela il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait laisser passer cette chance. Aucun d'eux ne voulait voir s'éteindre leur lignée et leur nom. Il soupira et ferma les yeux un court instant. Quand il les ouvrit de nouveau, il échangea un regard avec les trois autres, qui hochèrent la tête en réponse. Ils étaient tous d'accord. Ash était une opportunité qu'il fallait saisir même s'il fallait mettre de côté certains principes familiaux.

Ce fût le moment ou ils sentirent la confrontation entre la magie de Dudley et celle de Dumbledore. Les spectres furent plus qu'étonné quand ils comprirent que le directeur de Poudlard, soit disant défenseur de la lumière tentait d 'entrer par légimencie dans le cerveau d'un enfant et encore pire de s'abaisser à entrer dans l'esprit d'un inférieur, d'un né de moldu en employant toutes la puissance de sa magie. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginer que Dumbledore puisse s'abaisser à ce genre de technique non autorisé.

Pas que de leur vivant, aucun d'entre eux n'est fait pire, mais aucun d'eux ne se revendiquait de la lumière et jamais aucun d'eux n'avait accordé suffisamment d'intérêt à un né de moldu pour se projeter ainsi dans son cerveau. Mais ce qui les surpris fut la manière dont Dudley géra la situation et comment il utilisa sa magie pour imposer sa vision au directeur. Bien entendu avec le soutien du famillier de Ash pour couvrir ses arrières, Dudley prenait moins de risque, qu'ils ne l'avaient crut en premier lieu. D'ailleurs ce familier était tout aussi étrange et puissant que les deux garçons, ce qui en laissait présager long sur la véritable puissance de son maître.

La manière dont l'ancien moldu piégea le directeur dans ce souvenir et comment il le manipula pour le rendre encore plus percutant, les poussa à reconnaître que peut être la théorie d'Ash concernant la nécessite de rechargé la puissance de leur sang, en autorisant les mariages avec les né de moldu ne soient pas complètement absurde, tout du moins si on prenait soin de choisir des personnes au pedigree de qualité.

« Vous êtes décidément plein de surprise, toi et tes compagnons. » Marmonna Phinéas sans quitter le garçon des yeux.

« Merci du compliment. Cela vous montre que nous n'avons pas l'intention de nous laisser mener par le petit doigt. Peu importe nos adversaires. » Répondit Ash avec un sourire satisfait ne laissant rien transparaître de la surprise et l'inquiétude que lui avait causé la prise de risque de l'ancien moldu. Si cela s'était soldé par un échec, il aurait fait regretter à Dudley d'être encore en vie, mais c'était une éclatante victoire et pas seulement sur le vieux directeur, mais aussi sur ses ancêtres car d'après l'expression admirative et stupéfaite qui marquait leur visage, il était certain d'avoir fini de les convaincre.

« Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'un sorcier né de moldu puisse faire une chose pareil. » Murmurait Orion Black en fixant son petit fils en écarquillant les yeux incrédule. « Acculer et contraindre Dumbledore à subir un souvenir ! »

«J'aimerais bien avoir votre réponse maintenant. » S'impatienta Ash tout en continuant de jouer avec le coupe papier qu'il avait dans la main.

« Nous allons t'accorder le titre d'héritier de la noble maison des Black et nous allons te fournir un tuteur à la hauteur de l'éducation que tu dois recevoir pour nous faire honneur. » Répondit Phineas après un dernier coup d'œil aux autres spectres. « Nous allons pratiquer un rituel qui te confiera les rennes de la famille et l'autorité nécessaire sur nos descendants. »

« Certainement un sortilège de magie noire. » Lança Sirius en grommelant dans sa barbe en se remémorant les anciennes traditions sang pur qui avaient été celles de sa famille à l'époque de son père. Il se souvenait d'avoir lu le déroulement du rituel de filiation chargé de marqué l'héritier d'une famille aussi noble que la sienne.

« Peu importe, je suis prêt et personnellement je ne crois pas que la magie est une couleur et si elle devait en avoir une, comme tant de chose dans cette vie et dans le monde, selon moi ce serait le rouge. » Annonça Ash tout en posant sa main sur le bureau et sans hésitation, il planta la lame du coupe papier dans sa paume, se clouant au meuble. « Vous pouvez commencer. »

Sirius hoqueta en le voyant faire faisant un pas en avant pour tenter de le retenir mais un simple regard suffit à le figer sur place. Ash eut cependant un léger sourire et un hochement de tête reconnaissant pour sa sollicitude, alors que les quatre fantômes se rapprochaient de l'adolescent en psalmodiant une vieille formule oublié. L'animagus était stupéfait par la détermination de son fils, mais aussi pas ses connaissances. Comme si Ash avait su quel rituel, les ancêtres allaient vouloir pratiquer. Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Comment Harry aurait put avoir connaissance d'un tel savoir sombre et oublié ? Il chercha l'espace d'un court instant la réponse dans les yeux carmin du garçon mais ne trouva rien qu'une profonde confiance en ses propres capacités.

« Une dernière chose. » Marmonna entre ses dents serrées le brun luttant contre la douleur et bien décidé à ne pas flancher devant eux alors que son sang goûtait du bureau sur le tapis persan usé à ses pieds. « Je n'accepterais qu'une seule personne pour mentor. »

« Qui ? » soupira Phineas légèrement contrarié par l'audace du garçon et agacé de ne pas avoir établis l'identité de celui qui deviendrait le garant de Ash et sachant pertinemment qu'il était trop tard pour en discuter.

« Régulus Black. »

**A suivre...**

_Merci a tous pour votre patience en mon absence et pour votre soutien! Voici le nouveau chapitre de la semaine en espérant qu'il vous plaise !_

_Merci encore et a bientôt!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : **Severus

Avoir la désagréable impression d'être assis le derrière entre deux chaises, n'avait rien de confortable. En tout cas rien de plus que celle de devoir choisir en permanence entre la peste et le choléra. Situation toutes les deux périlleuses et qui avait en commun de résumée la vie de Severus Rogue. Ce qui le poussait à penser que quelqu'un devait vraiment le détester ou qu'il avait dû commettre un crime impardonnable dans une vie antérieure et qu'il en payait les frais maintenant. Et avec les intérêts.

Sa vie était une mauvaise blague et toute l'ironie dont pouvait faire preuve le destin avait dû être rassemblé pour lui et dans l'unique but de lui pourrir l'existence. Et si vous pensez que cette présentation est exagéré, écoutez donc ce petit résumé.

Né de père moldu et d'une mère issue d'une riche famille sang pur, il avait grandit dans un quartier pauvre entre un père abusif , alcoolique, raciste, xénophobe et j'en passe et de meilleurs et une mère faible à la santé fragile qui avait déjà toutes les peines du monde à s'occuper d'elle même, alors veiller sur lui pensez bien. Severus avait rapidement compris comment vivre, non survivre dans un tel contexte. Se faisant tout petit dans un coin pour se faire oublier. Restant le plus tard possible à l'extérieur pour mendier, faire de petit boulot, rendre service dans l'espoir d'obtenir suffisamment pour s'acheter de quoi manger et dans le pire des cas chaparder le nécessaire à sa survie.

Quand il avait rencontré Lily sa première amie et qu'il avait découvert que tout comme lui elle était une sorcière, il avait eut l'espoir que ce rayon de soleil qui éclairait son enfance marque la fin du temps des vaches maigre. Et pendant un court laps de temps ce fut la cas. Découvrant avec une joie enfantine ce que le mot famille pouvait réellement signifier quand il arrivait à s'incruster pour le repas chez son amies. Bon, il fallait faire avec l'insupportable jalousie de Pétunia, la sœur de Lily, mais il avait affronter pire. Leur entrée à Poudlard aurait dû continuer de les rapprocher mais ils avaient été envoyé dans deux maisons différentes et opposé en tout. Impossible pour eux de continuer leur amitié en paix sous la pression plus ou moins consciente mais constante de leur camarades et du corps professoral.

Ils avaient résisté aussi longtemps qu'ils avaient pu. Et puis un jour il avait eut le malheur de céder à ses plus bas instinct et avait eut la parole malheureuse qui avait mis fin à plus de cinq années d'amitié. Peu importait s'il n'avait eut pour objectif que de protéger la jeune femme. De la garder loin de lui pour assurer sa sécurité. Peu lui importait si elle le détestait tant qu'elle restait en vie. Peu importait la douleur dans son cœur, le déchirement dans son âme, quand il la vit se rapprocher de James Potter !

Potter son ennemis des le premier regard échangé dans la grande salle. Un garçon qui avait eut tout ce qui lui avait manqué dans son enfance et qui lui avait pourris ses années d'école. Poudlard aurait pu être une bouffée d'air frais dans son existence, s'il n'y avait pas eut les maraudeurs. Potter et ses amis, dont avait fait parti Black et Lupin, lui avaient joué plus d'un mauvais tour au cours de sa scolarité. De simples plaisanteries de potache, auxquelles il devait avouer pour être sincère, il avait répondu avec intérêt et principal. A l'escalade dû aux années et à une haine bien entretenu,jusqu'à la tentative de meurtre prémédité.

Non, il n'exagérait pas et ne manquait pas d'impartialité. Comment appeler autrement le fait d'enfermer quelqu'un avec un loup-garou par une nuit de pleine lune ? Pour être honnête, l'idée n'était pas de Potter. C'était Black qui l'avait enfermé la-bas. Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'il avait dû la vie sauve à Potter ! Certainement encore une ironie du destin. Maudit, il était maudit.

Et pour continuer à l'enfoncer davantage sa mère avait finit par mourir sous les coups de son père ! La rage qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment. La fureur et le dégoût que lui inspirait sa vie et tout le monde qui l'entourait, lui avait fait commettre l'erreur suivante qui allait finir de bousiller son existence. Attirer par les idées et le charisme du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il s'était engagé dans les rangs des mangemorts. Il avait alors commencer une lente descente aux enfers dont le chemin était pavé d'action plus humiliante et avilissante les unes que les autres. Une succession de crimes affreux et qui le hantait encore dans ses pires cauchemars. Il n'avait jamais refusé les plus basses besognes. Il n'avait pas hésité à agir comme le plus monstrueux des criminels. Il avait crut un temps à la cause soutenu par le Lord.

Jusqu'au jour au il réalisa douloureusement croisant son reflet dans un miroir qu'il ressemblait de plus en plus à la seule personne à qui il n'avait jamais souhaité ressemblé. Son père. Pas qu'il est trouvé un réconfort illusoire dans la bouteille, ni qu'il appréciait réduire les autres à l'état de tas de chair informe, mais pour survire il avait appris à manipuler les sarcasmes, la dérision et le mépris de l'autre. Il en avait fait une seconde nature, un manteau épais qui le rendait désagréable et asocial aux yeux de ses paires mais qui le protégeait et qui lui permettait de continuer sa vie pathétique.

Enfin cela avait marché un temps. Il avait su se voiler la face assez longtemps pour croire qu'il avait oublié Lily et que la savoir marié à Potter ne le touchait pas. Que la savoir enceinte de son ennemis ne lui faisait rien. Qu'apprendre la naissance de son petit garçon l'avait laissé de glace. Mais tout c'était brisé quand il avait entendu parlé de cette prophétie. Celle qui disait que celui qui vaincrait le Seigneur de Ténèbres naîtrais de ceux qui l'on défié. Il avait fallut qu'il entende cette prophétie et la rapporte à son maître. Il avait fallut que le destin, lui jouant un nouveau tour de cochon , désigne la famille Potter comme cible.

Il avait réalisé alors avoir garder des sentiments pour la belle jeune femme rousse qui avait été sa première et unique véritable amie. Pour la seule femme qui est vraiment compté dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre ainsi. Raison pour laquelle il avait été trouver Dumbledore et était devenu espion. Pour sauver Lily, il avait changer de camp.

Pour son sauver son amie, il avait mit sa vie en danger. Il avait vécu sur le fils du rasoir en équilibre permanent entre la vie et la mort, mais finalement il n'avait rien pu faire pour elle. Elle était morte pour protéger son fils. Le fils de Potter. Qui s'était révélé bien être l'enfant de la prophétie puisque Le Lord avait été défait par la magie du garçon. Le monde s'était crut sauvé et avait recommencé à tourner sauf pour lui. Lily était morte et il avait tout perdu.

Être enfermé à Azkaban. Son procès. Sa libération et son assignation à Poudlard. Être placé sous la coupe de Dumbledore Il avait tout vécu comme au travers d'un voile lointain. Les jours s'étaient écoulés si semblable les uns aux autres jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face à un regard un peu trop vert. Le fils Potter avait atteint l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard et un regard bien trop chargé de souvenir était revenue le hanter. Il avait beau se défendre en considérant le garçon comme le portrait craché de son père. Ce qui le gênait le plus, c'était ses yeux bien trop vert et brillant qui lui rappelait sans cesse ses erreurs passées.

Chaque jour en croisant le regard du garçon, il avait l'impression que Lily lui reprochait sa mort. Obéissant à Dumbledore, il avait tout fait pour surveiller et protéger le garçon qui était toujours liée au Seigneur des Ténèbres par une prophétie. Tout le monde croyait Voldemort disparut, mais Rogue savait qu'il était encore sur cette terre à attendre le moment propices pour refaire parler de lui.

Rien qu'à voir les ennuies qu'avaient accumulé le fils Potter ces cinq dernières années, suffisait à le convaincre que rien n'était finit et qu'il devait bien à sa meilleure amie de veiller sur son fils. Entre l'histoire de la pierre philosophale, le basilic, l'évasion de black et j'en passe et des meilleurs, le gamin devait avoir une chance de pendu pour s'en sortir à si bon compte à chaque fois !

Du moins jusqu'à juin dernier, qui avait marqué le retour de Vous avez qui. Et bien que le ministère refusait de l'admettre, Severus sentait bien lui la marque sur son avant bras le brûler et le tirailler. Alors pour protéger le gamin, il avait alors reprit son rôle d'espion.

Mais il se sentait vieux et las. Bien trop pour continuer ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris avec le puissant mage noir. En fait, Severus ne croyait pas que l'enfant Potter puisse vaincre le lord. Pas qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance pour essayer, mais le garçon restait un adolescent inexpérimenté et mal préparé devant un des plus sanguinaire mage sombre que la terre est porté. Il était impossible pour le gamin de vaincre dans ses conditions.

Si encore Dumbledore acceptait de l'entraîner efficacement, mais non ! Le vieux fou assurait que le garçon devait vivre une enfance aussi normale que possible et profiter de sa vie. Parfois Severus doutait des intentions du directeur vis à vis de l'enfant. Comme si le vieux sorcier utilisait l'enfant comme un pion sur un grand échiquier. Mais à chaque fois que cette pensée débarquait dans son esprit, il la chassait sans ménagement. Jamais le directeur n'agirait de cette manière...Pas avec un enfant tout du moins. C'était ce qu'il voulait croire.

Et puis voilà que Maugrey débarquait pour leur annoncer que Potter était mort ! Son âme manger par les détraqueurs ! Severus avait pensé que l'annonce du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient une catastrophe. Apprendre que l'espoir du monde sorcier était mort, lui donna un coup a l'estomac qui le priva d'air un court instant.

Encore une fois il eut le sentiment d'avoir échoué. D'avoir choisit la mauvaise option. Il avait serré les poings et pris une profonde inspiration avant de fixer les deux adolescents qui étaient revenu avec les aurors sans se préoccuper des cris et de la conversation dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd. Le plus gros des deux était visiblement mal à l'aise. Contrairement à l'autre qui transpirait l'assurance et la maîtrise. Il dégageait un charisme aristocratique que Severus n'avait vu que chez les sangs purs. Une arrogance suintant par tous les pores de sa peau. Un regard méprisant pour eux, poussant tous les poils de son corps à se dresser au garde à vous. Pas que le gamin aux yeux rouge lui fasse peur. Non, mais il ne comprenait pas comment un adolescent complètement inconnu pouvait dégager une telle aura de puissance et de maitrise.

Intriqué, il avait tenté d'entrer dans l'esprit des deux garçons, mais le gros avait esquivé son regard alors que plongeant dans celui de l'autre il s'était sentit comme happé. Engloutis par un mer sombre et grondante qui l'avait ballotté de droite et de gauche sans le laisser voir la moindre chose sur le passée ou l'identité du garçon dont le regard rouge lui semblait famillier. Il avait bien vu l'échange silencieux entre les deux garçons. Celui aux yeux rouge avait prévenu son camarade de ne pas croiser son regard et l'autre avait obéît sans demander son reste.

Severus était encore plus choqué qu'un enfant aussi jeune maîtrise avec autant d'aisance l'occlumencie. A l'époque actuelle, plus personne ne s'intéressait à la magie mentale. Ce n'était qu'un amusement pour les moldu. Mais lui savait l'importance de maîtriser cet aspect de leur don, pour protéger son esprit. Il savait que sa vie n'avait tenu qu'à sa capacité à fermer son esprit. Plus d'une fois dans le passée, dans sa position d'espion, il avait soutenu des assauts de légimencie et n'avait dû sa survie, qu'a ses boucliers. Alors il était fasciner qu'un garçon de cet âge sache non seulement protéger son esprit mais réussisse aussi à le repérer et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bien venu.

Finalement apprendre que le garçon était le fils de Black, devenait presque secondaire. Il eut une moue narquoise, imaginant que le fils même bâtard serait certainement comme son père. Il avait alors sursauter et s'était figé quand une voix froide et un rien moqueuse l'avait rappeler à l'ordre dans son esprit.

« _Ne retombez pas dans le piège de l'évidence, monsieur. Il serait dommage que vos préjugés vous prive d'une option et vous pousse à un comportement à mon égard que je ne saurais tolérer. »_

Severus serra les mâchoires. Cette morgue dans le ton de la voix mentale de l'adolescent ressemblait à une autre. Il déglutit difficilement. La conversation qui continuait dans la cuisine, il ne la percevait plus qu'en sourdine. Concentré sur sa discussion avec le gosse cherchant à percer les défenses de son bouclier, à trouver une preuve de ce que son intuition lui murmurait. Il avait beau rejeter l'idée avec force, ce qu'il voyait et ressentait ne s'expliquait que si l'esprit du garçon avait un lien avec...Voldemort.

_« Et si c'était la cas, que feriez vous ? »_ demanda narquoisement la voix mentale l'atteignant et transperçant son esprit comme une lame de glace.

_« Si c'était le cas, je pense que je serais déjà mort. »_ Répondit Severus sans hésiter et en prenant soin de ne pas détourner la tête du regard carmin.

_« Très juste. » _le complimenta le garçon. « _Cependant nous en discuterons une autre fois. Je veux juste m'assurer que lorsque le Lord vous convoquera, vous ne commettiez pas d'impair. Harry est mort des mains des Détraqueurs et c'est tout. Vous ne parlerez ni de moi ni de Dudley. Pas encore du moins. »_

_« Pourquoi devrais je obéir ? »_ Questionna Severus tentant de repousser la présence envahissante du garçon qui semblait avoir investit complètement son esprit et s'y être installé comme chez lui.

Severus ignorait quand l'autre avait retourné la situation. Quand et comment étaient ils passé de l'esprit de L'adolescent au sien ? Il essayait de monter son bouclier, mais la présence du garçon restait bien ancré dans son esprit, sans pour autant chercher a forcer ses souvenirs. Mais le maître de potion avait le sentiment que ce n'était que partie remise, que le garçon ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer à bon compte et qu'il reviendrait à la charge plus tard..

_« Tout simplement parce que vous en avez marre d'être pris entre deux feux et que je vous propose une position plus stable. »_ Répondit sans hésiter l'adolescent. « _Une nouvelle option. Voilà comment vous devez me considérez pour le moment. »_

Puis l'adolescent avait suivit Black et Lupin à l'extérieur de la cuisine sous les exclamations outrés des autres et comme un rouage bien huilé, il avait sentit la marque des Ténèbres sur son bras gauche le brûler, signe que Voldemort l'attendait pour son rapport.

**A suivre...**

_Même si cela me donne l'impression de radoter, je tiens a vous remercier tous pour le soutien que vous apporte à cette fiction et j'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant ce nouveau chapitre et les suivants! D'après vous que va choisir Severus?^^ Comment?... tout est possible avec mon imagination tordu?!  
_

_Peut être^^_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 :** Au milieu des mangemorts

En reprenant pied dans la réalité après avoir transplané, Severus se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers les grilles du manoir qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui et qu'il connaissait parfaitement bien. Revenu sur le devant de la scène, il était évident que le lord ne resterait pas cacher dans un endroit sordide mais s'installerait dans une demeure qu'il estimait refléter son ambition. Raison pour laquelle il se trouvait devant les grilles de fer forgé du manoir Malfoy. Une des plus vieille famille sang pur et une des plus influente encore à l'heure actuelle au sein du ministère.

Ah l'hypocrisie du monde sorcier ! Malfoy était un arrogant et hautain personnage, fier de son arbre généalogique sans tache et de ses principes d'un autre temps qu'il enseignait avec rigueur à son fils , tout comme son père l'avait fait avant lui. Mais quand on y regardait de plus prêt et Severus avait eut l'occasion plus d'une fois de le vérifier même s'il s'en serait bien passé, l'aristocrate n'était qu'une anguille qui faisait toujours penché sa balance morale du côté de celui qui était le plus fort.

Quand lui devait payer pour ses erreurs de jeunesse, devant accepter de plier devant Dumbledore pour une liberté qu'il méritait, Malfoy n'avait eut qu'à ouvrir la bouche et la bourse pour se faire innocenter ! Il avait joué parfaitement son rôle de diva outragé et s'était allongé devant les exigences pécuniaire du ministère en contre partie de sa liberté et tout cela sans perdre la moindre honorabilité au yeux des gouvernants de ce monde !

Autant dire que s'il y avait bien un type de personne que haïssait Severus c'était bien les cloportes visqueux qui rampaient prêt à toutes les bassesse pour garder leur position ou leur vie. Autant dire que dans les rangs du Lord, il avait son comptant de larve humaine, pour qui toute les bassesses étaient bonne pour obtenir un peu de gloire ou rester en vie.

Et oui car pour être digne de ramper aux pieds même du lord, il fallait être doué dans plus d'un domaine. Savoir ce montrer obséquieux, ne faisait pas tout et rester en vie demandait un peu plus d'effort que de simplement se mettre sur le ventre en signe de soumission. Nombreux était les sorciers sang purs qui avaient fait les frais de leur arrogance en osant se présenter devant le lord après un échec en espérant que les excuses suffiraient à les sortir de ce mauvais pas. De ceux là plus personne n'en avait entendu parler. Malheureusement Malfoy n'était pas du lot. Le blond savait s'arranger pour refaire tomber la faute ou la responsabilité de l'échec sur un autre. Severus plus d'une fois avait dû en faire les frais et il se méfiait désormais de l'aristocrate comme de la peste.

Severus passa la grille et remonta l'allée perdu dans ses réflexions, d'un pas toujours aussi pressé et sans vraiment faire attention au décors superbe du jardin qu'il traversait et que la pénombre de la nuit éclairait des rayons de l'astre lunaire. De toute façon, il savait que le jardin était bien entretenu. Pour un Lord comme Lucius tout était dans l'apparence et il prenait soin de ne rien laisser au hasard.

Il agissait avec prudence et réflexion. Il ne faisait rien qui puisse la mettre directement en position de faiblesse devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il y avait toujours un pauvre mangemort naïf pour jouer le bouc émissaire au cas ou les missions confier par le maître à Lucius échouerait. Bref Lord Malfoy n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de fréquentable à bien y regarder mais il y avait pire a supporter au sein des suivants de Voldemort.

Il venait d'entrer dans le hall principal et se dirigea directement vers le salon de réception ou il savait que se tiendrait la réunion à laquelle il venait d'être convoqué avec une certaine urgence. Un elfe apparut dans un pop et voulu le débarrasser de sa cape mais il le repoussa sans ménagement d'un geste de la main. Il était en retard et ne voulait pas perdre davantage de temps. Surtout inutilement vu que le Lord devait bien se moquer de ce qu'il avait sur le dos quand il ramperait à ses pied tout tremblant et suppliant pour ne pas être punit pour son retard.

A choisir Severus préférait traiter avec Lucius, plutôt qu'avec Greyback ou Bellatrix. Au moins la femme était elle toujours pour le moment enfermée à Azkaban, la prison sorcière. Pour le moment bien évidemment. Severus ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion à ce sujet. Voldemort allait vouloir reformer ses troupes et recruter de nouveau membres pour sa guerre. Aller libérer ses partisans emprisonnés à Azkaban ne serait pas une tache compliqué. Convaincre les détraqueurs que leur place était à ses côtés ne demanderait pas une force de persuasion incommensurable. D'ailleurs après l'attaque qui venait de tuer le gamin Potter, il était envisageable que les gardiens spectrale de la prison aient déjà changé de camp ? Maugrey n'avait-il pas dire que les meurtriers du gamin étaient des détraqueurs ?

Il posa sa main sur la poignée, marquant une légère hésitation quand cette idée lui traversa l'esprit et se mordit la lèvre. Un rire de crécerelle éraillée et suraiguë lui parvint alors, suffisant pour comprendre que Bellatrix Lestrange ne se trouvait plus à Azkaban. Il frissonna et repoussa tout émotion au plus profond de son esprit derrière de puissante barrière et pria pour que l'intrusion du garçon Black dans son esprit un peu plutôt n'est pas fragiliser ses défenses. Mais il fut rassuré de sentir que rien n'était diffèrent et qu'il était aussi prêt que possible à entrer dans cette pièce. Il soupira et respira profondément, fermant son esprit et son visage à tout expression ou émotion qui aurait pu donner un indice sur ce qui se passait sous son crâne. Laissant juste ressortir assez de peur et d'appréhension pour donner le change vis à vis de son retard. Severus se disait parfois qu'il aurait pu faire un excellent acteur moldu. Bon son physique n'était plus celui d'un jeune premier mais il savait qu'il avait suffisamment de talent pour jouer n'importe quel rôle après celui d'espion.

« Ah ! Severus, nous n'attendions plus que toi. Avance donc mon ami et vient révéler à tes camarades la petite surprise que j'ai réservé au monde magique. » Siffla une voix grave et doucereuse.

Lord Voldemort, avec toujours le même physiue repoussant que celui qu'il avait acquis lors de sa résurrection, se tenait assis sur un fauteuil aux allures de trône. Les jambes croisées négligemment il venait de lever les yeux vers lui, quittant quelques instant de son regard rouge, le corps tremblant et suppliant de Pettigrow avec qui Bellatrix semblait en pleine discussion. Severus fit une petite grimace intérieur devant ce spectacle. Peter était à quatre pattes devant la femme qui lui tournait autour lançant à intervalle régulier des sorts sombres plus. L'homme criait et gémissait. Apparemment Bellatrix tentait de convaincre le lord qu'elle n'avait ni perdu sa détermination ni son talent à torture les autres lors de son emprisonement. Vu les cries de goret que poussait Pettigrow, Severus estimait la prestation plus que convaincante. Mais le Lord avait des critères personnel sur la question, cependant il parraissait satisfait.

Pas qu'il éprouve la moindre pitié envers le rat qu'était Peter Pettigrow au sens propre comme au figuré. L'homme étant un animagus, sorcier capable de prendre une forme animale, il changeait pour prendre celle d'un rat, forme sous laquelle il était resté planqué pendant plus de dix ans. C'était lui qui avait trahis les parents Potter. Severus n'avait que du mépris pour cet être abjecte qui avait vendu son âme.

Il fit un rapide tour d'horizon pour savoir qui d'autre se trouvait là et il réalisa rapidement que la majorité des suivants de Voldemorts se trouvaient rassemblé dans le salon Malfoy. Il put voir non seulement les plus proche collaborateurs, comme Lucius et sa clique aristocratique qui le suivait depuis leurs années d'étude à Poudlard.

Il y avait aussi ceux qui sortait tout juste de prison et à qui on avait apparemment laisser le temps de passer par la case salle de bain avant de les réunir dans une pièce confiné. Il y avait quelques sorciers moins proche du Lord sombre et qui vivaient comme un honneur de se trouver là, ayant l'impression de vivre un moment historique. Et puis il y avait Greyback.

Il se tenait un peu plus loin appuyé contre un mur avec un regard sombre et un visage fermé. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine le loup-garou qu'on disait chef de toutes les meutes d'Angleterre ne semblait pas éprouver la même liesse que les autres mangemorts présent dans la pièce. Et Severus avait suffisamment appris à le connaître pour savoir que tout comme lui l'idée de revenir de son plein gré servir Voldemort n'avait pas dû le faire sauté de joie. Mais l'attitude presque franchement hostile du loup-garou ne lui paraissait pas approprié. Mais bon après tout si Greyback voulait se suicider, il était libre de choisir la manière, même si pour sa part il opterait pour quelque chose de moins douloureux et long que la colère du Lord.

« Maître » s'inclina Severus en posant un genoux à terre et en regardant le motif de la moquette avec plus d'attention qu'il n'en était nécessaire. « Il y avait une réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix ce soir mais elle à été interrompu quand une forte déflagration magique qui à été ressentie sur le lieu de résidence du gamin Potter. Dumbledore a envoyé Maugrey et d'autres sur les lieux mais ils sont arrivé trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit au destin de ce gamin arrogant qui comme ses parents s'imaginait assez puissant pour vous détruire. Harry Potter est mort cette nuit, Maître. Assassiné par des Détraqueurs. »

Il y eut quelques exclamations de surprise étouffés, quelques cris de joie mais surtout de la consternation. Un rire dément et satisfait de la part de Bellatrix, mais qu'attendre d'autre d'une folle ? Pas que l'un des suivants du Lord est pensé, ils ne sont pas fou à ce point là, surtout devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, que le garçon avait la moindre chance de l'envoyer en enfer de manière définitive mais ils avaient crut que cela serait plus difficile, que le garçon courageux qui avait montré fièrement les crocs dans le cimetière opposerait plus de résistance. Finalement il n'avait pas fait le poids, indigne de leur intérêt et pas assez puissant pour un amuse gueule.

Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi le lord avait tenu l'information secrète jusque là, ni pourquoi il avait voulu que ce soit lui qui l'annonce et ne comptez pas sur lui pour demander une explication au Lord. Voldemort savait aussi bien que lui ce qui c'était passé à Privet Drive, alors pourquoi cette mise en scène ?

Il avait relégué au fond de son esprit la conversation qu'il avait eut avec le bâtard de Black, mais elle revint le titiller à ce moment et il réalisa qu'il n'avait fait que suivre les directives du garçon sans plus se poser de question. Devait il parler des deux adolescents ? Ou bien garder l'information comme un atout ? Ou encore considéré que le bâtard Balck était bien une nouvelle option qui s'offrait à lui et qui pourrait le sortir du marasme où s'embourbait sa vie. Il repoussa ses hésitations et tergiversations. Ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour débattre avec lui même de ce qu'il convenait de faire ou croire alors que le Lord pouvait à tout moment tenter de chercher des réponses dans son esprit en utilisant la Légimencie.

Ce qui lui rappela la première sensation qu'il avait éprouvé au contact du garçon et qu'il avait associé instinctivement à la présence du Lord. Cette impression loin de s'estomper ou de se révéler fausse lui donnait l'impression de se renforcer au contact de la magie du Seigneur des ténèbres. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette étrange intuition ni ce que cela signifiait, mais forcement il y avait un lien entre ces deux là. Le garçon travaillait-t-il avec le lord ? Il chassa rapidement cette idée. Encore une pensée dangereuse à avoir devant le lord. Si le garçon faisait partie d'un plan secret de Voldemort et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était au courant, mieux valait se contenter d'obéir sagement avant de savoir ou il allait mettre les pieds et risquer de se faire tuer. Il fallait obéir au bâtard de Black et chercher à découvrir plus de chose avant de décider quoique se soit.

« Merci Severus. C'est exactement la réponse que j'attendais de toi. » susurra la voix du lord. « Et oui mes chers mangemorts, Harry Potter est mort cette nuit, éliminer par mes nouveaux alliés. Demain cette nouvelle fera la une des journaux ! Demain marquera le retour de mon règne et nous ferons tomber un à un ses arrogants qui pensait avoir trouver un sauveur ! La soit disant prophétie qui me liait à lui est caduc et plus rien ne m'empêchera de régner sur le monde !»

Severus sentit une présence appuyer contre son bouclier d'occlumencie. Apparemment même si le lord était satisfait de lui, il restait méfiant et voulait s'assurer qu'il ne lui cachait rien. Severus ordonna alors ses souvenirs pour ne montrer que ceux qui ne présentait aucun danger et qui prouvaient ce qu'il avait dit. Ce ne fût pas long mais l'effort que cela lui demanda l'épuisa plus après l'intrusion du jeune black dans son esprit et il poussa un gémissement soulager quand il sentit la présence du lord reculer.

Durant le court laps de temps qu'avait durée cette inspection mentale, Severus avait bien vu le regard de Greyback se fixer sur lui aussi. Il avait vu le loup-garou froncer le nez puis plisser des yeux. Ce regard fixe et intense qui le regardait avec intensité était presque tout aussi désagréable que l'intrusion de Voldemort dans son esprit. Puis un éclat surpris brilla dans les yeux de la créature qu'était Greyback et il grogna tout bas.

« Répandez la nouvelle ! » Ordonna Voldemort sur un ton enjoué qui fit frissonner les plus impressionnable des jeunes mangemorts. « Annoncez mon retour et ma suprématie ! Lucius ! »

« Oui maître ? » fit le blond en s'inclinant devant le Lord en portant sa main gauche à sa poitrine.

« Je veux que tu augmentes ton emprise sur Fudge, qu'il te mange dans la main, qu'il ne fasse rien sans te consulter ! »

« Cela sera fait sans faute, maître. »

« Severus, tu va continuer d'espionner ce qui se passe au sein de la petite troupe de Dumbledore. Je veux que tu me tiennes informé de tout changement. Si le vieux fou désigne un nouveau héros je veux en être informé rapidement et tout savoir sur lui ! »

« Comme vous le souhaitez mon seigneur. » S'entendit répondre Severus sur un ton calme et mielleux qui ne reflétait absolument pas sa nervosité réelle.

« Greyback, toi et tes hommes, devez roder dans les rues du chemin de traverse et commencer à semer la terreur. Et pas seulement à la tombé de la nuit. Je veux que la peur s'installe et que tous sente que personne ne peut leur venir en aide. »

Greyback se contenta d'un grognement et d'une grimace peut amène en signe d'assentiment. Le lord le regarda en plissant des yeux. Un éclat rouge foudroyant traversa le regard du lord et Greyback détourna le regard sans pour autant se départir de son air colérique. Severus ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre ces deux là avant son arrivé mais il était évident que le loup-garou ne mettait pas de bonne volonté à servir le lord ce qui agaçait celui-ci.

« Vous autres reprenez l'entraînement et commencez à apprendre à votre progéniture à se comporter en digne suivant de mon ordre. La plus part d'entre vous, vous vous êtes laissé gagner par le laxisme ambiant et pas un de vos rejetons ne mérite que je me penche sur la question de leur avenir. Si vous ne voulez pas perdre vos héritiers, je vous conseille de réagir rapidement et assurez les que je compte sur eux pour mener à bien certaines missions que je leur confierais pour Poudlard ! »

Les mangemorts s'inclinèrent pour montrer qu'ils avaient entendu et bien reçu le message de la part du Lord et tous savait que ce serait le seul avertissement qu'ils auraient et que pour sauver leurs enfants, ils allaient devoir les en roller dans la guerre prochaine. Enfin si guerre il y avait. Maintenant que Potter était mort, Dumbledore n'avait plus personne à leur opposé.

« Partez maintenant ! » fit le Lord en se levant d'un bond, droit comme un i et fier « Vous avez tous beaucoup à faire et je ne tolérais aucun échec. »

Puis il partit sans plus de cérémonie, rapidement suivit par Bellatrix et son époux alors que Pettigrow continuait à ramper sur le sol en gémissant de douleur. Severus se releva et ne se le fit pas dire deux fois pour quitter le manoir. Apparemment il n'était pas le seul à vouloir s'éloigner avec empressement. Il remarqua que Greyback marchait tout aussi rapidement avec son air renfrogné en direction des limites des protections de la demeure Malfoy. Il trouvait l'attitude du loup garou ambiguë et suicidaire. Ce qui devait cacher quelque chose. Son intuition lui disait que ce qui bouleversait le loup garou devait être aussi important que ce que lui savait à propos du bâtard de Black.

Cependant lui n'était pas suicidaire au point de l'afficher devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il savait qu'il ne gagnerait que des ennuies en se mêlant des affaires de Greyback. Premièrement parce que le loup-garou ne lui faisait pas confiance, chose qu'il lui rendait bien et dont il se passait. La réputation de monstre sanguinaire s'en prenant aux enfants sans défense suffisait à rendre Greyback définitivement antipathique de son point de vue.

Tant qu'il ne recevrait pas d'ordre de Dumbledore ou du lord, il se garderait bien loin de là. Et si le gamin de Black lui demandait de lui ramener le loup-garou, il lui dirais d'aller le chercher lui même ! Il n'avait pas encore décidé de suivre la voix que lui offrait l'adolescent. Tout du moins attendrait il de savoir de quoi il retournait surtout à propos de ce lien étrange qu'il sentait entre le gamin et Voldemort.

Il réapparut donc rapidement devant la demeure de Black qui servait de quartier générale à l'Ordre du Phoenix . Quand il entra dans la maison, il fut assez surprit par le silence qui régnait dans la maison. Depuis que les Weasley étaient venu s'y installer et avec les cris de la mère de Black, la maison n'avait jamais été calme et tranquille. Il y a avait toujours eut de l'agitation. Du bruit. Des cris. De la vie. Et là, il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, il n'y avait rien.

**A suivre...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 :** Ash versus Severus

Round one!

Severus laissa la sueur froide qui glissait dans son dos ainsi que le sentiment de panique qui enserrait son cœur reflué doucement sans y céder. Sa vie avait été suffisamment chaotique et rempli de mauvaise surprise pour qu'il y parvienne quasiment en une seule inspiration alors que sa main glissait et se refermait souplement mais fermement sur la manche de sa baguette. Une fois sur qu'il avait retrouvé toute la maîtrise de lui même, il avança dans le couloir en direction de la cuisine qui était la pièce ou il s'attendait à trouver du monde.

Cette pièce investit rapidement pas Molly Weasley était devenu le cœur de la demeure depuis qu'ils en avait fait le quartier générale de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il fallait reconnaître, même en ayant aucun don pour la décoration intérieur, que les autres pièces tout comme la montée d'escalier n'avaient rien d'accueillant et de réconfortant. Entre les tête d'elfes de maison décapité et les tableaux montrant des scènes de tortue ou d'expérimentation, n'étaient pas vraiment du meilleur goût. Sans oublier le portrait de Walburga Black, la mère de Sirius qui des qu'elle était éveille incendiait tous ceux qui passait à porté de vois d'insulte bien sentit et le tout d'une voix si criarde et désagréable que rien qu'en y pensant, Severus sentait poindre une migraine.

Du bout du pied, il poussa la porte attendant d'avoir une vue sur l'intérieur de la pièce avant d'y entrer. A première vue, elle était vide et rein ne laissait présage qu'on s'était livré à une bataille entre ses murs. La tension qui animait son bras de baguette diminua mais ne disparut pas complètement. Avec la magie, il était possible de faire disparaître toute trace de bagarre pour peut qu'on ait devant soit un peu de temps et assez de jugeote pour penser à effacer des indices.

Il pris le temps de respirer plus sieurs fois à fond avant de se diriger vers le premier pallier de l'escalier ou se situait le seul salon qui avait été nettoyé. Là certainement ou Black et son bâtard avait dû discuter de leur filiation et des possibles secret de famille caché derrière la naissance du garçon. Il aurait bien aimer être là quand à son retour du ministère, Dumbledore avait dû faire face à l'adolescent. Pour le peu qu'il en avait vu, l'adolescent ne devait pas être du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds ni dicter sa conduite et connaissant Dumbledore qui aimait plus que tout donner l'impression de maîtriser la situation en toute occasion. Leur rencontre avait du causer des étincelles et il regrettait presque de ne pas avoir été là. Presque parce qu'il savait que pour sa santé mentale, mieux valait pour lui qu'il ne soit pas là.

Comme il l'avait fait pour la cuisine, il poussa la porte du bout du pied et fut surpris du spectacle qui l'y attendait. Il y avait une lumière tamisé qui s'échappait du lustre du plafond dont on avait dû diminuer l'intensité à l'aide d'un sort. Allongé sur la banquette qui faisait face à la porte avec nonchalance mais dégageant toujours ce charme aristocratique propre au sorcier faisant preuve de confiance en eux frisant l'orgueil sur-dimensionné et l'arrogance, Ash somnolait un bras replié sous la tête et l'autre tombant au sol mais tenant toujours sa baguette. Sur le ventre de l'adolescent roulé en boule un serpent blanc luminescent semblait aussi dormir du sommeil du juste. Tout comme son maître apparemment.

Deux détails frappèrent alors Severus. Le premier qu'il avait repéré des que son regard avait rencontré le garçon était ce lien qui semblait lié le Lord à ce gamin. Le même regard. Les mêmes capacité pour l'occlumentie et la légimentie. La même suffisance. Enfin pour le peu qu'il avait été en contact avec le gosse, c'était déjà plus pour ne pas considéré tous ses éléments comme une simple coïncidence. Surtout si au tableau on ajoutait maintenant le serpent. A bien y regarder, Severus n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un animale ressemblant à celui là mais il n'était pas un expert et avec la magie, tout était possible ou presque.

Severus s'avança dans la pièce maintenant sa baguette devant lui. Il devait se rapprocher pour vérifier l'autre détail qui venait de lui apparaître quand il avait remarquer la présence de la baguette de l'adolescent. Il avait suffisamment vu le jeune Potter l'utiliser pour la reconnaître. Comment le fils de Black pouvait se servir de la baguette de Potter ? Même après la mort prématuré de son possesseur la baguette lui restait fidèle à moins d'un duel entre les deux garçon et que le Batard de Black en soit sortit vainqueur. Mais dans ce cas le gamin était il bien mort tué par les détraqueurs ou bien...

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec un regard vert luisant et une langue fourchus qui darda entre lui et l'adolescent endormit, histoire de le garder à distance. Severus avait beau être debout et dominer la situation de toutes sa hauteur, il préféra reculer d'un pas en prenant garde à ne pas tourner le dos au familier de l'adolescent qui le fixait avec intensité. Le serpent se redressa un peu et siffla doucement sans le quitter des yeux. Le maître de potion pris cela comme un avertissement et recula encore d'un pas en mettant ses paumes devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

Il avait pourtant, a ce qu'il croyait,tout du moins, l'habitude de composer avec les familiers reptiliens. Nagini était plus imposante de par sa taille mais le serpent du lord ne dégageait pas autant de puissance magique pur que celui-ci. Ayant toujours fait confiance à son instinct qui à cet instant précis lui hurlait d'agir avec moult précaution, il recula encore d'un pas avant de s'immobiliser et d'attendre.

S'il avait eut une once d'imagination, Severus aurait pu penser que le serpent lui souriait à présent avec un air satisfait qui n'aurait pas dépareillé sur les lèvres de son maître. Mais comme il n'en possédait pas une miette et avait aucune intention de se laisser aller à ce genre de délire, il baissa sa baguette et pris son mal en patience.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la voix de l'adolescent se fasse entendre, enrouée légèrement par le sommeil. Mais en fourchelangue ! Severus tressaillit et ramena sa baguette devant lui en maîtrisant le tremblement nerveux qui le faisait tressauter légèrement. Severus n'avait eut connaissance que de deux personnes capable de parler le langage des serpents. Il venait de quitter Lord Voldemort et d'après les dernières informations l'autre était mort puisqu'il s'agissait de Potter. Il ne comprenait pas ce que se disait l'animal et son maître mais il savait reconnaître l'intonation et l'amusement dans leur voix. Apparemment ces deux là s'amusaient à ses dépends.

« Désolé, Professeur. Je voulais vous attendre pour discuter avec vous en privé, mais je crois que je me suis endormi. » Déclara l'adolescent en ouvrant les yeux et en tournant son regard rubis dans sa direction, lui accordant un rictus amusé devant son attitude défensive.

Severus senti bien avant que l'adolescent ne lève la baguette de Potter que des sorts de protection d'intimité le recouvrait lui et le garçon pour leur permettre de discuter sans être déranger ni écouter ou espionner par qui que ce soit. La puissance du bâtard de Black était vraiment impressionnante et avait instinctivement quelque chose qui l'effrayait!

« Pouvez vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? »finit par demander Severus d'un ton pincé et désabusé. Visiblement la situation n'était pas aussi critique qu'il ne l'avait imaginé même si elle restait étonnante et dérangeante.

« Les sorciers, comme tout être vivant, ont besoin de sommeil. En tant qu'hôte, je ne pouvais laisser mes convives continuer à veiller sans leur offrir le repos nécessaire, même si la plus part ont objecté pour la forme, j'ai réussi à envoyé tout ce petit monde dormir!Ici ou ailleurs selon les cas t leurs préférences. » Expliqua Ash en se redressant doucement alors que le serpent remontait le long de son bras droit vers son épaule et s'intaillait confortablement autour de la nuque de l'adolescent.

Ash semblait apprécier le contact de la peau froide et écailleuse et souriait visiblement amusé par le sifflement qui s'échappait de la bouche du serpent. Severus aurait bien donné tout ce qu'il avait pour comprendre le fourchlangue. L'adolescent ne lui mentait pas. Il pouvait le sentir dans sa voix, ainsi que son amusement

« Pourquoi ne pas en avoir fait autant? » demanda -t-il avec une pointe de suspicion qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire du bâtard de Black « Notre conversation pouvait aussi bien attendre, non ? »

« En tant que maître de maison, il était de mon devoir d'être réveiller pour vous accueillir. On m'a inculque les bonnes manières, professeur. »

Si l'histoire que leur avait raconté Maugrey était vrai le gamin avait été élevé en France par des sorciers. Il était donc plausible qu'on lui ait enseigné les bonnes manières en société sorcière, mais il sentait qu'il n'était pas seulement question ici de devoir respecter l'étiquette en tant qu'hôte. Et puis pourquoi était ce lui le maître de maison? La charge de cette tâche aurait dû revenir à Sirius et non à son fils.

A moins que le but du garçon soit de le convaincre de rejoindre son point de vue. Cette fameuse troisième option qui lui ouvrirait d'autres perspectives. Comme si Severus était assez naïf pour croire et envisager qu'un gamin comme lui soit assez fort pour tenir ce qu'il promettait. Aussi puissant soit il, il restait un sale môme qui le prenait de bien trop haut!

« Habituellement c'est au professeur Dumbledore que je fais mon rapport en premier. »Rétorqua d'une voix acide Severus bien décidé à montrer à ce gamin qu'il n'était pas prêt à céder fasse aux caprices d'un gamin arrogant et prétentieux . « L'attitude arrogante de votre père m'a coûté bien assez pour que je laisse son bâtard me dicter ma conduite »

Severus avait mis l'accent sur le mot, bâtard, cherchant à provoquer le garçon, à le faire sortir de ses gonds et le pousser à commettre une erreur mais Ash fut loin de réagir comme il l'espérait. Le garçon partit dans un petit rire charmeur qui déstabilisa le maître de potion.

« Attention, professeur je vous ai déjà prévenu que ce genre d'attitude ne vous apportera rien de bon » l'avertit Ash sans se départir de son sourire « Vous êtes bien évidement libre de choisir à qui vous confiez votre rapport mais me prendre de haut ne vous apportera rien de bon. A vrai dire votre rapport je m'en moque. Je sais déjà tout ce que vous pourriez avoir à nous dire. »

Severus sursauta devant cette affirmation faite sur un ton badin et un haussement d'épaule comme si le serpent qui s'y trouvait ne pesait rien et comme si effectivement il n'ignorait rien de ce qui c'était passé à la réunion. Il n'avait pas oublier que son instinct lui criait qu'il existait un lien entre le gamin et le lord. Quelque chose de ténu que personne en dehors de lui n'avait vu et qui le turlupinait

« C'est justement ce point que je veux éclaircir avec vous avant l'arrivée de mon mentor qui ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour Dumbledore, il a dû repartir précipitamment à Poudlard suite à une petite conversation avec Dudley. » Expliqua Ash sans tenir compte des réactions de son interlocuteur qui sentait monter en lui la méfiance vis à vis de l'adolescent. « Il a été ma foi à ce que j'en ai compris bouleversé et déstabilisé par les propos de mon camarade. Et puis à son âge, il faut savoir se ménager. Mais si cela peut vous rassurer, il reviendra très certainement à la première heure demain. Il a dit vouloir s'entretenir avec moi mais nous n'avons pas eut l'occasion de discuter. Il avait déjà quitté la maison quand je suis revenu du bureau. »

« Sortez de ma tête » S'écria Severus en le pointant de nouveau de sa baguette alors que le serpent émit un sifflement pas loin de ressembler a un rire moqueur.

« Quelle situation désagréable que de se retrouver de ce côté de la baguette, n'est ce pas professeur. » Se moqua avec ironie Ash en levant les yeux vers le plafond sans se préoccuper de la menace. « Mais je n'ai pas besoin de la légimencie pour suivre le cours de vos pensés, professeur. Je crois que je vous connais assez pour savoir et reconnaître vos priorités. Il y a beaucoup de question dans votre esprit et je peux répondre à certaines »

Il y avait des choses que Severus supportait de sorcier puissant comme Voldemort qu'il n'allait certainement pas tolérer avec un adolescent! ! Et pourtant celui ci arrivait à entrer avec une facilité déconcertante dans son esprit, contrairement au Lord qu'il arrivait à contrecarrer pour ne lui montrer que ce qu'il voulait bien. Et le gosse ne manquait pas d'aplomb pour lui assurer qu'il n'en était rien avec une légèreté déconcertante ! Comme ce môme aurait il bien pu le connaître aussi bien, il venait de le rencontrer et avant cette entrevue, ils ne s'étaient croisé que quelques minutes dans la cuisine !

Il y avait quelque chose de pas net chez ce garçon et il ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul et un frisson quand le garçon se leva se tapotant négligemment le menton avec la baguette de Potter ce qui lui rappela un autre de ses points d'inquiétudes.

« Comment et pourquoi pouvez vous utiliser cette baguette! » Lança-t-il au garçon en tentant de maitriser sa colère et son impatience dans cette situation qui lui échappait complètement et ou il se sentait perdre pied et il n'aimait pas cela.

«Ah enfin une question qui mérité une réponse, professeur. Sachez que je commençais à douter de vos compétences. Moi qui m'était fait une joie d'avoir trouver une personne capable de comprendre, je commençais à douter ! »

« Il s'agit de la baguette de Potter, elle ne devait pas vous laisser la manipuler, a moins que vous ne l'ayez vaincu? Et dans ce cas... »

« Et dans ce cas quoi, Severus? Quand vas tu comprendre que si je voulais ta mort, ou te faire du mal, il y a plusieurs heures que j'aurais réglé la question? » rigola sans vergogne Ash avec dans le ton de sa voix un léger sifflement d'impatience qui fit déglutir le maître de potion de travers.

Cette saute d'humeur parfaitement inattendu était exactement le genre de réaction que pouvait avoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Severus avait bien saisit le changement de ton et d'intonation de la voix. Il avait légèrement tiqué devant le passage au tutoiement et à l'emploi de son prénom, mais cela lui avait bien trop rappeler ses souvenirs du Lord lors de la première guerre pour qu'il ose s'y opposer. Plus il parlait avec Ash plus il avait le sentiment de se retrouver face à un version rajeuni du Lord.

« Que voulez vous alors? » soupira Severus en capitulant légèrement devant la volonté de fer qui animait l'adolescent. Tout allait se jouer là. Il le sentait. Son destin serait scellé dans les minutes à venir.

« Ton aide. » Répondit sans hésitation et fermeté Ash en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai dû mal à le croire. » ironisa Severus avec un faible sourire.

Personne ne lui avait demander son aide. On avait exigé de lui qu'il prenne ses responsabilités, qu'il obéisse mais jamais on ne lui avait dit « aide moi ». Cela revenait à dire « j'ai besoin de toi » et cela personne ne le lui avait fait clairement ressentir. A part peut être Lily, mais non mieux valait ne pas penser à elle maintenant. Il était trop tard. Il savait qu'il avait échoué avec elle et rien ne pouvait changer le passé.

« Apparemment » marmonna Ash en soupirant théâtralement. « Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, oui Harry à bien capituler devant moi, mais il avait déjà abandonner tout espoir alors même que son gros cousin moldu continuait de gémir et de lutter face aux Détraqueurs. Sais tu seulement pourquoi? Imagines tu pourquoi il a accepter de me laisser sa place? »

Severus sursauta. Il tenait là un indice dans ce que venait de dire la garçon. Le garçon ou peut importe ce qu'il était venait d'admettre de manière détournée mais Severus en était convaincu, qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait être. Il ne put retenir un nouveau frisson d' appréhension.

« Qui êtes vous? » Menaça Severus en resserrant sa poigne sur sa baguette.

« Je suis Ash . Cebalrai Ash Black, héritier d'une ancienne famille sang pur et bâtard sang mêlé et je vais changer ce monde! » Répondit le brun en retrouvant son calme et en poussant un soupir a fendre l'âme.

« D'autres ont déjà tenu de si belles paroles. »

« Et qui ? » cracha Ash d'un voix d'où ne suintait que mépris et amertume. « Dumbledore en vantant son amour pour les moldus, mais en ne faisant rien de concret pour permettre à notre société de suivre leur progrès? Voldemort prônant l'idéologie sang pur alors qu'il n'est qu'un sang mêlé et qui veut nous ramener à une époque arriérée ou seul les plus puissants avaient droit à la parole! »

Severus écoutait avec intérêt le discours passionné de l'adolescent. C'était la première fois que le garçon se débarrassait de son dédain et de son mépris pour parler avec la flamme de la passion et de la colère qui allumait dans ses yeux rouges un feu puissant et hypnotisant.

« Moi ce que je dis je le fais! Je ne veux pas partir en guerre contre le monde moldu. Je veux connaître leur technologie, leur science et l'utiliser pour nous sortir de cet obscurantisme crasse ou des politiciens et des gens sans envergure veulent nous enfermer. Je veux prendre part à leur économie, la rendre florissante et dépendante de nos richesses pour avoir une main mise économique sur eux. Sorciers et moldus ne sont pas si différent quand on commence à murmurer à leurs oreilles des mots doux comme argent, pouvoir et influence, ils se laissent aller à leur plus bas instinct et je compte bien retourner cette arme contre eux! »

« Et bien quand on m'a dit qu'on avait un travail pour moi je ne m'attendait pas à une telle tâche » déclara une voix sortant de la pénombre d'un coin de la pièce qui fit sursauter Severus car elle lui était familière même s'il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis des années.

« Bonsoir mon oncle, je vous attendais. » fit Ash en se tournant vers le nouveau venu avec un sourire satisfait. « Si vous avez tout entendu, cela m'épargnera la peine de tout vous expliquer de nouveau. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. » Répondit l'homme en s'inclinant respectueusement.

« Regulus? mais tu es... » S'exclama Severus les yeux exorbité.

« Ravie de te revoir même en ses circonstances, Severus. Oui je suis bien mort . »

«Vous savez pourquoi je vous ai choisit. » demanda Ash sans tenir compte de l'échange entre les deux anciens amis.

« Oui. Les horcruxes. Quand les vieux ont décrété qu'il y avait un nouvel héritier dans notre maison et qu'il me voulait pour mentor, j'ai su que cela concernait d'une manière ou d'une autre les horcruxes. »

« Je veux celui que vous avez en votre possession » Déclara Ash d'une voix ferme.

**A suivre...**

_Encore merci à tous pour votre soutien et à la semaine prochaine!^^_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : **Round Deux !

« J'entends bien, cher neveu, mais il va falloir me convaincre. » Répondit Régulus en sortant de la pénombre ou il se trouvait pour se rapprocher de son ancien camarade et du nouveau héritier. « Je ne suis pas bête au point de faire deux fois la même erreur. Neveu ou pas peu m'importe, je ne laisserais pas cet objet retourner à son maître. »

Severus fixait son ami décédé avec incrédulité. Comment Régulus pouvait être là ? D'après ses connaissances un fantôme ne se créait qu'à la mort du corps et de l'âme de l'individu pas plus de dix année après celle ci ! Régulus aurait dû être réduit dans le néant depuis bien longtemps et pourtant, il n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne qui lui faisait face avec toujours cette expression mi moqueuse mi amusé si particulière au Black quand ils se sentaient sûr d'eux.

« Vous croyez donc savoir qui je suis ? » Demanda Ash en plissant lentement les yeux et en étirant tout aussi lentement ses lèvres en un sourire qui fit frissonner le maître de potion. « Ou ce qui j'ai pu être ? »

« J'ai cette prétention et cette assurance. » Répondit Régulus en haussant les épaules.

« Ce qui n'est absolument pas mon cas. » Les rappela à l'ordre Severus en pointant toujours sa baguette sur le garçon qui semblait être le plus menaçant et le plus puissant à cet instant.

Bien trop de chose lui faisait penser au Seigneur des ténèbres quand il regardait le garçon, quand il écoutait ses paroles. Même la magie qui transpirait de l'adolescent respirait une odeur sauvage et forte. Indompté qui lui rappelait celle du Lord quand il avait rejoint ses rangs après sa sortie de l'école. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il avait de plus en plus l'impression que le gamin attendait quelque chose de lui et il ignorait quoi. Il ne comprenait pas cette référence aux horcruxes. Il ignorait ce que cela pouvait bien être mais il sentait bien, viscéralement comme si sa magie se révulsait d'elle même en entendant le mot, que ce n'était pas quelque chose de bon. Rien que le nom puait la magie noire.

« Tu me déçois vraiment, Severus. » minauda Ash en faisant une moue boudeuse. « J'aurais cru que tu aurais fait le lien de toi même. »

Le tutoiement de l'adolescent agaçait Severus mais la peur qui s'était éveillée en lui et le léger sifflement dans la voix de son interlocuteur l'empêchait de rabattre son caquet insolent ce qui amusait grandement l'adolescent vu le pétillement singulier qui brulait au fond de son regard carmin.

«Quand à vous, mon oncle avec tout le respect que je vous dois ainsi qu'au mort » Reprit avec une ironie mordant Ash. « Si vous croyez que j'ai quelque chose en commun avec le maître que vous avez servit par le passé, vous vous trompez lourdement. »

Ash s'asseyait confortablement dans le canapé alors que Dust autours de son cou relevait la tête et sifflait doucement tout en laissant sa langue caresser la joue de l'adolescent. Severus après cette déclaration décida que finalement si la garçon pouvait mettre autant de morgue et de mépris dans le ton qu'il utilisait en vouvoyant les personnes qu'il était sensé respecté, préférait et acceptait que le bâtard de Black continue à le tutoyer. Il sentait dans l'intonation de la voix qu'il y avait plus de respect dans la manière dont lui parlait le garçon, qu'il était moins hautain avec lui qu'il ne l'était avec Régulus.

« J'ai eu tout le temps nécessaire d'apprendre non seulement de mes erreurs, mais aussi à connaître ceux qui m'ont suivit et que d'une certaine manière j'ai trahis. En quinze ans certaines choses changent ! »

« Ce n'est que votre parole et je suis devenu un peu méfiant depuis ma mort. » Répondit son oncle après un rire moqueur et ironique.

« Comment vous convaincre ? » Demanda Ash en posant une main sur la tête du serpent pour la câliner doucement. « Comment vous expliquer la différence entre lui et moi ? »

« Lui ? » osa demander Severus en sentant un tremblement de peur l'agiter.

« Ton intuition a toujours été bonne, Severus. Tu n'oses pas encore le croire mais tu sais que ce qui tord ton esprit de peur et de douleur au fond de toi, ne peut pas se tromper. Ton instinct qui te hurle de t'éloigner, de fuir le plus loin possible de moi, sait lui que je suis bien plus dangereux que l'autre et tu devrais peut être l'expliquer à Régulus. Parce que toi tu sais qui est mort ce soir pour me faire naître. Tu sais, enfin tu crois savoir, que l'espoir est mort, cette nuit. Mais c'est faux ! »

Severus le savait. Il le savait depuis que le garçon était apparut dans la cuisine. Le gamin avait un lien avec le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il déglutis difficilement et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait non loin de lui en titubant. Ils étaient tous mort. Tous des morts en sursis et il était le seul à en avoir conscience et le seul à réaliser que le danger est encore plus grand que ce qu'ils craignent. Lutter ne servira à rien. Tout était perdu. Alors pourquoi le garçon disait il que l'espoir n'était pas mort ? Pourquoi malgré la peur, il croyait les paroles de l'adolescent.

« Qui êtes vous ? » questionna-t-il en fermant les yeux et en sentant la nausée remonté lentement du plus profond de son estomac. Il devait l'entendre de vive voix pour s'en assurer pour ne plus avoir de doute. Et qu'il ne lui répète pas encore une fois sa fiche d'état civile ou il allait définitivement régler la question a coup de sortilège, tant pis si cela signait son arrêt de mort.

Ash sourit alors que le serpent continuait à lentement susurré quelques paroles incompréhensible à tout autre que son maître. Régulus soupira.

« Puis je le lui dire ? » demanda Régulus avec politesse mais restant entre Ash et Severus espérant protéger le brun ou tout du moins de lui laisser la possibilité de fuir quand les choses tourneraient mal.

« Je vous en pris, mon oncle. Expliquez lui. » accorda Ash grand seigneur. « Cependant , mon oncle, choisissez bien vos mots, je ne vous laisserais pas le monter contre moi. Severus est un atout qu'on ne peut que s'arracher. »

« Je ne crois pas avoir beaucoup d'effort à faire pour cela. A vrai dire, je pense que Severus se croit déjà mort. » ironisa Régulus en se tournant vers le sorcier qui semblait vraiment déconnecté.

Son regard sombre complètement hagard. La pâleur de son visage rendu encore plus cireuse par la lumière diaphane des lampes du salon. Le léger tremblement de sa main sur sa baguette et la crispation de son autre main en un poing si serré qu'il devait s'enfoncer les ongles dans sa paume. Devant ce tableau, il n'était pas difficile de déterminé que le professeur était perdu et complètement découragé. L'annonce de la fin du monde n'aurait pas eut plus d'impact sur lui que ce qu'il commençait à saisir

« Possible » rétorqua sèchement Ash puis il se calma légèrement reprenant les caresses sur la tête du serpent qui sifflait toujours. « Mais ne sommes nous pas les mieux placé pour convaincre que la mort n'est pas une fin. Oui peut être que Severus Rogue est mort ce soir. Peut être que l'homme qui a fait tous ses choix foireux dans sa vie est mort ce soir, mais peut être s'il le veut, s'il le désire vraiment, alors peut être qu'un autre homme renaîtra de ces cendres ce matin. Tout comme je l'ai fais et tout comme d'autre le feront. Mais cela ne se fera pas sans douleur, et vous mon oncle pouvez faire partie de cela. Vous pouvez aider à sa renaissance et ainsi continuer votre œuvre.»

« De bien belles paroles comme toujours. » ricana Régulus. « Vous n'êtes qu'un fragments d'âme déposée dans un réceptacle par un rituel pour permettre à un fou de rester parmi les vivants ! Non en fait, il vous a abandonné là sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il laissait. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il ne sais même pas que vous exister. Vous n'êtes pas une âme. Vous n'êtes qu'un Horcruxe !»

Il y eut un temps de silence. Severus au milieu de son esprit quelque peu troublé écoutait et analysait la conversation entre Régulus et Ash. Sous son masque hagard et perdu, son esprit s'était remis en marche. Une faculté qu'il avait développé au cours de ses années passées à jouer double jeu, à espionner pour le compte de Dumbledore. Le bâtard de Black était un fragment d'âme du lord déposé là pour permettre à l'autre de survivre ? Incroyable mais cela au moins expliquait pourquoi le seigneur sombre était toujours en vie et comment il avait pu revenir à la vie !

Rien que cela méritait d'être vérifié, parce que si c'était vrai, il faudrait rapidement détruire ses choses avant d'oser espérer en finir avec le lord. Combien pouvait il y en avoir ? Sous quel forme se cachaient ils ? Il lui revint alors en mémoire les déboires du jeune Potter au cours de sa deuxième année. Serait-il possible que le fameux carnet que Malfoy avait donné à la petite Weasley soit un de ses objets ? Si oui et hop un de moins.

En parlant de Potter. Une idée folle commença à germer dans son esprit. Il releva la tête et fixa l'adolescent qui lui accorda un rictus satisfait. Voldemort avait bien envoyé les Détraqueurs tuer Potter mais apparemment ils avaient rencontré un os. Le seigneur des ténèbres ignorait qu'il avait éveillé quelque chose de bien plus dangereux qu'un gamin élu par une prophétie.

Si le Lord avait été au courant de l'existence de cet Horcruxe, jamais il n'aurait attaqué Potter. Tout du moins pas comme cela. Pas en laissant les autres réceptacles sans surveillance. Mais pourquoi Potter s'était il laissé faire. Pourquoi avait il laissé sa place ?

« Je vois que tu te décides enfin à accepter la réalité, Severus. » Minauda le garçon alors que le serpent glissait du cou de son maître vers le sol. « Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai eut tous le temps nécessaire de comprendre mes erreurs. De changer d'avis sur certaines choses. Le contact et l'influence de la vie du Survivant, comme on appelait Harry de son vivant, m'a fait comprendre que nous courrions à notre perte en refusant le progrès. Régulus affirme que je ne suis qu'un fragment d'âme abandonnée. Moi j'affirme que je suis tout ce qu'il restait de sensé dans l'esprit déjà bien atteint du Seigneur des Ténèbres et que grâce à Harry j'ai pu grandir et comprendre certaine chose. »

Severus se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Ash quelques minutes plutôt. Cela l'avait marqué car il avait senti la sincérité et la colère de l'adolescent. Il avait vraiment ressenti que Ash était concerné par ce qui était arrivé à Potter et qu'il était déterminé à changer les choses. Peu importait finalement que Potter n'en soit pas un et que Lily est pu tromper James avec Sirius. C'était une information dérisoire par rapport à celle concernant la présence véritable d'un morceau d'âme dans le corps de celui qui avait été sensé les sauver tous. Ah le goût du destin pour l'ironie avait un arrière goût amer dans la gorge de Severus.

_« Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, oui Harry à bien capituler devant moi, mais il avait déjà abandonner tout espoir alors même que son gros cousin moldu continuait de gémir et de lutter face aux Détraqueurs. Sais tu seulement pourquoi? Imagines tu pourquoi il a accepter de me laisser sa place? »_

« J'ai longtemps été endormis dans la conscience de Harry, mais j'avais accès à sa mémoire, à ses expériences et à ses émotions. Toute sa vie en fait, j'ai partagé avec lui chaque jour de son existence et parfois j'ai pu communiquer avec lui et tenter de l'aider ou de le faire agir de manière plus réfléchis. Cela n'a pas été un succès à chaque fois mais dans l'ensemble lui et moi nous nous sommes toujours entendu. Et puis il y a eut le rituel dans le cimetière. » Expliqua Ash calmement en regardant le maître de potion droit dans les yeux.

Severus écoutait avec attention son cerveau retrouvant son équilibre. La peur et le trouble causés par ses révélations s'éloignaient petit à petit pour laisser place non seulement à de la curiosité devant un phénomène qui devait être rarissime même pour le monde magique. Mais il sentait aussi que la puissance et la détermination du gamin était sans faille et que sous la jeunesse d'Ash se cachait une expérience et une connaissance plus ancienne en laquelle il pouvait croire. Une force et un charisme qui inspirait du respect.

« Il faudra que je fasse quelques recherches là dessus, mais la magie noire utilisé ce jour là a définitivement réveillée ma présence et j'ai su. Non seulement j'ai retrouvé ma mémoire, mes souvenirs, mes connaissances, mais j'ai aussi perçu le lien qui existait entre moi et les autres Horcruxes. Malheureusement épuisé comme l'était Harry et pris sous le feu de l'Autre, je n'ai pas pu faire grand chose à ce moment. Je savais ou se situait tous les autres morceaux d'âmes. Il y en a un ici, dans cette maison et n'ayant pas la patience de chercher je me suis souvenu que le seul Black pouvant me prendre ce qui m'appartenait, ne pouvait être que vous, mon oncle. Vous dont le lord a l'époque, avait utilisé l'elfe de maison pour aller cacher l'un des objets maudit dans un endroit secret. » Termina Ash en souriant au fantôme de Régulus qui se contenta de hocher la tête. « Et qui aviez disparut de la circulation sans laisser de trace. »

« Vous semblez vraiment diffèrent de celui que vous étiez ou êtes » Déclara Severus. « A vrai dire, je ne sais que croire, qu'espérer de votre présence parmi nous... »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. J'ai besoin de ton aide. » Soupira Ash mais cette fois sur un ton soulagé. « Et arrête de suite de me vouvoyez. »

Le serpent rampait sur le tapis, ondulant vers le maître de potion qui ne s'en préoccupait pas pour le moment, fixant l'adolescent aux yeux carmins droits dans les yeux. Régulus lui avait bien vu le manège de l'animal et tenta d'intervenir mais il ne put ni parler ni bouger pour avertir son ami du danger qui s'avançait silencieusement vers lui. Un regard de Dust avait finit par le figé sur place.

« Pourquoi moi ? » Demanda Severus avec insistance.

«Tu ne me crois pas quand je dis désirer uniquement ton aide ? Tu veux vraiment savoir mes intentions cachées ? » Insista Ash en gardant les yeux fixé sur le professeur qui hocha la tête vigoureusement montrant son accord. « Bien alors laisse Dust te mordre. Le choix reste le tien. Es tu prêt à aller jusque là ?»

Déjà le serpent remontait le long de sa jambe par dessus son pantalon pour gagner sa taille. Severus s'était tendu au maximum en sentant le reptile grimper le long de sa jambe. Dust s'immobilisa un instant plongeant son regard lumineux dans le sien avant de s'enrouler autours de son cou tout en sifflant d'anticipation.

« Severus ! Ne fais pas cela! C 'est de l'inconscience pure ! » s'écria la fantôme.

« Pas plus que d'autre chose complètement folle que j'ai déjà fait dans ma vie. » Marmonna Severus avant d'autoriser le serpent d'un signe de la tête à le mordre.

Severus ne sut pas s'il devait être surpris que le reptile comprenne son geste. A vrai dire, il n'en eut pas le temps. Déjà les crocs aiguisés perçaient sa peau et déchiraient sa chaire . Le venin du serpent circulait sans son corps. Il se tendit sous la douleur et serra les mâchoires se retenant difficilement de hurler sous la douleur causé non seulement par la morsure mais aussi par la sensation de brûlure déclenché par le venin charrié par son sang et qui lui donnait l'impression de se consumer vivant.

« C'est de la folie... » Murmura Régulus. « Comment voulez vous qu'il survive à la morsure d'un serpent d'âme ? »

« Ah vous saviez pour cela aussi mon oncle ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus survivra même si j'admets qu'il s'en sortirait mieux et certainement sans plus de douleur avec le soutien d'un ami sincère. D'une âme prêt a se sacrifier pour ce qu'il croit juste. » déclara Ash d'une voix douce et charmeuse en inclinant la tête sur le coté en fixant le fantôme avec un air entendu.

Régulus fixa l'adolescent incrédule puis partit d'un rire qui sonnait tout aussi empli de démence que de satisfaction.

« Vous aviez donc tout prévu ? » Demanda Régulus en pointant Ash de l'index.

« Allons, mon oncle, comment aurais je pu imaginer que vous vous montriez ce soir et non demain. Je ne suis pas devin. »

« Bien évidemment non, mais bien assez manipulateur et stratège pour nous conduire ou vous le voulez. Vous saviez que je ne resterais pas de marbre si vous vous en preniez directement à Severus qui fut mon seul ami sincère. Vous saviez que je lui dévoilerais ce que vous étiez et qu'il en tirerait les conclusions qui s'imposent et donc s'allierait de nouveau à vous... »

« N'allez pas trop vite en besogne, mon oncle. Je n'oblige plus personne à me suivre. C'est une part du marché que j'ai conclu avec mes, comment les appeler pour faire simple, Ah oui, mes cousins. Ce choix reviens à Severus et à ceux qui le verront s'offrir à eux dans l'avenir. Bien évidemment tout a un prix, mais je pense que vous connaissez cette règle aussi bien que moi. »

« Bien. » accorda Régulus. « Dites moi maintenant quoi faire pour aider Severus ? »

« C'est votre choix ? »

« Oui. »

Dust relâcha à ce moment sa proie et revint vers Ash qui lui souriait avec satisfaction. Le jeune sorcier se mit alors à prononcer une incantation en fourchelangue et les deux anciens mangemorts sentirent leur marque les brûler terriblement. Si Severus avait réussi à lutter contre sa douleur. S'il avait put contenir ces cris en lui jusque là, à ce moment ce fut trop et il laissa un cris d'agonie pur s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il tomba du fauteuil ou il se trouvait assis à genoux par terre, se pliant en deux de douleur et luttant avec acharnement contre la désagréable impression de brûler et de se liquéfier vivant qui lui vrillait le corps.

Régulus qui depuis sa mort n'avait plus ressenti la moindre sensation fut d'abord surpris puis fauché par la force de la souffrance qui lui tordait non seulement le bras mais aussi toute sa puissance astral. Il n'eut pas trop le temps de se demander comment tout ceci était possible qu'il sentit son corps se tordre et rétrécir sans que sa puissance ne diminue pour autant. Comme si sa présence astral qui jusqu'à présent était relié par un portrait à la magie de la demeure des Black se rompaient définitivement et qu'un autre prenait la place, un autre lien qui le lierait à Severus et non plus à la demeure.

Ash continuait son incantation en les regardant avec une expression joyeuse alors que Dust sifflait son amusement regardant l'ancien fantôme se distordre. Puis alors que l'adolescent arrivait à la fin de son rituel, un fin filament de magie partant du fantôme se dédoubla et vint se poser sur les plaies des crocs de Dust et bientôt une fois entré en Severus, il se mit a progresser en direction du bras du maître de Potion qui gémissait à moitié écrouler sur le sol. Quand le filament qui avait été le fantôme entre en contact avec la marque des ténèbres, il s'enroula autours, redessinant les contours du tatouage infâme, l'irradiant d'une nouvelle force.

Il ne resta bientôt plus rien du fantôme de Régulus Balck à l'extérieur du corps de Severus. Le dessin de la marque commença à bouger, arrachant de nouveaux cris d'agonie au professeur. Les lignes marquant le serpent et la tête de mort se désunirent, fusionnant puis se séparant à nouveau. Il fallut quelques secondes avant que le tatouage ne reprennent forme. Une complètement différente.

Severus cessa alors de crier, épuisé et cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Ash maintenant que le rituel était fin se mis accroupi au niveau de la tête du maître de potion, de façon à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Une façon bien à vous de me remercier pour service rendu. » Marmonna Severus en grinçant des dents.

« Ne jamais laisser un bien fait se perdre, Severus. Les gens comme toi qui agissent en leur âme et conscience peut importe le prix sont souvent ceux qui payent le plus chère tribut en ces temps troublé. Avoir été le seul à avoir veillé, à ta manière cela s'entend, sur le Survivant, méritait une récompense. »

« Trop aimable de sa part. »

« _Il n'y a pas de quoi , professeur. » _Siffla Dust enroulé autour du cou d'Ash et regardant de son regard vert hypnotique le maître de potion qui écarquilla les yeux.

« Encore quelque chose dont je vous suis redevable. » Soupira Severus en roulant des yeux vers le ciel.

« Pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas le rituel qui a fait de toi un parleur mais ton désir de pouvoir comprendre la langue noble des serpents. Toutes les modifications que tu as subit ce soir, ne sont pas de notre fait mais du tien. Et bien évidemment de celui de Régulus. »

« Si vous le dite. »

« Tu peux me croire, mais nous en reparleront plus tard. Si vous n'avez pas d'objection je vais aller me coucher. Il est presque le matin et j'aimerais prendre quelques heures de sommeil avant de devoir affronter le prochain assaut de Dumbledore. »

« Faites comme chez vous. » Ironisa Severus avec dans la voix un accent qui n'était pas vraiment le sien.

« C'est ce que je compte faire, mon oncle. Vous devriez peut être en faire autant. Vous aurez bien le temps de voir une fois reposé ce qui a bien pu changer pour vous deux. » Déclara Ash en se levant alors que Severus commençait lui aussi à se relever avant de tomber sur son avant bras ou la marque infâme avait disparut.

Ash fit un sourire goguenard et passa la porte la refermant derrière lui et levant tous les sort d'intimité et de protection qu'il avait placé sur le salon, juste au moment ou le maître de potion découvrait ce qui remplaçait la marque des Ténèbres. Un éclat de rire s'échappa alors de la gorge de Severus. Un rire comme il n'en avait pas eut depuis longtemps.

« Arrête de te moquer ! » entendit il provenir du salon alors qu'un fin sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres et qu'il regagnait une chambre à l'étage supérieur. « Je vais grandir et prendre une forme plus heu...adéquate. »

Severus lui accentua son rire. Un rire ou se mélangeait soulagement et joie enfantine. Un rire jeune et cristallin qui résonnait comme un air de liberté et de renouveau. Il posa sa main opposé sur le nouveau tatouage qui gambadait sur son bras et ne fut pas vraiment étonné quand le chat noir, a vrai dire chaton aurait mieux convenue, se mit à ronronner sous ses doigts.

**A suivre...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 :** Weasley

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Dudley réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le lit dans lequel il était ne pouvait pas être le sien tant le matelas était usée et que le sommier grinçait à chaque fois qu'il tentait de bouger. Les draps sentaient encore un peu la poussière et pour couronner le tout, il n'avait pas entendu sa mère appeler Harry pour qu'il vienne préparer le petit déjeuner. Ce fut quand il pensa à son cousin que les souvenirs des événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire avec violence.

En premier l'attaque des détraqueurs, la mort de Harry puis le réveil d'Ash et de Dust. Sans oublier la confrontation avec ses parents, ce qui mis en comparaison au reste restait un détail. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur la réaction de ses parents et n'arrivait pas regretter de leur avoir parler aussi sèchement. Il se rappela aussi qu'il était devenu un sorcier et qu'il avait accompagné son nouveau cousin quand des sorciers étaient venu inquiet au sujet de Harry.

Dudley n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, mais il se pinça fortement la peau du bras et vu la douleur qui irradia instantanément jusqu'à son cerveau encore engourdi, il dû se rendre à l'évidence que tout était vrai et au cas ou il aurait eut un doute le poids qu'il sentait sur son estomac et qui sifflait doucement, aurait dû suffire à le convaincre.

_« J'ai faim Duddy. »_sifflait le serpent

Dudley soupira. Il avait oublié qu'il servait de garde manger à Dust. Ce n'était pas le pire souvenir qu'il avait de la nuit dernière, surtout vue les connaissances que cela lui avait apporté sur la magie, mais l'idée le répugnait encore un peu. Il décida enfin à sortir du sommeil pour se retrouver dans une chambre à l'aspect vieillot avec un serpent lumineux sur le ventre. Il se redressa péniblement sur ses coudes et examina un peu la pièce avant de se figer.

Évidemment, Ash avait profiter qu'il soit monté se coucher en premier, sur son ordre d'ailleurs, pour venir squatter le lit qu'il avait choisit pour finir sa nuit. Il n'était donc pas surprenant de trouver l'adolescent brun à ses côtés, surtout que d'après ce que lui avait dit celui-ci, leur lien nécessitait qu'ils soient proche l'un de l'autre pendant les premiers temps après le rituel qui avait stabilisé l'âme d'Ash dans le corps de Harry.

_« Duddy. »_ le rappela Dust qui se trouvait toujours lové sur son estomac et qui dardait vers lui sa langue bifide.

« Quelle heure il est? » demanda l'ancien moldu en grimaçant devant le ton charmeur que prenait la voix du serpent.

_« Comment veux tu que je le sache! » _ricana le serpent_. « Je n'ai pas de montre et je m'en moque pour le moment. J'ai faim. Très faim._ » Semblait minauder Dust en commençant à se tortiller sur son ventre.

« Entendu. » finit par accorder Dudley après une légère grimace. Il n'aimait pas le surnom affectueux et mièvre dont l'affublait Dust mais savait qu'il ne pourrait le faire changé d'avis. Petite vengeance personnelle que ne comptait pas abandonner le serpent et que Dudley supportait en faisant le dos rond.

Dust se déplia lentement et avança vers lui lentement. Dudley tenta de maîtriser le mouvement de recul instinctif qui parcouru son esprit et son corps en le voyant avancer si près de lui avec un regard si déterminé que les yeux vert du serpent donnaient l'impression de luire tout autant que le reste de son corps.

La morsure n'avait toujours rien d'agréable même si ce n'était pas aussi douloureux que Dudley ne le craignait. Il sentit parfaitement l'instant ou Dust planta ses crocs dans la chair de son cou et quand il commença à aspirer son sang. Dudley pouvait voir au fur et à mesure que le serpent se nourrissait le halo lumineux qui l'entourait gagner en intensité et ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait d'une illusion d'optique ou l'effet de la magie, il avait cependant la nette impression que Dust grandissait et prenait du poids à vu d'œil.

Bientôt il sentit un changement s'opérer. Le serpent ne lui prenait plus de sang mais lui déchargeait un dose de venin et c'était la partie la plus agréable pour lui. Dudley n'avait jamais été accrocs aux substances illicites et n'avait jamais abusé des drogues. Peut être un ou deux pétards avec sa bande d'ancien potes, histoire de faire comme les autres, mais il n'avait jamais senti de l'intérêt à pousser l'expérience plus loin. Il savait comme tout le monde ce qu'elles faisaient sur un organisme et la dépendance qu'elles déclenchaient.

Mais il était convaincu qu'aucune d'entre elles ne pouvaient faire planer autant que le venin de Dust. Voila pourquoi, malgré ses réticences, il acceptait la morsure. Et puis c'était aussi à ce moment que les connaissances de Harry sur le monde magique lui était communiqué. C'était à ce moment que comme dans un rêve éveillé, il apprenait ce qui lui était nécessaire pour survire dans son nouveau monde et pour ne surtout pas décevoir Ash.

Dust se dégagea de son cou et Dudley retomba la tête sur son oreiller un sourire béat sur la figure qui équivalait à celui qu'arborait le serpent repus. Dudley referma les yeux quelques instants et se laissa porter par ses sensations. Il ne doutait pas de devenir accrocs aux morsures avec le fils du temps mais dans la béatitude, la quasi extase ou il flottait grâce au venin, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

De plus, il s'était sciemment engagé à obéir à Ash. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la manière dont il avait rabroué et renvoyé dans ses filet, le fameux directeur de l'école de sorcellerie où allait Harry. Il n'avait aucun mal à se souvenir que ce vieux bonhomme à moitié sénile selon son opinion, avait été particulièrement dur de la feuille quand il l'avait accusé d'être responsable du malheur et de la mort de son cousin. Dudley était bien placé pour savoir qu'il existait des personnes capable de vivre avec des œillères et de refuser ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux, référence à ses parents, bien trop obtus.

Il senti Dust glisser sur lui pour venir s'installer autours de son cou.

«_ Tu devrais te lever et aller manger à ton tour. Il y a du bruit en bas et je sens une bonne odeur de cuisine. _»

«Tu as bon nez, si tu arrive à le sentir d'ici » Remarqua Dudley

_« Langue pas nez. _» corrigea Dust avec un certaine fierté.

Se souvenant qu'il avait vu un sort capable de donner l'heure dans la mémoire du serpent, il lança un tempus après un léger temps de concentration et l'heure apparut alors magiquement devant ses yeux. Il était plus de neuf heure trente et avec la nuit agité qu'ils avaient eut, Dudley savait qu'il n'avait pas assez dormit mais qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir maintenant qu'il commençait à avoir faim à son tour.

« Si tu le dis » marmonna Dudley en se levant en prenant bien garde à ne pas réveiller Ash. « Tu aurais pu me le dire avant qu'il y avait du monde de levé... »

_« Je voulais manger tranquillement avant. »_

« Je vois. » soupira Dudley.

Ignorant où se trouvait la salle de bain. Si salle de bain il y avait dans cette vieille bicoque mal entretenu et en espérant que la salle d'eau soit en état de fonctionner, il se dirigea vers la cuisine seule autre pièce de la maison avec le salon ou il avait attendu Ash avec Rémus qu'il connaissait. Il descendit les escaliers sans croiser personne, mais des éclats de voix lui parvinrent plus il se rapprochait de sa destination et avant d'entrer et de se faire remarquer, il tendit l'oreille pour prendre la température de la pièce.

_« Tu devrais éviter de faire de la magie sans baguette tant que Ash ne t'en a pas donné l'autorisation. _» l'avertis Dust. « _Il n'est pas très répandu parmi les sorciers d'avoir une telle facilité. »_

« Entendu » répondit Dudley en soupirant.

En même temps, c'était la seule forme de magie que lui avait appris Ash et Dust. Il savait pour les baguettes et leur utilité. Il avait d'ailleurs admirer celle de son cousin avec une certaine envie, mais Ash s'était opposé à ce qu'il y touche et avait garder la baguette pour lui. La seule explication que lui avait fournit Ash était qu'une baguette canalisait l'énergie et bridait le potentiel réel des sorciers qui avait tendance à s'en servir comme d'une béquille et non comme d'un prolongement de leur volonté.

« Le professeur Dumbledore a été très ferme. Nous devons faire comprendre au cousin de Harry que nous ne lui voulons pas de mal et que nous sommes du côté du bien. » déclarait une voix posée et féminine alors qu'il arrivait à destination.

« Peut être » enchaîna une voix de garçon entre deux tons signe que sa voix hésitait entre deux registre et n'avait pas fini de muer. « Mais s'il est trop arrogant, je vais lui rabattre son caquet! Il n'est devenu sorcier que par accident. »

« Pourquoi Dumbledore s'intéresse-t-il autant au cousin de Harry?" demanda une troisième voix de garçon plus posée.

« M'en fou. Il veut juste qu'on le mette dans le droit chemin et c'est ce qu'on va faire. » répondit l'adolescent qui avait parlé en premier avec assurance et morgue ce qui fit soupirer Dudley." Dumbledore, lui attend dans le salon et il s'occupera de l'autre. »

« Et ça c'était un ami à toi? » demanda -t-il au serpent.

Peu importe l'identité du garçon qui venait de parler, il était clair qu'il était incapable d'avoir sa propre opinion et qu'il s'en referait au vieux sénile pour guider ses choix et ses actions. Dudley en tant que caïd de son quartier, haïssait ce genre de personne mesquine, incapable de se comporter autrement qu'en mouton ou pire en collabo.

_« Désolant, n'est ce pas?_ » siffla Dust

Dudley ne fût pas surpris quand tous se turent quand il entra dans la pièce, qui malheureusement ne contenait aucun visages familier de la veille. Il y avait bien des personnes dont il se souvenait avoir vu le visage dans la cuisine à leur arrivée, mais ils n'avaient pas été présentés et Dudley se sentait un peu gêné de débarquer alors que la famille de rouquin déjeunait.

Dudley ignorait se qui avait pu clouer le bec aux adolescent qui le regardait bizarrement et il fallait l'avouer un peu bêtement, avec leur tête mal réveillée et leurs pyjama plus ou moins identique. Lui ou bien Dust qui toujours accroché autour de son cou semblait parader tout en laçant des sifflements amusés par intermittence comme s'il était en train de rire à une très bonne blague qu'il était encore le seul à connaître.

« Bonjour! » fit aimablement la mère de famille qui devait être physiquement l'exact opposé de la sienne. « Tu es le cousin de Harry, n'est ce pas? »

"Bonjour. Oui madame. » répondit poliment Dudley.

« Appelle moi Molly, mon garçon. Tu dois être affamé! Viens t'asseoir avec les autres! »

Comme effectivement son ventre criait famine, Dudley ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'installa à table à une place libre et rapidement la mère de famille lui déposa un bol plein de café en lui répétant de se servir convenablement. Elle était la seule dans la cuisine à avoir retrouvé le sens de la parole. Elle lui parlait de manière affable et amicale comme si finalement sa présence n'avait rien d'incongru. Ce qui confirmait effectivement que cette femme avec le cœur sur la main était l'opposé de sa mère.

De plus, il savait par les souvenirs de Harry transmis par Dust, que la famille de rouquin avait eut une place importante dans l'existence de son cousin. Bon avec les années était apparut certaines tensions entre Harry et son meilleurs ami. Dudley l'avait vu dans les souvenirs de Harry. Le brun n'avait pas été complètement dupe vis à vis de l'attitude de certains des Weasley, mais naïvement, il n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque de perdre leur amitié et leur soutien, raison pour laquelle il avait supporté beaucoup, comme par exemple la mauvaise humeur et la jalousie de Ron mais aussi la cours fort peu discrète de Ginny.

Dudley lui n'aurait pas supporter cela bien longtemps et il aurait rapidement ruée dans les brancards pour remettre les roux à leur place. Harry était bien trop gentil et bien trop naïf. Mais la donne avait changé maintenant et si le roux pensait que lui, Dust ou Ash allait se laisser traiter de la même manière, autant dire que le roux allait tomber de haut.

Ce qui ennuyait réellement Dudley ,dans sa situation actuelle, c'était qu'encore une fois il ignorait ce que Ash avait prévu de faire avec eux et ne voulait surtout pas commettre d'impair surtout après s'être montré à la hauteur avec le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie. Il opta donc pour rester silencieux et le plus neutre possible et de rester poli.

Enfin tout autant que possible devant les regards peu amène et curieux des adolescents qui après une remarque de leur mère s'étaient remis à manger sans pour autant les perdre de vue lui et Dust. C'était assez stressant de manger dans ses conditions et Dudley n'était pas bien certain de pouvoir se contenir très longtemps si les garçons continuaient à le scruter comme une bête curieuse.

« Est ce vrai que Harry est mort et que tu as tout vu? » Demanda un grand rouquin aux joues pleine de taches de rousseurs et dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

_« Ron et sa délicatesse légendaire. » _susurra Dust a son oreille. « _Une immense faculté à mettre les pieds dans le plat et à ne réfléchir que sous une trop grande pression._ »

« Oui » répondit Dudley sans entrer dans plus de détail mais écoutant avec attention les informations que pouvaient lui donner Dust sur les adolescents. Il avait reconnu en Ron, l'adolescent qui avait parlé en premier avant qu'il n'entre dans la cuisine.

Résultat : Dudley n'appréciait pas le garçon et se serait presque maudit pour avoir une part de responsabilité dans l'amitié qui avait unit son cousin à ce rouquin. Parce qu'il savait que Ron était le premier à avoir tendu une main vers son cousin et que Harry avait été incapable de voir le piège ou il s'enferrait. S'il avait agit différemment avec Harry...

« _Duddy, reste concentré. Les suppositions ne te mèneront nulle part. »_ Lui conseilla gentiment et avec tout de même une pointe de reconnaissance Dust.

« Et comment cela se fait que toi tu sois vivant? » continua Ron une expression de colère gravée sur son visage.

_« Tu vois qu'est ce que je disais! La délicatesse même! »_ Ricana Dust.

« Ash est arrivé à temps. » Répondit Dudley se demandant ou l'autre voulait en venir. N'avait-il pas convaincu les autres qu'il fallait le convaincre de croire en Dumbledore? Qu'il fallait lier amitié avec lui et le pousser dans les filets du directeur, alors pourquoi se comportait il ainsi? Comme pour le pousser dans ses derniers retranchement et le pousser à la faute?

_« Ron joue le rôle du mauvais flic, si tu veux Duddy. _» Lui annonça Dust «_ Ron a toujours voulu jouer les gros durs! L'une des autres aura une approche plus conciliante. Je parierais pour Hermione. Elle adore être la voix de la raison et de la conciliation_"

« Tu ne me fera pas croire que tu résistes mieux aux Détraqueurs que Harry! » continua le roux en reposant brusquement son bol manquant de le renverser.

« Ronald! Ne soit pas insultant ou impolie! »

« Mais Maman, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas possible Harry n'était pas aussi faible! Et il nous a assez parlé de sa famille pour qu'on sache qu'ils ne le traitaient pas bien, et lui pas moins que ses parents! »

« Ronald Weasley maîtrise ta langue ou je te ... » Menaça madame Weasley.

_« C'est trop drôle. Hermione aurait voulu intervenir mais Molly a été la plus rapide. J'adore cette femme ! Elle va réduire la mission des autres à néant et avec une sincérité désarmante. »_

«C'est vrai. » reconnu Dudley dans un soupir lassé par la tournure que prenait la conversation et réalisant comme Dust que la mère de famille ne semblait pas décidé à laisser son fils lui manquer de respect. Il y avait peut être un peu d'espoir si d'autre autours de la table partageait son point de vue

« Qu'est ce qui est vrai... » commença un des jumeaux un peu plus âgé qui se trouvait en face de lui et à la gauche de son cadet.

« Que tu as survécus et pas Harry ou »continua l'autre assis à la droite du premier.

« Ou bien que ton comportement envers Harry n'était pas ce qu'il aurait dû être? » Termina le premier.

_« Comptez sur Fred et George, à moins que cela ne sois l'inverse, pour vous embrouiller l'esprit, mais fait attention ils sont plus retords et observateur que leur nonchalance ne le laisse vo_ir. » l'avertit Dust.

« Le deux » répondit laconiquement Dudley en se demandant s'il n'aurait pas dû attendre avant de descendre se jeter dans la fosse aux lions. Il avait pris l'option de dire la vérité et se demandait si c'était le choix le plus judicieux. « Je ne vois pas de raison de vous mentir. »

« Tu oses te ramener devant nous la bouche en cœur alors que notre ami est mort! Certainement par ta faute! As tu seulement de la peine? » Reprit Ron bien décidé a ne pas lâcher l'affaire.

« _C'est vraiment touchant et je n'en attendais pas autant d'un type qui m'a jalousé une bonne moitié de l'année dernière. _»siffla Dust en relevant la tête en direction de Ron qui eut un mouvement de recul en réalisant que le serpent intéressait à lui.

« Non » rétorqua effrontément Dudley en souriant. « Et toi ? »

« Comment ça non? » demandèrent en même temps les deux seules filles de la tablée alors que la mère de famille poussait une petite exclamation choquée et que les jumeaux le fixait en plissant des yeux attendant visiblement comme les autres une explication et que Ron manquait d'étouffer de rage devant la question que lui retournait Dudley avec désinvolture.

_« Me demandait quand ces deux là allaient sortir de leur torpeur. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elles n'ont encore rien dit qu'elles n'en pensent pas moins. Hermione à tendance à ne parler que quand elle a fini d'analyser la situation et franchement pour elle Ash et Toi représenter un défi de taille. Quand à Ginny, elle a une imagination plus que fertile et rêvait de se marier avec moi. Tu viens de foutre toutes ses perspectives d'avenir aux ordures. Elle risque de t'en vouloir à moins que tu ne représente à ses yeux un partie de rechange potable_ »

Dudley fixa la jeune fille rousse qui semblait l'examiner des pieds à la tête avec un regard critique et une moue boudeuse. Apparemment il ne faisait pas l'affaire comme remplaçant de son cousin ce qui l'arrangeait grandement. Il n'avait aucun envie d'avoir une sangsue rousse accroché à ses basques.

Ron quand à lui donnait le sentiment d'être à deux doigts de rendre l'âme de colère et de vouloir faire ravaler ses paroles à Dudley qui se mit à manger posément. Il laissa s'écouler quelques seconde de silence durant lesquelles les autres restèrent pendu à ses lèvres attendant qu'il développe sa réponse et ou Ron pris deux teinte de rouge supplémentaire comprenant que malgré ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à s'imposer pour diriger la conversation

« Je n'a pas de peine pour Harry. pourquoi serais je peiné maintenant qu'il est mort? Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, je n'ai pas eut de peine pour lui tout le temps qu'a durer notre cohabitation. Je n'ai pas de peine mais des regrets pour ma bêtise et je pense sans vouloir te vexer que c'est un sentiment que nous partageons. Ou pour être précis devrions partager, n'est ce pas ? » déclara Dudley avec conviction en fixant Ron droit dans les yeux.

Ron serra les poings et fût près à bondir pour saisir Dudley par le col, mais un rappel à l'ordre de sa mère et les mains d'Hermione et d'un des jumeaux le firent se rasseoir. Il fulminait de rage et Dudley savait qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Apparemment être mis dans le même sac que lui faisait sortir le roux de ses gonds.

« Il a raison, Ron. » marmonna l'autre jumeaux en secouant la tête légèrement. « Harry nous a dit et fait comprendre plus d'une fois qu'il n'était pas heureux dans sa famille mais aucun de nous n'a rien fait pour lui venir en aide et... »

« Nous devrons tous vivre avec, à partir de maintenant. Tout comme Dudley, même si nous qui pensions être ses amis, nous pouvons éprouver de la peine pour sa disparition. Finalement tout ce qu'il nous reste ce sont des regrets. » Termina celui qui avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Ron en raffermissant sa prise.

« On a rien fait de mal! » se défendit Ron en pointant Dudley du doigt. « Contrairement à lui ! »

« Mais on a rien fait pour lui non plus, reconnais le » intervint doucement et tristement Molly.

« Et qu'aurait on pu faire de plus? On l'a accueillit comme un membre de la famille! Et sans rien lui demander en plus. » bougonna Ron en croisant les bras sur la poitrine sans se rendre compte de la portée de ses paroles.

Un léger coup de coude de la part de Hermione dans les côtes tenta de le rappeler à l'ordre mais il était déjà trop tard. Ses frères avaient vu et entendu une faille dans son raisonnement et s'y étaient engouffré

« Rien lui demander? » répétèrent les jumeaux d'une voix identique sur un ton tranchant et froid qui ne passa inaperçu qu'aux oreilles de Ron bien trop pris dans sa colère pour réaliser la portée de ses paroles.

_« Ron est effectivement doué pour se saborder tout seul. »_ soupira théâtralement Dust. « H_eureusement pour nous que sa langue est toujours la plus rapide quand il perd son sang froid_. »

« Et bien oui. Si quelqu'un a bien profité de nous de notre générosité, c'est bien lui et il ne nous a jamais rien donné en échange. »

« Et qu'aurait tu voulu? » questionna Dudley avec un sourire narquois. « Harry t'a donné son amitié, chose qu'il n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de partager avec quiconque auparavant. Sa confiance, qu'il n'avait pas plus eut l'opportunité de donner non plus. Son respect. Que voulais tu qu'il te donne de plus? Son argent? Ce grand dadais l'aurait certainement fait ! Sa vie? Voila qui est chose faite, tu devrais être satisfait! »

Ron rougit davantage se rendant compte de la pente glissant ou il s'était engagé. Il foudroya du regard Dudley qui le fixait avec mépris tout en écoutant Dust qui sifflait son admiration à l'égard de l'ancien moldu.

_« Comme c'est beau! »_ siffla Dust en lui effleurant du bout de la langue la joue sous le mines dégoutté des deux jeunes filles et de Ron.

_« Et sincère, n'en doute pas! »_ susurra en fourchelangue Dudley à mi voix à l'intention du serpent mais son sifflement ne passa pas inaperçu dans le silence qui régnait dans la salle après sa déclaration.

_« Je te crois, Duddy »_

_« Et puis tu n'es pas vraiment mort. »_

_« Effectivement. Mais cela on ne leur dira pas » _Termina Dust en riant ce qui donnait une expression bizarre sur sa gueule et donnait une vue impayable sur ses crocs.

« Comment peux tu parler la langue des serpents, » S'inquiéta Ron avec suspicion trouvant là une bonne diversion pour détourner l'attention de tous sur autre chose que sur ses paroles qui lui avaient échappées et qu'il aurait beaucoup de peine à justifier sans passer pour un affreux jaloux égoïste.

« Harry et Tu Sais Qui sont les deux seuls à parler cette langue... » annonça Hermione avec curiosité.

« Ah bon? Ash la parle lui aussi. il ne m'a pas dit que c'était un don rare. » s'étonna Dudley en priant pour ne pas avoir commis d'erreur. Il n'avait aucune envie de se faire punir.

« Ash est vraiment le fils de Sirius? » Demanda Ginny. Visiblement peu préoccupé par le contenu de la conversation qui se tenait autours d'elle.

Dudley frissonna devant le regard prédateur de la jeune fille. Évidemment si lui ne convenait pas, Ash avait certainement plus d'atout pour plaire à une adolescente en mal de romantisme et d'histoire d'amour. Sauf que Ash étant qui il était, Dudley l'imaginait mal en preux chevalier servant partant en quête et secourir les princesse en danger. L'idée en elle même était assez risible et il dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire et doucher l'enthousiasme de l'adolescente.

« Oui »Répondit Dudley en mordant dans un petit pain au lait encore chaud.

« Il a une petite amie? »

Là Dudley manqua de s'étouffer alors que Dust sifflait sur un ton hilare. Avant de répondre l'ancien moldu pris le temps de boire un peu de café.

« Aucune idée et ne compte pas sur moi pour lui demander. »

**A suivre...**

_Merci encore a tous pour votre soutien!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 :** Suggestion  


Ron comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à prendre l'ascendant sur Dudley, attrapa un petit pain et se leva en maugréant. Il fut rapidement suivit par Ginny qui avait dans l'idée de s'apprêter pour tenter une approche séductrice de Ash. Chose qu'elle ne pouvait espérer réussir en pyjama ! En même temps, l'ancien moldu lui souhaitait bon courage et ce peu importe la tenue qu'elle porterait!

Ne restait donc que les jumeaux, Hermione et Molly qui continuait de vaquer à ses occupations tout en lançant des regards compatissants et tristes dans sa direction. Il se demandait lequel des trois adolescents allaient prendre la relève pour l'attirer dans les filets de Dumbledore. Vu que l'attaque musclé et irrationnelle de Ron n'avait mené à rien, il s'attendait à une approche plus conciliante et fut assez surpris quand l'un des jumeaux lui posa directement une question qui le pris légèrement de cours.

« Tu n'a pas confiance en Dumbedore, pourquoi ? »

_« Question intelligente. »_ siffla Dust. _« J'ai toujours pensé que les jumeaux avaient un peu plus de neurones que leur frère. Tout du moins qu'ils s'en servaient plus efficacement»_

Dudley était bien avancé. Quoi répondre ? Continuer à dire la vérité ou biaiser pour ne pas risquer de mettre les plans d'Ash à l'eau ? Plan dont il ignorait tout. Il soupira et se jura de ne plus faire un pas dans la maison sans être certains des intentions d 'Ash. Il supposait que le brun n'attendait pas grand chose de Ron et encore moins de Ginny tant ses deux là semblaient irrécupérable, bornés et obtus mais il pouvait se tromper et il ignorait ce qu'il pouvait penser des jumeaux et de la jeune fille aux cheveux châtain touffus qui le fixait comme s il se trouvait sous la lumière de son microscope ce que dudley n'était pas certain d'apprécier. Voyant son hésitation, l'autre jumeau prit la parole sur un ton mi amusé mi moqueur.

« Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait que comme Harry le faisait avant toi, tu acceptes de suivre la voix qu'il a tracé. Il espère ainsi qu' Ash suivra et qu'il pourras faire de vous les nouveaux porteurs de l'étendard de la lumière. »

L'ironie perçante dans le ton de la voir de ce roux là, alerta Dudley. Les jumeaux ne semblaient pas suivre de guetté de cœurs les ordres de Dumbledore et comptait bien le lui faire comprendre. Même s'il ignorait les intentions d'Ash vis a vis des deux rouquins, il ne pouvait pas leur mentir. Ils venaient de faire le premier pas et de se dévoiler légèrement, ne pas en tenir compte pourrait miner les relations que pouvaient envisager Ash avec eux. Maudissant intérieurement Ash, il releva la tête de son bol.

« Si ce n'est que cela, je ne crois pas que cela va être possible. » Assura Dudley en les regardant droit dans les yeux.

Autre détail qu'il ne manqua pas de vérifier, Molly écoutait attentivement leur conversation mais elle ne semblait en rien surprise par les propos des jumeaux. Vu la grimace qu'elle avait fait, elle ne devait pas partager leur point de vue mais elle acceptait que ses enfants développent leur propre idées. Et ça, pour Dudley, cela n'avait pas de prix.

Ses parents l'avaient embrigader et formater depuis l'enfance. Ils lui avaient imposé tout un tas d'idée réactionnaire et il avait longtemps accepté leur influence. Sans la crise d'adolescence et son esprit de rébellion, il serait resté enfermé dans le carcan de préjugée que lui avait imposé ses parents. Bon, pour Harry cela n'avait rien changé ! Il avait continuer à le traiter comme un moins que rien. Mais il avait appris que penser par lui même était une grande liberté, même si à bien y réfléchir, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas fait grand chose d'utile de cette liberté.

Mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Ash, depuis qu'il avait partagé les souvenirs et les connaissances de son cousin, il avait appris à apprécier cette capacité à se faire sa propre opinion, ses propres convictions appuyées sur ses expériences et ainsi avancer dans la vie d'un pas solide et fier.

Alors oui des parents, une mère, qui tout en aimant ses enfants comme semblait le faire Molly, qui autorisait ceux ci à avoir leur opinion et à les défendre même si elle ne les partageait pas, cela valait à ses yeux tout l'or du monde.

« Comment peux tu l'affirmer ? Le professeur Dumbledore ne veut que le meilleur pour chacun d'entre nous ? » Intervint Hermione sur un ton rempli d'une assurance arrogante qui manqua de le faire sourire.

_« Au moins tu sais qui mange dans la main du directeur. »_ susurra Dust. « _Cela ne m'étonne pas outre mesure. Hermione a de l'ambition et une admiration pour ceux qui exerce un pouvoir quelconque sur les autres. Pour le moment Dumbledore est celui qui brille le plus à ses yeux, mais cela pourrait bien changé si Ash...»_

_« T'inquiète pas pour cela. Je ne crois pas qu'Ash se laissera attendrir par de belles paroles et un jolie minois. Si elle ne le suit pas des maintenant, elle aura manquer sa chance. » _Répondit dans la langue des serpents Dudley tout en accordant à la jeune fille un sourire ironique.

_« Tu as certainement raison. »_ Reconnu Dust.

« Il siffle beaucoup ton serpent. » Remarqua le roux qui se trouvait sur sa gauche de l'autre côté de la table.

« C'est un grand bavard. » sourit Dudley avant de reprendre son sérieux pour répondre à Hermione qui affichait toujours la même mine dégoûtée quand le serpent parlait et osait tourner la tête dans sa direction. « J'ai beaucoup de mal à croire qu'il agisse pour le bien de chacun. Comme je le lui ais fait remarquer hier, connaissant l'enfance de Harry, j'ai des doutes. »

« Des sacrifices sont parfois nécessaire pour une cause qui nous dépasse. » Insista Hermione.

« Tu pense vraiment ce que tu dis ? » s'énerva le roux qui se trouvait le plus proche d'elle.

« Effectivement vu sous cette angle. » Marmonna Dudley en repoussant son bol comme écœuré par la nourriture.

Il savait qu'il ne mangerait plus autant qu'avant au cours d'un repas. Dust et Ash lui avaient expliqué que le venin du serpent d'âme aurait certains effets secondaires sur son organisme. Déjà sa masse graisseuse allait fondre et il retrouverait certainement rapidement la ligne, chose que sa mère désespérait. Il devrait manger en fractionner plusieurs fois, au lieu de s'empiffrer à longueur de temps comme il le faisait par le passé. Le venin allait le faire maigrir et il devrait continuer à manger plus qu'un individu normal pour ne pas tomber en manque de calorie mais il devrait le faire par quantité restreinte et à intervalle régulier.

Et puis il y avait aussi l'effet de dépendance qui s'installerait et avec lui le risque de manque s'il se retrouvait séparer de Dust trop longtemps. Quand ils avaient abordé le sujet, Ash avait suggéré de tenté l'expérience d'ici quelque temps pour voir combien de temps ils pouvaient rester séparé mais Dudley avait refusé et posé un veto définitif qui avait un peu fait grommeler Ash mais Dust n'étant pas très ravie de se priver de son casse croûte pour une durée indéterminée la question était resté en suspend .

Mais ce n'était pas entièrement la faute du venin si Dudley était écœuré. Mais bien à cause des paroles de Hermione qui lui donnaient un haut le cœur. L'ancien moldu voulait bien croire qu'il exista des causes pour lesquelles se battre, résister et tout le toutim valaient la peine. Après tout, il avait vu assez de film au cinéma ou de séries télévisées pour savoir pour quelles causes un homme devait lutter et être prêt à sacrifier sa vie.

Dans la réalité, il n'avait malheureusement aucun exemple concret. Et sur ce point de vue, il savait qu'il partageait la même opinion qu'Ash. Aucune cause ne méritait qu'on s'avilissent mais aucune ne méritait qu'on y sacrifie plus que ce que chacun était prêt à donner.

Et Dudley n'était pas dupe. On s'était arrangé pour que son cousin soit prêt à tout sacrifier pour sauver le monde sorcier et pour la gloire de la politique de Dumbledore. Après tout n'était ce pas le monde sorcier qui l'avait tiré de sa misère et offert un monde nouveau qui le considérait comme un être à part entière ? C'était une manipulation abjecte. Et Dudley savait que Harry n'était pas le premier enfant à subir cette méthode éducative pour le moins discutable.

Il savait par certains souvenirs que lui avait fournit Ash par l'intermédiaire de Dust, que Celui qu'il avait été Avant, avait lui aussi été placé sous la coupe du directeur et qu'il avait fait les frais de sa pédagogie de bas étage. En extrapolant, on pouvait considérée que Dudmbledore était un temps soit peu responsable de la folie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Enfin ce n'était pas le seul facteur à prendre en compte mais l'homme devait avoir sa part de responsabilité, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais en public !

Alors oui il y avait des causes qui méritaient d'être défendu. Un homme pouvait se battre pour son honneur, son pays, ses croyances, par amour, par devoir, mais un enfant n'avait pas à être modeler pour répondre à l'appel de ceux qui avaient depuis toujours tirer sur les ficelles de son destin. Mettre un tel fardeau sur les épaules d'un garçon et lui faire miroiter un avenir meilleur alors qu'on l'envoie à l'abattoir la fleur au bout du fusil, c'était intolérable.

De tout cela Dudley avait conscience. Tout comme il avait conscience que ses parents et lui bien évidemment avaient contribué à faire de son cousin une arme, une figure de proue pour le directeur et c'était l'un des fameux regrets qu'il avait avoué quelques minutes plutôt, mais lui non plus ne l'admettrais pas à haute voix. Pas devant un sbire du vieux sorcier. Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire, Dust savait parfaitement de quoi ses regrets étaient fait et il savait ou frapper pour remettre celui qui avait été son cousin dans le droit chemin.

« C'est la seule et unique vérité ! » S'exclama Hermione devant son air dubitatif. « Défendre notre monde des dangers des ténèbres est un honneur. »

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? Ton monde ? Tu est une né moldu, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Dudley, alors que la jeune fille lui répondait en hochant affirmativement la tête. « Tu as été élevé par ton père et ta mère, tout comme moi ? »

Hermione continua de hocher la tête en se demandant ou voulait en venir le gros garçon qui lui semblait plus capable de réflexion que ce qu'Harry avait pu laisser entendre. Il lui semblait même plus mature que Ron.

Les jumeaux eux écoutaient patiemment tout comme leur mère qui avait arrêté de s'agiter pour écouter l'explication de l'ancien moldu. Même Dust avait arrêter de siffler et écoutait attentivement.

« D'après ce que je peux en voir, tu n'a manqué de rien. Une enfance idyllique. Peut être pas aussi « dorée » que la mienne, mais tu as reçu dans ton enfance tout ce dont tu avais besoin pour t'épanouir. Intelligente comme tu es, quand tu as découvert que tu étais sorcière tu a chercher à te renseigner et à t'instruire. Grande chance pour toi, tes parents ont accepté et compris ta situation et t'ont soutenu. La comparaison avec moi s'arrêtera là parce que mes parents eux sont loin d'être des personnes compréhensives. Bref, Harry lui n'a rien eut de tout cela. Rien. Imagines tu ce que c'est ? Te représentes tu le vide que cela peut créer en soi ? Imagine tu la joie et l'excitation qui s'emparent de toi quand on t'offre un monde qui te vénère presque et qui t'offre une autre vie, une vie que tu as attendu jusque là ? Sais tu ce que l'on ressent quand on réalise le prix que cela demande pour pouvoir vivre dans ce monde qui a bien y regarder ne vaut pas mieux que l'autre ?»

Hermione cette fois secoua négativement la tête, sans quitter Dudley des yeux et incapable de parler tant la voix de l'ancien moldu l'avait captivé.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Tu ne peux pas. Je vais t'aider à te faire une idée. Je vais t'aider et tu comprendra pourquoi malgré toute sa volonté, Harry n'a pas pu résister aux Détraqueurs. » Murmurait d'une voix envoûtante l'ancien moldu. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras quand même faire ton rapport au vieux sénile. Tu pourras lui confirmer que je suis une cause perdue et que rien ne me détournera d'Ash. Tout comme il lui sera impossible de convaincre Ash de le suivre et de défendre seul ou presque, les intérêts d'un monde décadent. Tu lui dira que le fils de Sirius a bien des plans. Des plans personnels qu'ils comptent atteindre par lui même sans avoir à se vendre ou faire l'aumône à qui que ce soit. Tout ce dont il aura besoin, il ira le chercher lui même quitte à l'arracher de vos pauvres cadavres et je me tiendrais à ses côtés. »

« _Dudley on avait dit pas de magie. » _Avertit posément Dust en laissant le bout de sa langue toucher la joue de son cousin.

_« Ce n'est pas de la magie, c'est de la suggestion. J'ai vu cela dans une série à la télévision. »_ Susurra Dudley a faible voix pour ne pas rompre l'emprise hypnotique qu'il avait sur Hermione.

« D_uddy, enfin ce genre de truc dans la réalité ne fonctionne pas sans un peu de magie, enfin ! » _s'exaspéra Dust dans un profond soupir.

« Vous êtes plein de surprise, monsieur Dursley, mais je crois qu'il serait sage d'arrêter votre petite expérience ici. » Intervint une voix froide alors que le professeur Rogue dans une envolée de cape impressionnante s'avançait dans la cuisine. « Sans entraînement, ce jeu peut être dangereux si on n'en connais pas les règles. Heureusement pour vous j'ai quelques notions qui me permettront de vous apprendre les bases et ainsi vous pourrez retourner à vos jeux d'esprit avec vos petits camarades. »

Dudley déglutit difficilement sous le regard sombre de l'homme qui lui avait fait forte impression la veille. Par Dust, quand il l'avait nourrit plutôt, il savait que le professeur était de leur côté et qu'il n'était pas vraiment tout seul. L'homme qu'avait réclamé Ash pour mentor se trouvait être un fantôme qui avait en quelque sorte fusionner avec le professeur. Dans quel but ? Dudley l'ignorait et il n'était pas assez fou ou téméraire pour poser la question.

Dudley marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante mais ne voulant pas se mettre à dos un homme qui avait acquis si facilement la confiance de Ash et risquer de se faire punir ou de réduire les plans du brun à zero, il soupira et claqua des doigts. Hermione papillonna des yeux semblant retrouver ses esprits. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda Dudley avec suspicion.

« Qu'est ce que tu m'a fait ? » Cria la jeune fille en se levant de sa chaise et en se reculant comme un diable bondit de sa boite.

« Pratiquement rien. » Répondit dudley en haussant les épaules. « Comment veux tu qu'un moldu comme moi, qui débarque à peine dans le monde magique, soit capable de faire la moindre chose magique à une fille aussi intelligente et instruite que toi ? »

Rogue eut le coin de sa lèvre supérieure qui frémis devant cette tirade alors que les jumeaux eux, plaquèrent leur main devant leur bouche pour masquer leur hilarité. Molly toussota et retourna vers ses fourneaux, jugeant apparemment que le professeur au robe noir était plus à même qu'elle a régler la situation. Quand à Hermione, elle serra les poings et pris une teinte rouge, non s'en rappeler celle de Ron même si cela jurait moins avec les cheveux de la jeune fille qu'avec ceux du roux.

« Je sais que tu a tenté de me faire quelque chose ! Il est dangereux de jouer avec la magie. Un novice comme toi ne doit rien connaître et ne pas différencier la magie blanche de la magie noire ! Et si tu t'aventure sur ce chemin, il est impossible de faire demi tour ! Je ne crois pas que Harry souhaiterait que son cousin devienne un mage sombre ! »

« Je ne savais pas que la suggestion était une forme de magie. » Déclara Dudley les mâchoires serrée n'aimant pas les insinuations de la jeune fille mais devant contrôler sa langue pour ne pas être tenter de lui suggérer de manière imager et concrète d'aller voir ailleurs

« Tu voulais m'hypnotiser ! » S'esclaffa Hermione rassérénée et moqueuse. « Mon pauvre, c'est de l'arnaque. La vrai magie est bien différente et tu le découvrira bien assez tôt en te ridiculisant ! Mais si tu le veux je pourrais t'apprendre... »

« Rêve toujours ma belle ! Plutôt m'arracher la langue que de te demander ton aide ! » Rétorqua Dudley avec un sourire goguenard.

Hermione ulcéré émis une sorte de grognement fort peu gracieux et sortit de la cuisine sans se retourner. Ce fut le signal pour le jumeaux qui relâchèrent le fou rire.

« Un peu de tenu messieurs, j'aimerais déjeuner dans le calme. » Déclara Rogue en soupirant et ne se servant une tasse de café.

« N'empêche que tu devrais te méfier. Hermione ne va pas en rester là. Elle va faire son rapport et il y en a bien un dans le lot qui lui expliquera qu'effectivement la suggestion fait bien partie d'une branche quasi éteinte de la magie. » Lui annonça l'un des jumeaux en retrouvant son sérieux.

« Je l'ignorais sincèrement. » Admit Dudley. « Mais je vais suivre votre conseil et apprendre à maîtriser ce don qui a tendance à se mettre tout seul en route. »

« Excellent idée monsieur Dursley, nous commençons des que j'ai fini mon déjeuner. Nous ne voudrions pas que vous lanciez un impéro par inadvertance» signala Rogue en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

_« Quelle chance, mon cher Duddy. Te voilà avec un professeur acariâtre et exigent supplémentaire._ » siffla avec amusement Dust._ « Sans vouloir vous vexer, professeur. »_

Rogue ne répondit rien mais son regard noir parla pour lui et Dudley voulu disparaître sous la table.

« Avec cela tu n'a pas vraiment répondu à notre question mais ce que nous avons vu... »

« Suffit amplement à nous convaincre que tout comme nous, Ash et toi ne vouez pas un culte à Dumbledore et bien que nous ne nous connaissions pas encore... »

« Nous sommes prêt a écouter les fameux plan auxquels tu as fait allusion et voir si cela s'intègre dans notre propre politique. »

Dudley avait l'impression de suivre un échange de balle dans le tournois de Wimbledon. Par qu'il soit très fan de tennis mais la manière dont ces deux là se renvoyaient la parole sans hésiter lui donnait le sentiment d'unité et de perfection qu'il n'avait jamais vu ailleurs. C'était même mieux qu'un échange de balle puisque aucun des deux ne cherchait à prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre et que chaque mots reflétaient leurs pensées.

« Entendu je passerais le message. » Leur répondit-il.

« Une dernière chose... »

« Qu'as tu suggéré à Hermione ? »

« Oh pas grand chose. Juste un petit cauchemar. »

**A suivre...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 :** Destin contrariant

Dumbledore aurait bien aimé attendre tranquillement dans un fauteuil plutôt que de faire les cents pas dans ce salon du Square Grimmaurd. Mais il se sentait trop nerveux pour rester assis. En une nuit tout ce qu'il avait bâti ces seize dernières années venait de s'écrouler ! Tous ses espoirs tombés à l'eau. Toutes ses pires craintes devenu réalité ! Tout cela parce que Harry Potter était mort !

Il avait eut du mal à le croire. Il avait espérer que cette manifestations de magie brut qui avait été repéré par le ministère en début de soirée la veille près de Little Whinging ne pouvait pas concerner le jeune Potter ! Mais comment aurait il pu en être autrement ? Qui d'autre que Harry aurait pu dégager autant de puissance magique dans le Surrey ? Et même si le garçon avait eut un lien quelconque avec cette magie sauvage qui avait fait trembler toutes les alarmes du ministère, il avait espérer que cela ne soit pas trop grave. Juste un incident dû à la puissance magique de l'adolescent, mais certainement pas une attaque de Détraqueurs !

Et voilà que celui en qui il avait placé tous ses espoirs ainsi que ceux du monde magique était mort et que le monde risquait de se retrouver rapidement sous la coupe du Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Dumbledore savait qu'il devait rebondir, reprendre les choses en mains pour ne pas laisser la peur et le doute s'installer dans les cœurs de ces amis et compagnons. Il ignorait seulement comment faire et dans quelle direction s'orienter.

De plus il avait vu ses craintes se confirmer quand un nouveau hibou du ministère était venu l'avertir des événements tout aussi étrange qui avait eut lieu au Département des Mystères. Juste alors qu'il venait de regagner son bureau à Poudlard après s'être fait piéger dans l'esprit du jeune Dursley, le hibou avait déposé devant lui un pli urgent venant des Langues de plombs. La lettre bardée de sort de protection lui avait appris qu'un grand nombre de prophétie avaient disparut ! Dont celle, il était allée sur place pour, faite par son professeur de divination quelques années auparavant et qui concernait le jeune Potter et Voldemort. Tout avait disparut dans le néant !

C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait parler d'un phénomène pareil. Jamais à sa connaissance, le cours du destin n'avait connut un tel bouleversement. Et depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'ils avançaient tous à l'aveugle maintenant que la prophétie était détruite, il était incapable de trouver une solution pour ramener l'espoir. Il savait depuis qu'il avait entendu la prophétie que le Lord n'était pas vraiment mort ce jour d'Halloween. Il ignorait ce qu'il était devenu et pourquoi, mais la prophétie lui avait permit de comprendre qu'il reviendrait et que le jeune Potter serait le seul à pouvoir l'affronter. Maintenant Voldemort était de retour et toutes les certitudes que le directeur de Poudlard avait pu avoir, c'était transformé en poussière !

L'espace d'un instant il avait eut l'impression que les destins s'était moqué de lui. Que tous ce qu'il avait entrepris depuis ses quinze dernières années, tous les sacrifices, toutes les décisions difficiles qu'il avait dû se résoudre à prendre. Tout ne servirait finalement à rien. Les choix qu'il avait imposés à Harry, à Severus et à d'autres s'avèreraient inutile ! Personne ne le savait ni ne le découvrirait jamais, mais il en avait hurlé jusqu'aux larmes, de frustration, de colère et d'amertume dans l'intimité de son bureau. Et puis parce que ce n'était pas la première fois que le destin se jouait de lui, il se reprit et commença à chercher des solutions, des réponses à ses questions et aux problèmes qui ne manqueraient pas d'apparaitre dans cette nouvelle situation.

Comme celui que posait le cousin de Harry ainsi que le fils de Sirius. Déjà que Sirius ait un fils était une nouvelle pour le moins inattendu mais pas surprenante vue la vie dissolue qu'il avait mené jusqu'à son emprisonnement. Il n'était pas non plus inconcevable que ceux qui l'avaient élevé, aient préféré partir à l'étranger pour le mettre en sécurité quand on avait enfermé Sirius à Azkaban. Pour bien commencer dans la vie, il y avait mieux comme qualificatif, que Fils bâtard d'un traître meurtrier à la solde d'un mage noir. La coïncidence qui faisait que son retour s'opère en même temps que non seulement le retour du Seigneur noir mais aussi la mort de Harry était par contre un peu grosse à avaler pour le directeur de Poudlard. Tout cela lui paraissait plus que suspect.

L'éveil de la magie de Dudley Dursley était tout autant inattendu qu'improbable. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais lu ou entendu quoique se soit concernant la possibilité pour un moldu de voir la magie s'éveiller si tardivement et ce même après une terrible expérience aussi traumatisante soit elle. Il avait profité de son petit séjour dans le département des mystères pour en souffler quelques mots à des langues de plombs de sa connaissance et en qui il avait confiance. Sans entrer dans les détails, ils avaient confirmé qu'à leur connaissance aucun cas similaire n'avait été recensé dans leurs archives mais tout aussi piqué de curiosité que lui, ils allaient enquêter.

Pas que Dumbledore soit ravie de partager ce phénomène avec les agents du ministère mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait découvrir de quoi il retournait. Il lui avait fallut du temps et beaucoup de persuasion pour convaincre Fudge de garder sous silence l'existence d'un moldu ayant vu sa magie s'éveiller si tardivement. Déjà qu'il allait être considérée comme une bête curieuse, alors pas besoin de lui ajouter les menaces qui pèseraient sur sa vie quand Voldemort et ses mangemort apprendraient la nouvelle ! Il avait dû faire des concessions Maudit poste de professeur contre les forces du mal qui restait toujours vaquant et qu'il allait devoir confier à un incompétent du ministère ! Devoir composer avec Fudge le révoltait mais il ne voulait pas briser leur chance, peut-être dernière et unique, de vaincre le mage sombre.

Parce qu'il y avait une chose que le vieux sorcier avait appris au fils des années, c'était qu'il n'arrivait jamais rien par hasard. Que l'équilibre des choses était ainsi fait que chaque action se voyait contre balancé par une réaction inverse afin de maintenir le monde sur le chemin de sa destinée. Même si dans ce cas précis le destin semblait avoir été contre carré, un peu plus durement qu'à l'accoutumé, il ne doutait pas que quelque chose viendrait équilibrer la balance et il pensait avec intuition que Dudley Dursley devait faire partie de l'équation. Même si l'adolescent lui en voulait beaucoup et qu'il aurait certainement du mal à gagner sa confiance, il ne pouvait imaginer que le cousin de Harry soit foncièrement méchant.

Peut être même le jeune Black faisait-il partie lui aussi de la solution mais il préférait réserver son jugement pour le moment. Il n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de s'entretenir avec l'adolescent et pour le peu qu'il en avait vu son attitude ne lui avait pas parut encourageante. Le garçon semblait avoir hérité de certains traits de caractère propre au Black dont leur arrogance et leur mépris pour ce qu'ils n'appréciaient pas.

Le vieux directeur s'inquiétait de l'origine de cette aversion que semblait éprouver les deux adolescenst à son encontre. Il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi les garçons lui en voulaient autant alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Il était tout à fait possible pour Ash que ses tuteurs lui aient monté la tête contre lui, du fait qu'il avait laissé Sirius croupir à Azkaban, ou pour une tout autre raison qui lui restait inconnu pour le moment mais qu'il comptait bien découvrir.

Quand à Dudley, il avait malheureusement une idée précise de ce que lui reprochait le garçon et il en était navré car s'il les choses étaient à refaire et bien il recommencerait de la même façon. Harry avait eut besoin de la protection de sang que lui conférait la maison de sa tante. Nulle part ailleurs, il n'aurait pu être aussi protégé. Cependant, maintenant qu'il avait vu, grâce à Dudley des souvenirs d'enfance de Harry dans l'espèce de rêve filmé ou Dudley l'avait projeté sans ménagement, il prendrait soin de vérifier si l'enfant ne manquait de rien et s'il était traité décemment !

Dumbledore tout en continuant à déambuler au milieu de ses pensées dans le salon des Black, repensa à la manière dont le moldu avait utilisé la légimencie sur lui la veille. C'était une expérience horrible mais fascinante. Lors de sa discussion avec les langues de plombs, il leur avait parlé de ce que lui avait fait Dudley et ils avaient parut très excité et pressé de rencontrer un individu avec de telles capacités. L'espace d'un court instant tout du moins avant qu'ils ne se reprennent et ne lui confirme sur un ton purement professionnel que ce genre de pouvoir était très anciens et quasiment oublié à notre époque mais pourtant il persistait dans certains sortilège ou sort de magie noir comme l'imperium.

Pourquoi avait il fallut que ce gamin moldu s'éveille à la magie en commençant par des sortilèges de magie noire ? Etait ce en lien avec le contact des Détraqueurs ? Ou bien cela provenait il d'autre chose ? Quel rôle jouait le jeune Black la dedans ? Parce que Dumbledore était prêt à parier sa plus belle robe de sorcier qu'Ash avait un rôle la dessous. Manquait juste de savoir lequel !

Normalement pour lutter contre un détraqueur, on faisait appel au patronus qui était un protecteur issus de pensées positives, comment le cousin de Harry avait il pu résister sans aucune formation ? Harry savait lui se défendre contre ses créatures. Il aurait dû pouvoir se défendre. Tout du moins s'il avait eut sa baguette, mais le vieux sorcier savait parfaitement que les Dursley privait Harry de celle-ci des qu'il passait le seuil de la maison et ce pour le temps qu'il y restait. La seule explication logique selon lui était un transfert de magie. Mais c'était si rare et improbable qu'il faudrait attendre le résultat des analyses des langues de plombs avant d'avoir des certitudes.

Un transfert de magie était un rituel compliqué qui nécessitait énormément de puissance. C'était un acte de magie ancienne et oublié qui ne devait être recensé que dans des ouvrages croulant sous la poussière des bibliothèques les plus anciennes et les mieux conservées ! Il y avait très peu de probabilité pour qu'un adolescent soient informé de ce genre de pratique. Harry en ignorait tout. Dudley en tant que moldu ne savait rien. Ne restait donc comme inconnu que le jeune Black.

Une migraine carabinée. Voilà ce qu'il avait maintenant à force de retourner dans sa tête toutes ses questions sans réponses et son inquiétude concernant l'avenir du monde magique si plus personne ne pouvait s'opposer à Voldemort. La douleur sous son crâne ne trouva pas de répit quand entrant comme une furie le jeune Ronald Weasley tempêta en lui affirmant que le cousin de Harry était une cause perdue et qu'il ne fallait plus compter sur lui pour discuter avec ce crétin arrogant !

Aussi vite qu'il était venu et ne lui laissant aucun droit de réponse, l'adolescent roux était repartit du salon en direction de sa chambre à l'étage. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Apparemment la mission qu'il avait confiée aux adolescents présents dans la demeure des Black ne se passait pas selon ses espérances. Il soupira, souhaitant que Ron n'ait pas d'une manière ou d'une autre, fait échouer son plan pour guider l'ancien moldu dans leur camp.

Curieux, il faillit quitter le salon pour se rapprocher de la cuisine et observer ce qui s'y passait mais il se ressaisit rapidement n'importe qui pouvait le surprendre entrain d'écouter les conversations et il aurait eut dû mal à justifier sa présence sur le palier. Et puis il devait commencer à donner des responsabilités aux jeunes gens qui formeraient la nouvelle vague défensive de la lumière. Les adolescents à cause du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres allaient devoir grandir plus vite. Ils allaient très certainement se retrouver confronter face à des choix terrifiant qui engageraient toute leur vie.

Autant les entrainer autant que possible et les mettre à l'épreuve afin que leurs réactions soient presque réflexes. En cas de danger, ils n'auraient très certainement pas le temps de réfléchir et souvent la rapidité était la seule chose qui faisait la différence entre la vie et la mort.

Ronald ne semblait pas prêt. Il réagissait encore comme un gamin réclamant de l'attention. Ce qui vu sa position dans sa fratrie était une chose admissible mais il faudrait qu'il dépasse ce complexe s'il voulait vraiment jouer un rôle prépondérant dans les affrontements à venir. Dumbledore avait bien remarqué qu'au cours de l'année scolaire, il y avait eut quelques disputes et altercations entre Ron et Harry. Des gamineries signent d'un profond malaise dans la relation des deux garçons et qui avait mis à jour la jalousie du roux et son besoin de reconnaissance. Le directeur avait mis dans ses petits papiers, de s'occuper de ce problème des la prochaine rentrée. Enfin avant que la mort de Harry ne vienne tout chambouler.

Dumbledore savait qu'il allait avoir besoin d'un nouveau porteur d'espoir, jeune et vigoureux pour remplacer Harry. Lui-même était bien trop âgé pour ce poste, même s'il comptait bien aider de son expérience la personne qui hériterait de ce rôle. Personne ne verrait en lui le représentant d'un avenir radieux mais plus le mentor ayant l'expérience pour guider. Rôle qu'il avait déjà tenu auprès de Harry et qu'il voulait conserver auprès de celui qui deviendrait son successeur. S'il avait fait légèrement miroiter le poste au jeune Weasley pour le pousser à se rapprocher du cousin de Harry, il n'avait pas été dans son intention de lui accorder cette fonction sans le préparer un minimum. Le jeune homme était bien trop impulsif et entier pour faire bonne figure auprès de l'opinion publique. Il possédait de grande qualité et il avait la volonté de se montrer à la hauteur et s'estimait capable de franchir les obstacles. Quoi qu'on en dise ou pense, Ronald avait fait preuve de courage, d'abnégation et de sacrifice toutes ses années où il avait suivit Harry dans les mauvaises expériences qui avaient jalonnées son parcours scolaire. Sa candidature ne pouvait pas être rejeté d'emblée.

Il avait d'autres noms en tête, d'autres possibilités, d'autres gens de confiance qui pourraient tout aussi bien remplir le rôle de successeur de Harry mais pas un qui soit plus préparé et expérimenté face aux situations périlleuses qu'entrainaient le retour de Voldemort que Ronald Weasley. Il faudrait juste en convaincre sa mère ce qui ne serait pas une conversation des plus plaisante.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois alors que cette fois il fut interrompu dans le cours de ses réflexions par la jeune demoiselle Granger qui affichait un air contrarié qui ne lui disait rien de bon. Allons bon, Dudley était il si coriace que même la plus savante des élèves de Poudlard ne pouvait venir à bout de son entêtement. La jeune fille aurait tout aussi bien pu faire l'affaire pour remplacer Harry, mais il craignait que les plus conservateurs de ses partisans, légèrement rétrogrades, n'acceptent pas de suivre une femme. Hermione avait beaucoup de qualité et aurait très bien pu faire un chef respectable, mais elle mettrait mieux à contribution ses capacités si elle secondait Ron. Sans les feux de la rampe braqué sur elle, ainsi que l'attention du publique, elle pourrait continuer à faire ce qu'elle maitrisait le mieux, c'est-à-dire analyser et comprendre pour trouver des solutions. Travail qu'elle avait parfaitement réalisé ces dernières années aux côté de Harry.

« J'ignore pourquoi, monsieur le directeur mais le cousin de Harry semble hermétique à toute discussion à partir du moment où on prononce votre nom. Il laisse clairement sous entendre que vous auriez dû intervenir pour sortir Harry de chez ses parents. »

« Il ignore tout de l'existence des protections qui entouraient sa maison et qui gardait Harry loin de tout mangemort. » Expliqua doucement Dubmledore avec une pointe d'amertume dans le ton de sa voix. « Et puis je dois reconnaitre qu'il n'a malheureusement pas tord… »

« Il n'adhère pas à la notion de sacrifice nécessaire pour mener à bien une cause plus grande que nous. En gros pour lui ce sont des foutaises ! » Reprit Hermione avec un rien d'ironie dans le ton de sa voix qui fit froncer les sourcils au vieux sorcier.

« A-t-il eut des propos qui suggéreraient qu'il soit plus versé dans la magie noire et les idées défendu par le Lord ? » Demanda Dumbledore avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Sa question pouvait paraitre stupide, surtout quand on ne connaissait rien du passé de Voldemort.

Mais Hermione était au courant de l'origine sang mêlé du Lord et bien qu'un peu tiré par les cheveux et saugrenue venant d'un homme haïssant les moldus, il était envisageable que le Lord ait choisit d'utiliser des moldus comme certains terroristes le faisait en envoyant leur fanatique perpétré des attentats suicide.

« Et bien je ne crois pas qu'il suive les préceptes du Lord, mais le fils de Sirius a une grande influence sur lui et il ne le trahira pas. » annonça Hermione après un court temps de réflexion qu'elle avait dû passer à analyser la question avant d'y répondre.

En soit c'était rassurant comme réponses même si rien ne pouvait encore que le fils de Sirius, lui ne partage pas les convictions du Seigneurs des Ténèbres.

« Avez-vous pu évaluer son niveau de connaissance en magie ? » reprit-il plus sereinement.

« Pas vraiment, mais il ne semble pas savoir grand-chose. Imaginez-vous professeur qu'il tentait de m'hypnotiser ! » Rigola la jeune fille moqueusement

« Pardon ?! » s'exclama Dumbledore faisant sursauter Hermione. « Expliquez-moi cela dans le détail, sans rien omettre ! »

« Il a commencé par comparer nos deux situations familiales d'une voix calme et assuré qui prenait des accents charmeurs. J'écoutais en acquiesçant quand cela était nécessaire et puis son serpent à siffler et il lui a répondu ce qui m'a fait sortir de l'emprise de son charme et j'ai tenté de lui faire dire ce qu'il était en train de me faire. Il a reconnut tenter de m'hypnotiser pour me suggérer quelque chose. Ce qui m'a bien fait rire puisqu'il s'imagine être capable grâce à la magie d'imposer sa volonté…..Professeur ? C'est impossible n'est ce pas ? »

« Malheureusement non, mademoiselle Granger. » répondit le directeur en se laissant tombé dans un fauteuil qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Très pâle et cachant le léger tremblement de ses mains dans les plies de sa robe, il fixait l'adolescente avec dans les yeux un éclat surpris mais aussi impressionné. Il avait bien remarque d'après les mots qu'elle avait utilisé que même si elle en doutait, Dudley avait réussit à atteindre son but et ce sans qu'elle n'en ait la moindre conscience. C'était incroyable !

« L'hypnose est une technique moldu qui n'a rien à voir avec la magie ! »

« Avec la magie telle que nous la connaissons, mais par le passé des choses qui nous semblent impossible maintenant l'était de part l'utilisation de don et de capacité qui se sont perdu avec le temps et la politique des mariages consanguins établis depuis la séparation d'avec le monde moldu ! »

Devait-il lui dire qu'il l'avait effectivement hypnotisé comme elle le disait si bien ? Ou devait-il attendre de voir comment tout ceci se manifesterait ? Il opta finalement pour ne rien lui révéler et voir ce que cela aurait comme conséquences. L'ancien moldu ne pouvait pas avoir fait quelque chose de bien dangereux. Enfin, il l'espèrait.

« Incroyable ! » s'extasia presque la jeune fille châtain les yeux pétillant de curiosité. « Croyez vous réellement possible que le cousin de Harry est en lui certaines de ses capacités ? Et qu'il sache s'en servir ? »

Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Hermione était toujours avide de connaissance. Elle ne se laissait jamais de chercher et d'apprendre. Il se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait été répartit à Griffondor, même si son courage et amour pour les causes perdu d'avance, la caractérisait tout autant.

« Et bien… » Commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par un rire qui les fit se tourner vers l'embrasure de la porte ou se tenait Ash.

« Duddy ne maîtrise rien. Ce qu'il fait, il le fait d'instinct. » Affirma l'adolescent brun.

« Je ne suis pas certain que vos propos me rassurent. » Répondit Dumbledore en fronçant des sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas leur but, professeur. » Assura Ash en s'avançant vers le canapé de sa démarche assuré et aristocratique. «Mais rassurez vous je lui ai trouvé un professeur compétent. Madame Weasley m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir ? »

« Oui, nous devons nous entretenir des événements d'hier et de votre avenir. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour. Bien que le ministère le nie, il est important de nous préparer… » Commença Dumbledore avec sérieux.

« Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qu'il conviendrait de faire pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec lui ? » questionna l'adolescent en plantant son regard carmin dans les yeux bleu clair du directeur.

« Je ne vois pas ou vous voulez en venir … » Répondit Dumbledore étonnée par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

A vrai dire, sans la prophétie, il ignorait quoi faire et comment mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait rester les deux pieds dans le même sabot à attendre que cela passe.

« Dommage pour vous » soupira Ash avec un fin sourire moqueur. « Vous avez eut votre chance. Vous l'avez laisse passer. C'est à mon tour maintenant. »

« Parce que toi, tu sais ? » Intervint incrédule et curieuse Hermione.

Dumbledore remarqua bien le léger tic contrarié qui agita le coin de la lèvre inférieur de l'adolescent devant le manque de manière de la jeune fille. Il était parfaitement impolie de tutoyer une personne a qui vous n'aviez pas été présenter, surtout quand vous étire une jeune fille. Ce qui lui confirma, malheureusement, que le fils de Sirius avait dû être élevé selon les traditions sang pur les plus strictes ou pire qu'il n'appréciait pas les enfants nés de moldu. Même si cela s'avérait contradictoire avec la manière dont il semblait attaché au cousin de Harry.

« Bien évidemment. » Assura Ash avec son sourire le plus charmeur qui fit rougir la jeune fille tant de gêne que de colère devant l'arrogance de l'adolescent, avant de les fixer avec une moue dubitative. « Mais je ne suis pas convaincue que vous soyez prêt pour entendre ce qu'il convient de faire. »

«Nous luttons depuis bien plus longtemps que toi contre Tu sais qui ! » répliqua Hermione piqué au vif par les paroles du brun qui continuait à lui sourire hautainement.

« Miss Granger. » Intervint Dumbledore pour éviter que la jeune fille ne fasse le jeu de son adversaire en laissant son tempérament l'emporté sur sa raison. Si ce garçon venait à passer sous le choipeau, il était prêt à parier qu'il finirait à Serpentard !

« Il n'y a pas d'offense, professeur. Miss Granger a parfaitement raison. Vous luttez depuis bien plus longtemps que moi conte lui, mais vous n'arrivez à rien alors que pour ma part je sais comment le vaincre… »

« Comment le vaincre si vous avez peur de prononcer son nom ? » Tenta de demander Dumbledore pour voir comment réagirait le garçon et il ne fut pas déçu par l'éclat de colère qui traversa les yeux rouge vif de l'adolescent.

« Lui donner un nom c'est lui accorder bien trop de valeur ! Ce n'est qu'un déchet, une relique d'un passé qui devrait être enterré ! » Cracha Ash avec véhémence.

**A suivre…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 :** Fin de négociation

« Nous partageons le même point de vue sur le Lord même si je n'emploierais pas un vocabulaire aussi imagé » Reprit Dumbledore avec un sourire confiant.

La haine qu'il avait sentit dans la voix du fils de Sirius ne pouvait pas être feinte. L'adolescent en face de lui n'avait que du mépris et peut être un peu de rage vis à vis du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il devait se cacher quelque chose derrière cette haine. Quelque chose d'important pour l'adolescent. Le directeur aurait bien aimé savoir de quoi il retournait mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le problème sans se montrer trop curieux ou réveiller la méfiance du garçon. Il avait bien compris qu'il marchait sur des œufs et que le fils de Sirius ne lui pardonnerait aucun faux pas.

« Excusez moi de me montrer aussi vulgaire mais c'est tout ce qu'il m'inspire. » soupira Ash en reprenant contenance et en chassant dans un long souffle d'air toute sa colère et son ressentiment.

«Nous pourrions nous entre aider... » Continua le directeur.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, cela ne sera certainement pas possible. Vous avez laissé passer votre chance et je ne compte pas perdre un temps précieux à tout vous expliquer. De plus comme je vous l'ai dit aussi, je sais que vous ne serez pas d'accord avec ma méthode et je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en porte à faux avec vos préceptes. »

Dumbledore ne doutait plus que la méthode préconisée par Ash renfermait une part de magie noire. Il trouvait déjà inquiétant de laisser un adolescent de cet âge manipuler une magie si dangereuse, mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus, était le fait, pour un adepte de celle-ci et issu d'une des plus vieille famille sang pur, qu'il n'adhérait pas aux idées de Voldemort. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait mais cela lui paraissait étrange. Sa curiosité le poussait à agir et a chercher des réponses. Il sentait qu'il y avait un secret la dessous qui lui permettrait de comprendre la situation.

« Je veux bien admettre que je n'ai peut être pas fait tout ce que j'aurais dû pour éviter le retour de Voldemort, mais je ne crois pas être hors course. A ses yeux, je reste un danger. » déclara avec assurance Dumbledore. « En fait je suis certainement la seule menace à ses yeux maintenant que Harry est mort. Quand à la méthode que vous comptez utiliser si vous m'en disiez plus je pourrais déterminer si effectivement. ..»

« Ce n'est pas que je ne vous fasse pas confiance, monsieur, mais je sais pertinemment que ma méthode ne vous plaira pas. Je connais suffisamment bien vos idées et arguments pour vous le certifier. Concernant le danger que vous pouvez représenter pour lui, vous avez peut être raison ... »

« Tu comptes utiliser la magie noire ? » finit par demander Hermione avec assurance tout en fixant Ash les sourcils froncé n'approuvant apparemment pas cette solution.

Dumbledore tiqua devant cette affirmation. C'était une chose de le savoir et une uatre de le crier sur les toits. Malgré ce que pouvait penser l'adolescent, il était prêt à faire quelques entorses à son éthique si cela lui permettait de vaincre Le Lord sombre. Il avait presque oublié la présence de la jeune fille. Hermione était vraiment une jeune fille intelligente et pleine de ressources. Il ne devait pas la laisser se faire charmer par le discours de l'adolescent. Bon vu la relation houleuse qui s'instaurait entre eux, il doutait que l'un ou l'autre se laisse facilement attendrir, mais il devait rester vigilant.

« Comment je compte m'y prendre ne vous regarde pas. » répliqua sèchement Ash d'un ton sans appel.

« Nous disposons d'un réseau d'informateur qui pourrait vous être utiles pour récolter des informations sur les activités des mangemorts et du Lord. » Tenta Dumbledore en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Il n'avait pas prévue de lui parler de son espion. Il n'avait pas envisager d'être celui qui livrerait des informations capitales. Pour un adolescent, le fils de Sirius était très mature et sûr dans ses raisonnements et encore plus dans la manière dot il traitait ses affaires. Parce que tout cela lui donnait l'impression qu'il était là pour négocier, chose qu'il n'avait absolument pas envisager. Plus la conversation durait plus il avait l'impression que son but était de ne pas se faire un ennemis de l'adolescent. Du moins pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas cerné sa personnalité et ses intentions, mais surtout de ne pas trop céder de terrain devant lui n'y ne faire trop de concession.

« Pour cela aussi, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. » Déclara Ash en se laissant aller dans le canapé ou il était assis, dégageant ses long cheveux de son cou jouant avec le bout de ses mèches brunes.

Dumbledore voulait bien se montrer patient et ne pas brusquer le garçon mais vu la mauvaise volonté que montrait l'adolescent, il était à deux doigts de sortir de ses gonds et de tenter d'expliquer au malappris qu'était le fils de Sirius, le respect dû aux anciens.

« Si vous sous estimez votre adversaire vous risquez de tomber de bien trop haut pour pouvoir vous relever. J'ai dû mal à croire qu'un jeune homme comme vous qui vient à peine d'arriver dans notre pays, puisse déjà avoir assez de relation pour refuser l'aide et l'appuie que nous sommes disposé à partager. » insista un peu plus nerveusement le directeur de Poudlard en serrant les poings.

« Je peux comprendre que vous doutiez de mes capacités et reconnais la sagesse qu'il y a dans vos paroles. » sourit Ash sur un ton rempli de dédain qui fit crisser les dents du vieux sorciers. « Cependant je vous assure que je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour contrer la menace que représente le lord. Oh je ne compte pas vous empêcher d'agir à votre guise ! Si vous voulez vous lancer dans la bataille, libre à vous. Bien qu'il me semblerait plus judicieux que vous vous concentriez sur votre principale responsabilité. »

« C'est à dire ? » Questionna Dumbledore en plissant des yeux.

« Je pense que pour un homme de votre âge, tenir les rennes de l'école de sorcellerie est déjà un travail à plein temps. D'ailleurs à ce propos... » Répondit Ash avant d'être interrompu par Hermione qui n'appréciait vraiment pas la manière dont le garçon parlait au directeur.

« Pour qui te prend tu pour dire au directeur ce qu'il doit faire ? » s'emporta Hermione en rougissant de colère devant le sans gène du fils de Sirius.

« Jamais je ne me permettrais une telle impolitesse. » S'excusa avec un sourire hautain le garçon en leur accordant un regard innocent qu'ils eurent dû mal à trouver sincère au vu de l'éclat rouge de ses prunelles. « Je tenais juste a faire remarquer qu'en tant que directeur de Poudlard vous avez la responsabilité d'assurer la sécurité et l'avenir de bon nombre de vos élèves et que vous ne deviez pas avoir trop de temps à perdre en tergiversation. Surtout si comme vous le supposer, le Lord s'intéresse à vous.»

« Très aimable de votre part. » Répliqua sèchement Dumbledore.

« Ni voyez pas d'offense,monsieur. » Minauda Ash en levant les yeux au ciel avec un air désabusé. « Je veux juste m'assurer que l'école sera pour Dudley et moi un endroit sûr le temps que durera notre scolarité. »

« Vous comptez venir à Poudlard ? » Reprit dubitatif Dumbledore.

« Cela vous pose-t-il problème ? » S'enquit Ash avec surprise. Certainement tout aussi feinte que le reste.

« Non, pas le moins du monde. » S'empressa de dire le directeur en agitant les paumes devant lui en signe de négation. « Il faudra certainement vous évaluer pour connaître votre niveau. »

Cela l'arrangeait même plutôt bien. A l'intérieur des murs de l'école, il pourrait mieux garder un œil sur les deux adolescents et surveiller ainsi leurs activités. Il pourrait alors peut être découvrir comment Ash allait s'y prendre pour s'attaquer à Voldemort. Et peut être même découvrir certains secrets de cet étrange garçon.

« Aucun problème, je me tiens à votre entière disposition. » Assura Ash avec toujours le même sourire emprunt de dédain.

« Et le cousin de Harry ? Il n'a certainement pas le niveau pour... »Intervint Hermione.

« Dudley suivra des cours de rattrapage cet été. Je ne suis pas encore certain de pouvoir lui faire récupérer toutes ses lacunes mais je lui ait déjà trouver un professeur compétent qui se fera un plaisir de lui enseigner ce qu'il doit savoir. De plus ce professeur connaît la méthode idéal pour enseigner à Dudley.»

« Remus est un excellent professeur. » Admit Dumbledore sur un ton de banalité.

Dumbledore avait bien vu la veille que le loup-garou s'était laissé embobiné par l'adolescent. Il ignorait ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire pour que Rémus soit près à le suivre après n'avoir passé que quelques heures en sa compagnie. Il aurait donné chère pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce salon avant son arrivée la veille.

« Oui mais ce n'est pas de lui que je parlais. » Répondit Ash avec nonchalance

« Et qui aviez vous en tête ? » Reprit Dumbledore surpris.

« Quand on veut obtenir des résultats rapide et parfait on fait appel au meilleur. » déclara Ash du tac ou tac.

Dumbledore serra les dents. Il avait peine à croire que le fils de Sirius avait réussi à convaincre Severus de donner des cours particuliers au cousin de Harry ! Lui même avait eut toutes les peines du monde à convaincre le sombre professeur de potion de donner des cours à Harry. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Severus était le seul espion qu'il possédait au sein même du cercle fermé des principaux mangemorts. Sans lui, il étaient aveugle et sourd face à la menace que représentait le Lord. Il avaient besoin de lui en tant qu'espion et non en tant que nounou pour un ancien moldu à peine capable de lancer un sort sans se prendre les pieds dans le tapis !

Enfin il exagérait peut être le tableau sous le coup de sa mauvaise foi. Il en avait conscience. Surtout après avoir expérimenter personnellement la manière dont le garçon avait pénétré dans son cerveau et y avait implanté un souvenir. Encore plus en tenant compte des révélations que lui avait fait Hermione quand à la manière dont il avait tenté d'implanter quelque chose dans son esprit.

Dudley n'était pas sans talent. Et Dumbledore pouvait comprendre l'intérêt que pourrait porter Severus à un élève ayant autant de talent dans cette discipline presque disparut à l'heure actuelle. Cela pourrait s'avérer utile pour lui par la suite. Si Severus arrivait à quelque chose avec le cousin de Harry peut être réussirait il, a le ramener dans le camp de la lumière et à le détourner des arts sombre dans lesquels semblait évoluer avec aisance Ash. Ce pendant il ne voulait pas donner l'impression de céder facilement du terrain devant l'adolescent brun qui de son regard perçant attendait de voir sa réaction. Il ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression qu'il céderait facilement devant ce qu'il considérait un caprice. Rémus suffirait amplement pour apprendre les bases de la sorcellerie à Dudley.

« Severus a d'autre obligations. » déclara Dumbledore pour voir à son tour comment réagirait l'adolescent.

« Ah ? Je crois qu'il l'ignorait, vu qu'il a déjà accepté. » reprit Ash toujours sur un ton de minauderie qui faisait voir rouge au directeur tant il avait le sentiment que le garçon se moquait de lui.

« Et quand auriez vous eut le temps d'en discuter ? » Intervint Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Je ne crois pas que vous ayez échangé la moindre civilité hier. »

« Le professeur Rogue est revenue assez tard dans la nuit et il se trouvait que j'étais là pour l'accueillir. Comme il était de mon devoir en tant qu'hôte.»

Décidément ce gamin semblait avoir toujours une longueur d'avance sur lui. Cela ne lui plaisait pas mais il ne pouvait rien faire dans l'immédiat pour reprendre l'ascendant sur lui. Pas maintenant. Pas dans ses conditions. Il devait avouer sa défaite et battre en retraite pour le moment. C'était le meilleur moyen pour ne pas braquer définitivement le garçon et garder un œil sur lui.

S'il s'obstinait il risquait de changer d'avis et de ne plus venir à Poudlard ce qui ne lui permettrait pas de garder un œil sur Ash. Et il ne voulait pas le perdre de vue. Il voulait le surveiller et le garder à l'œil pour voir comment il s'y prendrait pour défaire le Lord. Voir si effectivement l'adolescent avait une chance d'y parvenir. Il laissa donc tomber ce sujet là aussi.

Il soupira regrettant de ne pas avoir pu avancer d'un pouce dans sa relation avec Ash. Il n'avait pas reculer, ni changer de position et envisageait toujours de garder sous son contrôle les actions qui serait entreprises pour lutter contre le Lord. Il était satisfait de savoir que l'adolescent serait sous sa surveillance à Poudlard au moins le temps de l'année scolaire. Il comptait bien mettre ce temps à profit pour découvrir les secrets du fils de Sirius. Il avait déjà l'intention d'envoyer un hibou a ses contacts en France pour obtenir des renseignements sur ceux qui l'avait élevé. Cependant il ne voulait pas que le garçon considère cette première conversation entre eux comme une réussite. Il avait bien l'intention de le faire plier même légèrement devant son autorité.

« Le cousin de Harry ne survivra pas à l'enseignement du professeur Rogue. » annonça Hermione avec sérieux. « Il n'a pas l'air d'être un élève studieux... »

Bon apparemment si lui s'était résigné, Hermione, elle était bien décidé à aller chercher la petite bête. Il aurait bien voulu intervenir pour éviter que la jeune fille ne braque le garçon, mais il ne pouvait pas. Tout du moins pas sans risquer de passer pou un hypocrite et un opportuniste aux yeux de la jeune griffondor. Ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de lui faire perdre la confiance de la jeune fille et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle était un des pilier de la nouvelle génération et même si certains de ses jugements était un peu vif et tranché, elle était celle qui réfléchissait le mieux et le plus rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas se l'aliéner.

« C'est vrai. » Reconnu Ash. « C'est bien pour cela qu'il est nécessaire d'employer une méthode exemplaire. »

Comme il s'y était attendu, Ash toujours aussi directe et dédaigneux reconnaissait qu'il avait choisit un professeur sévère pour Dudley en toute connaissance de cause. Dumbledore grimaça, sachant pertinemment que la patience n'était pas une qualité que développait Severus quand il s'agissait d'enseigner, contrairement à la patience dont il faisait preuve dans la confection des potions. Il en arriverait presque à plaindre l'ancien moldu.

« J'aurais pu lui enseigner les rudiments... » Proposa Hermione. « Cela aurait été certainement moins traumatisant. Et plus facile pour le professeur Rogue »

On ne pouvait pas nier que Hermione avait de la suite dans les idées. Vu qu'elle n'était pas arrivé à convaincre Dudley, elle essayait de faire comprendre à Ash qu'elle aurait pu aider et ainsi établir peut être un début de relation de confiance avec l'ancien moldu. Elle avait visiblement bien compris que Dudley obéirait au fils de Sirius. Malheureusement pour elle, Dumbledore était prêt à parier qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien d'Ash.

« Merci pour cette proposition, mais ce n'est pas ce que nous souhaitons. » La coupa Ash avec un rien d'impatience.

Hermione allait répliquer quelques chose, mais Dumbledore l'interrompit préférant reprendre les commandes de la conversation avant que la jeune fille ne vienne à bout de la patience du fils de Sirius.

« Je m'arrangerais donc avec Severus pour savoir quand vous pourrez être évalué avant la rentrée. »

« Je laisse ce travail à votre intention monsieur le directeur. » Répondit Ash avec un sourire satisfait devant la mine déconfite qu'affichait la jeune fille.

« Il faudra aussi certainement tenir compte des intentions du ministère à votre égard, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je pourrais toujours trouver à m'arranger avec le ministre. » Reprit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Excusez moi mais je ne vois pas ce que le ministère attend de nous ? » questionna Ash alors qu'un éclat de colère traversait ses yeux rouges.

« Oh veuillez me pardonnez ce doit être mon grand âge. J'ai oublié de vous parler des intentions du ministère suite à la magie sauvage qui s'est exprimé si fortement lors du décès de Harry et qui a selon eux eut une incidence sur le réveil de celle de son cousin. Certains sont très curieux d'étudier le phénomène mais je m'arrangerais pour qu'il vous laisse venir à Poudlard pour être évaluer. »

« Je vois. » Marmonna Ash les mâchoires serrées. « Nous devons donc nous attendre à la visite de ses chers employés du ministère. »

« A être convoqué au ministère serait plus juste. Cette maison étant sous fidelitas, aucun d'entre eux ne saura la trouver. » Expliqua Dumbledore avec satisfaction devant l'expression contrarié qui commençait à déformer les traits de l'adolescent.

« Ce que vous essayer de me dire c'est que si nous faisons un pas en dehors de cette maison, Dudley ou moi, il y a de grande chance pour que nous soyons conduit obligeamment au ministère? »

« Il y a de forte chance, oui. » Reconnut le directeur.

« C'est aimable de votre part de nous avertir. » Le salua poliment d'un hochement de tête l'adolescent.

« Ce n'est rien, jeune homme. Comme dise si bien les moldus un homme averti en vaux deux. »

« Rassurez vous je prend vos paroles avec le sérieux qui convient, même si cependant je ne compte pas me terrer ici jusqu'à la rentrée. » Déclara Ash en haussant les épaules.

Comme si finalement ce que venait de lui dire le directeur ne le dérangeait pas. Comme si la contrariété qu'il avait laissé paraître, s'était envolé ou plutôt qu'il ait réussi à l'enfermer loin de sa conscience. Son visage n'affichait plus qu'un profond détachement. Un sourire vint même étiré ses lèvres faisant frissonner Hermione .

Dumbledore compris alors que le garçon était plus complexe et plus intelligent qu'il ne l'avait envisager. Lui qui croyait piéger le garçon, se rendait compte que celui ci avait déjà envisager cette possibilité et que ce qu'il l'avait contrarié était le fait qu'il n'avait pas crut possible que ce problème se pose aussi rapidement. Mais Ash ne craignait pas les fonctionnaires du ministère. Il avait apparemment déjà prévue la manière dont il allait régler ce problème. Ce qui le fit craindre le pire car les seuls qu'il avait déjà côtoyer et qui avait parut si intelligent et maître d'eux même n'était autre que Grindelwald et Voldemort.

**A suivre...**

_Navré de devoir vous annoncer une absence de mise à jour pendant deux semaines. Cela couvait depuis un moment si vous avez jeté un oeil à mon profil ou sur le forum mais la je ne peux pas faire autrement. Merci a tous pour votre soutien et vos encouragements!_

_Bon courage à ceux qui entrent dans la périodes des examens!_

_Merci encore et toujours!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Désolée pour cette interruption qui au lieu de 15 jours aura duré près de trois semaines. Merci à tous pour votre soutien, votre patience et vos encouragements. Je croise les doigts pour que ceux qui ont traversé ou traversent encore une période d'examen voient le résultat de leurs efforts aboutir et leur ouvrir les portes vers l'avenir qu'ils souhaitent. (Oui je suis d'humeur lyrique^^)  
_

_En espérant que vous passerez un agréable moment entre ces lignes, bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

* * *

**Chapitre 24 **:Mission

Ash était maintenant seul dans le salon. Dumbledore était reparti vaquer à ses occupations. Ash ne doutait pas que le vieux sorcier avait beaucoup à faire, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Quand à la jeune née moldu, elle avait suivit le directeur dés qu'il avait annoncé son intention de se retirer, refusant apparemment de rester seule dans la même pièce que lui. Mais peu importait à l'adolescent, les états d'âme de la jeune fille, il avait plus urgent à régler.

En signe d'agacement, il fit claquer sa langue sur son palais, maudissant intérieurement le directeur pour ses initiatives avec le ministère qui précipitaient ses plans. Pas qu'il avait prévu de rester à se prélasser mais il n'aimait pas être bousculer. Il aimait que les événements se déroulent comme lui le souhaitait. Il n'aimait pas voir une situation évoluer sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler un minimum. Ash n'avait pas l'illusion de croire qu'il pouvait tout contrôler ou maîtriser mais il voulait que les autres en soient convaincue. Sa méthode n'était pas encore au point et il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre dans ce domaine mais il était confiant. Il avait réussit à donner le change face à Dumbledore et c'était déjà un bon point.

Cependant il aurait souhaité avoir plus de temps pour se préparer à sa confrontation avec le ministère. Les souvenirs qu'il avait de Fudge, le ministre actuel, étaient loin d'être flatteurs pour l'homme mais le politicien restait malgré tout un adversaire à ne pas sous estimer. Tout du moins tant que la peur de la guerre et du seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'empêcheront pas de raisonner. Ce qui arriverait tôt ou tard. Malgré son talent politique, Cornelius Fudge était un lâche, incapable de prendre une décision en temps de crise.

Ash savait que s'il voulait parvenir à ses fins, il allaient devoir se le mettre dans la poche rapidement. En soi, cela ne lui poserait pas un trop gros problème. En tout cas pas un problème de conscience. Mais il lui fallait un alliée dans la place, quelqu'un qui pourrait le renseigner et lui fournir les informations qui lui permettrait de se rapprocher du ministre et de prendre l'ascendant sur lui. Il soupira. Il ne connaissait pas grand monde au ministère d'assez proche du ministre qui puisse remplir ce rôle. Cependant ce petit problème n'était pas insurmontable, surtout s'il apprenait à composer avec certains Weasley.

Un sourire étira ses traits alors qu'il repensait au rapport que lui avait fait Dust sur le petit déjeuner de Dudley. L'ancien moldu était décidément loin d'être bête , un peu rustre et frustre dans ses raisonnement mais point important, il tenait compte dans ses relations avec les autres de ses objectifs à lui et son intuition dans le domaine était tombé assez juste. Jusqu'à présent.

Ash se demandait si cette capacité pour le moins étrange et rare n'avait pas un lien quelconque avec le rituel qu'il avait pratiqué pour accrocher son âme dans le corps de Harry en se servant de Dudley. Il faudrait qu'il fasse des recherches sur les possible effets secondaires de ce rituel. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait. C'était même un sacré avantage qu'il comptait bien utilisé et développer, mais il y avait peut être d'autres effets cachés et qui peut être ne s'avéreraient pas aussi utile. Il devait se montrer prudent. Ce rituel n'était pas anodin.

_« Bref pour en revenir aux Weasley, Dudley a eut raison de se montrer franc et de les considérer comme des allié potentiel. _» songea Ash en se relevant du canapé ou il était toujours assis pour s'étirer félinement, avant de quitter le salon pour se diriger vers le bureau ou il avait rencontré ses ancêtres la veille au soir.

Pas qu'il se préoccupa de Ron pour le moment. L'ami de Harry, pouvait il réellement le nommer ainsi, n'avait rien pour l'instant qui ne l'intéressa. Cependant il garderait un œil sur le plus jeune des garçon roux. Tout comme il surveillerait aussi Hermione. D'après les souvenirs qu'il avait de Harry, il savait que ses deux là avaient un certain potentiel, tant magique que stratégique. Et puis même s'il n'arrivait pas à les amener à le suivre, il était d'accord avec l'adage moldu qui disait qu'il fallait garder ses ennemis proches. Il exagérait certainement en les considérant comme des adversaires. Il n'était pas à la hauteur, mais il les connaissait suffisamment au travers de Harry pour savoir que ces deux là apprenaient vite. Chacun à leur manière mais toujours plus vite que la moyenne et les années qu'ils avaient passé à côtoyer Harry, n'avait fait que renforcer cette capacité. Être confronter à des dangers des plus périlleux attisait l'instinct et pas uniquement celui de survit.

En dehors d'eux, les autres Weasley intéressaient Ash. Tout du moins, les jumeaux et Arthur. Il sourit de plus belle en imaginant toutes les choses qu'il pourrait accomplir si ses trois là acceptaient de le suivre dans ce qui aurait pu être un projet complètement fou. Il n'en avait encore parler à personne et au fond de lui il jubilait à l'idée de voir la tête que ferait ses alliés et subordonné quand il réaliseraient ce qu'il voulait faire. Aucun d'eux n'y verrait d'objection mais tous se demanderait s'il avait bien toute sa raison ou si les année n'avaient pas eu raison de lui. Il sourit. Il avait hâte de leur révéler cette partie de ses plans rien que pour voir leur mine ahuris

Il demanderait certainement à Dudley et d'autres, comme Severus et les gobelins de s'investir dans ce champ de recherche très rapidement. Il voulait que ce projet avance vite car c'était les armes dont il aurait besoin pour sortir le monde magique de l'obscurantisme et pour le faire entrer dans une nouvelle air. Les années qu'il avait passé dans le monde moldu, à l'abri dans l'esprit de Harry et le peu que lui avait montré Dudley la veille, lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il était fou et idiot de vouloir éliminer les moldus. Il y avait bien mieux à faire avec une main d'œuvre aussi riche et hétéroclites que ce que le monde moldu pouvait proposer.

Il ne doutait pas de l'intérêt que susciterait son projet chez les trois Weasley et s'amusait déjà de ce qui sortirait de leur imagination. Mais pour le moment il avait d'autres problèmes à régler qui réclamait toute son attention. Il devait prendre contact avec l'amie de Harry et la convaincre de l'épauler dans son mensonge concernant son identité. Dumbledore, il n'en doutait pas, allait chercher à vérifier le récit qu'il avait fait de son enfance en France et il avait besoin que quelqu'un corrobore sa version.

A nouveau, il fit claquer sa langue sur son palais. Il devrait sûrement prendre le risque de lui en révéler plus qu'il ne le souhaitait. Ne pas la mettre dans la confidence de certaines chose risquait, surtout si elle avait appris la mort de Harry, de la pousser à refuser de s'associer à lui. Et il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle. Le plus problématique dans l'immédiat était de trouver un moyen sûr de communiquer avec l'amie de Harry. Il ne pouvait pas confier ses secrets à un hibou. Le risque qu'il se face intercepter en cour de route était trop grand. Quelqu'un devait personnellement livrer la lettre, mais qui ?

A qui pouvait il faire assez confiance pour lui confier une missive qui contiendrait ses plus grand secret et qui prouverait à son destinataire qu'il était bien ce qu'il prétendait être et qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance. Qui pourrait être son meilleur ambassadeurs pour plaider sa cause outre manche?Les candidature ne se bousculaient pas.

Il avait besoin de Severus ici. Dudley ne pouvait pas s'éloigner aussi loin et aussi longtemps à cause du rituel. De plus Ash n'était pas assez idiot pour croire que ses deux là aurait pu faire des ambassadeurs crédibles aux yeux de l'amie de Harry. Elle connaissait suffisamment le jeune Potter pour savoir que ces deux là ne comptaient pas parmi son fan club et se montrerait donc méfiante des qu'ils déclineraient leur identité.

Il ouvrit la porte du bureau et ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver Sirius assis derrière le meuble et qui la tête dans sa paume, signant de l'autre main des parchemins qui s'amoncelaient en une pile énorme devant lui. Assis dans un fauteuil un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Rémus regardait son ami signer et soupirer, pas vraiment concentré sur le contenue des documents, se contentant juste d'y apposer sa signature.

« Vous tombez bien. » fit en guise de salut Ash en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Ah ! Ash !, tu tombes bien toi aussi ! Regarde moi toute cette paperasse ! Les gobelins n'ont pas perdu de temps ! J'ignore comment exactement ils ont compris que tu avais été désigné comme héritier mais ils ont alors envoyé tous les papiers et dossiers en attente depuis plus de quinze ans et.. »

« Ils ont dû juste faire une mise à jour de la sécurité des coffres et se rendre compte que mon nom apparaissait. » fit Ash en haussant les épaules avant de venir s'asseoir sur le fauteuil non loin de celui ou se trouvait le loup-garou.

« Peu importe, comme il apparaît que tu n'es pas majeur c'est à moi de gérer les affaires de la famille. Raison pour laquelle Kréatur avec sa délicatesse habituelle est venu aux aurores me sortir du lit pour m'enfermer ici et m'obliger à régler au plus vite les affaires courantes. »

Ash sourit. Les gobelins étaient toujours aussi prompt à réagir quand une situation changeait ou se retrouvait modifié. Il n'était pas vraiment étonné qu'ils soient les premiers à prendre l'initiative pour se faire bien voir des Black et ce même si Sirius était toujours recherché pour trahison et s'être enfuie d'Azkaban. Ash soupira, il faudrait qu'il règle aussi ce problème quand il affronterait Fudge. Son père ne pouvait pas rester un évadé recherché. Il aurait besoin de lui dans l'avenir et ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le voir se faire arrêter par un auror trop zélé.

« Et ou est le problème ? » soupira Ash en levant les sourcils. « Vous devriez être satisfait de retrouver un statut honorable et de ne plus être obligé de vous contenter de celui de fugitif »

Rémus émit un petit rire moqueur devant l'ironie des paroles d'Ash. S'il y avait bien quelque chose que fuyait Sirius comme la peste c'était bien un statut honorable. Pas qu'il appréciait d'être considéré comme un évadé, un paria voir même un traître monstrueux, mais il avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie d'adulte libre à fuir ses responsabilité, alors se retrouver à la tête de la famille, ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement.

« On ne peut pas lutter contre sa nature profonde. » Repondit l'animagus en les toisant d'un regard noir.

« En effet, père et puisque vous le reconnaissez vous même et que je sais que vos compétences me seront plus utiles ailleurs, je vais vous décharger de cette responsabilité. »

« Vraiment ? » Reprit Sirius des étoiles brillant dans ses yeux et un sourire d'adoration qui fit éclater de rire Ash.

«Il vous en faut peu pour être heureux, père. » Déclara le brun en soupirant devant l'enthousiasme enfantin de Sirius. « je n'ai même pas encore parlé de la tâche que je vous réserve. Elle est peut être pire... »

« Peu importe si cela me fait sortir et me tenir loin d'un gobelin qui veut me parler d'investissement ! » Assura avec véhémence Sirius.

« Oh et bien dans ce cas, j'ai besoins d'un messager de confiance pour porter une lettre à une amies de Harry en France. J'ai eut une petite conversation avec Dumbledore tout à l'heure et il va certainement creuser dans mon passé. J'ai besoin de convaincre cette personne de m'aider, sans elle toute ma couverture française risque de tomber à l'eau. »

« Je vais le faire. » Répondit Sirius avec assurance et détermination.

« Vous êtes le seul qui pourra la convaincre de ma bonne foi et je vous fait confiance pour la rassurer et la convaincre se joindre à nous. »

Rémus écoutait avec attention la conversation entre le père et le fils. Il était étonné d'entendre Ash parler avec autant de respect avec Sirius. Il savait que vouvoyer ses parents était une des règles d'éducations sang pur, mais il doutait que cela soit la seul raison qui poussait Ash à l'utiliser et il savait aussi que Sirius ne se faisait pas d'illusion à ce propos. Ce n'était pas dans le caractère d'Ash de vouvoyer ceux qu'il respectait. L'adolescent avait plutôt tendance à tutoyer ceux qui gagnait son attention et son respect. Comme si il supprimait une frontière entre lui et les autres.

Bien évidemment l'adolescent suivait les enseignements sang put en matière d'éducation et de politesse et il doutait qu'il apprécia qu'une personne qui ne lui fût pas présenter dans les règles puisse le tutoyer sans en subir les conséquences. Mais il était prêt à parier que la manière d'être d'Ash vis à vis de Sirius n'était pas tant dû au respect qu' à la méfiance. Tout comme lui Sirius en avait conscience. Son enfant lui en voulait. Il lui tenait rigueur pour cette enfance miséreuse ou il avait été confiné. Tout comme Dudley en voulait à Dumbledore pour avoir obliger Harry à vivre avec eux.

De la prison ou il était, Sirius avait au moins l'excuse de ne pas avoir pu s'y opposer, mais il aurait eut le temps des son évasion, s'il s'était montré un peu plus ferme et engagé dans la vie de Harry. Tout cela faisait qu'il voulait se racheter et qu'il ne voulait pas décevoir son fils. Raison pour laquelle même s'il ignorait de quoi retournait cette mission, il l'accomplirait sans faute.

« Qui est cette personne ? » Demanda Rémus qui s'inquiètait de savoir dans quel guêpier allait sauter à pied joint son meilleur ami.

« Fleur Delacour. »

« La championne française du tournois ? » s'exclama Rémus en fronçant les sourcils.

«Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va accepter de t'aider ? Les Delacours sont une puissante famille sang pur française. Selon la rumeurs, il y aurait même du sang de créature dans leur généalogie. Les français n'ont pas la même manière que nous d'appréhender la notion de sang pur. Et certains métissage sont plus qu'autorisé la bas. »

« Et alors ? » demanda en précision Ash le regard carmin se mettant à luire étrangement.

« Et alors rien. » reprit Sirius en haussant les épaules. « Je tenais juste à t'en informer pour te prévenir que certaines de leurs visions des choses sont un peu différentes de nos propres traditions. »

« Ce n'est pas un mal, père. » assura Ash sur un ton mi affirmatif mi interrogatif.

« Non bien évidemment non. » Reconnut Sirius avec un sourire qui rappela à Rémus celui qu'il arborait généralement quand il préparait un mauvais tour. Mais ce qui fit réellement fissionner le loup-garou ce fut quand il réalisa qu'Ash affichait le même.

« Bien alors vous irez lui portez ma lettre. Je suis sûr que vous vous amuserez nette ment plus u'ici au milieu de la paperasse» conclu Ash avant de se tourner vers Rémus. « J'ai aussi une mission pour toi, si tu l'acceptes. »

« Dit toujours. » Marmonna Rémus en plissant les yeux méfiant devant le sourire toujours présent de l'adolescent.

« J'ai appris de source sûre que Greyback avait eut hier un comportement pour le moins inhabituelle. J'aimerais que tu te renseignes à ce propos. »

« Ne me dit pas que tu as débauché …. » tenta d'intervenir Sirius les yeux hésitant entre étonnement et fureur.

Sirius n'était pas idiot. Il savait que Rogue espionnait pour le compte de Dumbledore et il tolérait sa présence parce que personne ne pouvait s'en charger à sa place, mais il n'appréciait pas le professeur de potion.

« Attention Père. » Prévint Ash d'un ton sans appel. « vous êtes encore en période d'essai et sachez que j'ai effectivement permis à Severus de rejoindre notre partie et que j'ai à l'heure actuelle, beaucoup plus confiance en lui qu'en vous. Si vous pouviez mettre de côté, votre puérile besoin de vous insulter, je serais plus que satisfait. Et oui, au cas ou vous vous poseriez la question, j'attends beaucoup plus d'effort de votre part que de la sienne. »

Sirius se mordit la lèvre et croisa les bras sur son torse prenant un air boudeur mais n'osant plus aller contre la volonté de son fils.

Rémus lui n'écoutait l'avertissement de l'adolescent que d'une oreille depuis qu'il avait prononcé le nom de Greyback. Ce nom ne lui rappelait pas de très bon souvenir. Comment aurait il pu oublier le nom de celui qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Le nom de celui qui avait fait de lui un monstre.

« Pourquoi ? » fit il sourdement retenant difficilement sa colère de devoir approcher le responsable de sa transformation.

« Pourquoi pas ? » répondit Ash sans se préoccuper de la colère du châtain. « D'après ce que j'en sais, il ne se comporte pas en bon mangemort et si il y a moyen de le faire pencher de mon côté je ne vois pas pourquoi hésiter. »

« Pourquoi lui plus qu'un autre ? Pourquoi chercher des alliées dans le camps adverse et repousser ceux qui tendent une main vers toi dans celui-ci ! » S'indigna Rémus.

« Parce que c'est ma volonté. » répondit Ash sur un ton indulgent mais ferme. « Je ne repousse pas toutes les mains tendues, Rémus. Greyback semble avoir des doutes sur son allégeance et il serait idiot de ne pas en profiter. De plus, je peux t'assurer que si tu arrives à le rencontrer sans trop le provoquer, tu y gagnera beaucoup. »

« Et en quoi ? »

« Mais sur ta nature profonde. Sur cette bête qui se tient à l'affût aussi bien dans ton esprit que dans tes entrailles et qui guette un moment de faiblesse de ta part pour prendre le dessus. Atteindre un équilibre en soi est quelque chose de très compliquer à accomplir. » soupira Ash en baissant les yeux et en portant inconsciemment la main ou jusqu'à la veille se trouvait encore une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Il y eut un temps de silence durant lequel les deux adultes observèrent le garçon perdu dans ses pensées qui semblaient pas vraiment douloureuses mais plutôt nostalgique. Rémus savait que Ash n'était pas Harry. Il ignorait ce qu'il était vraiment et doutait de vouloir un jour vraiment savoir la réponse à cette question. Par contre, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à l'adolescent. Tout ses instincts lui disaient que Ash ne lui mentait pas et que s'il tentait de manipuler quelqu'un pour le moment ce n'était pas lui et qu'il n'avait aucune intention de lui nuire. Le fils de Sirius voulait vraiment approcher Greyback pour en faire un allié. Et il pensait sincèrement que cela serait instructif et constructif pour lui.

Rémus soupira puis finit par hocher la tête.

« Je vais le faire mais cela risque de prendre un peu de temps. M'étonnerais qu'il m'accueille à bras ouvert. »

« Tu verra bien. » rit Ash plus détendu une fois sortie de ses pensées mélancoliques et satisfait que Rémus accepte de remplir cette mission. « Ceci étant traité, voyons voir ce que les gobelins nous réserve avec la fortune familiale. »

**A suivre...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 :** Emploi du temps**  
**

La matinée passa rapidement. Enfin peut être pas assez vite au goût de Dudley qui eut le plaisir de la passer entièrement en compagnie de Severus pour que celui-ci lui apprenne à contrôler l'étrange don pour la magie de l'esprit qu'il possédait. Si cela c'était seulement limité à celle-ci, Dudley aurait pu passer un matin intéressant, mais malheureusement Dust leur avait fait passer un message d'Ash et le professeur de potion s'était mis en devoir de tester et de continuer l'éducation de l'ancien moldu concernant la magie.

Et le bilan n'était pas fameux. Dudley avait vite compris que l'excuse comme quoi il n'était capable de la pratiquer que depuis la veille au soir, ne ferait pas fléchir l'homme sévère qui lui servirait de tuteur dans les jours à venir. Même les connaissances que lui avaient données Dust, ne semblaient pas suffisantes pour l'intransigeant professeur qui ne manqua pas de réprimander le serpent pour son manque de travail. Loin de s'en sentir vexé, Dust avait juste sifflé qu'il avait eut beaucoup trop à faire pour écouter en cour de manière assidue ce qui avait amené une nouvelle remarque acerbe de la part du professeur qui apparemment doutait qu'il fut judicieux à long terme de ne réfléchir que dans l'urgence sans rien retenir des leçons enseignées à Poudlard.

Il avait fallu un petit moment avant que le calme ne revienne entre ces deux là. Temps que Dudley avait passé dans un premier temps à compter les points et a évaluer les remarques sarcastiques et les reproches que s'envoyaient les deux individus avec un certain amusement avant de se lasser. Alors dans un deuxième temps et par dépit, il avait commencé à lire les livres qu'avait mis à sa disposition Severus les laissant à leur petite querelle qui semblait être leur mode de communication.

En conclusion de cette matinée, Dudley possédait le même talent que son cousin pour faire exploser les chaudrons. Il se défendait assez bien en défense contre les forces du mal. Contrairement à Harry, Dudley n'avait aucun intérêt pour les soins aux créatures magique, mais avait les mêmes compétences en métamorphose et sortilèges. Même si étrangement, sans utiliser de baguette, il semblait assez doué pour lancer des sorts de première année, voir de deuxième.

Bref, il y avait encore beaucoup de travail pour que Dudley puisse entrer à Poudlard en cinquième année, mais son cas ne paraissait pas désespéré au professeur qui bien qu'avare en compliment se réjouissait d'avoir carte blanche pour enseigner à l'ancien moldu qui commençait à prendre la juste mesure de ce qui l'attendait dans les jours à venir et qui retenait difficilement un gémissement fatigué quand Severus lui accordait en le toisant de haut son célèbre regard noir qui figeait les plus téméraires des élèves récalcitrants à la connaissance de Poudlard.

Ce fut donc un Dudley épuisé et migraineux qui remonta du sous sol quelques heures plus tard pile poil pour se mettre à table. Il était soulagé car d'après l'emploi du temps que lui avait fait Severus, il était libre une bonne partie de l'après midi et envisageait de le passer à faire la sieste, tranquille, pour digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et permettre à son cerveau à deux doigts du point de rupture de se reposer.

Le repas se déroula assez silencieusement à son grand soulagement. Il ne fit qu'écouter les conversations sans y participer se concentrant sur le trajet de sa fourchette et sur la mastication des aliments. Les conversations se faisaient à voix basses et sur un ton polie et posée ce qui aurait pu paraître surprenant quand on connaissait les membres de la famille Weasley qui se retrouvait en majorité autours de la table mais cela aurait été sans compter sur la présence frigorifiante du maître de potion. Severus n'avait eu qu'à s'installer à table pour ce qui aurait pu être un agréable moment dans une ambiance familiale se retrouve plonger dans un formalisme qui bien que respectueux coupait tout élan de spontanéité et de gaîté. Ce qui ne semblait pas inquiéter ou mettre mal à l'aise le professeur. Pire d'après Dudley, celui ci semblait apprécier 'ambiance que sa seule présence imposait.

Apparemment Ash ne s'était pas montrer de la matinée et hormis Hermione qui l'avait vu quand il avait discuté avec Dumbledore, personne ne l'avait vu ni ne savait ou il se trouvait. La jeune fille racontait et commentait la manière dont c'était déroulé la rencontre entre Ash et Dumbledore et les Weasley l'écoutaient tous attentivement, osant parfois l'interrompre pour émettre un commentaire ou poser une question.

Rémus et Sirius non plus ne firent pas d'apparition au repas, même si Molly les avait vus de bonne heure pour le petit déjeuner. Tous le monde autours de la table supposaient avec raison qu'ils étaient ensemble, peut être en compagnie d'Ash et se demandaient ce qu'ils pouvaient bien trafiquer.

Kréattur apparut dans un pop retentissant qui fit sursauter Dudley manquant de lui faire avaler de travers ce qui fait rire les enfants Weasley. L'elfe de maison prépara un plateau avec trois assiettes bien remplie et disparut avec comme il était venu, sans s'inquiéter des regards curieux qui lui envoyaient les convives, ni se préoccuper de leur présence, parfaitement concentrer sur sa tache.

Dudley quand à lui fixait l'étrange créature avec curiosité. Elle lui rappelait certains des monstres fantastiques des bandes dessinées ou des jeux vidéo. En rien, il ne reconnaissait en Kréatur, un elfe comme avait l'habitude de les représenter les moldus et il trouvait cela amusant car finalement il n'avait jamais apprécié de jouer un de ces arrogants longues oreilles. D'après sa propre connaissance du bestiaire fantastique, il aurait dit que l'elfe de maison était un gobelin.

« _Un conseil ne fait pas cette r__emarque devant un vrai gobelin, tu va le vexer ! _» siffla avec amusement Dust qui était enroulé autours de son cou

Dudley se contenta d'acquiescer. Il avait remarqué que les sorciers n'appréciaient pas vraiment de l'entendre parler à Dust. Il aurait bien demandé plus de détails, mais préféra attendre de pouvoir le faire sans trop attirer l'attention.

«Au moins nous savons qu'ils sont encore dans la maison. » annonça Molly en posant sur la table une délicieuse tarte dont l'aspect parut étrange à Dudley. La garniture n'était pas fait de fruit et il se demandait ce que pouvait bien être cette substance épaisse collante et visiblement sucré qui recouvrait entièrement la tarte et lui donnait l'eau à la bouche.

_« Une tarte à la __mélasse__ ! »_ S'extasia Dust en relevant le nez et en pointant sa langue vers le morceau de gâteau que tendait la mère de famille vers Dudley qui s'en saisit en la remerciant poliment.

Cela avait l'air délicieux et à entendre l'adoration et l'envie dans la voix du serpent, l'ancien moldu était certain que cette tarte devait être un pur délice et il ne fut pas déçu par les sensations qui égaillèrent ses papilles quand il mit le premier morceau en bouche savourant la texture et le goût de ce dessert qu'il n'avait jamais mangé auparavant.

«Ils ne vont pas descendre ? » questionna Ginny sur un ton dépité et boudeur qui fit relever la tête à l'ancien moldu.

Il venait de se souvenir que la jeune fille avait l'intention de séduire Ash. Il manqua de s'étrangler en voyant l'expression boudeuse et contrariée de la jeune fille qui pour ne rien arranger, s'était outrageusement maquillée. Ce n'était pas temps qu'il y avait un peu trop de produit cosmétique sur son visage que le mélange de couleur peu appropriée qui manqua de faire recracher l'ancien moldu sa si délicieuse tarte. Il déglutit difficilement, faisant glisser le contenue de sa bouche avecde grande gorgée d'eau.

En voyant sa tête, les jumeaux rirent et lui tapèrent sur l'épaule manquant une nouvelle fois de lui faire avaler de travers et tout recracher au visage de Ginny. Ce qui au final n'aurait pas empiré le tableau.

« Ginny a sortit les peintures de guerre. » rigola Fred ou bien était ce Georges, peu importe avant de recevoir un regard noir de la part de sa sœur.

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils viennent à table. » Répondit sèchement Molly en fixant sa fille en pinçant les lèvres. « En tout cas hors de question que tu restes maquillée de la sorte ! »

« Mais Maman... »

« Non Ginny. Tu va m'enlever tout cela ! Tu ne ressemble à rien ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu y connais, toi en maquillage ? En séduction ? C'est toi qui ne ressemble à rien ! » S'énerva la jeune fille en tapant du poing sur la table rouge de colère.

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un long silence lourd, durant lequel Dudley regarda alternativement la mère et la fille levant un sourcil. A priori, on ne pouvait pas dire en voyant madame Weasley que Ginny avait tord. Les années et les soucis d'une grande famille à charge n'avaient pas arrangé la silhouette de la femme qu'elle avait dû être plus jeune. Mais pouvait-on vraiment qualifier de séducteur, le litre coloré de peinture que s'était collé sur la figure la jeune fille. Dudley n'en était pas certain. Pas qu'il s'y connaisse vraiment en matière de maquillage mais à son goût personnel, il aurait fallut le payer cher pour qu'il trouve le visage de clown de la gamine attrayant. Il pouvait entendre les frères de la jeune fille pouffer fort peu discrètement ce qui augmenta la colère de l'adolescente qui se leva et quitta la cuisine en rage sans écouter sa mère qui tentait de la rappeler.

_« Madame Weasley n'a élevé que des garçons. Elle ne sait pas comment s'y prendre avec Ginny. Dommage. » _Siffla Dust.

_« Dommage ? Tu veux dire que cela va finir en un beau gâchis, oui ! » _Répondit Duldey dans son esprit peu désireux d'attirer l'attention sur lui en se mettant à parler fourchelangue.

« _Aurais-tu pitié d'elle ? »_ Demanda le serpent.

«_Pitié, __non,__ mais vu le chemin qu'elle prend le résultat va certainement être décevant. » _Répliqua Dudley en soupirant.

Il avait déjà vu des filles de son lycée suivre ce chemin. Ils les avaient vu sombrer dans la spirale infernale de la séduction facile et avait eut vent des rumeurs de ce que cela entraînait généralement pour les adolescentes. Rarement leur réputation était la seule chose qui souffrait de leur attitude provocante. Parfois elles y laissaient plus d'elle même que ce qu'elle aurait cru possible de concéder. Mais toujours elles regrettaient et très peu finalement s'en sortaienit sans dommage. Il trouvait regrettable que même dans le monde sorcier, une jeune fille en manque de repère, de modèle, puisse se retrouver sur cette pente dévastatrice.

Bon, la situation de Ginny n'avait rien encore d'alarmante mais si personne n'y faisait rien, il était clair pour l'ancien moldu que sa descente aux enfers était amorcée.

_« On est pas là pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin et encore __moins les petites nigaudes » _Intervint sèchement Ash faisant sursauter Dudley qui ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre dans son esprit. « _Retrouvez-moi__ à l'étage dans le bureau. »_

Duldey déglutit difficilement. Il ignorait pourquoi mais Ash lui semblait en colère. Il redoutait de devoir faire les frais de la mauvaise humeur du brun. Sachant pertinemment qu'il était inutile de fuir la confrontation, il se leva de table remerciant rapidement Molly pour le repas et quitta la cuisine avec un petit sourire contrit. Il ne fût pas vraiment étonné quand il remarqua que le professeur Rogue faisait de même et le suivait dans l'escalier. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Dudley. Il sentait qu'il pouvait dire adieu à sa sieste. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'Ash ne soit pas trop de mauvais poil et qu'il ne passe pas ses nerfs sur lui.

Dudley aurait bien voulut que le trajet entre la cuisine et le bureau soit plus long. Mais il fut plutôt bien trop court à son avis et il se retrouva bien trop rapidement devant la porte à frapper pour s'annoncer.

« Entrez ! » Leur parvint la voix d'Ash étouffée derrière la porte.

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait reculer, Dudley ouvrit la porte et s'avança tout comme Severus qui referma la porte. Dans le bureau, Sirius et Remus se trouvaient toujours là, penché en compagnie de l'adolescent sur le bureau recouvert de parchemins éparpillés dans tous les sens. Le père d'Ash et le loup-garou saluèrent d'un simple hochement de tête le professeur de potion qui leur répondit de même tout en exprimant sa surprise, vu leur politesse, en levant un sourcil et en osant un petit sourire en coin.

« Comment se passe l'entraînement de Dudley ? » questionna Ash en relevant les yeux des papiers pour fixer Severus qui haussa les épaules.

Étrangement la colère d'Ash ne transpirait aucunement de sa voix et de son attitude. Il y avait bien quelque chose dans son regard, quand il s'arrêta un instant sur Dudley, qui faisait penser que la colère couvait dans l'esprit du brun. Même si Dudley se trouvait bien incapable de comprendre ce qui avait pu la provoquer.

« Ce n'est pas aussi désastreux que je ne le craignais mais il va falloir qu'il s'y mettre sérieusement s'il veut rattraper son retard et ne pas passer pour un parfait idiot à la rentrée. » déclara Severus sur un ton hautain.

« Je ferais de mon mieux. » Marmonna en serrant les dents Dudley.

« Je n'en doute pas, cousin. » Répondit Ash en le fixant droit dans les yeux et attendant le moment où Dudley baisserait les siens en signe de reddition ce qui ne fut pas long. « Ne perd pas de temps avec des causes perdue et sans importance. »

Dudley fronça les sourcils. Ash était il en train de parler de la fille Weasley ? Mais pourquoi aurait il été irrité qu'il s'intéresse à la jeune fille ? D'ailleurs il n'était pas franchement inquiet pour elle, il trouvait juste dommage que même chez les sorciers, les adolescents étaient près à gâcher leur potentiel pour entrer dans un moule qui ne leur convenait pas.

« Tu devrais peut être l'appeler autrement » Intervint Sirius avec un petit sourire compatissant pour l'ancien moldu.

L'animagus chien voulait bien faire un effort pour montrer qu'il tolérait la présence de Severus dans le groupe que voulait former son fils, tout du moins tant que celui ci restait de son côté mais il connaissait les méthodes d'enseignement de son ancien camarade de classes et il compatissait à l'épreuve que cela représentait pour le cousin de Harry.

« Pourquoi ? » Demandèrent Ash et Dudley en même temps, avant que l'ancien moldu ne continue. « C'est ce que nous sommes, non ? »

« Peut être mais ce n'est pas la version que nous avons fait croire aux autres. Et je ne vois pas comment mon fils pourrait être le cousin de celui de Harry sans que cela n'attire l'attention. » Expliqua Sirius.

« Cela m'ennuie de l'admettre mais Sirius à raison. » Acquiesça Severus

« Effectivement, cependant je n'ai pas envie de le nommer autrement. Une solution, mon oncle ? »

« Oncle ? » demanda Sirius en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur. « Ne viens pas me dire que Lily et lui était de la même famille ! Ça, je ne l'avalerais jamais ! »

« Toujours le même sens de l'humour, mon très cher grand frère. » rétorqua narquoisement Régulus par l'intermédiaire de Severus dont la voix étrangement grave et caverneuse était bien différentes de celle qu'il utilisait habituellement.

« Père, fermez votre bouche vous aller finir par vous décrocher la mâchoire. » Rit Ash en se laissant retombé dans son fauteuil. « Quand à vous mon oncle, montrez vous, je n'ai rien à cacher aux personnes présentes dans cette pièce car tous vous savez le prix qu'il vous faudrait payer si vous décidiez de me trahir, n'est ce pas ? »

Tous firent un léger mouvement de la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait bien les risques qu'ils encourraient à trahir Ash et pas un pour différentes raisons qui leur étaient propres, n'étaient décidé à prendre le risque ou à en faire les frais.

« Navré mais je ne vous ferais pas ce plaisir mon cher neveu. L'apparence sous laquelle je suis confiné pour le moment ne me convient pas et je ne vois pas de motif valable pour me ridiculiser devant vous. » Répondit Régulus sur un ton renfrogné et boudeur qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'hilarité d'Ash alors qu'un éclair de compréhension traversait le visage de Sirius et Rémus.

« Oh bon sang ! » s'exclama Sirius. « Régulus ? »

« Qui veux tu que ce soit d'autre, maudit grand frère ? N'étais tu pas présent quand ton fils à demander à ce que je lui serve de mentor ? » Ironisa Régulus en fixant narquoisement son aîné. « Quand à la manière de nommer l'ancien moldu, je ne vois qu'une seule explication qui vous permette de lui accorder ce lien de cousin sans trahir votre version de vos origines. »

Sirius fixait toujours éberlué Severus qui abritait, par Merlin allez savoir par quel sortilège cela avait été rendu possible, son petit frère, le fils préféré de ses parents, un mangemort... un fantôme. Il se frotta le front, plissant les yeux et luttant contre la migraine qu'il sentait battre sous son crâne. Il soupira refoulant au loin l'idée de demander comment il était possible que son petit frère se soit plus ou moins incarné dans le professeur de potion et que celui ci n'y trouve rien à redire. Il ne voulait pas savoir.

« Ah et comment fait on ? » Demanda Ash.

« Suffit de dire que vous le considérez comme telle. » Répondit Régulus. «Je ne pense pas que qui conque y trouvera à redire si vous admettez qu'il n'y a pas de lien de sang entre vous. Mon frère ne considérait il pas Potter senior comme un frère alors qu'il n'avait aucune considération pour moi ? »

Sirius se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas répliquer à la provocation pour le moins gratuite de Régulus. Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas nier s'être sentit plus proche de James que de son petit frère mais il avait l'intuition que son fils n'apprécierait pas qu'il se chamaille avec Régulus comme des enfants immatures.

« Simple mais efficace. » rigola Rémus devant l'air renfrogné de l'animagus et le petit sourire en coin qui déformait les lèvres de Rogue.

«Ce sont les mensonges les plus simple qui sont les plus crédible. » Rétorqua le maître de potion en retrouvant sa voix. « Pourquoi nous avoir convoqué ? »

« Suite à la petite discussion que j'ai eu avec Dumbledore, tout à l'heure je me dois de rectifier un peu mes plans. Sirius et Rémus connaissent déjà leur prochaine mission mais en leur absence nous n'allons pas chômer nous non plus et j'ai besoin que nous revoyons ensemble les priorités. » Répondit Ash en reprenant son sérieux.

Il leur expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas faire un pas en dehors du Square Grimaud pour l'instant sans attirer l'attention du Ministère et que pour le moment il n'était pas prêt à les affronter. Encore moins à laisser les Langues de Plomb s'amuser avec Dudley pour découvrir comme sa magie avait pu apparaître si tardivement.

« Avant tout autre chose, nous devons nous occuper du médaillon que vous avez récupérer mon oncle. Puis si possible nous rendre en tout discrétion à Gringotts pour régler quelques affaires dans la gestion de la fortune des Black qui ne peut absolument pas attendre. Les gobelins semblent pressés de me rencontrer et j'ignore le motif de cet empressement. Ils ont envoyé une lettre pour le moins étrange avec les récapitulatif du patrimoine Black qui me laisse perplexe. A Gringotts, nous devrons aussi manœuvrer pour nous emparer d'un objet qui nous sera nécessaire pour la suite.»

« Les banquiers sont toujours avide de faire du profit. Il y a des années que la fortune des Black dort dans ces voûtes sans qu'ils puissent y toucher ou espérer mettre la main sur les richesses qu'elles renferment. Maintenant qu'il y a un héritier, leur nez doit les démanger de se plonger à l'intérieur. » Expliqua Régulus.

« Je suis du même avis. » Admit Sirius en hochant la tête, tout en se demandant comme Rémus ce qui se cachait derrière cette histoire de médaillon dont personne n'avait crut bon de les informer et qu'apparemment personne ne jugeait bon de le faire. « Les gobelins aiment faire du profit. Voir tout ces richesses immobiles doit les frustrer. »

« Peut être mais ils auraient pu préciser ce qu'il y avait de si urgent. De toute manière, je dois me rendre à Gringotts assez rapidement pour la suite de notre petite affaire, Severus tu m'accompagneras. Tout comme vous mon oncle. »

Autre chose qui interloquaient Sirius et Rémus, le fait que le brun tutoyait Severus alors qu'il vouvoyait tous les autres adultes. Sirius fit une moue dépité. Son fils devait vraiment apprécier le maître de potion pour se comporter ainsi avec lui et le plus dur à avaler là-dedans, c'était de voir que cela ne dérangeait absolument pas Severus de se faire appeler si familièrement par un adolescent qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pire, il se pliait à la volonté d'Ash avec célérité et facilité ce qui ne ressemblait pas à la personnalité du maître de potion.

«Entendu » fut la réponse laconique du professeur.

Sirius aurait bien aimé posé les questions qui lui démangeaient le bout de la langue mais un regard de son fils le fit changer d'avis et il se mordit la langue, boudant légèrement ce qui lui valut un sourire indulgent de la part d'Ash qui soupira en le voyant faire.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé directement à Kréattur pour le médaillon ? Lui seul sait ou il est exactement » S'étonna Régulus.

« Ce bon à rien d'elfe sénile ne veut pas me considérer avec le respect qu'il me doit. Son cerveau ne tourne plus bien rond ! L'influence du médaillon peut être ou alors désolé de vous le dire sans prendre plus de gant, mais votre mère à vraiment une mauvaise influence sur lui !»

« Et tu le laisses faire ? » S'exclama Dudley écarquillant les yeux comme des soucoupes.

Il avait imaginé qu'Ash aurait fait douloureusement comprendre à la créature aux grandes oreilles qui était le véritable maître de maison et ce sans hésiter à utiliser la torture.

« Le portrait de mère dans l'entrée a sûrement été peint dans l'un de ses mauvais jours. » Philosopha Sirius en haussant les épaules.

« Tant qu'il sera en possession du médaillon, oui. » répondit Ash après avoir accordé à son père un regard noir l'invitant à se taire s'il n'avait pas quelque chose d'intelligent à dire. « Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'il disparaisse dans la nature avec, ou pire qu'il meure avant de me révéler l'endroit ou il l'a caché. Raison pour laquelle, je veux mon oncle que vous apparaissiez ici, histoire de le convaincre.»

« Je ne vois pas comment ma présence y changera quelque chose, surtout sous cette forme ridicule. » bougonna Régulus avant qu'une lumière n'émane du maître de potion pour former une boule qui se déplaça et se posa sur l'assise d'une chaise vide.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la sphère luminescente trouve sa forme définitive et ne se stabilise sous la silhouette d'un chaton. Si le tatouage était de couleur sombre sur le bras de Severus, à l'extérieur de celui-ci, le petit chat avait quasiment les mêmes caractéristiques que Dust.

Ce qui après tout était logique vu que les deux créatures avaient en commun d'être constituées à partir de l'âme qui avait été Régulus Black pour l'un et Harry Potter pour l'autre. Le processus n'était pas le même mais le résultat revenait à quelque chose près au même. La plus grosse différence entre les deux étant qu'ayant été un fantôme d'apparence humaine, Régulus maîtrisait le langage humain, contrairement à Harry qui ne communiquait plus qu'en utilisant le fourchelangue.

Le chaton était d'un blanc lumineux et sa fourrure épaisse et soyeuse irradiait d'une douce chaleur. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond tendant sur le pourpre étaient tout aussi fascinants que ceux du serpent.

Ash se leva et se dirigea vers la chaise ou se tenait le chaton qu'il prit délicatement dans ses bras.

« Malgré sa folie, il vous reste très attaché, mon oncle. De plus, il est crédule » susurra Ash en caressant le dos du chaton qui comme les autre frissonnât d'appréhension « Si je ne peux pas le torturer physiquement, rien ne m'empêche de le faire moralement en vous utilisant. »

**A suivre...**

_Vous avez dû remarquer que j'ai manqué à l'appel la semaine dernière?^^ Malheureusement pour une question d'organisation entièrement dépendante de ma volonté, jusqu'à changement de programme, les mise à jour ne se feront que tous les 15 jours. Ce qui me permettra, je croise les doigts, pour tenir un rythme régulier tout l'été sans vous faire faux bon.  
_

_Merci pour votre soutien, votre patience et votre compréhension!_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 ****: Encore un de moins !**

« Kréattur. » appela ensuite Ash avec un sourire effrayant.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'elfe apparaisse, les oreilles basses et se tordant les mains à en faire craquer toutes les articulations de ses doigts jusqu'à celles de ses poignets. Il leva ses grands yeux globuleux vers Ash mais détourna rapidement le regard pour le poser sur le chaton toujours dans les bras du sorcier. L'elfe semblait intrigué par l'animal mais il détourna rapidement les yeux gardant la tête basse en signe de soumission. Ash se dit qu'en publique l'elfe jouait assez bien la comédie mais que le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements ne seraient pas difficile. Amusant conviendrait certainement mieux !

Ash avait bien remarqué l'intérêt que portait Kréattur au chaton. Il n'était pas surpris qu'en temps que créature magique, le serviteur zélé de Walburga Black soit sensible à l'aura émise par le serpent et le félin. Bien évidemment l'énergie du chat devait lui paraître plus familière et rassurante que celle du reptile. Mais étonnement, il ne semblait pas capable d'identifier pourquoi l'animal possédait une aura si familière, ce qui d'après les connaissances d'Ash, en disait long sur l'état de décrépitude dans lequel se trouvait le vieil elfe. En bonne santé et possédant toute ses capacités, Kréattur aurait reconnut sans mal l'âme de son maître quasi vénéré.

« Que peut faire Kréattur pour le maître. » Demanda l'elfe avec un mépris poli et en prononçant le mot, maître, comme si c'était la pire des insultes ce qui ne manqua pas exaspérer Ash qui soupira.

Il réussit à garder son contrôle et fixa la créature malingre devant lui avec dédain. Tous les autres se taisaient dans la pièce pour différentes raisons, mais tous étaient curieux d'assister à la confrontation entre l'héritier et le serviteur. Sirius et Rémus se disaient qu'en se faisant tout petit, voir en se faisant oublier, ils pourraient peut être comprendre de quoi il retournait à propos de ce médaillon auquel Ash semblait particulièrement attaché.

Dudley lui sentait bien que ce n'était pas le moment d'attirer l'attention d'Ash sur lui s'il ne voulait pas en faire les frais. Déjà qu'il était légèrement en colère parce que Dudley bien involontairement, lui avait donné l'impression de s'intéresser à la plus jeune des Weasley. Ce qui soit dit en passant n'était pas complètement faux, même s'il n'y avait pas de quoi selon l'ancien moldu en faire tout un plat.

« S_i tu crois qu'on va te laisser t'amuser avec elle sans prendre d__e précaution... » _Siffla Dust dans son esprit. Visiblement le serpent n'appréciait pas non plus qu'il puisse porter de l'intérêt à Ginny.

«_M'amuser ? » _Répéta Dudley interloqué quand il réalisa que ce qui ennuyait Dust et Ash était le fait qu'il puisse se sentir attirer par la plastique de la fille Weasley.

Il frissonnât. Son imagination, assez débordante et enrichie par tout ce qu'il avait pu voir à la télévision et au cinéma, lui apportait une flopée d'image mentale dont il se serait bien passé. Dust et Ash ne pouvaient pas penser, sérieusement qu'il avait l'intention de...

En imaginant le visage peinturluré de l'adolescente qui se rapprochait dangereusement du sien, il eut un hoquet de dégoût. Il mit un frein à son imagination quand celle-ci voulu lui montrer des scènes plus engagées. Impossible ! Il secoua la tête vivement pour chasser les images mentales qui l'assaillaient plus effrayantes de son point de vue les unes que les autres.

« _On en rediscute plus tard. » _ Intervint Ash dans son esprit après lui avoir accordé un regard noir, mais le ton de la voix semblait moins fâché et même peut être légèrement amusé.

Severus de son côté était assez curieux de la tournure qu'allait prendre la suite des événements. Étonnamment, Sirius s'était montré assez correct et civilisé ce qui lui laissait penser que son fils lui avait fait la leçon à son sujet. Ce qui confirmait au maître de potion que l'adolescent le tenait en haute estime et lui faisait confiance. De plus comme Ash avait laissé les deux griffondors assister à la suite, c'était la preuve qu'il comptait bien leur faire part de certaines choses concernant les horcruxes. Et Severus avait hâte de voir jusqu'où Ash allait pousser ses révélations et il lui tardait aussi de voir les réactions de Black si l'adolescent admettait devant eux être un des horcruxes du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais il doutait qu'Ash prenne ce risque et franchement il l'approuvait s'il décidait de garder le secret un peu plus longtemps.

Sans oublier qu'il avait beau être dans la confidence et savoir ce qui se cachait dans le médaillon, il voulait voir ce que Ash comptait faire de cette part du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui devait avoir eut un développement bien diffèrent du sien.

« Je voudrais que tu m'apportes le médaillon que Régulus t'a donné avant de mourir. » Ordonna Ash.

Régulus, lui sous sa forme de chaton, toujours dans les bras de l'adolescent brun se demandait si l'elfe avait encore suffisamment de raison pour reconnaître sa présence dans l'animal blanc et lumineux qui ronronnait doucement. Lui aussi voulait savoir ce que comptait faire Ash de l'horcruxe dans le médaillon et la tête de son frère si Ash avait le culot de lui annoncer qu'il en était un lui aussi.

L'important cependant étant de savoir ce que comptait faire Ash, le détruire pour affaiblir le lord sombre ? Ou bien tout autre chose, mais dans ce cas, quoi ? Et dans quel but ?

« Maître Régulus a demandé à Kréattur de détruire le médaillon. » Déclara l'elfe avec cette fois une pointe de respect révérencieux quand il prononça le nom de Régulus et en portant instinctivement ses mains qu'il continuait à malmener, contre son torse.

« Et tu comptes me faire croire qu'une créature comme toi, a été capable de détruire le médaillon ? Et ce qui se cache à l'intérieur ? » Ironisa avec mépris Ash. « Pour la dernière fois, donne le moi ! »

« Maître Régulus a demandé à Kréattur de détruire le médaillon. » Répéta le vieil elfe d'une voix moins ferme, presque suppliante. « Le maître voulait qu'il soit détruit. Kréattur a essayé. Essayé encore et encore mais rien n'y a fait. Jamais, même la magie des elfes n'a pas pu le briser. Que pourrais faire un demi-sang impur là ou la magie à échoué ? »

Comme il venait d'insulter un sorcier et son maître par dessus le marché, Kréattur ressentit rapidement le besoin de se punir et commença à crier en s'agenouillant pour se frapper la tête sur le sol du bureau. Ash le laissa faire quelques instants ne lui accordant qu'un regard dédaigneux et hautain. L'insulte de l'elfe de maison lui était restée en travers de la gorge mais il finit par interrompre le spectacle affligeant de flagellation de son serviteur quand il eut estimé que cela avait assez duré et que ses lamentations lui cassaient les oreilles.

Aucun des autres n'intervint ni ne prit l'elfe en pitié. Il était clair pour chacun d'eux maintenant que l'elfe devait être suicidaire pour oser s'adresser à son maître de la sorte. Sirius n'ayant jamais apprécié la créature, n'allait pas risquer le courroux de son fils pour stopper la punition amplement mérité du serviteur parce que les cris de douleur de Kréattur lui étaient insupportables. Idem pour les autres vus l'échange de regards soulagés qu'ils eurent quand Ash d'un coup de pied ordonna à l'elfe de se redresser.

L'adolescent saisit le chaton par la peau du cou et le tendit à bout de bras devant le nez de l'elfe. Ash agita l'animal devant les yeux de Kréattur. Régulus surpris et n'appréciant pas vraiment de se retrouver dans cette position poussa un miaulement plaintif et instinctif avant de se reprendre.

« Si vous pouviez éviter de me secouer de la sorte... »

« Auriez-vous peur mon oncle ? » Demanda avec une innocence feinte Ash. « A ce que l'on raconte les chats retombent toujours sur leurs pattes. »

« Cela ne me tente guère de tenter l'expérience. »

« Maître Régulus ? Est ce vraiment vous ? Comment est ce possible ? » Demanda l'elfe les yeux encore larmoyant.

Maintenant que l'elfe en faisait la remarque, Sirius haussa les sourcils se demandant effectivement par quel sortilège l'âme de son petit frère avait bien pu être réincarnée dans ce chat et pourquoi l'animal squattait le corps de Rogue par la même occasion. Pour avoir dans son très jeune temps passé pas mal de temps dans la bibliothèque familial, il savait qu'il existait des sorts sombres et puissants capable de ramener un esprit de l'au de là. Des sorts capable de confiner un ou des esprits à un lieu où ils étaient enchaîné, mais il n'avait pas poussé sa curiosité jusqu'à chercher s'il était possible de lier une âme à un corps vivant. De toutes façon tout cela appartenait à la magie la plus noire et la plus dangereuse et après son entrée à Poudlard, il s'était détourné de cette forme de magie, tout comme il avait quitté sans regret sa famille.

Bref maintenant, il se demandait comment un tel prodige était possible et il n'était pas le seul s'il en croyait l'expression incrédule sur le visage de Rémus. Sirus savait que les patriarches de sa famille et les protections de la maison étaient lié. Par un puissant sortilège de magie noire, cela va s'en dire et que c'était ce qui les avaient conduit à s'incarner en fantômes la veille pour accepter son fils en tant qu'héritier. Il ignorait seulement qu'il en allait de même pour son frère et se demandait si lui aussi à sa mort aurait le droit à ce traitement sans arriver à déterminer s' il apprécierait la chose ou non.

Ash fit claquer sa langue sur son palais et leur lança un regard noir. Sirius soupira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine vexé de se faire rappeler à l'ordre. Il sentait bien depuis le début qu'Ash avait baigné dans la magie noire. En cela il était le digne descendant de ses ancêtres ! Cela ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement mais il n'y pouvait rien. Vu les connaissances et les sortilèges maîtrisés par son fils, celui-ci devait être un expert et il devait être trop tard pour le détourner de cette forme de magie qui avait un bien lourd tribut à payer. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. A voir l'adolescent, l'animagus ne doutait pas qu'il était parfaitement au courant et qu'il avait très certainement déjà payé une lourde contribution quant à l'utilisation des sorts sombres.

« Oui c'est bien moi, Kréattur. Tu devrais obéir au chef de maison et faire ce qu'il te demande. »Conseilla Régulus avec indulgence. « Mon neveu a été choisit par nos pairs pour redonner sa puissance à notre famille. Ton attitude ne sert pas ce dessein et tu pourrais le regretter. A ta mort, ta tête pourrait bien ne pas orner les murs de cette demeure. »

Dudley grimaça de dégoût mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il avait déjà entre aperçu les têtes empaillées d'autres elfes comme ornement mural et n'avait pas trouvé cela d'un très bon goût.

« Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, Maître Régulus. » commença Kréattur en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. Hésitant sur la meilleure conduite à tenir.

« Tu sais que les anciens chefs de famille ont choisit Cébalrai Ash Black pour héritier. Tu sais que tu lui dois obéissance. Ta vie serait plus simple si tu te pliais à sa volonté sans te rebeller inutilement. » Continua Régulus d'un ton professoral.

« Oui mais la voix sombre dit que les traîtres à leur sang ont envahie la noble maison des Black. Qu'il n'y a pas plus grande déchéance et qu'aucun d'eux n'aient digne de foulé notre sol. Que la puanteur et la saleté ont envahi notre maison pour la souiller de leurs impuretés et que je ne dois pas les servir... »

« Stupide créature ! » siffla Ash mais contrairement à la colère qui avait animé sa voix jusqu'à présent, le ton était clairement amusé et moqueur. « Tu t'es laissé corrompre par le médaillon. »

Le brun lâcha le chaton qui effectivement retomba sur ses pattes pour se réfugier dans la robe de Severus qui se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ash lui attrapa Kréattur et déchira le vieux bout de tissus sale qui lui servait de vêtement révélant sur la poitrine de l'elfe une chaîne où pendait un magnifique médaillon ovale en argent ciselé à l'intérieur duquel on pouvait voir un serpent stylisé.

« Le porter pour le garder en sécurité tant que tu ne trouvais pas comment le détruire était assez intelligent, mais il a fini par ronger ton esprit et ta raison. » Fit Ash en se saisissant de l'objet et en tirant sans ménagement jusqu'à ce que la chaîne se brise et qu'il se retrouve avec le médaillon dans sa main avec un sourire narquois à l'intention de Kréattur qui débarrassé de l'objet tituba avant de tomber à genoux en larme. Le médaillon avait laissé une marque de brûlure sur sa poitrine rachitique et la peau de sa nuque malmenée par Ash était à vif par endroit.

« Qu'est ce que ce médaillon ? » demanda Rémus trop intrigué pour continuer à garder le silence.

Il avait bien sentit une aura noire émaner, tout d'abord de l'elfe puis du bijou et maintenant qu'il pouvait le voir de plus près, il retenait difficilement une nausée de dégoût de lui soulever l'estomac. Depuis l'instant où Ash l'avait saisit, il pouvait sentir cette énergie sombre se réveiller et tenter de se libérer mais, l'adolescent avait raffermit son emprise sur l'objet.

« Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. Une relique d'un temps passé qui mériterait de finir ses jours dans la vitrine d'un musée, comme dirais les moldus. » Déclara Ash ses yeux rouge brillant de puissance. « Mais quelqu'un à jugé bon d'en faire un réceptacle pour un horcruxe. »

« Comment un truc pareil à t-il atterrit ici ? » S'inquiéta Sirius en avalant sa salive de travers et en luttant pour détourner le regard du médaillon qui semblait déployer son aura pour les attirer sous son contrôle. « Et à quoi cela sert, un horcruxe ? »

« C'est moi qui m'en suis emparé quand j'ai pris connaissance des plans du Seigneurs des Ténèbres. » Raconta Régulus. « Un horcruxe naît d'un rituel de magie noire que l'on pratique dans le but de devenir immortel. C'est un rituel complexe qui demande beaucoup de magie mais surtout un assassinat. »

« Tu veux dire que c'est à cause de ce truc qu'il est encore en vie ? » Questionna Rémus perplexe.

« Oui et il le restera tant que nous ne les aurons pas tous détruits. » Acquiesça Régulus. « Je voulais le détruire mais... »

«Tu as trahis Voldemort ! » s'écria Sirius en pointant le chaton du doigt. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres et tous eurent le sentiment qu'il se retenait pour ne pas danser la gigue dans le bureau, ou aller embrasser le chaton tout en lui accordant un câlin mémorable.

« Et j'en suis mort, pas de quoi en faire un chaudron ! » Répondit Régulus hérissant instinctivement son poil en signe d'avertissement pour tenir son aîné à distance, quand celui-ci fit un pas dans sa direction.

« Que comptez vous en faire » Demanda Severus à Ash, posant une main apaisante sur le dos de l'animal. « Connaissez-vous un moyen de le détruire ?

« Bien évidemment Severus. Je connais plus d'une manière de me débarrasser de cette chose mais je me demande si cela serait vraiment judicieux. » Minauda Ash en se tapant de l'index la lèvre inférieur.

« Par Merlin, Ash ! C'est un morceau de l'âme de ... » tenta de le raisonner Sirius les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes quand le médaillon se mit à luire d'une aura sombre.

_« J__e sais ce que tu es. Je sais ce que tu veux. Je sais et je te connais. » _Fit une voix sortant de nulle part qui les fit reculer d'un pas et les fit frissonner. « _Je peux t'aider, te donner la force, te donner le pouvoir... »_

« Je te retourne le compliment. » Répondit Ash avec un sourire amusé. Il était le seul dans le bureau à avoir garder son calme et la maîtrise de lui même. « Ne crois pas que nous sommes égaux. Ne crois pas que tu puisses m'apporter plus que je n'ai déjà. Si l'un de nous doit proposer un marché à l'autre, c'est bien moi. »

Parmi les autres sorciers présents dans la pièce, seul Severus et étrangement Dudley semblaient légèrement immunisé contre la voix tentatrice de l'horcruxe. Ash opta donc pour concentrer l'attention de celui-ci sur lui même afin d'éviter qu'il ne corrompe son père et le loup-garou. Il n'allait pas laisser cet objet, le priver de deux de ses pions dont il avait besoin et en pleine possession de leur capacité de raisonnement pour ses plans à venir.

Dust et Régulus fixaient méchamment le bijou près à passer à l'offensive pour protéger Ash Dudley et Severus. Pas que le sort des autres ne les concernaient pas mais ils étaient profondément lié aux deux adolescents et au maître de potion ce qui les plaçaient en tête de liste de leur priorité.

« _Tu ne possède rien que je ne veuille, mais moi j__e peux t'apporter plus que tu ne crois. »_

« Présomptueux, arrogant et faux. » Répliqua Ash sèchement. « Tu n'es rien qu'un rebut abandonné qui cherche sa pitance dans les âmes faibles pour rester conscient. Je suis libre et je n'ai aucunement besoin de faible. Je me nourris des forts et je continue à m'élever alors que toi tu végètes au cou d'un elfe rendu à moitié fou par ton contact...Il serait peut être amusant de te laisser continuer ainsi et d'attendre que l'elfe meure pour t'entendre venir me supplier de te reprendre. »

_« Maintenant que tu me possèdes, tu ne me lâchera pas. C'est impossible pour toi. Tu as besoin de moi. »_

_«_Crois-tu ? » susurra à Ash en levant le médaillon au niveau de ses yeux en le laissant pendre au bout de sa chaîne. « Crois tu vraiment que j'ai besoin de toi ? Pauvre petite chose, je vais mettre un terme à ton existence pathétique sans plus de regret. »

_« Tes suivant sont faibles. Je pourrais les rendre plus fort et totalement dévoué à ta cause. Tu __n'aurais pu à craindre__ les traître et les incompétents !»_ tenta de marchander l'horcruxe qui sentait bien qu'il avait à faire à forte partie et que rien des tours qu'il utilisait sur elfe ne semblait fonctionner.

« C'est nous qu'il traite d'incompétents ? » Questionna avec une pointe de colère Dudley qui apparemment n'appréciait pas de se faire insulter par un bijou aussi puissant et ancien soit il. « Cette breloque va apprendre à tenir ce qui lui tient lieu de langue ou alors je l'encastre dans un mur »

Ash éclata de rire. Il y avait du bon selon lui à cet instant à être né dans le monde moldu. Alors que les autres sorciers malgré tous leurs talents et leur pouvoir semblaient quelque peu paralysé par la voix provenant du médaillon, Dudley lui gardait encore suffisamment la tête froide pour remettre les choses à leur place.

A vrai dire Dudley était le mieux placé pour hiérarchiser les horcruxes. Il connaissait la véritable nature d'Ash et il était clair pour lui qu'un médaillon ne pouvait pas se placer à pied d'égalité avec un humain. Même avec l'influence de la magie. Et puis, le don de Dudley pour la magie mentale le rendait hermétique à la manipulation psychique que tentait l'horcruxe. Tout comme Severus était protégé par son talent d'occlumens et de legilimens.

« Cela ne servira pas à grand chose, hormis à te faire mal. » rit Ash en lui lançant l'objet que Dudley attrapa au vol.

« Des fois cela soulage, quand même. » Reprit Dudley en haussant les épaules. « Qu'est ce qu'on en fait alors ? »

« C'est un vestige inutile. J'aurais voulu pouvoir m'en servir mais cela ne m'apportera rien. » Soupira Ash en reprenant sa respiration. « Alors on le détruit. On lui arrache la moelle et on le jette. »

« Et comment comptez vous vous y prendre ? » Demanda Severus dubitatif.

_« Dust, il est à toi.__ » _susurra Ash en fourchelangue.

Dust se dégagea du cou de Dudley et glissa sur le bras de l'adolescent jusqu'à sa main qui contenait toujours le médaillon et sans hésiter, il planta ses crocs dans le métal comme si celui-ci était aussi mou que de la chair.

Il y eut un cri horrible, inhumain qui leur vrilla à tous les tympans. Le cri leur donna l'impression de durer une éternité tant il était insupportable. En fait il ne se prolongea que quelques seconde et quand le serpent relâcha le médaillon, celui-ci tomba en poussière. Il ne resta dans la main de Dudley que la chaîne.

**A suivre...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27 : ****Ambition et aspirations****  
**

« Rend la chaîne à Kréattur, Dudley. » Fit Ash

Dudley obtempéra et passa la chaine en argent autour du cou de l'elfe qui ne pu se retenir de tressauter quand les maillons entrèrent en contact avec la peur à vif de son cou.

« Tu va devoir te montrer reconnaissant et zélé pour que je pardonne définitivement ton attitude à mon égard. J'espère que tu n'es pas devenu complètement incompétent et que tu peux encore agir pour le bien de la famille Black. Dans le cas contraire… » Demanda Ash à l'elfe en le saisissant par la chaîné et en le tirant de manière à le soulever un peu du sol.

Suffisamment en tout cas pour que pour que leurs regards se croisent sans qu'Ash ait besoin de se baisser. Tous les spectateurs de la scène se demandaient non seulement comment Kréattur pouvait encore respirer mais aussi comment il allait bien pouvoir répondre à son maître ainsi maintenu en l'air. Kréattur trouva portant la force et suffisamment d'air pour donner une réponse satisfaisante puisqu'Ash le relâcha pratiquement après, le laissant s'affaler sur le sol.

« Le maitre est trop bon ! Kréattur ne mérite pas autant d'indulgence. Que le maitre ordonne et Kréattur fera ce qu'il faut pour satisfaire le maître. » Balbutia l'elfe de maison en rampant vers Ash qui le repoussa du pied quand il commença à lui embrasser les chaussures.

« Cesse tout de suite tes simagrées ! » L'avertit Ash. « Je sais bien que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup et à vrai dire, c'est le cadet de mes soucis tant que tu sais où est ta place et que tu tiens ton rôle en tant qu'elfe de maison de la noble et ancienne famille Black ! »

Kréattur resta interloqué sur le sol plissant les yeux et baissant les oreilles vers l'arrière. C'était vrai qu'il n'aimait pas ce sang mêlé, bâtard du mauvais fils devenu héritier indigne de la maison des Black. Mais étrangement le jeune homme parlait et le considérait comme tout sorcier sang pur l'aurait fait. Être rabaissé, humilié n'avait rien de nouveau pour Kréattur. Cela avait toujours été son lot quotidien d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Un elfe de maison devait être utile et servir sa famille comme le maitre le voulait.

En fait, Ash lui faisait même une grande faveur en refusant qu'il le vénère comme il était en droit de l'exiger. Lui donner le droit de continuer à détester le sang impur qu'il était, c'était lui accorder un privilège qu'aucun autre ne lui avait jamais accordé. Et Kréattur appréciait ce don à sa juste valeur. Parce que dans son cœur et à jamais, il n'y aurait jamais qu'un seul maître. Régulus.

« Tu n'es même pas obligé de m'appeler maître. Je sais qu'il est de tradition de nommer celui qui à été choisit pour prendre la relève du titre sous le terme d'Héritier. Tu n'a qu'à me nommer ainsi et sans y mettre d'ironie ou tout autre sentiment négatif à mon égard et je consentirais à te garder, si tu effectues les tâches qui t'incombent avec célérité et perfection. » Continua Ash sans se préoccuper des pensées qui pouvaient traverser l'esprit torturé du vieil elfe qui le fixait avec ses yeux globuleux rempli de tout autant de crainte que d'admiration. « D'ailleurs ta première tâche sera d'observer et espionner les faits et gestes de tous ceux qui se trouvent sous ce toit en dehors des personnes présentes dans cette pièce. Je ne te demande pas de tous les surveiller en même temps mais de garder tes yeux et tes oreilles grands ouverts et de nous avertir si quelque chose sortant de l'ordinaire venait à se produire. »

« Comme le désire l'Héritier, il sera fait selon votre plaisir. » déclara solennellement l'elfe alors qu'Ash lui faisait signe de la main qu'il pouvait s'éclipser et retourner à ses occupations.

« Bien. C'est aussi valable pour vous. » Reprit Ash en les regardants tours à tour droit dans les yeux. « Contrairement à ce que disait le déchet du médaillon, vous n'êtes pas faible. Je ne m'entoure pas de faible et je ne veux pas de votre condescendance ni vous assujettir à ma volonté. Vous avez chacun votre domaine de compétence et j'entends bien m'en servir mais que cela ne vous épargne pas de débattre de votre point de vue et de prendre les décisions qui s'imposeront à vous. Pensez juste à faire ce qui est le mieux pour ma cause. Si réellement vous suivez cette directive, en toutes circonstances, vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper et me décevoir. »

Il eut un petit sourire qui étira lentement les coins de sa bouche et dans son regard carmin un éclat se fit plus vif.

« Vous n'aimeriez pas me décevoir. » Assura-t-il laissant sa voix prendre l'accent qu'elle avait généralement quand il parlait en fourchelangue.

« Maintenant qu'on en parle » tenta Sirius en levant la main, impressionné malgré lui par la prestance de son fils. « Tu viens de parler d'une cause ? J'ai comme l'intuition que cela ne le limite pas à éliminer Tu sais qui, alors si tu pouvais éclairer ma lanterne ? »

« Pourquoi pas père. » Admit Ash en haussant les épaules retrouvant aussitôt un air décontracté. « Il faut bien que je vous parle de ce genre de détail avant de vous envoyer convaincre Mademoiselle Delacours de ma bonne foi. Idem pour Rémus, s'il doit aller affronter le grand méchant Greyback ! »

« Severus, Régulus et Dudley sont donc plus au fait de certains éléments que nous ? » questionna Rémus.

« En effet. » Répliqua Ash avec un rictus dédaigneux devant l'air contrarié de son père et celui étonné du loup-garou. « Ne prenez pas cet air idiot qui ne vous convient pas, messieurs. Je doute que vous soyez prêt à entendre toute la vérité sur ma personne. Vous avez encore besoin de faire l'expérience de certaines choses pour comprendre vraiment pourquoi je suis la seule planche de salut pour le monde sorcier. Sans vouloir me faire de compliment et donner dans le narcissisme complet. »

« Même si cela m'ennuie de l'admettre, je peux comprendre que les deux vils serpents soient plus au courant que nous. » annonça Sirius. « Mais pourquoi Dudley ? »

L'ancien moldu fit la moue devant ce manque de confiance à son égard et s'apprêta à rétorquer mais Ash ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Aussi étrange que cela puisse vous semblez Père, Dudley est le seul à connaître l'ampleur de mon ambition et l'ensemble de mes aspirations. Il sait tout de moi comme je sais tout de lui. »

Dudley confirma d'un hochement de tête croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, accordant à l'animagus un regard chargé de lourds reproches.

« Bref pour en revenir à ma cause, je dirais qu'elle s'oriente selon trois axes principaux. Le premier étant l'élimination du Lord. Son retour risque de provoquer une instabilité économique et une méfiance de la part des gobelins qui nuirait à mes projets de développement économique. Concrètement, je compte introduire certaines avancées technologiques moldu dans le monde sorcier et participer au développement à la recherche dans d'autre domaine afin d'enrichir notre économie et la rendre plus dynamique et moderne… »

« Dans quel but ? Le ministère ne te laissera pas faire ! Le monde sorcier et le monde moldu sont séparés et ne doivent pas se mélanger… De plus même en éliminant tous les horcruxes, cela ne mettra pas fin à l'existence de Tu sais qui et même affaiblis il reste un adversaire impitoyable !»

« Erreur d'interprétations des textes de lois très courantes que vous faites là, Père. Il n'est pas interdit d'observer et de développer nos propres évolutions techniques à partir de ce que nous observons dans le monde moldu et de l'adapter pour le monde magique ! Ce qu'il est interdit c'est de faire de la magie devant eux, pas de s'approprier leurs découvertes et leurs évolutions scientifiques » Expliqua Ash avec patience et un sourire satisfait. « Quant à l'autre déchet, j'adhère à votre analyse de la situation. Même affaiblis, il reste un danger à ne pas sous estimer. Il aura rapidement vent de la destruction de ses Horcruxes. Il le sentira viscéralement dans ses tripes. Cependant tant qu'il ignorera d'où peu venir la menace qui pèse sur lui, il restera à distance et sur la défensive. Il tentera de protéger les derniers objets maudit qu'il lui rester mais enfin de compte cela ne le sauvera pas. »

« Je crois que jamais personne n'a pris la peine d'interpréter le texte de la loi de cette façon. Es tu certain de ce que tu avances ? » Insista Sirius. « Et que pourrait bien posséder les moldu que tu ne peux obtenir ou améliorer en utilisant la magie ?! »

« Mon cher neveu j'aimerais aussi avoir ton optimisme au sujet du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » soupira Régulus

« Evidemment Père que je suis sûr de ma théorie. » Reconnut Ash en soupirant et en levant les yeux au ciel. « Quand aux domaines d'application de leur découverte que je compte m'approprier et développer, c'est assez vaste et diversifié pour que même vous trouveriez un sujet qui vous intéressera. Bien évidemment, il ne s'agit pas remplacer l'un par l'autre mais plutôt de réunir le meilleur des deux, pour sortir notre économie de l'ère moyenâgeuse ou nous dirigeant tente de la garder enfermé. Et sachez mon oncle, que je ne prend pas la menace du retour du seigneur sombre à la légère comme vous semblez le penser. Je sais que pour le moment je ne suis pas en position pour l'attaquer de front, mais ce jour viendra. »

Tous le regardaient abasourdie par l'ambitieux projet qu'il voulait développer. Aucun doute que s'il arrivait à le mener à bien, cela changerait la face du monde sorcier ! C'était un projet complètement fou qui ne recevrait certainement pas l'aval du Magenmagot ni d'aucun membre du gouvernement actuel ! C'était tellement novateur que s'en était démentiel.

« Ce qui met en évidence le second axe de développement que j'ai prévu : Faciliter l'intégration de nouvelles technologies et leur adaptation à la magie. » Reprit Ash après avoir savouere leurs expressions sidérées. « Ce qui me mène à mon troisième axe si je veux mener à bien tout ceci : garder un œil sur le ministère, peut être, certainement serait d'ailleurs plus juste et approprié, en prendre le contrôle pour faire avancer les choses dans mon sens »

« Tu ne veux pas juste réformer le monde magique, tu veux en prendre le contrôle en utilisant le monde moldu comme pilier économique et financier mais aussi comme sources de tout éléments technologique pouvant t'assurer la victoire en te donnant un avantage sur tes adversaires ! » Résuma Sirius avec un petit sifflement admiratif.

« Très beau résumé, Père. C'est à peu de chose prêt ce que j'envisage de faire. Même si finalement m'emparer du ministère n'est qu'une étape avant le poste que je convoite vraiment. »

« Le poste que tu convoite, vraiment ? » Répéta Rémus les yeux écarquillé sous le choc du discours que venait de leur faire Ash sans se départir de son charme et de son assurance naturelle qui donnait envie de le croire et de le suivre.

« Il m'a fallut un peu de temps pour le comprendre mais le poste le plus important dans le monde sorcier, n'est pas tant ministre de la magie que directeur de Poudlard ! » Répliqua Ash avec un grand sourire gourmand qui fit lever les yeux au plafond à Rémus.

La réponse du fils de son meilleur ami n'était pas si surprenante. Surtout quand on prenait la peine d'ouvrir les yeux sur les actions et les manipulations de Dumbledore. Pour parvenir à ses fins selon le plan qu'il estimait le meilleur, sans vraiment prendre la peine de concerter les autres membres de L'ordre du Phoenix, le directeur n'hésitait pas à utiliser des stratagèmes parfois aux limites de la légalité, ou bien fermait un peu trop facilement les yeux sur la méthode utilisée pour atteindre son but.

« Beau programme. Un peu ambitieux si tu veux mon avis. Tu n'auras certainement pas assez d'une vie pour y arriver ! » Applaudit Sirius avec ironie

« Merci de votre soutien, Père. » Répondit Ash sarcastique.

« De rien, fils. Ce n'est que mon devoir en tant que père et avant que tu ne tente de m'assassiner sur place pour oser douter de ta supériorité sur le commun des mortels, sache que je te soutiendrais, toujours. Pas seulement car tu es mon fils, mais aussi parce qu'il est temps que ce monde change. J'ai longtemps cru aux belles paroles sans jamais rien voir arriver que les geôles d'Azkaban ! Si effectivement nous pouvons apprendre des moldus et évoluer grâce à leurs techniques, alors je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que la fortune des Black soit aux services de cette mission. »

« Le plus drôle dans ce discours, c'est qu'il pense tout ce qu'il dit. » rit moqueusement Severus.

« A quoi s'attendre d'autre d'un griffondor. » Minauda Régulus toujours dans les bras du maître de potion. « Mais disons que cette explication me permet de comprendre ce que vous envisager de faire avec les Weasley. »

« Pas avec tous les Weasley. » Répondit Ash en lançant un regard à l'ancien moldu qui haussa les épaules.

Dust qui écoutait tout depuis le cou de Dudley siffla pour rappeler que tout comme son maître il n'aimait pas l'idée de faire confiance à tous les Weasley. Tout du moins tant qu'ils n'auraient pas fait leur preuves.

« Vous n'envisagez pas d'utiliser la plus jeune de la fratrie ? » Demanda Severus qui semblait avoir remarqué combien l'intérêt qu'avait porté Dudley à Ginny avait légèrement titillé Ash.

« Elle ne me servirait à rien. » Lacha Ash avec une petite moue de dégoût. « Vous n'avez certainement pas réalisé mais le carnet détruit par Harry en deuxième année était un horcruxe. Vous avez eu sous les yeux ce que peut faire l'un de ces objets sur un esprit faible. Bon je vous l'accorde La petite Weasley s'en tire mieux que Kréattur car elle n'a pas subit son influence autant d'année que ce foutu elfe, mais le problème est là. »

« J'avais pas fait le rapprochement. » Marmonna Dudley.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le fasses. » Lui assura Ash avec dédain. « Tu n'en sais pas encore assez sur la magie et ses lois pour comprendre que l'esprit de cette enfant est en quelque sorte pervertit par le contact qu'elle à eu avec l'horcruxe. »

« _C'est ce qui est arrivé à Harry ? Tu as corrompu son âme ? » _ Questionna Dudley en fourchelangue prenant la précaution ainsi que Sirius et Rémus ne comprennent pas sa question.

Il avait bien noté, tout comme Régulus et Severus qu'il n'était pas dans l'intention immédiate d'Ash de révéler aux deux maraudeurs qu'il était lui aussi un horcruxe et qu'il avait pendant longtemps séjourner dans l'esprit de Harry.

_« Non. » _Fusa la réponse du serpent blanc avant qu'Ash ne puisse le faire. « _Ash __n'a__ jamais chercher à prendre le contrôle de mes gestes et de mon corps comme l'a fait le souvenir de Voldemort avec Ginny. Parfois et c'est surtout vrai sur la fin, je pouvais de mieux en mieux sentir sa présence et __l'entendre mais il n'a jamais tenté de me contrôler. »_

« _C'est en partie vrai. »_ reconnut Ash sifflant une réponse dès plus honnète. « _Je ne voulais pas faire de Harry un pantin désarticulé comme l'horcruxe du carnet le faisait avec Ginny, mais mes intentions n'étaient et ne sont toujours pas__ louable. J'espère que vous en avez bien conscience… »_

_« Tu as donc bien cherché à le corrompre ? » _ Insista Dudley en plissant des yeux cherchant à vraiment definir la relation qu'avait pu avoir son cousin et l'Horcruxe auparavant. Il lui semblait que c'était un élément important.

Dust lui émit un petit son intraduisible par des mots, tout en dardant sa langue devant lui. Dudley a la voir faire aurait pensé qu'il haussait les épaules comme si cela n'avait plus aucune importance, que tout était pour le mieux maintenant et qu'il n'aurait jamais souhaité une autre évolution dans leur relation que celle qu'ils avaient à présent.

« _ Je supportais de moins en moins bien de le voir se comporter en gentil petit agneau qu'on mène à l'abattoir. Tu avoueras que Harry mérit__ait mieux, n'est ce pas ? » _Questionna Ash à son tour en fixant l'ancien moldu. « _ Je voulais qu'il prenne conscience de son potentiel et qu'il s'affirme et pour cela j'étais prêt à tout. Mais il est mort bien avant que je ne pu__isse mettre mes plans à exécution. »_

_« Je __vois. Contrairement à la fille Weasley, tu n'as jamais brisé la volonté de Harry. Tu voulais qu'il te suive de son plein grée, ce qui aurait peut être été envisageable s'il n'était pas mort.__» _ Marmonna Dudley en continuant à hocher la tête. « Tu ne fais que continuer ce que tu avais en tête, en commençant par te débarrasser de ce qui te gêne. »

« Rien ne me détournera de cette mission. » Assura Ash avec un sourire satisfait. « _Prendre le contrôle du monde magique a toujou__rs été mon ambition.__ Et au cas où tu l'oublierais, Harry est désormais entièrement dévoué à ma cause._ »

« Sans vouloir interrompre cette conversation privée, à ce qu'il me semble, pourriez-vous nous informer de son contenu ou bien nous laisser partir pour…. » Commença Sirius après un raclement de gorge fort peu discret.

« Vous voila bien pointilleux sur les manières de faire la conversation, père ? »

« La langue des serpents a toujours eut cet effet là sur moi. » fit Sirius en haussant les épaules. « Si nous en revenions à Ginny ou à tout autres sujets que tu veux aborder avec nous, histoire d'avancer avant notre départ ? »

« Entendu père. » Soupira Ash dans une imitation quais parfaite de piété filiale. « Cette fille est un beau gâchis et si ses parents n'ouvrent pas les yeux rapidement ce la ne va pas s'arranger. Si rien n'est fait rapidement, il sera plus humain de l'éliminer »

« On devrait peut être leur signaler… » hoqueta Sirius qui ne voyait pas d'un bon œil les intentions meurtrière de son fils vis-à-vis de la jeune weasley

« A vous l'honneur père. Moi j'ai bien d'autre préoccupation. »

« Je croyais que tu voulais attirer Arthur dans tes filets ? Te montrer prévenant et soucieux de la santé de sa fille devrait te faire marquer des points. »

« J'ai d'autre point de pression que sa fille, pour convaincre le patriarche Weasley de nous rejoindre. A commencer par son amour pour tout ce que les moldu peuvent inventer. De plus, si ils ne se sont rendu compte de rien, si la gravité de son état leur échappe, c'est honteux et c'est à se demander quel genre de parents ils sont…. »

« Ash ! » S'exclama Rémus outré. Il avait bien compris comme les autres que l'adolescent ne verraient pas d'objection à éliminer, tuer la jeune fille. Soit disant par charité mais il avait dû mal à s'en convaincre. Il avait eu la jeune fille en cours et n'avait rien remarqué. Même s'il devait admettre que son comportement depuis l'année ou il avait enseigné à Poudlard avait évolué et que l'adolescence ne la rendait pas des plus faciles à vivre. Mais de là à la tuer….

« Faites ce que vous voulez. » Déclara Ash en haussant les épaules. « Moi je m'en lave les mains tant qu'elle ne cherche pas à nuire à mes plans. Mais si par hasard elle se mettait en travers de mon chemin, je n'hésiterais pas à la tuer. »

**A suivre…**


End file.
